(AU 2 Hermanos) Loudmaggedon
by victorluish
Summary: (Con permisos por parte del nombre) Todo se perdió, ahora que él se unió a ellos el fin del mundo va a ser rápido, pero muy, muy doloroso para todos, no existen los héroes, no existen las reglas, viejas ideas impuestas por ellos fueron aceptadas, y son solo 12 los que tienen al mundo al borde de la destrucción, ellos comparten algo en común, se apellidan como la familia Loud.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: A.U (Universo Alterno)

 _ **Ustedes.**_

Temblores, gritos, explosiones. Todo eso era solamente causado por 2 personas, veíamos desde la perspectiva de una de esas personas, estaban suspendidos en el aire ¿cómo era posible?, debido a que estábamos viendo la perspectiva de una de las personas no podíamos ver su cuerpo, pero si el de con quien peleaba sin embargo el cielo más oscuro que la misma noche nos hacía imposible ver de quien se trataba, lo único que podíamos ver de esa persona eran unos desgarradores y aterradores ojos color amarillo. Esa persona repentinamente le dio un golpe a la otra y como estábamos viendo la perspectiva de esa segunda persona nos envió directo al suelo, por el intenso ruido creado supimos que el choque dejo un gigantesco cráter, pero ¿cómo fue que todo esto empezó en primer lugar?.

 **Hospital de Royal Woods.**

Una mujer de cabello rubio yacía acostada en una cama de hospital reposando después de haber dado a luz, a su derecha se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño posiblemente su esposo, del otro lado de la cama en dónde estaba la mujer se encontraban 5 niñas, al parecer una mayor que la otra, la primera de cabello rubio, la segunda de un rubio más claro, la tercera de cabello castaño, la cuarta de un castaño más claro y la tercera del mismo castaño que la tercera. De la puerta de la habitación entró un doctor, el cual tenía cargado a un bebé que le entrego con cuidado a la mujer.

-Es hermoso ¿no es así?- Preguntó la madre

-Miren ese cabello blanco que lindo se ve- Dijo la segunda mayor

-¿Porque lo tiene así?- Preguntó la de castaño claro

-Al parecer lo heredo de su abuelo materno- Respondió el doctor

-Y con eso de seguro atraerá a muchas mujeres- Dijo el padre en un tono de broma

-Bueno niñas, díganle hola a Lincoln- Volvió a decir la madre

-Hola pequeñín soy Lori- Se presentó la mayor

-Hola Linky soy Leni- Dijo la segunda mayor

-Mucho gusto hermanito soy Luna- Dijo la que antes era la hermana del medio

-Como estas Linky me llamó Luan- Se presentó la segunda menor

-Hola Linc soy Lynn- Dijo la menor de las hermanas poniéndose cuidadosamente al lado de su madre para ver mejor al niño

Un nuevo miembro llegó a la familia de apellido Loud y el nombre del nuevo integrante es Lincoln Loud, en muchos mundos está situación fue la misma, sin embargo en otros mundos a veces el niño nacía con una hermana o hermano gemelo, pero en este mundo el cambió vendrá un poco más adelante.

 **Un Año Después...**

La misma situación que antes la Señora Rita Loud se encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital a su lado se encontraba el Señor Lynn cargando a un dormido y pequeño Lincoln de un año y al otro lado estaban sus hijas igualmente dormidas, había una razón por la cual ellos estaban despiertos y sus hijos no, ya eran las 3 de la mañana, ellos llegaron a las 5 de la tarde y la Señora Loud dio a luz a las 6 entonces ¿porque hay tanta espera?, bueno para eso hay que ir unas horas antes.

 **Hora: 6:15 pm**

-Respiré profundo Señora Loud, respiré y empuje- Dijo la enfermera

-Vamos cariño tu puedes- Le dijo su esposo

-Ya lo sé... lo he hecho antes... pero sigue siendo... complicado cariño- Le respondió su esposa

-Un poco más Señora Loud- Le dijo el doctor

Rita hizo caso rápidamente y siguió empujando, un gran alivio fue lo que sintió cuando tal como había pasado otras veces sintió el alivio de perder algo de encima y escuchar aquellos gritos provenientes de un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Cuidadosamente el doctor cargo al bebé y se lo entrego a los Señores Loud, mientras la enfermera salió un momento por unos asuntos.

-Felicidades Señores Loud es un niño-Dijo el doctor

-¿No es hermoso cariño?-Le preguntó Rita a su esposo

-Vaya que lo es- Respondió el Señor Lynn

Tal como había sucedido con sus demás hijos, el cabello del nuevo miembro de la familia Loud comenzaba a salir y los padres al verlo notaron que su color era negro.

-Doctor Franco-Habló el padre

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el doctor

-¿Usted sabe porque el color de cabello de nuestro hijo es negro?- Volvió a preguntar el padre

-Bueno primero necesitaría saber si alguno de sus familiares tenía el color así- Cuestionó el médico

-Bueno mi abuelo lo solía tener así- Respondió el Señor Loud con la mirada hacia arriba recordando ver a su abuelo con ese color de cabello

-Bueno Señor Loud ahí tiene su respuesta, tal como paso con Lincoln su segundo hijo heredo el cabello de su abuelo solo que en este caso fue de su bisabuelo paterno- Le respondió Franco

En esos momentos se escuchó una voz alarmada ese era el llamado de Rita hacia los dos hombres quienes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- Le preguntó el Señor Lynn a su esposa

-Miren- Le respondió a su esposo para que él y el doctor miraran de cerca al bebé y se dieron cuenta de algo

Debajo de la manta en dónde el pequeño bebé ahora dormía se notaba que algo se movía, cuidadosamente el doctor Franco quitó la manta de encima de dónde había ese movimiento y lo que vieron los sorprendió, lo que estaba abajo de la manta era una cola, pero no una cola normal como la que tuvo un niño en china según las noticias, la cola que el pequeño tenía era una cola parecida a la de un mono, completamente peluda y de pelaje marrón, estaban sorprendidos pero por instintos maternos Rita pudo salir del shock y preguntarle al doctor.

-¿Franco puedes hacer algo con respecto a esto?- Le preguntó

Ya salido del shock al igual que el Señor Lynn, el médico miró a los padres y nuevamente miró al bebé.

-Seguro, por cierto ¿cómo lo van a llamar?- Aseguro y preguntó el doctor a los padres, los cuales se miraron y el Señor Lynn respondió

-Lo llamaremos Luis- Dijo el patriarca Loud

El doctor asintió y salió de la sala con el pequeño Luis en sus manos para llevarlo a una incubadora y cortarle la cola, desde ese entonces los Señores Loud acompañados de sus hijas esperaron a ver al pequeño nuevamente.

Volviendo al presente los Señores Loud ya estaban a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo al igual que sus hijos, pero en ese momento finalmente del doctor Franco entró a la habitación con el pequeño Luis cargado, igual que sus demás hermanos durmiendo.

-¿Que sucedió Franco?- Le preguntó Rita al médico esperando buenas noticias

-Lo siento Señores Loud, pero no pudimos cortársela- Respondió con el tonó algo triste

-¿Y porque?- Esta vez preguntó el padre

-Bueno, cuando lo llevé a la incubadora y les conté a los que me podían ayudar, nos dimos cuenta de algo, cada vez que la intentábamos cortar, la cola de Luis se movía de un lado al otro, y eso que el pequeño estaba anestesiado para no sentir el dolor, cuando pudimos neutralizar la cola y proseguir con el corte, simplemente no quería cortarse. Intentamos de todo, pero no servio lo siento Señores Loud, pero Luis tendrá que vivir con la cola- Respondió y afirmó el doctor

Los Señores Loud se impresionaron, ya llevaban mucho tiempo conociendo a Franco y sabían que cuando se trataba de fingir él no se caracterizaba por eso así que supieron que decía la verdad, ambos se miraron y asintieron puede que ellos y el resto de la familia lo querrán tal como es, pero la historia es diferente con los demás niños, ellos lo pueden ver raro y comenzar a lanzarle burlas y eso lo podría ser alguien demasiado débil, tenía que haber una forma para que eso no ocurriera y por suerte el doctor Franco se las dio.

-Pero creo que podemos hacer algo sin la necesidad de intentar cortársela- Dijo el doctor ya sin el bebé en sus manos porque lo tenía Rita

-¿Cúal?-Preguntaron ambos padres

-Deberían mantener a Luis en casa hasta que tenga memoria suficiente para después decirle que cuando salga a la calle, enrolle su cola a su cintura y así parezca tener una correa, hasta entonces si lo llevan de paseo con sus demás hijos, deberían asegurarse de mantener una manta encima de su cola y aparentar que no tiene nada- Fue la sugerencia que dio el doctor, que rápidamente fue aceptada por ambos padres, así el pequeño tendrá una niñez normal

Agradecieron al doctor y este mismo se fue de la habitación para dejar dormir finalmente a los padres, cuando finalmente el sol apareció lentamente todos en esa habitación comenzaron a despertar, siendo los primeros el Señor y la Señora Loud. Las niñas al ver que su madre cargaba a un bebé y su padre a otro, incluso Leni entendió que mientras dormían habían recibido al bebé.

-Que tierno se ve-Dijeron Leni y Luan al unisono

-¿Porque tiene el cabello negro?- Preguntó Luna

-Al parecer es porque al igual que Lincoln, Luis heredó el cabello de mi bisabuelo- Respondió el Señor Loud

-Luis, que buen nombre- Dijo Lori

-Es cierto, pero ¿qué es eso que tiene?, ¿es una cola?- Dijo Lynn Jr haciendo que todas enfocaran las miradas detenidamente en el bebé notando que si era cierto tenía una cola

Las hermanas miraron extrañados a sus padres con excepción de Leni que le pareció lindo ver a su nuevo hermanito con esa peculiaridad. Los Señores Loud sabían que no podían decirles una mentira con respecto a esa cola así que solo les dijeron que nació de esa manera y nada más, afortunadamente a ninguna de ellas le volvió a importar eso y simplemente volvieron a ver a su segundo nuevo hermano, al notar eso Rita decidió hablar.

-Bueno niñas conozcan y denle un saludo a Luis- Dijo con el mismo tono de cariño que dijo cuando les había presentado a Lincoln

-Mucho gusto Luis soy Lori- Se presentó la mayor

-Como estas Luisito soy Leni- Dijo cariñosamente la segunda mayor

-Hola hermanito soy Luna- Dijo la tercera mayor

-Hola pequeño monito me llamo Luan- Se presentó la cuarta mayor

-Bienvenido a la familia Lu soy Lynn-Se presentó la quinta mayor

Rita desvió la mirada a su esposo el cual al ver el rostro de ella entendió que quería que le pasará a Lincoln, así que el Señor Lynn asintió y cuidadosamente puso al pequeño Lincoln en el brazo disponible de Rita y lo puso en posición para que estuviera al frente del menor.

-Y Luis él es tu hermano Lincoln- Dijo la Señora Loud

El pequeño Lincoln estiró su mano hacia su hermano menor, el cual para sorpresa de todos el pequeño Luis tomó el dedo de su hermano mayor como si un saludo fuese.

-Din...Lin...co...ln- Balbució el menor

-Du...Lu...Lui...Luis- Balbució también el mayor

Sorpresa era lo único que se reflejaba en los rostros de la mayoría de las hermanas y en los padres, las únicas que no estaban sorprendidas eran Leni que más bien le pareció adorable y Lynn que a su edad no sabía lo que vio, sin embargo en los demás era diferente, estaban perplejos Luis a tan solo unas horas de haber nacido casi pronuncia el nombre de su hermano y Lincoln que al solo tener un año no podía pronunciar bien las palabras y las primeras que dijo fue el nombre de su hermano menor. No lo sabían pero más sorpresas buenas y malas les venían.

 **4 Años y 7 Meses Después.**

Mismo hospital, misma sala solo que esta vez estaba un pequeño niño de cabello negro en forma de flama, pecas en las mejillas, camisa blanca con mangas largas rojas, un chaleco que le cubría los hombros color gris, pantalones azules, medias blancas, por fuera de la cama en donde se encontraba durmiendo se veían unos zapatos blancos con rayas doradas. En esa habitación también se encontraban 3 adultos los cuales eran el Señor y la Señora Loud la cual esta última parece estar en un embarazo de 10 u 11 meses al parecer, junto con el doctor que siempre los atendía, el doctor Franco, al parecer los Señores Loud acababan de entrar a la habitación, debido a la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros, sin embargo al ver al médico en frente de ellos se calmaron un poco al saber que no había sido otra persona la que había atendido a su segundo hijo.

-Bueno Señores Loud, díganme ¿qué es lo que sucedió con su hijo para haber terminado así?- Habló directamente el doctor

Rita no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, así que su esposo el Señor Lynn decidió decirle lo que ellos sabían con respecto a lo ocurrido con su hijo, dicho acontecimiento había ocurrido hace unos 3 días.

-Ya veo, bueno Señores Loud me alegra decirles que su hijo está bien como lo logran ver, sin embargo debo decirles algo- Dijo Franco mostrando una cara de seriedad

-¿Cúal es?- Preguntó Rita preocupada por el tono del médico

-Descubrimos que su hijo Luis, por medio de ese accidente al parecer desarrolló habilidades, como pude pedí que me dejaran a solas con él, ya que unas horas después de que ustedes y sus hijos se fueran las heridas de su segundo hijo varón se sanaron los iba a llamar, pero me detuvieron así que como dije tuve que entrar a la habitación y ver el por qué sanó tan rápido y descubrí ese por qué- Dijo el doctor sin que en todo momento desapareciera su tono serio

-¿Y cuál fue el por qué?- Esta vez preguntó el Señor Loud, un poco más calmado igual que su esposa al saber que su hijo no tuvo problemas, pero debían saber el por qué se curó tan rápido

-Ese accidente le causo un cambió en su interior, en pocas palabras él es como un súper héroe ahora- Respondió sin más

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unisono ambos padres

-Si verán, Luis al principio me mostró como de su mano salía una esfera de energía la lanzó por la ventana y lo siguiente que escuchamos fue una explosión y es que dicha explosión fue generada por esa esfera, luego me mostró como se elevaba en el aire y volaba por la habitación, para luego finalmente mostrarme como cuando él quería atravesaba cualquier objeto- Les respondió Franco con el mismo tono dando a entender de lo que dijo no era mentira

-¿Pero entonces, porque se lo contó a usted, además que fue lo que hizo como para no dejar que más personas supieran lo sucedido?- Preguntó el padre

-¿Ustedes me dijeron que su inteligencia se desarrolló con un ritmo acelerado no?, bueno esa fue la causa, al igual que ustedes y sus demás hijos él tuvo confianza en mí, así que les dije a las demás personas que lo que sufrió no era tan grave y que por eso no se necesitaba llegar a niveles más extremos- Les respondió a los Señores Loud calmando esa pizca de preocupación que aún tenían

-Gracias por haber guardado ese secreto Franco, entonces ¿nos podemos llevar a nuestro hijo?-Dijo Rita

-Seguro solo deben esperar a que despierte- Les respondió esta vez con un tono más amigable saliendo de la habitación dejando a los padres con su segundo hijo

Sin saberlo cuando Franco dejo la habitación las hermanas y hermano de Luis le bombardearon con un montón de preguntas acerca del estado del segundo hijo Loud, las calmó y luego les respondió que está bien y que saldrá pronto.

Unos 5 minutos después el pequeño Luis de 5 años salió finalmente de la habitación acompañados con sus padres, un gran abrazo por parte de sus demás hermanos no tardó en aparecer el pequeño también correspondió dicho abrazo. Al llegar a su hogar los Señores Loud convocaron una reunión familiar y les explicaron a sus demás hijos de los poderes de Luis, asombro fue lo que representaron los hermanos al ver las capacidades del pequeño, luego de ver esas habilidades Los Señores Loud les dijeron firmemente que ese secreto jamás debería salir a la luz lo cual fue más que entendido por todos.

Los años pasaron y Luis obtuvo en ese tiempo un nuevo poder, pero ese poder siempre iba y venía dicho poder era que tenía visiones, entendió que esas visiones aparecían cuando sus ojos cambiaban por completo de color y dichos colores eran el rojo, el verde y el azul, cuando tenía sus ojos azules poseía visiones del pasado, cuando tenía sus ojos rojos tenía visiones del futuro, sin embargo ese futuro no se podía cambiar y cuando tenía los ojos verdes era porque recibía flashbacks sean del pasado o futuro, si eran del pasado no pasaba nada pero si eran del futuro entonces podía cambiar dicho futuro, en esa ocasión solo los únicos que se enteraron de esa capacidad fueron sus hermanos.

El tiempo siguió su curso y finalmente la familia Loud consistía de los padres, 4 mascotas y 12 hijos, 10 hermanas 5 mayores y 5 menores y 2 hermanos uno mayor y el otro menor. Todos ellos vivieron grandes aventuras y aprendieron muchas cosas, el lazo de hermanos que Lincoln y Luis compartían era grande, cada uno ayudaba al otro en asuntos grandes o pequeños, uno de los más grandes fue cuando Lynn culpó a Lincoln por tener mala suerte, al principió toda la familia creyó que si daba mala suerte, a tal grado que le vendieron todas sus cosas a un desconocido, además de que también lo obligaron a dormir afuera, afortunadamente y corriendo el riesgo Luis lo regreso dentro de la casa y el mayor durmió en la misma habitación que su hermano menor, la cual estaba ubicada en el ático. Cuando Lincoln le contó de que de verdad no daba mala suerte él le creyó, además de que también Luis le dijo que fue él la persona que compró sus cosas, el mayor decidió contarle al resto de la familia también que no daba mala suerte pero no le creyeron ya que desde que el quedó fuera de las actividades familiares ya no tenían repercusiones.

En esos momentos Lynn iba a tener un partido de beisból y Lincoln tuvo la idea de pasar desapercibido y usar un traje de ardilla y demostrarles que no daba mala suerte, sin embargo en esos momentos a Luis le llegó un flashback de las consecuencias que traería usar dicho traje, así que sin perder el tiempo se lo contó, dándose cuenta de ello entonces le propuso a Luis de que se quedará con él en todo momento y así pasar desapercibido, dicha idea funcionó y afortunadamente para Lincoln no ocurrió consecuencia alguna después de eso solo que ahora debía estar pegado a su hermano menor en todo momento familiar, pero tan solo después de 2 días aquella promesa se rompió sin que nadie lo supiera y la vida de Lincoln y Luis regresaron a la normalidad.

Las cosas en la casa Loud no sufrieron cambios luego de eso, la vida siguió el curso normal que debía tener habían dejado lo de la mala suerte en el pasado y el amor que tenían como familia regresó a ser tan fuerte como había sido antes. Y así se había terminado el año 2016, dando así paso al 2017, lo que ninguno de los Loud sabía era que en ese año las cosas iban a tomar un cambió demasiado drástico para algunos ese cambió iba a ser para bien pero para muchas otras personas iba a ser peor.

 **Fin del Prólogo.**


	2. Capítulo 1 (Parte 1)

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo del Fin (Parte 1 Las Tragedias)

 **Fecha: 4 de Enero del 2017**

Un nuevo día en la casa Loud, era el cuarto día de un nuevo año que quien sabe que cosas traerá, eran las 7:00 am y en el piso de arriba ya había una larga fila compuesta por 9 de las 10 hermanas ya que Lori la mayor de todos los hermanos estaba dentro del baño, mientras que los 2 únicos hermanos de la familia seguían dormidos, poco después estos se levantaron y debido a que Luis estaba más cerca que Lincoln el menor quedó con el penúltimo puesto en la fila mientras que su hermano mayor se quedaba al final de esta.

El día transcurrió de manera normal para todos, sin embargo debido a que se pronosticaba mal tiempo a partir de las 2 de la tarde todos tuvieron que posponer las cosas que iban a hacer esas horas pero al llegar la tarde eso cambió para los Señores Loud. El celular de Rita y el Señor Lynn sonó y fueron informados de que tenían que ir a la ciudad más cercana a Royal Woods por unos asuntos importantes, también de que se tendrán que quedar en esa ciudad un día debido a que el asunto era muy largo como para hacerse en unas horas pero que regresarían después de dicho de día sin embargo también fueron informados que tenían que partir hoy. El sol comenzó a ser tapado y unas nubes de tormenta tomaron su lugar iniciando una suave llovizna, cuando se hicieron las 3:00 pm los Señores Loud llamaron a sus hijos para avisarles que ya se iban.

-Muy bien hijos recuerden, regresaremos en 2 días, Lori queda a cargo hasta entonces-Habló Rita viendo como la gran mayoría de los hermanos se pusieron nerviosos debido al tener a Lori a cargo.

-Lori procura que no se metan en problemas, los llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos al hotel-Esta vez habló el Señor Lynn

-Descuiden ustedes saben que los puedo mantener bajo control-Declaro la mayor de los hermanos

-Si no me fallan los cálculos tardarán aproximadamente 2 horas en llegar al hotel-Dijo Lisa

-Eso si es que no hay problema con el tráfico, con la lluvia o los 2 unidos porque en ambos casos serían 3 horas entonces -Habló Luis

-En todo caso por esa razón nos tendremos que ir en Vanzilla y no en Taxi, nos vemos en unos días-Volvió a decir el Señor Lynn

-¡Adiós!-Dijeron todos los hermanos mientras veían como Los Señores Loud encendían la Van familiar y desaparecieron de la vista de sus hijos.

Después de despedir a los Señores Loud los hermanos recibieron las órdenes que se iban a dictar durante la ausencia de sus padres por parte de Lori, paso una hora y la pequeña llovisna fue sustituida por una gran tormenta afortunadamente para los Loud esta vez se habían preparado para eso y habían cubierto los lugares de las goteras en esos momentos todos estaban en el sofá buscando que ver, pero en un punto el control puso el canal de noticias donde los 2 hermanos pudieron ver que era algo relacionado con la fuerte tormenta, como pudieron les arrebataron el control a sus hermanas y subieron el volumen para que todas pudieran escuchar lo que decía.

- _Al parecer la tormenta a empeorado bastante a tal grado de que las calles se han vuelto resbalosas, cualquier auto que pase por encima de ellas corre el riesgo de que pierda el control y se estrelle, se recomienda no salir por su seguridad_ \- Habló el Reportero

Al oír las palabras del reportero la preocupación en los hermanos no se hizo esperar, más que todo en las gemelas quienes al igual que todos miraron preocupados a Lori.

-Tranquilos ellos estarán bien debieron haber parado en un hotel y de seguro están esperando a que la lluvia termine-Dijo la mayor un tanto nerviosa pero con la valentía suficiente como para calmar a sus hermanos

-Deberíamos llamarlos ¿no lo creen?, así sabremos que estarán bien-Decidió decir Lola

-No podemos Lola, nuestros padres no tendrán señal sino hasta poder llegar al hotel tenemos que esperar al menos una hora más- Le respondió Lisa

Sin poder hacer más las dos gemelas se miraron para luego darse un brazo esperando a que sus padres estén bien, al notar ese miedo en sus hermanas Lincoln miró a su hermano menor el cual estaba igual de preocupado que él, ambos asintieron se levantaron del sofá y llamaron la atención de sus demás hermanas.

-Chicas escuchen- Habló el menor primero

-Sabemos que esto no esta bien- Dijo el hermano mayor

-Pero recuerden quienes son nuestros padres- Volvió a decir Luis

-No les va a pasar nada confíen, ellos estarán bien- Dijo Lincoln

-Lincoln y Luis tienen razón ellos van a estar bien confíen en ello- Dijo Lori apoyando a sus hermanos

Eso fue suficiente para que el mal sabor de boca que dejo la noticia disminuyera bastante y para mejorar más la situación al hermano mayor se le ocurrió una gran idea para esa tarde y gastar el tiempo.

-Oigan ¿que tal si hacemos retos y luego un juego?-Preguntó ganándose así el apoyo de sus hermanas y hermano por la idea

Paso el tiempo y todo fue de maravilla, los hermanos Loud tuvieron un gran tiempo de diversión diciendo verdades y retos, para luego hacer un juego de capturar la bandera en la que usaron un palo y le pusieron una media encima para así simular la bandera, el juego fue de 6 contra 6 los mayores contra los menores, fue pura diversión en familia lo que tuvieron, inclusive Lucy y Lisa disfrutaron bastante ese gran momento de hermanos, finalmente gracias a un plan por parte de Lincoln y ciertas habilidades de parte de Luis los equipos terminaron en empate, se hicieron las 7:00 pm esa gran diversión los distrajo bastante y no se dieron cuenta de que los Señores Loud no habían llamado, todos nuevamente se encontraban viendo la televisión, esta vez decidieron ver una película de aventura, pero antes de poder verla pasaron por el canal de noticias y de nuevo los nervios se apoderaron de todos al escuchar las palabras del Reportero.

- _Al parecer una Van familiar que conducía por esta calle accidentalmente por la lluvia no pudo evadir a tiempo un cruce extremadamente angosto y se adentró al bosque chocando con uno de los árboles, un conductor de camión pasaba cerca y presenció el acto, llamó a la ambulancia y ya se llevaron a las personas que sufrieron el accidente las cuales según el camionero están en muy mal estado, por el momento no sabemos el nombre de estas personas pero se los diremos en cuanto sepamos quienes son_ -Dijo el Reportero

Luego de que el Reportero dijera esas palabras el televisor fue rápidamente apagado, todos los Loud ya estaban más preocupados que antes, estaban callados no sabían que responder o que objetar ante lo que escucharon una Van familiar ¿podría ser?. No tal vez solo sea una coincidencia, pero al parecer el mundo les quiso perder todo rastró de esperanza cuando después de estar unos minutos en silencio tratando de creer de que lo que dijeron en la Tele en realidad no era para ellos el teléfono sonó, esperaron que fueran sus padres diciendo que ya habían llegado al hotel, todos se acercaron. Lori al ser la mayor fue la que tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?...si es el número correcto...si soy Lori Loud...¿enserio?...de acuerdo...Gracias nos vemos-Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la hermana mayor dando a entender que no eran buenas noticias

-Lori ¿qué paso?, ¿quién era?-Decidió preguntar Lynn igual de preocupada que los demás

-Era un enfermero del hospital... Algo paso con nuestros padres y necesitan de nuestra presencia... Luan, Lynn, Lincoln y Luis esperaremos a que venga la ambulancia que dijo que nos iba a llevar los demás se quedaran ¿entendido?-Dijo Lori en un tono que al principio fue triste y luego cambió a ser más serio sin quitar el toque de tristeza

No hubo ningún acto de pelea tras terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabían que no podían discutir en un momento como ese, incluso Leni que aunque no entendía bien lo que sucedía si su hermana mayor dijo eso en un tono tan bajo pero dominante no podía objetar. Las caras de todos los hermanos estaban en un estado muy bajo inclusive en Lucy que a pesar de siempre estar en un mundo de oscuridad estaba igual de preocupada que los demás. Pasaron 20 minutos cuando finalmente la ambulancia arribo en la casa Loud, como la mayor había acordado ella, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln y Luis subieron y dejaron a los demás en la casa. Al llegar al hospital los llevaron a la sala en donde estaban sus padres, entraron en la habitación y ahí los vieron, los Señores Loud, los padres de los 12 hermanos estaban acostados en las camillas de ese hospital gravemente heridos, incluso antes de pasar les dijeron que tal vez no les quede mucho, los 5 hermanos presentes se sentaron en las sillas esperando a ver si despertaban no podían hacerlo ellos ya que el doctor se los pidió así, poco después mientras esperaban a Lori le llegó una llamada era Luna preguntando como estaban pero en esos momentos finalmente los Señores Loud habían despertado.

Lori estaba a punto de decirle a Luna de que ellos estaban bien pero logró ver como su madre con mucha dificultad le apuntaba a ella y a sus demás hijos para luego hacer una seña intentando decirles que se acercarán lo cual fue entendido por ellos rápidamente, al acercarse a sus padres esta vez el Señor Lynn con una dificultad un poco mayor que la de Rita apuntó a Lori y también le indico que se acercará a el, la hermana mayor no objeto y se acercó a su padre al hacerlo el Señor Lynn le habló al oído al terminar de decir lo que quería Lori asintió y luego miró a sus demás hermanos para explicarles la situación.

-Luan tu llama a otra ambulancia, que vayan a la casa, nuestros padres quieren vernos a todos aquí- Dijo con un tono que transmitía tanto tristeza como dominio

La comediante no objeto y fue a buscar al doctor que los llevó a la sala, le dijo lo mismo que Lori y él simplemente asintió. Pasaron 30 minutos y los demás hermanos habían llegado, las gemelas muy preocupadas por poco se aventaban y abrazaban a sus padres de no ser porque sus 2 hermanos mayores las detuvieron antes de hacer eso, estaban muy asustadas y preocupadas de que algo malo les pasará después de todo eran sus padres. El silencio volvió a dominar sobre el lugar, nadie sabía que decir, luego de pasar 15 minutos así finalmente alguien decidió romper el silencio y ese alguien fue el Señor Lynn Loud quien con mucha dificultad pudo decir unas palabras.

-Es...estamos muy felices...de verlos...a todos aquí- Palabras que al principio parecieron caer en oídos sordos, pero que luego fue respondida con lágrimas, lágrimas muy dolorosas de todos los hijos

Lori consolaba a Leni quien ya entendía la situación que se planteaba, Luna estaba callada intentaba sin éxito retener las lágrimas que tenía, Luan estaba casi igual solo que estaba sentada en una de las sillas abrazando a la hermana que tenía al lado la cual era Lucy quien estaba en la misma situación que su hermana comediante aun siendo alguien quien no mostraba sus emociones no pudo evitar sacar las lágrimas que llevaba dentro, Lynn aun siendo una chica ruda no podía evitar las ganas de llorar que sentía, también se encontraba cargando a Lily la cual estaba dormida, las gemelas y Lisa al parecer fueron las más afectadas, Lana y Lola no lo podían evitar, Lana siendo alguien que ama a los animales, los cuidaba y protegía con mucho esfuerzo y amor eso también aplicaba para sus padres y hermanos y viendo que son sus padres quienes están en ese terrible estado y no puede hacer nada le dolía bastante quería ayudarlos pero sabía que no podía, Lola a pesar de ser una niña caprichosa y malcriada demostraba amar a todos sus hermanos y a sus padres y teniendo a estos últimos en esa situación no era nada bueno para ella, Lisa a pesar de ser la niña genio de la familia y no mostrar a menudo el amor por esta misma seguía siendo una pequeña de tan solo 4 años de edad, las emociones que sentía, eso no lo había experimentado no al menos así de fuerte, teniendo a sus padres al borde de la muerte no era para nada satisfactorio para ella, las 3 pequeñas estaban unidas en un abrazo todas siendo consoladas y también abrazadas por sus 2 hermanos mayores Lincoln y Luis ambos al ser los únicos hijos y ser los hermanos del medio tenían que actuar, sabían que no se podía hacer nada solo esperar a que todo saliera bien, pero lo que era seguro es que iban a darles a sus hermanas menores todo el cariño y afecto como hermanos mayores que son, no podían evitarlo ellos también estaban dolidos las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos lo decían todo teniendo 11 y 10 años respectivamente iba a ser muy obvio que también iban a sollozar pero aun así iban a estar ahí para sus hermanas y en especial en la situación que acaba de pasar.

-Niños...-Habló esta vez Rita haciendo que todos los hermanos Loud le prestarán atención rápidamente-...acérquense

Cuidadosamente los 12 hermanos se acercaron a sus padres, Lisa, Lola y Lana se sentaron en la cama en donde estaba su madre teniendo el cuidado de no pisarla.

-Queremos...que...nos prometan algo-Esta vez habló el Señor Lynn recibiendo como respuesta un si con la cabeza de parte de todos sus hijos

-Por favor- Dijo Rita

-Prométanos que...pase lo que pase- Volvió a decir el Señor Lynn

-Se van a cuidar los unos a los otros- Completo Rita con bastante dificultad para que fuera entendida a la perfección por todos

Y así fue, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en los 11 hermanos mayores siendo Lily la única que no sabía debido a que seguía dormida en los brazos de Lynn además de ser también una bebé, todos los hermanos compartieron miradas tras escuchar lo dicho por sus padres, esas miradas compartieron un montón de emociones pero también transmitieron 2 mensajes sin necesidad de palabras para expresarlas, el primero era que jamás dejarían que algo como esto volviera a suceder no si todos se apoyarán y cuidarán más de lo que ya lo hacían y el segundo mensaje era que iban a estar con sus padres hasta el final.

-Lo prometemos- Dijeron los 2 únicos hermanos en nombre ellos 2 y sus hermanas quienes no tuvieron fuerzas suficientes como para decirlo antes

-Los queremos- Dijeron ambos padres

-Y nosotros a ustedes- Respondieron todos los hijos Loud al unísono

No les importo lo que dijo el doctor lo tenían que hacer si o si, las lágrimas jamás se quitaron de las caras de los hermanos Loud quienes cuidadosamente abrazaron con gran cariño a sus padres, ellos querían hacer lo mismo pero el estado en el que estaban les impedía poder abrazar a sus hijos, el abrazo duro un largo periodo de tiempo 15 minutos para ser exactos, el doctor que atendió a los Señores Loud y permitió el paso a los hijos de estos entró y al ver la escena al principio le dio una gran pena por ver como 12 hijos tenían que ver hospitalizados a sus padres y no quería intervenir en esa gran muestra de afecto, pero por la salud y el bienestar de los Señores Loud tuvo que interferir y deshacer el abrazo.

-Lo siento chicos pero tendrán que irse, llevaremos a sus padres a otra sala en dónde trataremos sus heridas- Habló el doctor Franco con un tono serio pero también triste por tener que separar a los hijos de sus padres

-Por favor nos puede esperar un poco más, queremos estar más tiempo con ellos- Dijeron las gemelas al unisono y aún con lágrimas que querían salir mientras se acercaban al doctor

El viejo médico no sabía qué hacer, si los dejaba más tiempo los Señores Loud podían empeorar su estado, y sino los hijos iban a seguir insistiendo y terminaría dando el mismo resultado, estuvo callado durante unos segundos para luego tomar aire y suspirar pesadamente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, pero si pueden acompañarlos hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que van a estar, lamento decir que no podrán entrar a esa habitación con ellos tenemos que atender sus heridas ahí- Es lo que respondió el doctor ante las súplicas de las gemelas

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar los hijos Loud no sabían que responder a eso, las gemelas se alejaron del médico y abrazaron a sus 2 hermanos mayores quienes solo podían responder el abrazo de las pequeñas, de todas las hermanas solo una tuvo el valor suficiente para responder la propuesta del doctor.

-De acuerdo...los acompañaremos- Decidió responder Leni en nombre todos

El doctor Franco al ver que nadie objeto las palabras de la segunda hermana mayor simplemente asintió y luego salió del lugar, pocos minutos después el mismo médico regreso esta vez trayendo consigo a 3 personas, 2 enfermeras y un segundo doctor, entre los 4 cuidadosamente colocaron a los Señores Loud en unas camillas que también habían traído para que luego ellos junto con los hermanos Loud salieran de la habitación en la que estaban, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la segunda habitación en donde iban a atender las heridas de los padres, entraron y los 12 hermanos se quedaron afuera esperando y rogando que todo saliera bien, pasaron las horas se hicieron las 1:00 am, debido a la situación que se planteaba para los 12 chicos los doctores les permitieron quedarse siempre y cuando estuvieran vigilados. De todos los Loud las únicas que aún permanecían despiertas eran Lori, Leni y Luna, Lori por ser la mayor y estar a cargo de sus demás hermanos, Leni por la preocupación y por el hecho de que como segunda mayor debía actuar como tal y Luna por ser la segunda a cargo en el caso de que Lori no pueda estar, en este caso la edad y la madurez perduraba en ellas 3.

Finalmente el Franco salió de la habitación, tenía una mirada vacía, de hecho esa era la mirada que ponía cuando las noticias no eran buenas, miró a los Louds no podía creer ver a tantos hijos, pero aun así tampoco no se sorprendía mucho después de todo él fue quien recibió a cada hija e hijo Loud de la familia, él siempre fue el que les mostraba a los Señores Loud a sus pequeños y ahora la situación se volvió en contra, en lugar de dar noticias a los padres tenía que hacerlo a sus hijos y en vez de ser buenas eran de las peores noticias que un doctor daba a los familiares de sus pacientes.

Lo lamento...-Dijo con un notable tono triste pero un poco firme para luego tomar un suspiro y continuar-Las heridas superficiales fueron fáciles...Pero las heridas internas fueron mucho más problemáticas...hicimos todo lo posible...sin embargo...lo sentimos chicas los Señores Rita y Lynn Loud...acaban de fallecer

Podía haber caído un asteroide, pudieron haber puesto una bomba al lado de ellas, los protagonistas de sus series favoritas pudieron haber pasado en frente de ellas y aun así no los hubieran visto u oído, la noticia fue terrible para las 3 hermanas, nuevamente las ganas de liberar todo ese dolor en modo de lágrimas se hizo presente, sin embargo no lloraron, Lori se le acercó y le estrecho la mano al doctor.

-Gracias por intentar ayudarlos-Intentó sin éxito decirlo de la mejor forma posible

-Escuchen tengo unos contactos, no estoy seguro de que quieran pero puedo hacer que su entierro suceda mañana al atardecer, solo si lo desean así- Habló el doctor en un tono más serio pero aún con el toque de tristeza

Leni y Luna también se acercaron al hombre y estrecharon sus manos con el sin embargo la tercera mayor dijo unas palabras antes de voltearse y ayudar a sus 2 hermanas con los más pequeños.

-Se lo diremos en el día a las 8:30 am gracias- Le dijo la roquera al hombre con un tono mezclado de tristeza y amabilidad

-De nada-Le respondió

Con eso las 3 mayores cargaron a los demás y los pusieron en los asientos de Vanzilla y así salieron del hospital acompañados de la lluvia que en ningún momento termino.

 **Fecha: 5 de Enero del 2017**

Se hicieron las 6:00 am, ya para ese entonces los 12 hijos Louds ya estaban en la casa, siendo Lori, Leni y Luna las únicas despiertas, al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue colocar a sus demás hermanos a sus habitaciones, sin embargo pusieron a Luis en la habitación de Lincoln para que así no estuviera en el ático además de que así la primera persona que vea alguno de los 2 sea su hermano, luego de ello decidieron dormir en los sofás para así despertar a las 6:00 am y preparar el desayuno, puede que no sean muy buenas en la cocina pero de sabían cocinaar si sabían, para que todos sus demás hermanos siguieran durmiendo un poco más las 3 mayores desactivaron las alarmas de los despertadores, pero no contaron con la del segundo hermano Loud lo que ocasionó que de todas formas con gran pesadez todos los hermanos se despertaron por la alarma, lo que se reflejaba en todos los Loud en sus rostros era simplemente nada no tenían una emoción la cual mostrar. Todo fue simplemente silencio, hicieron fila para el baño, se cambiaron y bajaron, al llegar a la planta baja notaron como las 3 mayores habían unido las sillas de los pequeños con la de los grandes, no perdieron tiempo y se sentaron. Lori y Leni se encargaron de traer el desayuno que eran tostadas con huevos y jugo de distintos tipos de frutas para cada hermano.

Silencio, solo había silencio mientras todos comían inclusive las mascotas en todo momento permanecieron calladas, hasta ellos sabían que algo malo había pasado, nadie se animaba a hablar no hasta que finalmente Luan fue la que decidió hablar.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó, así sin más los demás menores también dejaron de comer y miraron a las 3 mayores esperando una respuesta

Sin saber qué es lo que sucedió y más esa pregunta hizo que sus caras reflejaran una gran preocupación, sin embargo en Lori, Leni y Luna era diferente. En Leni simplemente bajo la cara claramente triste, en Luna simplemente se volteó hacia otro lado y en Lori dejo de comer para esperar un momento y ver si las otras 2 mayores respondían la duda de sus demás hermanos.

-Bueo...la verdad es que...- Leni no podía decirlo no podía estaba muy adolorida, no quería que los más pequeños lo supieran

-Lo que Leni intenta decir es que nuestros padres...- Luna tampoco era la excepción tampoco encontraba las palabras y al notar eso Lori decidió responder de una vez

-No...no sobrevivieron, nuestros padres...fallecieron- Finalizó la mayor, no quería decirlo pero debía era su obligación no podía engañarlos eso haría que la noticia sea peor

5 segundos de silencio fueron seguidos tras esas palabras dichas por la mayor, los ojos de las gemelas, Luan y Lynn se humedecieron y seguidamente el llanto tomó lugar, las gemelas se abrazaron mutuamente, Lucy simplemente al igual que Lisa inclinaron la cabeza y de modo silencioso también empezaron a llorar, Leni no soportó más y también entró en llanto abrazando a Luan, Lynn y Luna imitaron la misma acción, lo mismo sucedió con Luis y con Lincoln solo que el mayor también cargaba a Lily, Lori no se quedó atrás y también entro en llanto simplemente no podían evitarlo, sus amados padres murieron en un terrible accidente eso es algo demasiado terrible como para no terminar así. Fueron 15 minutos de llanto cuando finalmente todos comenzaron a calmarse siendo los primeros Lori, Lincoln y Luis, lentamente las demás también se calmaron sin embargo aún se veía que iban a llorar más. El cielo al parecer sentía su dolor ya que aún después de varias horas la lluvia seguía, ya no tan fuerte como el día anterior.

-El doctor que nos atendió dijo que sus heridas internas estaban en peor estado de lo que aparentaban, hicieron lo que pudieron...también dijo que tenía unos contactos y explico que si queríamos podíamos hacer el entierro hoy, Luna le dijo que le íbamos a responder a las 8:30 am- Explico la mayor

De Luan a Lisa, los menores se pusieron de pie y entraron a la cocina, poco después regresaron, Lincoln se puso delante de todos y decidió ser el que responda a lo que dijo su hermana mayor.

-Queremos que el entierro sea hoy- Respondió sin más

Las 3 mayores asintieron, Luna tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del doctor que por suerte tenían, luego de decirle y afirmarle que si harían el entierro, lo terminaron acordando a las 2:00 pm, al recibir la noticia cada hermano subió a su habitación y llamaron a sus amigos y conocidos para avisarles, sería una mentira decir que no hubo lágrimas al transmitir el mensaje, las horas pasaron, los 12 hijos Loud acompañados de su abuelo y la tía Ruth recibieron los cadáveres en la morgue para de inmediato enterrarlos en el lapso de espera para preparar todo los amigos y conocidos de los hijos llegaron, inclusive Bobby y Ronnie tuvieron que convencer a su madre para quedarse en la ciudad durante al menos unas 3 semanas, rato después se hicieron las 2 de la tarde, la lluvia al parecer al fin había acabado, el entierro tomó lugar sin ningún contra tiempo, lentamente las personas comenzaron a marcharse hasta que al final las únicas personas que quedaron nuevamente fueron los 12 hijos, se quedaron mirando las tumbas en dónde ahora descansaban sus padres, el dolor que sentían emocionalmente era grande, nuevamente el cielo volvió a compartir su dolor y la lluvia tomó lugar, los hermanos se miraron y asintieron, habían planeado algo, abrieron la parte de atrás de una nueva camioneta regalada por el abuelo Albert y dentro de ella se encontraban muchas cosas, entre ellas flores de distintos colores, madera, rocas, una foto dentro de un marco, herramientas, etc.

Con la madera construyeron una pequeña casa por encima de las tumbas, utilizaron las rocas para cubrir los lados, usaron tela para cubrir el interior, usaron pintura para pintar algunas rocas, las tela y algunos tablones, no importará cuanto lloviera no iban a parar hasta terminar, continuaron usando otro montón de rocas que tenían para formar un corazón al rededor del sarcófago en dónde descansaban sus padres, colocaron cada flor delante de las rocas dejando un número exacto de 14 flores, las cuales marcaban el color favorito de ellos y de sus padres, la pusieron encima dejando un espacio en el centro, dicho espacio fue rellenado por el marco que contenía una foto de año nuevo en la que todos ellos aparecían juntos.

Lily fue quien puso el marco estando cargada en los brazos de Lisa, luego de ello se quedaron mirando el lugar en donde unos amorosos padres descansaban eternamente para su mala suerte no podían quedarse ahí la lluvia comenzó a empeorar y tuvieron que marcharse a casa. Al llegar a su hogar muchas cosas comenzaron a surgir, se sentaron en las mesa de los grandes y la reunión familiar dio inició.

-Ya saben lo acontecido... así que ahora debemos tomar cartas en el asunto... en una semana tendremos que pagar la factura de luz... luego la del agua, comida y demás cosas, mi pregunta es hermanos ¿en qué van a contribuir?- Habló la mayor

-Puedo contribuir haciendo y vendiendo vestidos de buena pinta-Dijo Leni

-Yo puedo pagar un poco más en negocios graciosos- Dijo Luan

-Yo puedo ser instructora para niños pequeños recibiendo pago a cambió- Dijo Lynn

-Puedo participar en más concursos de rock con mi banda y también hacer otros en los restaurantes o bulevares- Dijo Luna

-Yo puedo contribuir dando clases a niños que estudien en casa- Dijo Luis

-Yo puedo ayudar también pidiendo pedir que me aumenten un poco más el sueldo en mis clases de universidad- Agrego la segunda menor de la familia

-Y yo puedo hacer algunos poemas para algunos que los quieran- Dijo Lucy

-Bien yo puedo dar de mi parte trabajando en algunos trabajos de medio tiempo, si todo sale bien tendremos el dinero adecuado... Lincoln, tu cuidarás de las gemelas y Lily ¿entendieron todos?- Pregunto Lori

-Entendemos-Dijeron todos al unisono

Con eso acordado Lori miró su reloj y se fijó que se hicieron las 10:00 pm, así que mando a todos sus hermanos a dormir, mañana las cosas debían de mejorar si querían que la situación en la que estaban no fuese peor.

 **Fecha: 6 de Enero del 2017**

El cuarto día del nuevo año tomó inició y con ello los Loud hicieron lo que acordaron anoche, las 5 mayores, Lucy, Lisa y Luis salieron de la casa a pedir lo que se había concordado, dejando a Lincoln a cargo de las gemelas y de Lily.

Lori fácilmente obtuvo un segundo y tercer trabajo de medio tiempo aparte del que tenía en el arcade, el segundo trabajo lo obtuvo con ayuda de Bobby como camarera en un restaurante y el tercero fue como niñera de padres que salían por sus aniversarios u otras cosas.

Leni fue contratada por una amable señora que hacia vestidos y gracias a la segunda hermana mayor el pequeño negocio que tenía obtuvo grandes ganancias.

Luna junto con su banda lograron obtener buenos lugares no tan peligrosos para lograr dar a cabo sus conciertos y recibir dinero adecuado.

Luan aumentó el número de sus actos en los cumpleaños diciéndoles a los padres que a cambió de ello le pagarían un poco junto con el pedazo de pastel que siempre le daban.

Lynn logró dar clases de fútbol a algunos niños de entr años con la supervisión de sus padres y al notar que tenían el potencial, la deportista les decía que a cambió de darles buen entrenamiento recibiría un poco de dinero.

Luis logró dar clases de robótica y otros tipo de materias a algunos niños que tenían clases solo en sus casas y a cambió de darles dichas clases a niños y adolescentes los padres le pagaban una buena suma de dinero.

Lucy fue contratada en la biblioteca y daba algunos poemas a niños normales y/o góticos como ella y a cambió de ello la encargada del lugar le daba una buena suma.

Lisa a cambió de dar unas mejores explicaciones a sus estudiantes y también resaltar mejor su estilo como maestra recibió un aumentó en el sueldo que tenía.

Se hicieron las 7:00 pm y los Loud habían regresado a casa y ahí encontraron a Lincoln jugando a caballeros y dragones con las gemelas y Lily era una espectadora, al verlos el juego paro, todos fueron a la mesa de los grandes y contaron el dinero que habían obtenido, algo que Lincoln recalcó es que él junto con Lola y Lana habían vendido las cosas que no se habían usado en años, así obteniendo una pequeña suma ya que no fue mucho lo que vendieron.

Felicidad se marcaron en los rostros de todos al ver que la cantidad era más que suficiente para pagar las deudas debidas y en modo de celebración la familia fue a la Hamburguesa del Eructo y aparte de comer las deliciosas hamburguesas hechas ahí también se maravillaron con el espectáculo de las mascotas animatrónicas que el segundo hermano Loud había creado. Regresaron a casa después de la celebración, pero en sus corazones sentían la tristeza de lo ocurrido hace ya unos 2 días, Lori llamó a sus hermanos y les contó que iban a ser una pijamada lo cual fue aceptado por todos, una buena diversión en familia, cuando se hicieron las 10:00 pm todos se quedaron dormidos en la sala con unas camas para dormir en el bosque, un gran momento de hermanos.

 **Fecha: 7 de Enero del 2017**

Sábado un gran día para no hacer nada y los 12 hijos sabían eso, la felicidad que tenían combatía mucho con la tristeza por lo acontecido con sus padres, pero unidos lo podían superar. Tomaron la decisión de quedarse en la casa y hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, Lori acompañada de Luna y Leni salieron a buscar la comida, Luan disminuyó las bromas que le hacía a su familia sabiendo que aunque tenían el dinero no podía gastar tantas cosas así que se conformó con jugar con Lily a las marionetas, Lynn y Lincoln se la pasaron jugando en el patio algunos deportes para luego ir a jugar videojuegos, Lucy decidió pasar más tiempo con sus hermanas y decidió jugar con Lola y Lana a el caballero, la princesa y la bruja oscura y Luis y Lisa hicieron primero unos cálculos para ver si había dinero de sobra y poder ir al cine, al notar que si tenían el dinero decidieron jugar videojuegos pero utilizando unos nintendo.

Al caer la tarde los 12 hermanos se encontraban mirando una película tranquilamente, al terminar dicha película Lisa confirmó que su secuela estaba ahora en los cines y tanto ella como Luis propusieron verla lo cual fue aceptado por todos, al principió Lincoln preguntó si alcanzaba el dinero y obtuvo como respuesta un si de su hermano menor, organizaron las cosas y se dispusieron a ir al cine, al terminar de ver la película y regresar a la casa notaron que apneas eran las 6:00 pm, así que después de cenar Leni propuso hacer el juego de captura la bandera, al principio incluyéndola a ella a todos les llegó el recuerdo de que luego de haber jugado a eso recibieron la noticia de lo de sus padres bajaron la mirada y sollozaron un poco, pero luego los 2 hermanos Loud apoyaron la idea en un intento de dejar ese recuerdo atrás, lo cual sirvió por fortuna.

Mismos equipos los mayores contra los menores, la batalla por tener la bandera del equipo contrario fue dura, en un intento desesperado el equipo de los menores oculto su bandera en el ático, pero fueron interceptados en el intentó pero gracias a lo escurridiza que puede llegar a hacer Lucy, la bandera de los menores logró escapar de las garras de los mayores, al percatarse de ese intentó los mayores imitaron la jugada solo que ocultando su bandera en el sótano, comenzó la estrategia, todos tenían sus cojines y almohadas listas y dio inició la batalla.

Fue duró y tal como paso la vez anterior Lincoln logró llevar la victoria al equipo de las mayores y Luis a las menores, un empate otra vez, desde la llegada de Lily solo los mayores les habían ganado a los menores una vez y viceversa y aún estaban en empate, iban a volver a jugar hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran la 11:00 pm ya era tarde y tenían que dormir, un nuevo día se acercaba pero ninguno de los 12 estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir.

 **Fecha: 8 de Enero del 2017**

Un nuevo día, las cosas iban bien por los momentos en la casa Loud, los hermanos habían decidido después del desayuno que si iban a salir le dijeran a alguien y sino que dejaran una nota con la razón de la salida y la hora a la que iban a regresar, Lori aprovecho que Bobby iba a estar unas pocas semanas en la ciudad y ella junto con Lincoln fuero ir a visitarlo a eél y a Ronnie Anne a las 12:15 pm, ambos regresarían a las 2:00 pm, Leni salió al centro comercial solo para observar y probar los distintos tipos de ropas que habían ahí a las 11:20 am, regresaría a las 3:00 pm, Luis también decidió salir pero solo ir al parque a las 2:00 pm, regresaría a las 4:30 pm y Lucy iba a ir a una biblioteca pública a las 1:30 pm, regresaría a las 4:00 pm, mientras que las demás no tenían nada que hacer así que se quedaron en casa.

 **Hora: 8:40 pm**

En las afueras del parque principal de Royal Woods se obervaba una camioneta familiar, dicha camioneta era de los hermanos Loud, quienes estaban dentro del parque buscando desesperadamente a alguien.

 _3 horas antes._

La familia Loud se encontraba viendo una serie animada que fue elegida por las gemelas, casi todos los miembros estaban ahí excepto alguien, Lincoln miró la hora del reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:15 pm y notó que de todas las personas faltaba su hermano menor, con el paso de los años él sabía que Luis no era alguien quien a menudo llegase tarde, así que por instinto tomó el control y apago el televisor causando confusión en sus hermanas.

-Chicas ¿saben qué hora es?-Preguntó de manera preocupada el primer hermano varón

-Son las 5 ¿y qué?- Le respondió Lola enojada ya que su hermano había interrumpido su programa favorito

-Exacto y Luis no ha regresado- Respondió de manera igual de preocupada

Con eso las demás hermanas también se preocuparon recordaron que Luis nunca acostumbraba a llegar tarde significa que algo había pasado, se subieron a la nueva camioneta familiar y salieron rápidamente a buscarlo sin importar la hora que era.

Primero le preguntaron a Clyde si sabía algo de él a lo cual respondió negativamente, buscaron a los lugares a los que el acostumbraba ir como el centro comercial, el arcade, flips comida y combustible, etc pero no había señal alguna de él, llamaron al abuelo Albert y la tía Ruth por si había ido a visitarlos pero nuevamente la respuesta fue negativa, regresaron a casa y esperaban que el niño de 10 años estuviera allí esperándolos pero no fue así ya en casa tomaron aire profundo para recordar en dónde había dicho el segundo hermano Loud en donde iba a estar ya para esas horas se hicieron las 7:30 pm.

-Haber desde el principio hermanos, primero ¿alguien recuerda a dónde fue nuestro hermanito- Dijo Lori

-Dijo que iba a salir al parque pero no recuerdo a cual- Dijo Luna

-¿Él no dejo una nota cuando salió?- Preguntó Lucy

No perdieron el tiempo como si una estampida de elefantes hubiese arrasado los 12 hermanos subieron hasta el ático y vieron que encima de la cama de Luis se encontraba una nota escrita por él, Lincoln fue quien decidió tomarla y leer en voz alta lo que decía.

-Hermanas y hermano iré al parque central de Royal Woods a pasar el rato volveré a las 4:30 de la tarde, a más tardar a las 4:40 ustedes ya saben que no suelo llegar tarde atentamente Luis, posdata cumplí con mi carta así que no quiero regaños cuando llegue a casa-Dijo Lincoln lo que la nota decía

 ** _Unas horas antes, Parque central de Royall Woods._**

Recostado bajo un árbol tomando un pequeño descanso se encontraba Luis delante suyo se encontraba un lago al igual que habían algunas personas pasando delante de él, no estaba pendiente de nada, estaba totalmente dormido, hasta que algo le quito el descanso que presentaba.

-¿Luis eres tú?- Dijo la voz de lo que parecía ser un niño

Al abrir los ojos y enfocar mejor su visión el segundo hermano Loud distinguió al que consideraba su mejor amigo sin contar a Clyde o su hermano mayor.

-¿Antonio?-Dijo muy sorprendido al ver al chico de 8 años frente a él

Ambos chicos se dieron un abrazo no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, Antonio era un niño de cabello castaño, camisa azul con un chaleco abierto de color gris, chores negros, medias blancas y unos zapatos verdes, el menor de los 2 rápidamente le preguntó al mayor sobre porque no lo había visto o llamado, ante eso Luis simplemente bajo la mirada y de esa manera le contó lo acontecido con sus padres y la situación que había sucedido, sintiéndose mal por haber despertado aquel recuerdo, Antonio le dijo para ver si quería ir al arcade o algún otro sitio, Luis al ver la compensación que le daba su amigo acepto la oferta.

Se divirtieron bastante jugando en el arcade y leyendo algunos cómics de Ace Savvy, se hicieron las 3:50 y Luis se iba despedir de su amigo pero este lo detuvo diciendo si antes quería ir a su casa un momento, viendo que aunque iba tarde recordó que en la carta que había dejado dijo que como máximo tardaría en llegar a las 4:40 así que aceptó la solicitud de su amigo.

No tardaron mucho, la casa de Antonio estaba cerca del parque así que no tuvieron que irse muy lejos de este, Antonio entró primero diciendo que habían unas cuantas cosas que arreglar, unos pocos segundos después llamó a su amigo para que entrará, pero cuando Luis cruzó la puerta las luces se apagaron al mismo tiempo que la puerta detrás de él se cerraba repentinamente, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse rápidamente se volteó e intentó abrirla, pero entonces alguien detrás de él con lo que parecía ser un bate lo golpeo en la cabeza dejando a Luis tirado e inconsciente.

 ** _Minutos después..._**

El joven Loud de 10 años comenzó a abrir sus ojos miró a todas partes y noto que estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una capsula de criogenización del tamaño de la habitación de su hermano mayor, intentó romper el cristal pero no funcionó, sabía que estaba en un mal lugar así que haciendo caso a lo que sus padres hace tiempo le dijeron, lanzó una esfera de energía blanca hacia el cristal, sin embargo no funcionó, intentó su segundo método de escape el cual era de atravesar el cristal pero paso lo mismo nada.

Se fijó bien en lo que había detrás del espejo y notó que en las esquinas habían 2 máquinas, más al fondo parecían verse cosas de supervivencia, como si fuera un búnquer, también logró notar grandes máquinas y otro tipo de cosas, al fondo de todo el pasillo logró notar un par de puertas, de dichas puertas emergió un hombre vestido como científico, dicho hombre caminó hasta estar al frente del chico que estaba al otro lado del cristal.

-Bueno finalmente despertaste- Habló ese hombre con total calma

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿porque me trajiste aquí?, ¿qué quieres de mí?- Preguntaba bastante asustado el niño

-Número uno soy un simple viejo, número dos porque logre ver esas peculiares habilidades que posees y número tres lo que quiero de ti es ver como extraerte esos poderes- Respondió sin más ese viejo

-¿Co-como te enteraste de?...-No pudo continuar con su pregunta ya que el viejo se le adelantó

-Un día que iba por el parque te vi a ti y a tu familia, no le tome importancia hasta que vi algo raro en tu cintura y ahora veo que es lo que era- Le respondió señalando el hombro derecho del niño

Luis al voltear un poco su mirada notó que su cola estaba suelta, moviéndose libremente, volvió a ver al viejo el cual lo seguía mirando de esa manera tan extraña.

-¿Y que si tengo cola?, eso no importa- Dijo intentado ser amenazante sin embargo sonaba claramente asustado

-Te diría que tienes razón niño, pero te tengo que decir que te equivocas, un día mientras yo hacia mi rutina cotidiana de ejercicio pase por tu casa, nuevamente no le di importancia hasta que noté como de un segundo a otro tú y otro niño de cabello blanco aparecían de la nada, desde ese momento comencé a observarte enano- Le respondió ahora con un tonó mayor, parecía estarse enfadando

-¿Pero cómo?, yo nunca te vi por...- Intentó decir pero nuevamente el viejo se anticipó a lo que iba a decir

\- A mí no, pero a mi pequeña creación si- Soltó sin más haciéndose a un lado revelando a alguien detrás de él

Luis se sorprendió al ver a su amigo Antonio, pero este era diferente, tenía las mismas vestimentas que traía siempre, pero su piel ni siquiera era piel humana, era un notorio metal.

-Este pequeño que ves aquí es mi gran creación y su nombre es...-Dijo el viejo pero esta vez el segundo hermano Loud logró interrumpirlo

-¡Antonio!-Grito sorprendido, el amigo que el hizo no era más que una simple máquina

-Sí, su nombre es Antonio, mi mejor creación, fue hecho para engañar incluso a las personas más listas que te puedas imaginar- Dijo ese viejo en un tonó de superioridad, pero antes de que Luis pudiera decir algo el viejo continuo-Aunque debo decir que este pequeño ya no me sirve más, solo lo construí con el fin de ver lo que el mundo ocultaba y ahora que encontré eso que mantenía en secreto ya no me sirve- Dijo para luego soltar una risa y dar la vuelta

-¿¡Que piensas hacer conmigo!?- Preguntó ya muy desesperado

El viejo solo volteo unos momentos para luego decirle.

-Algo que si no me equivoco es lo mismo que tu hermana genio hace o hacia siempre contigo y tus demás hermanos- Luego de decir eso el doctor se sentó en una silla ubicada al lado de la máquina que cubría la parte la esquina izquierda de la capsula en la que estaba Luis, presionó un botón y una especie de corriente eléctrica se esparció por el cuerpo del joven Loud de 10 años

 ** _Tiempo Presente._**

Buscaban desesperadamente en todo el lugar pero nada, no lo encontraron, una inmensa preocupación se manifestó en todos los hermanos Loud, siguieron buscando no se iban a rendir hasta encontrarlo, desgraciadamente no hallaron rastro de él, Luis Loud desapareció, volvieron a la nueva camioneta familiar y regresaron a casa aún con la esperanza de que ya estuviera ahí al llegar, pero no fue así, todos estaban sumamente agotados buscaron por las calles de la ciudad en el trayecto a la casa, tanto así que se hicieron las 12:30 am, lo primero que hicieron los 11 hermanos al llegar a la casa fue ir cada uno a su habitación e iniciar con la búsqueda nuevamente al salir el sol.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1 Continuará con la Parte 2, Estreno el Domingo.**


	3. Capítulo 1 (Parte 2)

Capítulo 1.5: El Comienzo del Fin (Parte 2 El Trato)

* * *

 ** _Muy Largo por eso lo dividí en dos partes, respondiendo a una review anterior, Lincoln aún no tiene poderes, eso fue un error que cometí soy nuevo en esto así que puedo cometer algunos errores en la escritura_**

* * *

 **Fecha: 9 de Febrero del 2017**

Despertaron creyendo que lo que sufrieron ayer hubiera sido un sueño, todos los hermanos salieron de sus habitaciones y bajaron la puerta que lleva al ático, Lincoln fue el que decidió subir y verificar que su hermano menor estuviera durmiendo o preparándose para ir al baño pero nada no había señales de él por todo el ático, bajo las escaleras miró a sus hermanas quienes se encontraban esperanzadas con que las palabras de su hermano fueran buenas sin embargo con tan solo agachar la cabeza y negar con esta misma apago dichas esperanzas, debían ir a la escuela pero no lo iban a hacer no con un Loud desaparecido.

-Escuchen no vamos a descansar hasta encontrarlo, le prometimos a nuestros padres que nos cuidaríamos los unos a los otros, no sé ustedes chicas pero yo cumpliré esa promesa- Dijo Lincoln quien comenzó a bajar las escaleras, para preparar su desayuno y alistarse para ir con la policía y pedir que los ayudasen

-Lincoln, no iras solo-Habló la deportista haciendo que su hermano volteará a verla-Te acompañaremos-Volvió a decir siendo seguida de sus demás hermanas

Y así la familia se dispuso a subir a la camioneta familiar y dirigirse a la estación de policía, cuando llegaron y avisaron de lo sucedido las patrullas comenzaron a dar búsqueda al hermano perdido, los amigos y los familiares de los Loud también contribuyeron en la búsqueda.

 **Fecha: 11 de Enero del 2017**

La policía dejo de buscar al tercer día que los hermanos les pidieron su ayuda con la excusa de que debía estar perdido al menos una semana más para poder buscarlo nuevamente, el Abuelo Albert no pudo quedarse más tiempo en la ciudad ya que los demás ancianos concordaron en hacer un viaje a California, intentó quedarse pero hasta los 11 hijos lo convencieron de ir a la vez también convencieron a la Tía Ruth para que los acompañara, intentó persuadirlos pero también fue convencida, los amigos de los hermanos dijeron que estarían alertas por si lo ven a lo cual solo respondieron con un gracias.

Los 11 hermanos estaban reunidos en la casa lo único que hacían era hablar de cómo poder continuar con la búsqueda, les prometieron a sus padres cuidarse mutuamente y eso es lo que van a hacer, estaban tan alertas de ello que no se dieron cuenta que el día de mañana les iban a cortar la electricidad si no pagaban la deuda.

-Ya no vale nada- Dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de sus hermanas

-¿Que no vale nada?- Le preguntó Lola

-Seguir compartiendo lazos con más personas- Esas palabras dejaron desconcertadas a todas ellas ¿porque haría esa conclusión?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso hermano?- Le pregunto Luna

-Es obvio que el destino nos quiere ver sufrir, hace unos días nuestros padres nos dejaron y todo por culpa de una estúpida llamada de trabajo, combinado con esa espantosa tormenta y ahora... nuestro hermano desaparece justo cuando dijo que solo iba a ir al parque, quien sabe la identidad del responsable pero el punto es que ¿en quién podemos confiar?- Dijo el mayor de los 2 hermanos Loud

Las demás hermanas no sabían que responder ante esa afirmación y esa pregunta, solo supieron que Luis iba a salir al parque y regresaría como máximo a las 4:40 y en algún punto alguien vino y se los arrebato, solamente sus amigos más cercanos tenían idea de que al menos Luis tenía cola, pero ¿qué tal si en algún punto descubrieron que tenía esos otros poderes y lo lograron someter?.

-Linc...no crees que-Intentó decir Lynn pero su hermano se le adelantó

-Escuchen, no sabemos lo que paso... si al menos tuviéramos una pista de su paradero entonces no estaría dando esa pregunta, pero no tenemos ninguna... a veces aunque llevemos mucho tiempo compartiendo algo con una persona... De repente te das cuenta que nunca llegaste a entender a esa persona- Dijo cambiando su tono de voz de irritado a triste con las últimas palabras

-Luis nos quiere, ya vimos lo que hizo con Lincoln cuando nosotros creímos que el daba mala suerte... Odio tener que decirlo pero, lo mejor será distanciarnos de los demás, al menos hasta saber en dónde se encuentra nuestro hermano- Declaró la mayor

No hubo una respuesta negativa o afirmativa inmediatamente luego de la declaración que dio la mayor de los hermanos, se miraron entre si ¿qué respuesta podían dar?, nuevamente solo hubo una persona de todas las hermanas en dar la opinión de la declaración impuesta por Lori.

-Estamos... de acuerdo- Dijo Leni, quien fue apoyada con un si afirmativo de las demás

-Bien... intentemos de nuevo- Dijo Lana levantándose de su silla siendo seguida de los demás

Siempre lo buscaban juntos si se separaban podría ocurrir lo mismo que con su hermano, no iban a dejar que eso pasará. Volvieron al parque principal de Royal Woods y se dispusieron a buscar alguna pista, Lincoln se acercó a un árbol cerca de uno de los lagos y detrás de él una voz familiar lo llamaba, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Hola Clyde- Dijo el Loud de pelos blancos sin voltear la mirada y con un tono de voz frío

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó su amigo

-Si solo buscando- Respondió con el mismo tono y aún sin voltear-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó a su amigo

-Hace rato Ronnie Anne me llamó preguntando si sabía algo de ti, me dijo que no contestas sus llamadas o mensajes ¿porque?- Le dijo Clyde

-¿Porque?, ¿me estás diciendo porque?, te lo diré, por si no te distes cuenta mi hermano se perdió, no lo eh visto ni yo ni ninguna de mis hermanas, la policía dejo de ayudarnos, mi abuelo y mi tía los sacamos de esto ya que tenían que hacer otras cosas y tú y los demás, mejor ni se metan- Le respondió, aún sin voltearse y con un tono de enojo bastante grande

-Lincoln soy tu mejor amigo, Ronnie Anne es tu amiga ¿no?, nosotros podemos ayudarte- Intentó Clyde razonar con él, al parecer funcionó ya que Lincoln finalmente se volteó a verlo pero se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

-¿Quieres saber cómo me puedes ayudar?, está bien me puedes ayudar largándote de aquí- Le respondió ya claramente enojado y mirando a su amigo a los ojos

La pequeña charla de ambos chicos llamó la atención de las hermanas quienes se colocaron a un lado de su hermano, Clyde no sabía que responder a lo que veía y a lo que escucho de su mejor amigo, lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder lentamente y desaparecer de la vista de los 11 hermanos, quienes nuevamente reanudaron su búsqueda.

Y así paso el tiempo, volvieron a buscar por toda la ciudad y nada, no había señales de su hermano por ningún lado, regresaron a casa nuevamente con las manos vacías, se hicieron las 8:15 pm y debían cenar, todos se colocaron en la mesa de los grandes esperando a que Lori trajera la comida.

-Esto ya es el colmo- Dijo Lucy

-No digas algo que ya es obvio Lucy estamos hartos de esto- Dijo Luan

En eso entró una llamada al teléfono de la casa, Leni fue quien tomó el teléfono, resulta ser que era el de la luz diciendo que si no pagaban el día de mañana les iban a cortar la luz, lo único que hizo la segunda mayor ante eso fue colgar y regresar a su asiento.

-¿Quién era?- Le preguntó Lola

-Los de la luz otra vez, dijeron que si no pagábamos mañana nos iban a quitar la luz- Respondió la segunda mayor con indiferencia

Dejaron eso de lado, esperaron y Lori finalmente les sirvió la cena para luego acostarse a dormir y buscar nuevamente a su hermano al día siguiente.

 **Fecha: 13 de Enero del 2017**

Ya les han cortado la luz y en unos cuantos días también el agua y el auto sino pagaban, solo compraban comestibles y ya, los Loud como habían prometido se alejaron de los demás y se escabullían en sus casas intentando encontrar alguna prueba de que Luis estuviera ahí pero no encontraron nada, nuevamente todos yacían en la vieja casa Loud las mascotas ya no estaban con ellos Clif, Charles, Geo y Walt, junto con los murciélagos de lucy y las mascotas de Lana se habían marchado, como si estuviesen anticipando algo grave.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Lori

-Hemos buscado en todos lados y nada, ojala no se hubiera quitado el rastreador que les puse a todos- Dijo Lisa

-Espera ¿qué dijiste?- Preguntó Lynn

-Lo que oíste, se los puse a todos ustedes la semana pasada, pero el de Luis lo encontré en su almohada- Le respondió a la genio

-Bueno igual ya eso no importa- Dijo Lynn

-Tienes razón, debemos concentrarnos en saber cómo encontrarlo- Dijo Lola

-Solo queda una forma, pero considerando que en estos momentos sería estúpido no creo que les interese- Dijo Lucy

-Si es de contactar algún espíritu hermana, creo que deberíamos irnos a un centro psiquiátrico después- Dijo Luna

-Aun así ya no tenemos nada que perder- Habló Luan apoyando a su hermana gótica

Estaban de acuerdo, intentaron de todo para encontrarlo y si ahora requerían de hacer una estupidez como hablarle a un muerto que así sea.

-Bueno si vamos a hacer esto mejor vayamos a una biblioteca tal vez allá algo que no ayude allá- Dijo Lincoln a lo cual sus hermanas asintieron

Subieron a la camioneta familiar y se marcharon, al llegar a la biblioteca se fueron a la parte de leyendas antiguas, buscaron y buscaron pero nada y el foco tintineando no ayudaba nada.

-¿Algo?- Preguntó la deportista recibiendo un no por parte de todos

Tardaron horas, perdieron tanto tiempo buscando alguna información sobre algún ser que pudiera ayudarlos y nada, no se dieron cuenta pero eran las 11: 40 pm, las demás personas ya se habían ido salvo la que cuida la biblioteca que más bien estaba en un profundo sueño. Los Loud ya estaban cansados y comenzaron a marcharse, hasta que Lincoln notó algo debajo de una de las repisas era un libro sin duda, lo levantó le quito el montón de polvo que tenía encima y llamó a sus hermanas para que lo vieran.

Lo que contenía el libro los sorprendió, a pesar de no ser gordo como los demás, de alguna manera tenía más información que cualquier otro libro del lugar, decía como personas se volvían millonarias, como otras salían de las cenizas, otras siendo llevadas a otro lugar y el que más les llamó la atención personas trayendo a otras desaparecidas, algo que todas esas historias tenían en común era que hacían el trato con alguien, fueron a la mitad de la página y vieron instrucciones de como poder hacer el trato.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- Preguntó Lana a sus hermanos

-No tenemos nada que perder, vamos rentemos esto- Respondió Lincoln a lo que él y sus hermanas fueron al mostrador para ser atendidos

Despertaron a la señora la cual les dijo que era bastante tarde y ellos simplemente le dijeron que rentarían el libro y se iban y así fue rentaron el libro y se fueron, mientras iban en camino el libro que llevaba Lincoln sufrió un cambio en su interior.

Llegaron a casa y prepararon todo movieron los muebles y el televisor para dejar un espacio lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que se debía.

-Bien Lincoln, ¿qué hacemos primero?- Preguntó Lori

Con eso Lincoln abrió el libro en la página del medio y dio las instrucciones que debían hacerse, los Loud crearon un pentagrama de 6 lados exactamente, colocaron una vela por cada punta de la estrella, en el centro de está según como decía el libro colocaron sus cosas más preciadas, luego de ello el hermano Loud de cabello blanco comenzó a decir las palabras que según el libro debía decir, de la raya en donde crearon el pentagrama comenzó a salir una luz amarilla, que de un segundo a otro atrapo el libro y lo colocó en el centro de la estrella junto con los objetos valiosos de los 12 hermanos, los objetos se elevaron y de un segundo a otro cayeron al suelo.

Los 11 hermanos se acercaron y notaron como el libro aún abierto en la página del centro sufrió un cambió, ahora había un nuevo dibujo escrito y unas nuevas palabras, de todos Lincoln fue quien decidió recoger y leer lo que decía el libro.

-¿Que dice ahora Lincoln?- Preguntó Lisa

-Dice que ahora debemos hacer un nuevo pentagrama, pero no como este y que tenemos que ir a un lugar alto- Respondió el mayor de los 2 hermanos

Todos se miraron entre sí, el lugar más alto en donde construir un nuevo pentagrama tan grande como el que hicieron en la sala era el ático, una nueva tormenta se forjo fuera de la casa de los Loud, no le tomaron importancia y subieron, abrieron la puerta y llegaron al ático, miraron unos momentos la cama del segundo hermano Loud para luego dar la vuelta, abrir espacio y proseguir con lo que debían, según lo que había que hacerse era crear 2 círculos uno dentro del otro, lo segundo era que en el círculo grande se crearán 12 cuadros 11 de los que están presentes y 1 que es el de la persona que desapareció, dentro de esos cuadros debe haber un dibujo que caracterice a cada persona y luego esa persona debe ponerse encima de ese dibujo exceptuando al que desapareció.

Y así lo hicieron el primer dibujo que se hizo fue uno con forma de celular, seguidamente Lori se posicionó encima de ese dibujo, luego se hizo uno con forma de una camisa, Leni se colocó encima de ese, luego se creó otro con forma de nota musical, Luna se colocó en ese, después se hizo otro dibujo con forma de una flor de broma y Luan se colocó encima de ese, luego se creó un dibujo con forma de balón, Lynn se posicionó sobre este, luego de ese se hizo un dibujo con forma de una media luna, Lucy fue quien se colocó sobre ese, luego de hacer ese dibujo se hicieron 2 seguidos uno con forma de llave inglesa y otro con forma de tiara, Lana y Lola se montaron en esos dibujos respectivamente, luego de eso se hizo un dibujo con forma de cerebro y Lisa fue quien se posicionó sobre este, luego se creó un dibujo con forma de una manta, a gatas Lily se colocó sobre ese, luego de creo un dibujo con forma de una cola, hay no se colocó nadie y por último se hizo un dibujo de una nube de pensamiento y Lincoln fue quien se posicionó sobre ese.

Luego de colocarse sobre su dibujo Lincoln creo un último dibujo el cual tenía que estar en el centro del segundo circulo, el dibujo era el de un ser triangular de un solo ojo, con un sombrero y un corbatín además de unos largos brazos y piernas, luego de hacer ese dibujo el chico y sus demás hermanas se tomaron de las manos, con la mano que tenía disponible el mayor de los 2 hermanos Loud comenzó a decir las palabras que decía el libro las cuales no les reconocía el idioma, conforme decía el contenido una luz azul apareció en los ojos de los 12, inclusive en Luis quien estaba sentado y mirando una de las máquinas aún encerrado en esa prisión.

Con excepción de ellos el tiempo repentinamente se detuvo, del dibujo del triángulo comenzó a emerger una luz amarillenta luego de las marcas del dibujo apareció un fuego azul finalmente un pequeño rayo blanco salió del dibujo del ser triangular y de él emergió ese ser completamente amarillo con largos brazos y piernas negras, un corbatín y un sombrero del mismo color y un solo ojo, los Loud estaban sorprendidos de ver a quien tenían enfrente.

Los 11 hermanos estaban sorprendidos de ver al ser que tenían enfrente él también los veía detenidamente, luego de ver a cada Loud el triángulo quien por cierto se encontraba flotando retrocedió para tener a los 11 hermanos delante de él para luego presentarse quitándose el sombrero y bajando la mirada.

-Mucho gusto familia Loud me llamó Bill Cipher- Se presentó

Seguían en shock pero luego de decir su nombre los Loud recobraron el sentido de la razón.

-Aaaa... m-mucho gusto Bill soy-Intentó presentarse el chico pero Bill lo detuvo

-Ya sé quién eres Lincoln Loud y ustedes también se quiénes son Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily-Dijo Bill haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-¿Cómo sabias?...-Intentó pronunciar Lisa pero nuevamente Bill la interrumpió

-Cuando los miraba a ustedes los analicé, ahora mismo conozco sus personalidades y como se suelen comportar, pero ahora díganme ¿para qué me llamaron?- Respondió y preguntó el ser triangular

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, claramente dudaban de él pero con tan solo verlo era obvio que lo que pidieran tal vez solo tal vez lo podría hacer realidad, lo invocaron después de todo, discutieron unos momentos y Lincoln fue quien decidió hablarle.

-Bueno Bill, verás hace una semana más o menos, nuestros padres murieron por un accidente, nos recuperamos de eso hasta que hace unos días, nuestro hermano Luis desapareció- Contesto Lincoln la pregunta que había hecho Bill

-¿Luis eh?-Pronunció Bill dándose la vuelta un momento- Este universo es diferente- Murmuro, luego de unos momentos volvió a ver a los 11 hermanos nuevamente- Bien Louds, debo adivinar que lo que ustedes quieren es o que ubique el lugar en donde se encuentra su hermano o lo traiga aquí con ustedes-Dijo el ser triangular

-Sí, queremos que lo traigas de vuelta- Dijo Luan

-Bueno Louds a cambio de traerlo de regreso con ustedes necesito un favor a cambio-Dijo de manera tranquila

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- Preguntó Leni

-Me alegra que preguntaran, verán Louds ya vieron ustedes que no pertenezco a este mundo y dentro de poco me tendré que ir así que seré rápido, lo que quiero a cambió cuando ustedes y su hermano estén reunidos es que se diviertan- Respondió el demonio

-¿Divertir?-Preguntaron todos

-Si solo eso que se diviertan ese es el único favor que quiero que hagan-Les respondió en un tono tranquilo

-Pues… entonces, tienes un trato Bill- Dijo Lincoln ya un poco más calmado

-Muy bien lo único que tienen que hacer para cerrar el trato es solo estrechar mi mano- Dijo el ser nuevamente de manera tranquila

Bill dejo de estar en el aire y estiró su brazo hacia Lincoln brazo del cual emergió un fuego azul, eso puso nerviosos a los hermanos parecía una trampa.

-¿Cómo sabemos de qué no es una trampa y nos estas tomando por tontos?-Preguntó Lisa

Ante aquella pregunta Bill dejo de estirar el brazo y se encogió de hombros para luego soltar un suspiro al parecer.

-Bien Louds, ¿quieren una prueba de que lo que puedo hacer?, pues bien lo haré- Dijo el demonio para luego tronar los dedos

El escenario cambio repentinamente ya no estaban en el ático ahora parecían estar en un laboratorio de tamaño mediano y a la vez grande, era muy raro en realidad.

-Miren- Pronunció Bill haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a la persona que los 11 hermanos buscaban con desesperación

-¡LUIS!- Gritaron al unísono al ver a su hermano sentado cubriendo su cabeza con sus piernas parecía estar llorando en ese lugar atrapado en lo que parecía ser una capsula de criogenización

Él no los escuchó cuando lo llamaron, volvieron a hacerlo pero nada, al ver tal escena Bill soltó unas risas que para los Loud eran demasiado extrañas, incluso Luis levantó la mirada un momento pero al no ver nada simplemente se recostó del cristal y tomó una siesta. Bill volvió a chasquear sus dedos y volvieron a aparecer en el ático justamente en las mismas posiciones en las que estaban.

-¿Es suficiente para ustedes?-Preguntó Bill mirando hacia la cama del segundo hermano de la familia

Se miraron entre ellos, lo comprobaron Bill tenía unos poderes capaces de hacer realidad todo aquello que decía en él libro estaba loco eso lo supieron al escuchar aquella maldita risa. Pero si él podía hacer que su hermano regresase con ellos. Había que correr el riesgo, Bill volvió a estirar su brazo y de este emergió un fuego azul, un poco nervioso finalmente Lincoln estrechó su mano con la del ser, el fuego de la mano del triángulo se esparció por la mano del chico y aun así no sufrió nada, poco después la figura de Bill comenzó a desvanecerse ante eso los Loud comenzaron a sentir un gran dolor en sus cabezas, antes de terminar de evaporarse Bill les dijo unas palabras.

-Por cierto olvidé recalcar dos cosas, uno lo de su hermano solo le daré una oportunidad para que se liberé de dónde está, si la ve lo volverán a ver y número 2 la diversión a la que me refería era la que yo impongo diviértanse familia Loud- Y con esas palabras Bill finalmente desapareció

El dolor en las cabezas de los hermanos empeoraba cada vez más los 11 hermanos simplemente no aguantaban ese dolor que tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo, sentían que algo los carcomía por dentro pero no a su misma vez, de repente les llegaron a su mente varias personas haciendo cosas espantosas desde unas torturando a otras arrancándoles los órganos, las cabezas, beber la sangre de esos que estaban siendo torturados, hasta ver a personas violando a otras de maneras demasiado espantosas, veían como los miembros de los hombres rompían las intimidades de las mujeres y viceversa, terror,, asco y otras emociones eran lo que tenían los hermanos, hasta Luis tenía esos pensamientos, pero en modo de pesadillas aunque se libró de ellos despertando de golpe no lo supo pero ya fue marcado, sin embargo sus demás hermanos seguían viendo esas escenas, poco a poco el miedo y el asco fueron cambiados por otras emociones las cuales eran, placer, lujuria, encanto, locura, risa, ganas, entre otras pero todas eran de pura satisfacción.

El tiempo al parecer volvió a correr y afuera de la casa se veía un auto acercarse dentro de ese auto venían Ronnie Anne, Bobby y Maria Santiago a ver si podían ayudar a los Loud, aun sabiendo que ya era muy tarde.

-Chicos es demasiado tarde de seguro ya deben de estar dormidos- Dijo la Señora Santiago

-No creo mamá los hemos visto estos días a estas horas así que deben seguir despiertos- Le respondió Bobby

Dentro de la casa Loud, en el ático de esta se podía ver como Lincoln y sus hermanas se colocaban de pie quitándose el polvo que tenían encima.

-Que sensación- Dijo Lana

-Tan agradable- Habló Lola

-Literalmente hace mucho que no sentía este sentimiento tan placentero- Dijo la mayor

Todos se miraban mutuamente y se dieron cuenta de algo, sus ojos habían sufrido un cambió ahora eran amarillos y sus pupilas se parecían a las de un gato solo que la de ellos eran más gruesas, como cuando el gato ve en la oscuridad, tenían algo dentro, algo que les exigía que hicieran algo, algo que para personas comunes sería muy espantoso.

-Vaya hermanos tengo hambre, ¿que hay para cenar?- Preguntó Luna

-¿Que tal Santiago a la brasa? JAJAJAJAJA- Bromeo Luan al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban toques abajo

-Bueno, bueno, bueno creo que tu opinión fue escuchada Luan- Dijo Lisa

-Bien familia ¿quién quiere dar el primer mordisco?- Preguntó Lincoln

Hubo una pequeña riña en la que las hermanas discutían por decidir quién iría primero y al ver esto Lincoln con un silbido las hizo detenerse.

-Bien, ya que no pueden decidirse iremos todos-Afirmó el chico recibiendo un sí de parte de sus hermanas

Afuera de la casa se encontraba la familia Santiago esperando a ver que alguno de los Loud abriera la puerta, estaban algo desesperados ya que a esas horas de la noche no era seguro y más con esa tormentosa lluvia.

-Chicos ya debemos irnos al parecer si están dormidos- Dijo la madre

-Bien creo que tienes razón vamos Ronnie- Dijo Bobby

-Si- Dijo la chica pero al momento de voltearse para regresar al vehículo la puerta de la casa Loud se abrió

Nuevamente los Santiago se acercaron, se asomaron y arriba en las escaleras se podían ver a las gemelas, los 3 Santiagos se miraron unos momentos para finalmente entrar.

-Oigan chicas, ¿saben dónde están?...-Dijo Ronnie pero de repente la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos tomándolos desprevenidos

Se voltearon a ver quién había sido la persona que cerró la puerta pero no había nadie, volvieron a ver al frente y se podían ver las figuras de todos los hermanos ahí presentes con la excepción del desaparecido Luis, un fuerte rayo cayó a unos kilómetros de la casa y eso fue suficiente para que los Santiago vieran sus apariencias, las sonrisas que les daban, esos dientes que eran relamidos por sus lenguas, esos ojos que reflejaban lo más loco y aterrador que a cualquier persona se le pudiera pensar, cuando la luz por parte del rayo se fue se escucharon las palabras de Lincoln las cuales decían.

-Chicas, la cena está lista- Dijo el mayor de los chicos Loud

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron gritos, cosas rompiéndose, risas, ropa y carne rasgada y el sonido de la puerta tratando de abrirse

 **En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Luego de tener esa horrenda pesadilla, Luis se dispuso a intentar dormir otra vez, pero en eso notó algo, había una fisura en el cristal que lo mantenía cautivo, no perdió tiempo y con todas sus fuerzas logró romper el cristal y poder salir de aquella maldita capsula, miró alrededor suyo y se percató que las máquinas que cubrían las esquinas estaban apuntando directamente hacia él y noto que más al fondo del pasillo se encontraba aquel viejo que lo había mantenido cautivo, en una de sus manos tenía un control, control que Luis se dio cuenta para que servía, el científico presionó el botón y el chico sintió un cambio dentro de él, ese control servía para quitarle sus poderes. Una de las máquinas que tenía a sus costados le lanzó un rayo que lo dejo inmovilizado mientras que la otra actuaba para ponerle esos cristales.

-¿A dónde crees que vas eh?-Preguntó el viejo quien luego comenzó a reír-Sabes muy bien que no puedes escapar aún-Volvió a decir

Cuando Luis intentó responderle, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo, ese acto tomó por sorpresa al viejo quien se acercó para ver bien lo que sucedía. Corrió y rápidamente tomó una inyectadora y se la introdujo en el del niño brazo haciendo que la visión del chico se viera interrumpida.

En esa visión Luis se encontraba suspendido en el aire, habían sino se equivocaba 6 personas, pero no pudo ver más por la inyección que recibió.

-Interesante, ¿así que puedes ver el futuro y el pasado eh?-Preguntó felizmente el científico mientras veía la muestra de sangre introducida en una computadora-Veamos si puedes tener más que eso-Dijo para luego reírse maniáticamente

Pasaron nuevamente más días, en ese tiempo el viejo logró hacer que Luis tuviera más poderes de manera forzada, ahora el chico podía teletransportarse. Cuando descubrió lo de las visiones, logró incluirle más poderes por medio de sus ojos, si los tenía dorado podía transferir sus poderes a cualquier otra persona, además de también regresarlos a la normalidad, si los tenía azul celeste podía regenerar cualquier tipo de herida y si los tenía rojo claro, según el viejo podía absorber cualquier tipo de energía.

 **Fecha: 29 de Enero del 2017**

El viejo mantenía vigilado a Luis en todo momento, necesitaba aún de él para saber que otros cambio puede sufrir el ser humano, pero nunca se da cuenta de que esa respuesta se encuentra en la superficie donde la cantidad de personas a ido disminuyendo por culpa de los otros Louds.

En este día en específico el chico Loud se encontraba durmiendo en esa celda de menor tamaño, pero el sueño que tuvo lo hizo despertarse rápidamente.

En el sueño estaba el en un espacio oscuro, miró a ambos lados y a su izquierda veía una luz amarilla y a su derecha una luz blanca, al lado de él pasaban sombras de muchas personas, la gran mayoría iba a la derecha y se introducían a la luz blanca, pero solo un total de 11 personas entraron a la amarilla, la curiosidad lo dominó y se dirigió a la luz amarilla, a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de tocarla alguien lo tomó con fuerza y lo jalo directo hacia esa luz, lo que ocasiono que despertara.

-Otra vez ese maldito sueño- Se dijo a si mismo

Se puso de pie y como por centésima vez revisaba la capsula en la que estaba buscando un punto débil, intentó una vez teletransportarse pero eso falló si debía salir tenía que usar su gran genio, pero eso no se pudo hacer cuando notó como el metal de las instalaciones comenzaba como a derretirse, tocó el cristal y este se movió, parecía que el lugar perdía fuerzas por alguna razón, no desaprovecho esto y dio un golpe certero en el lugar donde tocó y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, lo que sea que hubiera pasado lo dejó de lado y comenzó a correr buscando salir del lugar, en un momento encontró el control el cual le quitaba sus poderes quiso destruirlo de inmediato, pero luego cambió de parecer y comenzó a hacerle unos cambios.

-Ahora serás el tarado, maldito viejo estúpido degenerado-Se dijo así mismo refiriéndose al viejo loco

El cambió que le hizo al control era que si pulsaba el botón el viejo perdería sus recuerdos para siempre, lo que no se dio cuenta es que no le quito lo de quitarle sus poderes, una vez terminado los cambios que le hizo al control Luis utilizó su habilidad de teletransportación para irse finalmente de ese maldito lugar.

 **Ático de la Casa Loud**

Luis reapareció en su habitación, se recostó en su cama unos segundos y suspiro de manera relajada.

-¡AL FIN LIBRE!-Grito para que todos sus hermanos pudieran escucharlo, pero se sorprendió al no escuchar a nadie gritar que se callará o que alguien subiera a verlo

Se cambió poniéndose su ropa normal y se dispuso a salir y ver el pasillo, pero antes de ello logró ver una luz amarilla tapada un poco por un montón de cajas, al quitar esas cajas lo que vio lo sorprendió por completo, ver esa tabla con ese ser y los dibujos que según él lo caracterizaba a él y a sus hermanos.

-¿Pero qué rayos hicieron chicos?-Preguntó Luis esperando alguna respuesta la cual nunca llegó

Miró un momento a su izquierda y encontró un libro, lo abrió por la mitad y encontró las instrucciones para hacer una invocación, se fijó bien en las 2 hojas y se dio cuenta de unas palabras escritas al lado de un dibujo del pentagrama que se encontraba en el suelo, tales palabras decían Bill Cipher.

-¿Ese triángulo se llama así?-Volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta

Se dispuso a bajar y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor, pero lo que encontró adentro lo sorprendió, manchas de sangre estaban esparcidas por las paredes, notó también un cadáver debajo de la cama, además de muchos huesos, un asco y horror tremendo lo invadieron ¿qué demonios ocurrió durante su ausencia?, corrió a las habitaciones de sus hermanas y encontró prácticamente lo mismo. Bajo rápido a la planta baja y lo mismo.

-¿Pero qué mierda paso?... gracias viejo ahora se decir groserías... ¡pero qué importa!-Primero preocupado, luego molesto y luego un poco loco, estar tanto tiempo solo con un viejo loco afecto un poco el razonamiento de Luis y más con la situación planteada

Respiró profundo y salió, pero algo lo detuvo miró un momento abajo y vio una foto de él y sus hermanas y hermano todos ellos tenían cosas distintas, algunas de sus hermanas tenían cuchillos clavados en sus cuerpos, otros tenían órganos al parecer de humanos dentro de sus bocas y otras tenían sangre en la boca y en las manos mientras todos miraban fijamente a la cámara con unas sonrisas que no te quisieras encontrar en la calle y esos ojos amarillos que parecían tragarse su alma, se miró a sí mismo en la foto notando que él no tenía nada ni la sangre, los ojos, las armas en su cuerpo, nada solo al igual que su hermanos miraba a la cámara con la misma sonrisa que ellos. Se quedó mirándose unos momentos más, sentía que un rayo caería afuera al mismo tiempo que dentro de él se encendía un detonante, comenzó a subir el brazo que no estaba usando, curiosamente el rayo que sentía que iba a caer si cayó, pero al mismo tiempo de que el relámpago cayera el rostro del chico tuvo un ligero brillo amarillento que salía de sus ojos, lo ignoro e incrustó su mano sobre el ojo izquierdo de su versión de la foto, luego de ello dejo caer la imagen y siguió su curso para salir, al llegar a la calle lo que vio simplemente lo dejo mudo, las calles estaban destrozadas, las casas quemadas y otras demolidas, los autos que lograba ver se encontraban en la misma situación y los edificios de la ciudad ni se diga, estaban iguales que lo demás, no sabía qué hora era pero aun así sabía que el cielo no debería estar tan oscuro algo raro paso.

-¿Qué es esto el fin del mundo o qué?-Preguntó sarcásticamente el chico al aire, pero esta vez sí fue respondido

-Si lo ves desde la perspectiva de un mortal entonces si hermano- Respondió una voz femenina detrás de él

Aquella voz aún con el tiempo que ha pasado la reconocería al instante, después de todo aquel tonó científico era difícil de imitar.

-Hola Lisa- Saludo el mayor sin voltearse

-Bueno hermano tardaste mucho en aparecer, te hubieses muerto en aquel búnquer sino hubiese actuado- Respondió la genio

-Puede que tengas razón o puede que no- Dijo el mayor de los 2 en un tonó de burla

-Bueno al parecer por el tonó en el que hablas, tu cerebro ha perdido mucho control- Dijo sonriente la menor

-Intenta no medio enloquecer estando en un estúpido contenedor- Dijo para luego voltearse y levantar una de sus cejas al ver aquellos ojos de su hermana- Vaya, pensé que aquella foto en la que aparecemos solo era como una decoración-Dijo teniendo breves alucinaciones de su hermana menor con aquellas armas blancas incrustadas sobre su cuerpo, además de carne dentro de su boca y sangre escurriendo de su cabeza

Escuchó un ruido detrás y al voltearse encontró a otra de sus hermanas menores, cuál de todas, pues la mayor de las gemelas, Lana Loud fue la siguiente en verlo.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿no hermanita?- Preguntó el mayor, algo raro le estaba pasando

-Vaya...vaya...¡vaya, después de tanto tiempo por fin apareces, CHICAS, LINCOLN VENGAN LISA Y YO LES QUEREMOS MOSTRAR ALGO!-Grito Lana con suma euforia

Un temblor comenzó a dominar el lugar, pero aun así a los 3 Louds no les importó en absoluto y en menos de 10 segundos el segundo hermano Loud quedó rodeado de sus demás hermanos.

-Miren nada más lo que el viento finalmente nos quiso traer- Habló Luan

-Te nos habías perdido hermano- Dijo Luna

-Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera- Dijeron las gemelas al unísono

-Pasaste un largo tiempo debajo de la tierra- Le toco a Lucy

-Lisa nos contó que estabas ahí, más no nos dijo en donde ibas a aparecer- Dijo Leni

-Lisa si sabía en donde aparecerías y Lana decidió seguirla, JA eso si fue suerte- Dijo Lynn

-Hermano-Habló Lily

-Ya estábamos ansiosos de verte, estuvimos aguantando las ganas de divertirnos con estos humanos hasta que llegarás- Dijo Lisa

-Fue muy buena la idea de Lincoln de hacerlos desesperarse y luego atacar- Habló la mayor

-Y al juzgar por la actitud en la que estas te diste cuenta de lo que hay allá arriba ¿no?- Dijo Lincoln, quien se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con su hermano menor y continuar con su parlamento- Tu rostro muestra claramente que sí, entonces gracias a tu intelecto tan avanzado como el de nuestra hermana genio, debes saber lo que hicimos, al igual de que ya debes de saber porque tu cordura está un poco más disuelta que antes, así que déjame preguntarte, ¿te unes por las buenas o por las malas?- Preguntó el mayor de los 2

A unos cuantos kilómetros detrás de todos cayo un nuevo relámpago dicho rayo actúo como el primero, ósea la luz que emano hizo que por unos momentos se pudiera ver una pequeña luz amarilla en los ojos de Luis, quien miraba a sus hermanos de pies a cabeza teniendo esas mismas alucinaciones que tuvo al ver a Lisa, una lluvia suave inundó el escenario en el que los 12 hermanos estaban. Luego de mirar a todos, el menor de los 2 hermanos Loud mostró una sonrisa igual a la que sus hermanos tenían, ósea una completamente sincera sonrisa macabra.

-Oh hermanos ¿cómo puedo decir esto de una manera directa?, a sí, mi mente ya está medio rota por lo que hicieron, pero aún tengo algo que hace que mi decisión varíe bastante, en pocas palabras, si quieren que entre hagánme entrar en razón-Concluyó el segundo hermano Loud poniéndose en una pose de lucha defensiva

Los 12 se reunieron nuevamente y están a nada de que las cosas se tornen peores, las cosas en esta pesadilla parecen no tener fin, Luis es la última esperanza y ya está medio corrompido por aquella tabla, ¿qué pasará ahora? Nada bueno de seguro.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.5**

* * *

 ** _Un Capítulo nuevo cada viernes, sino es así saldrá el sábado._**


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: La Reunión Familiar

* * *

¿Les parecieron graciosas las palabras de su hermano, o era puro impulso?, los Loud simplemente se rieron, carcajadas bastante fuertes, Luis sentía ganas de reírse también pero en lugar de hacer eso, dejó de estar en pose de defensa y simplemente dejo ir un golpe directo a la mandíbula inferior de su hermano mayor mandando a este a chocar contra los escombros de la casa del vecino del frente, todo eso pareció ir en cámara lenta pero ahí no paro, luego del golpe Luis apareció detrás de las gemelas, tomó las cabezas de ambas y las hizo golpearse con fuerza, Luna se percató de ello e intentó darle con su guitarra, sin embargo su hermano pudo esquivar está misma dando un salto hacia atrás.

Pero al tocar el suelo el chico sintió que su cuello comenzaba a apretar con gran fuerza, apenas pudo desviar su mirada hacia abajo y notó claramente como su sombra visible aún con la oscuridad de toda la ciudad se ahorcaba a si misma, con mayor dificultad notó como todos sus hermanos se colocaban delante de él, de un momento a otro sintió que su cuello dejaba de apretar y podía volver a respirar normalmente, observó nuevamente a sus hermanos, notó que querían que él fuera el que hiciera el primer movimiento así que se los concibió.

Estiró su mano derecha hacia ellos y los comenzó a apuntar con su dedo, Leni comenzó a acercarse a él de manera normal, al ver esto Luis hizo un cambió rápido en su mano y les mostró el dedo del medio para luego reírse y elevarse al cielo a gran velocidad, sus hermanos no dieron alguna reacción negativa u ofendida por aquello más bien eso hizo que sus sonrisas aumentarán aún más y de todos ellos solo Lynn, Lana, Lola, Leni y Lisa imitaron la misma acción que su hermano mientras que los demás se quedaban en el suelo mirando todo.

Ya en el aire como a unos 10 metros Luis finalmente se detuvo miró debajo suyo y vio como 5 de sus hermanas se acercaban igual de rápido que él, retrocedió un poco y esperó a que sus hermanas llegarán, no tardaron casi nada para alcanzarlo y mirarse atentamente, algo dentro del chico cambiaba era muy notorio, la razón de esto es que Luis sin ninguna razón movió su cabeza y la pego con su hombro derecho, levantó la cabeza y la pego con su hombro izquierdo, repetía el mismo acto una y otra vez, sus hermanas solamente sonreían pero a su vez Lynn, Lana, Lola, y Leni tenían una ceja levantada, sin embargo Lisa mostraba una expresión diferente se mostraba interesada.

De un segundo a otro Luis dejo de mover su cabeza y mostró la misma sonrisa que sus hermanas, volvió a estirar su mano hacia ellos pero está vez se pudo ver como un gran rayo de color azul salió disparado hacia ellas, la deportista se puso delante de todas y con su mano atrapo y destruyo el rayo con suma facilidad pero 5 rayos más aparecieron luego de ese, esquivo 4 pero el quinto logró darle en su estómago aunque el daño que recibió fue casi nulo, los otros 4 que fallaron cambiaron de rango y se dirigieron hacia las otras 4 hermanas que al ver eso también dejaron ir de sus dedos un rayo que causo una pequeña explosión al colisionar.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Se reía Luis ¿que le parecía tan gracioso?

Las expresiones de las hermanas delante suyo eran iguales todas tenían las mismas sonrisas que ahora las caracterizaban a ellas y a los demás, pero todas menos Lisa tenían una ceja levantada por la actitud que su segundo hermano tenía. El chico tenía ya muchos pensamientos dentro de él se dio la vuelta un momento y vio a sus demás hermanas y hermano, se sorprendió un poco al verlos justo detrás de él pero luego lo dejo de lado, repentinamente sus ojos se pusieron rojo oscuro, tanto él como sus hermanos ya sabían lo que significaba.

Esta vez los 11 hermanos levantaron una ceja esperando a ver que es lo que ocasionaría esa visión futura irremediable, el color rojo desapareció de los ojos de Luis quien luego de ello sin girar su cuerpo volteo y miró a las hermanas que tenía detrás, giró su cuerpo y estiró nuevamente su brazo hacia el frente esta vez indicándoles que se pusieran con los demás, claramente les quería decir algo a todos de frente.

* * *

En esos momentos aquel viejo científico que había atrapado al segundo hermano de la familia Loud se encontraba caminando entre el montón de escombros de lo que quedaba de su laboratorio subterráneo, se despertó hace unos pocos minutos al escuchar una conmoción en su lugar de trabajo y lo que encontró pareció quitarle todas las ganas que tenía de vivir, miró a su izquierda máquinas derretidas y otras explotadas, miró a su derecha lo mismo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la pequeña capsula cristalina en donde solía mantener encerrado a Luis, se arrodillo la ira se le subió a la cabeza pensando que ese niño fue el culpable de todo.

-Todo este trabajo, ido a la basura, todo el esfuerzo que hice al diablo... y todo por ese maldito mocoso fenómeno con cola-Dijo para luego ponerse de pie y mirar al techo- ¡Maldito niño hijo de la gran PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!- Gritó a los 4 vientos para nuevamente caer de rodillas

Por pura reacción miró a su derecha notando la máquina destruida, miró a la izquierda y vio a la otra máquina solo que derretida, pero también vio algo que lo emocionó lo único que aparentemente sobrevivió, el control que podía quitarle los poderes a Luis limitadamente, gateando de manera emocionada recogió el control, se puso de pie y nuevamente miró al techo de su instalación.

-Gracias Dios-Dijo para luego volver a mirar y acariciar el control que tenía en sus manos

* * *

Habían pasado como unos 15 segundos en los cuales Luis no dijo una sola palabra, solo se quedaba mirando a sus hermanos y viceversa, no fue sino que la más imperativa de los 12 hermanos habló.

-¿Y bien que es lo que nos quieres decir?- Preguntó Lynn con un tonó de demanda

Ver tal actitud en ella ocasionó que Luis se cruzara de brazos y bajara la mirada, mas sin embargo no quitaba la sonrisa de maniático que él y sus hermanos tenían.

-El cambio es oficial... El remediar eso hace mucho que quedó atrás... Hicieron un trato, firmaron y sellaron, en tal trato también me incluyeron, firmaron en mi lugar más no lo sellaron... no me queda de otra ya me estoy sintiendo como ustedes...-Dijo para luego levantar la mirada y ver a sus 11 hermanos, por unos breves segundos volvió a tener alucinaciones de ellos con los cuchillos incrustados en sus cuerpos, la sangre bordeando por sus bocas y manos al igual que algunos trozos humanos, se revolvió la cabeza y continuó-...Debo decir que ya sé qué tipo de dolor sintieron al cerrar el trato, así que debo decir 3 cosas más... uno, hermanas, hermano acepto la propuesta de hace rato, dos pero no quiero estar consciente para cuando me suceda lo mismo que les paso a ustedes- Dijo para luego estirar sus brazos a los lados como si estuviera incrustado en una cruz

-Bien, solo porque eres nuestro hermano- Dijo Lincoln a punto de preparar un golpe

-Espera, solo por el hecho de que con cada segundo mi razón se está perdiendo no significa que no vaya a reaccionar- Dijo el menor con un tono de tranquilidad

-Bien, ¿qué más quieres entonces?- Preguntó su hermano mayor

-Que me impidan cualquier intentó de escape o defensa- Le respondió nuevamente el menor

Lincoln desvió la mirada hacia sus hermanas señalando a Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa para que se ocupen de la petición del menor, con un chasquido las 5 hermanas elegidas aparecieron en distintos puntos, Lynn, Lucy y Lisa detrás de él siendo la mayor de estas 3 quien uso una llave para evitar cualquier movimiento de brazos de Luis mientras que las otras 2 le sujetaban la cola, las gemelas aparecieron bajo los pies del segundo chico y le sujetaron las piernas así evitando cualquier intentó de escape.

-¿Alguna otra petición?- Le preguntó Lincoln a su hermano

-Una más, no te dejes llevar y que sea en mi cara en donde vas a insertar el golpe- Le respondió Luis

-Bien si tu insistes- Habló sin más

* * *

El viejo científico ya lo tenía todo planeado, debido a la hora de seguro los demás hermanos de Luis están o buscándolo o haciendo otra cosa fuera de casa, solo tenía que pulsar el botón, salir, buscarlo y volverlo a encerrar, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo debía quitarle los poderes que le daban ventaja sobre él?.

-Veamos... ya sé en donde vive y puedo dominarlo con facilidad... con 10 minutos basta- Dijo el viejo para luego poner el dedo sobre el botón, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón lo volvió a pensar- No 10 minutos es muy poco, por si acaso mejor una hora- Y con eso dicho presionó el botón

Pero lo que el viejo nunca supo fue que Luis lo modificó no solo para quitarle sus poderes sino también para borrarle su memoria, pero esta última iba a ser permanente.

* * *

El chico lo sintió, ya está ahora es un blanco fácil, lo de su primera visión se volvió realidad ahora solo faltaba la otra, bajo la mirada y comenzó a tener más alucinaciones, un pequeño destello amarillo se presentó en sus ojos, volvió a subir la mirada para ver a los hermanos que tenía al frente.

-Bueno es hora de terminar con esto- Dijo Lincoln

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Luis

Sin perder más el tiempo, Lincoln voló a una velocidad bastante rápida sin embargo el impulso lo dominó y unas garras bastante afiladas aparecieron en su mano, Luis lo notó a unos pocos segundos y lo único que pudo hacer fue girar su rostro a su derecha, el impacto del golpe fue descomunal el chico quedó inconsciente pero con algo extra, las garras de la mano de Lincoln quedaron incrustadas en su ojo izquierdo, su hermano lo notó y lentamente procedió a sacar su mano de ese lugar, pero al retirarla algo más también salió.

-Buen trabajo hermano ahora estará medio ciego- Le dijo Lynn

-De hecho, esto él ya lo sabía pero aun así dejo que pasará- Le respondió Lincoln mirando el ojo de su hermano menor, para luego meterlo a su boca y comerlo sin más- Llevemos a este pequeño adentro es hora de que estemos reunidos de nuevo

Dentro de la casa Loud en el ático de esta misma se encontraba el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Luis dentro del pentágono de Bill, sus hermanos estaban encima de los dibujos que los caracterizaban, Lincoln pronunciaba palabras en aquel dialecto difícil de pronunciar, del dibujo de Bill aparecía una luz amarillenta que hizo elevar el cuerpo del segundo hermano Loud unos pocos metros mientras eso sucedía el chico abrió los ojos los cuales solo reflejaban en el caso del derecho una pupila vacía y una luz amarillenta y en el izquierdo solo una luz amarilla, mientras eso sucedía en la realidad en la cabeza del chico las cosas eran diferentes.

* * *

A su derecha veía una luz blanca y a su izquierda una luz amarilla mezclada con oscuridad, aquel sueño que a tenido los últimos días a sufrido un cambió, nuevamente se dirigió hacia la luz amarilla pero antes de ello una voz lo detuvo.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso Luis Loud- Dijo aquella voz

El chico se volteó y miró al ser que ahora se encontraba delante suyo, lo reconoció de inmediato, triangular, sombreo y corbatín negros, brazos y piernas del mismo color y un solo ojo, ya sabía de quien se trataba y gracias al libro sabía su nombre.

-Y tú eres Bill Cipher ¿no?- Le respondió un poco curioso

-No te equivocas niño, como ya debes saber, porque sino no estaría aquí entonces, tus hermanos me llamaron, pidiéndome que te trajera de vuelta con ellos ¿no es así?- Preguntó Bill

-Creo que si- Le respondió Luis

-Bueno, entonces ya sabes lo que paso luego, de seguro te llevaste una sorpresa al ver la ciudad ¿o no?- Volvió a preguntar el demonio triangular

-Debo decirlo, con lo que me está pasando ahora no me sorprendí mucho, más bien sentí una felicidad inmensa- Le volvió a responder sin más

-JAJAJAJA, me caes bien Luis te diré algo, no tenía pensado en volverte loco cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el trato, pero por el lugar en el que estabas era necesario, aunque como ya ves el cambió que te hice no se pudo hacer de manera directa- Le explico al chico

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿ya podemos finalizar con esto? necesito cobrarle algo a mi hermano por no cumplir bien las reglas- Le dijo el chico ya estando un poco más desesperado, no tener un ojo es algo que le molesta bastante

-JA, no cabe duda, sin tu ojo eres alguien más imperativo incluso más que tu hermana deportista, bueno te daré un ojo a cambió de un pequeño favor ¿qué te parece?

-Bien ¿cuál es el favor que quieres?, dilo que ya quiero despertar como uno más- Exigió Luis

-Wow, cálmate niño escucha, esto es lo que tienes que hacer- Dijo Bill para luego susurrarle lo que tenía que hacer- Entonces ¿trato?-Dijo estirando su brazo

-Trato- Dijo Luis mostrando esa desagradable sonrisa y estrechando su mano con la del demonio triangular

El trato se cerró y nuevamente Bill desapareció dejando a Luis en ese lugar, se dio la vuelta para mirar la luz amarilla y negra que tenía delante, volvió a mirar atrás y observar la luz blanca, no dio remordimiento alguno y se introdujo en la luz amarilla y negra, al entrar en esta misma todo quedó en oscuridad, todo se veía desde la perspectiva de su único ojo, finalmente comenzó a escuchar algo, pero ese algo no eran nada más que gritos, gritos de muchas personas que venían de dos formas. Placer y Horror, nuevamente se encontraba mirando esas imágenes de aquellas personas cometiendo actos de violación, asesinato, mutilación, locura. Sin embargo a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez no sentía miedo o asco, ahora lo que sentía solo se denominaba en una sola palabra, ganas.

* * *

Afuera de ese mundo los 11 hermanos estaban rodeando al segundo varón de la familia el cual estaba tirado boca abajo, poco después comenzó a levantarse, un líquido rojo era emanado de su ojo izquierdo demostrando que la herida seguía abierta.

-¿Y ya estas mejor hermanito?- Preguntó Lincoln

Los ojos de Luis estaban cerrados más sin embargo el menor abrió únicamente el ojo derecho mostrando el cambió logrado, el ojo amarillo y aquella pupila casi parecida a le dé un gato cuando ve de noche, aquellas personas que tenían esperanzas de que la historia terminará bien ahora pueden morir sabiendo que no será así.

-Oh hermano jamás me había sentido mejor- Dijo Luis volteando a verlo y abriendo su ojo izquierdo

Eso causo que los hermanos levantaran una ceja por el asombro al ver un ojo totalmente negro y una pupila amarilla ahí.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo en el mundo de los sueños, acaso te encontraste con Bill?- Preguntó Lucy

-Obviamente hermana, me dio este nuevo ojo para que así al menos no tenga tanta locura como ustedes, si me comparas tengo la misma cordura que nuestro hermano-Le respondió Luis

-Y hasta tu inteligencia ha regresado a la normalidad también, o eso es lo que aparenta ser- Dijo Lisa

-No se te escapa nada, era de esperarse de ti de todos modos Lisa, bueno tengo algo importante que hacer necesito que atender un viejo asunto pendiente- Y con eso dicho Luis con un chasquido dejo a los demás Loud en el ático

-¿Lo seguimos?- Preguntó Leni

-Literalmente lo que va a hacer tiene que ser muy interesante- Dijo Lori

-¿Que dices Linc vemos lo que piensa hacer nuestro hermano?- Preguntó Luan

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, pero de seguro no querrá que nosotros no interrumpamos lo que vaya a hacer, así que vayamos a ver nada más, a menos que él quiera que participemos ¿de acuerdo?- Declaró y preguntó el líder

-De acuerdo- Contestaron al unísono algunas más entusiasmadas que otras

Y así los 11 hermanos tal como hizo Luis, desaparecieron con un chasquido, aparecieron en una calle como a unas cuantas calles de lo que antes era el parque principal de la ciudad, voltearon detrás suyo y ahí estaba su hermano mirando fijamente a un viejo que aparte de estar de espaldas contra el suelo tenía una cara de confusión al verlo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Preguntó ese viejo

-Que buena situación, tu memoria si fue borrada- Dijo Luis alegremente, giró su rostro un momento y se encontró con sus hermanos- No se atrevan a interferir me hacen el favor, esto es algo que hace mucho que quiero desahogar- Dijo para volver a ver al viejo

-Al menos ¿podemos hacer que no se te escape?- preguntaron las gemelas

-Sería lo mejor que hubiera escuchado desde que desperté- Respondió el segundo hermano sin voltear, pero era obvio que estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras

El viejo intentó ponerse de pie pero al hacerlo un total de 11 rayos lo atravesaron, 2 en su pierna izquierda, 2 en la derecha, 2 en su brazo derecho, 2 en el izquierdo, 1 en el hombro izquierdo, otro en su hombro derecho y otro en su estómago, el pobre viejo nuevamente cayó al suelo mientras el segundo hermano Loud se colocaba a un lado y le daba una patada en las costillas bastante fuerte como para hacerlo gritar.

-No creas que con esto voy a satisfacerme viejo tacaño- Dijo el menor de los 2 chicos Loud para luego hacer que su mano derecha le salieran garras muy afiladas- Oye Lisa-Llamó Luis a la segunda menor de los hermanos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hermano?- Preguntó la genio

-Sé que tú lo sabes literalmente todo, así que cuando te diga comenzarás a contar los segundos que le queden a este pobre diablo ¿entendiste?- Pregunto Luis

-Bien si tu insistes lo haré- Respondió Lisa

-Excelente- Dijo el segundo varón Loud

Con su mano derecha Luis le abrió el estómago al viejo de un solo zarpazo, pero sorpresivamente el viejo no sintió dolor alguno, seguía vivo y ese corte no pareció hacer efecto.

-El corte perfecto, no quería que te desangraras hasta la muerte- Dijo Luis viendo más de cerca los órgano del ex-científico al descubierto los cuales seguían con su función como si el haberse expuestos no hubiera ocurrido- Mmmm exquisito manjar, hace mucho que no como algo que me satisfaga- Volvió a decir lamiéndose los labios con grandes ansias de probar carne

Deslizo cuidadosamente la misma mano con la que había dejado al descubierto los órganos del viejo y sujetó el hígado del ex-científico y de un solo jalón quitarlo de su puesto, el grito del viejo lleno por completo el silencio que había en esos momentos, además de que la sangre comenzó a esparcirse con suma rapidez, de dos mordiscos Luis se comió el hígado del viejo quien lentamente dejaba que su vida comenzará a irse.

-Lisa- Llamó a la segunda menor

-Le quedan 30 segundos- Respondió de inmediato

Al saber eso el segundo varón de los hermanos volvió a mirar al viejo moribundo y de una sola vez arrancó el estómago del ex-científico de una mordida y dio otras 2 para tragarse el estómago, los demás hermanos veían la escena con sumo deleite querían entrar y también comer pero sabían que tenían que dejarlo sino quien sabe las consecuencias que tendrían en interrumpir ese momento que solo Luis disfrutaba. Aunque obviamente habían demasiados interesados en participar.

-15 Segundos hermano- Le dijo Lisa a su segundo hermano mayor

Esta vez Luis no dio respuesta, se reincorporó un poco para luego caminar alrededor de su moribunda víctima, regreso a su costado, su cola se comenzó a estirar y aparentaba estar viva, se comenzó a arrastrar como serpiente hasta llegar encima de la cabeza del viejo, el chico se agacho y con su mano derecha tomó el corazón del viejo. Todo termino en un solo combo, al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba el corazón la cola de Luis se incrusto en el cráneo del viejo una muerte instantánea pero no paro ahí, usando su cola Luis levantó al viejo y volteo para ver a sus hermanas y hermano notó que algunas de las chicas se lamían los labios con muchas ansias, se limpió sus labios ensangrentados con la lengua y usando su cola lanzó el cuerpo del viejo muerto hacia las gemelas que eran las que se veían más ansiosas.

-Todo suyo- Dijo el segundo hermano colocándose al lado de su hermano mayor

No perdieron tiempo, las hermanas comenzaron a despellejar el cadáver del viejo muerto, ni los huesos dejaron solo un charco de sangre que decía que alguna vez hubo una persona que se animó a salir al peligro inminente, claro nunca supo lo que paso en realidad.

-Vaya, lo que hiciste fue muy rápido hermano- Dijo Lana con un poco de carne en la boca

-Si lo sé, pero así es como quise que fuera- Dijo el menor de los 3 chicos dándole el corazón a Lincoln y comiéndose él el cerebro- Ahora si me disculpan tengo otro asunto- Dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia el ya destrozado parque

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le preguntó Lori

-No voy a vivir el resto de mi eternidad con un ojo como el que tengo ahora- Respondió el menor dándose la vuelta para mirarlos

-Estas muy rebelde al parecer- Dijo la segunda mayor

-Ustedes se divirtieron matando a 1000 personas ayer, yo solo pude satisfacerme con solo una, necesito más entretenimiento hermanos- Respondió el segundo hermano

-Bueno, bueno cálmate, cuando ya te hallás calmado regresa a casa tenemos que hacer algunas cosas- Le dijo Lincoln

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes ya verás que no me voy a tardar nada- Respondió el menor

Y con eso aclarado los 11 hermanos se dispusieron a irse a la casa Loud, mientras Luis comenzó a marchar hacia un edificio. Dentro de dicho edificio logró sentir un total de 50 presencias, al menos no se iba a aburrir, aunque estaba lejos logró ver que la entrada principal estaba tapada casi por completo del otro lado salvo por un hueco, siguió caminado como si nada, sin embargo dentro del edificio las personas tenían las emociones contrarias a las de él.

-¿Ves a alguien- Preguntó un hombre a otro un poco más joven quien era el que vigilaba el único espacio que se dejó abierto del lugar

-No nada y con la oscuridad que manda este lugar es peor no veo más allá de la acera- respondió el más joven de los 2

-Demonios, bueno ¿cuánta comida nos queda?- Volvió a preguntar el hombre que al parecer era el líder

-Lo siento pero solo nos queda para 2 días y solo si no comemos hoy- Respondió una chica

-Oigan creo que veo algo acercarse- Dijo el joven llamando la atención del líder, la chica y otras 3 personas

-¿Que logras ver?- Preguntó el líder

-Solo logró ver una luz amarilla, al juzgar por el tamaño creo que es un niño- Respondió el joven

-Espera, ¿dijiste una luz amarilla?- Preguntó una de las 3 personas que se acercó

-¿Si?- Respondió el joven extrañado

-¡Aléjense rápido, que no los vean!- Dijo alarmado otra de las 3 personas

Extrañado pero sin protestar el joven se apartó del espacio que dejaron abierto para mirar por fuera del edificio y las 3 personas taparon dicho espacio dejando solo un pequeño hueco para mirar al niño que seguía acercándose, el joven, la chica y el líder también se asomaron por los otros huecos de las barricadas aunque estos eran más pequeños podían ver a través de estos.

El niño siguió caminando hasta estar a la vista de las 6 personas revelando que si era un niño de cabello negro en forma de flama, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris que solo le cubría los hombros, un pantalón azul, pecas en sus mejillas y unos tenis blancos con rayas doradas, su ojo derecho lo mantenía cerrado como si estuviera lastimado mientras que se sujetaba el izquierdo con una de sus manos, su ojo izquierdo parecía estar en peor estado ya que se veían gotas de sangre caer de este, quito su mano del ojo para abrir este mismo y mostrar un hueco profundo del cual no se podía ver nada, se quedó mirando las puertas del edificio para luego mirar a su derecha y caminar hacia esa dirección lo que vieron después los sorprendió, aquel niño tenía detrás suyo una cola la cual se movía a los lados estando muy inquieta.

-Oigan ustedes 3- Llamó el líder a las 3 personas las cuales se voltearon rápidamente a mirarlo- ¿Que les sucede?- habló con total firmeza el hombre

-Debemos salir y ayudar a ese chico ¿no ven lo lastimado que esta?, además ¿vieron esa cola? de seguro esos demonios les hicieron algo- Dijo la mujer

-Ustedes no entienden- Dijo el más joven de las 3 personas

-Ese niño no es normal- Dijo el segundo más joven de los 3

-Si nos hubiese visto de seguro hubiese llamado a los demás y nos hubieran matado, créanos nosotros los vimos, de seguro usan al niño como engaño- Dijo el mayor de los 3

De repente detrás de ellos sucedió una explosión, al voltearse y al alumbrar con las linternas vieron al niño nuevamente, pero este ahora tenía ambos ojos abiertos, el izquierdo ahora tenía una pupila amarilla y seguía con ese espacio negro mientras que el derecho era de esos malditos ojos que todos ya conocían de aquellos demonios que los atacaron el día anterior, el niño apuntó con su dedo a una niña que se encontraba a unos metros delante suyo y le disparo un rayo que le atravesó el corazón matándola al instante.

-¿Usarme como engaño? JAJAJAJA, una de las mejores bromas que eh escuchado sin contar las de mi hermana, se equivocan en 2 cosas inútiles- Dijo el niño disparando nuevamente con su dedo, esta vez matando al mayor del grupo de 3 personas que lo habían intentado persuadir cubriendo la entrada- Yo no soy un sebo para ellos, yo soy su hermano me llamó Luis Loud- Se presentó matando esta vez a la chica- Y lo segundo que deben saber es que yo no los llamaré, yo me ocupare de ustedes- Y con esas palabras volvió a reírse pero mucho más fuerte

Mientras hablaba algunos valientes intentaron salir por el hueco que él ocasionó, pero ese intentó fue en vano cuando el pecho del total de 20 escapistas fue atravesado por un mismo objeto punzante, dicho objeto fue la cola de Luis que actuó por orden del mismo chico la cola de Luis regreso a su largo original luego de haber atravesado y matado a esos 20 escapistas y cuando el chico vio a su derecha notó como otras personas intentaron llegar a las escaleras y escapar por ahí pero el niño impidió dicho escape con un rayo que dio en los corazones de las personas que intentaron escapar.

Tan rápido y solo le quedaban un total de 17 víctimas, todas ellas con armas en sus manos todos ellos no perdieron el tiempo y dispararon a más no poder pero era inútil, muchas balas daban en él pero no le hacían nada, se estaba aburriendo de esos tristes intentos de matarlo tanto así que hasta bostezo, luego de bostezar Luis comenzó a caminar hacia las 17 personas que seguían vivas, las balas seguían viniendo pero seguían dando el mismo efecto, estiró su dedo hacia el líder de los 17 que quedaban, todos creyeron que lo mataría con un rayo pero solo parecía señalarlo.

Luego de hacer eso Luis puso sus manos en su cabeza y por alguna razón el hombre al que apuntó imitó dicha acción, un gran terror corrió por las venas hasta la garganta de las personas al ver como Luis se arrancó la cabeza y la misma acción la repetía el hombre.

-Oh que pena, creí que si podía vivir sin usar la cabeza JAJAJAJAJA- Se burló la cabeza de Luis quien fue nuevamente puesta en su sitio original

Luego de colocar su cabeza en su sitio tal como si fuera una bestia salvaje el joven de 10 años se abalanzo sobre otra de las personas, las demás intentaron ayudarla pero eso no se pudo hacer al ver como el chico le mordió el cuello triturando la traquea, algunos intentaron escapar al ver la distracción de su asesino pero todo falló nuevamente la cola del chico actuó y atravesó esta vez las cabezas de las 2 personas que intentaron escapar.

El chico se puso de pie y notó como las 14 personas que quedaban estaban rodeándolo 7 de un lado y 7 del otro, se tomó su tiempo analizando a cada una de las asustadas personas hasta que finalmente dejó de analizar a todos y se concentró en mirar a las personas a su derecha, puso su mano izquierda en forma de pistola y apuntó hacia el joven que estaba en el medio de las 7 personas.

-Bang- Dijo Luis

Todo paso de manera repentina, el muchacho que fue elegido sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago y de un segundo a otro estalló en mil pedazos y tal como si fuese un efecto dominó las otras 6 personas también explotaron, no pudo contener la risa que tenía dentro volteo para ver detrás suyo y notó como las 7 personas que había dejado para el final seguían ahí sin poder mover un músculo el miedo los puso inertes.

Nuevamente Luis los analizó a todos, un hombre de cabello castaño de unos 26 años, una chica pelinegra de unos 23 años, dos mellizos uno castaño y el otro castaño oscuro ambos de 30 años, otras chica rubia de 17 años, un niño pelinegro de 9 años y por último una pequeña castaña de unos 5 años cargada en los brazos de la mujer pelinegra, luego de analizar a cada una de esas personas el chico comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, sonreía al ver como sus pobres víctimas no movían un solo músculo, se detuvo y estiró su dedo apuntando al mellizo de pelo castaño.

-Alfredo José Barraza sino me equivoco a ti te gusta mucho el peligro, JAJAJA y ahora mismo estas enfrente del mayor peligro de tu vida y ni siquiera puedes mover un dedo que mal por ti- Dijo el joven Loud para luego dejar salir 5 rayos los cuales 2 atravesaron el pulmón izquierdo y derecho del hombre, el cerebro, el cuello y su corazón. Cortes limpios pero mortales

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo a los pocos segundos de ser atravesado, su sangre se unió al mar rojo que había en ese oscuro edificio, el hermano del hombre recién fallecido reaccionó al ver el cuerpo de su hermano muerto, no le importó nada y disparo cientos de veces al chico, pero este no recibía daño alguno, al acabarse su munición tomó un cuchillo que tenía guardado y corrió directo a Luis el cual simplemente esperaba a que su oponente se acercará.

Pero a tan solo unos pocos metros de alcanzarlo el piso en donde el hombre corría se elevó con tan rapidez que chocó con el techo con el hombre en él, la roca cayo y con esta el destrozado e irreconocible cuerpo del segundo mellizo, Luis miró a las 5 víctimas notó que ahora se encontraban más espantadas que antes sonrío más ante eso para luego darse la vuelta y ver a 6 de sus hermanos los cuales eran Lincoln, Lynn, las gemelas, Lisa y Lily quien está última estaba encima de Lincoln.

-¿Y ahora porque están aquí?- Preguntó el menor de los 2 varones

-Yo te vine a recoger ya que te estabas tardando y nuestras hermanas te quieren ver en la casa ya y ellas vinieron porque querían- Le respondió Lincoln

-Bueno, de acuerdo entonces ustedes encárguense de las demás personas que quedan, excepto tu Lana- Volvió a decir Luis haciendo que Lana no se tomará bien esa última parte

-¿Que porque yo no?- Preguntó molesta

-Ya te divertiste con uno- Dijo su gemela apuntando el destrozado cadáver del mellizo que fue aplastado

-Bien- Respondió refunfuñando

Y con eso Lynn, Lisa, Lola yLily quien ahora se encontraba encima de la cabeza de Lola comenzaron a acercarse a las 5 personas que aún quedaban vivas sin embargo el niño del grupo de supervivientes comenzó a elevarse en el aire y de un segundo a otro se dirigió hacia los 3 Louds que no iban a participar en la masacre, los que si iban a participar voltearon y vieron como Luis sujeto del cuello al niño lo suficientemente fuerte para no soltarlo pero no para matarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- Preguntó Lynn

-De entre todos estos mortales, el que tengo ahora parece ser el que tiene un mejor ojo, así que por eso me quedaré con este, pero antes veré su manera de de diversión hermanos, será interesante- Respondió Luis

Dejando esa parte clara los demás Louds presentes exceptuando a Lana, a Luis y a Lincoln se dispusieron a elegir a quienes iban a atacar, solo fueron cuestión de segundos para elegir. De un segundo a otro el hombre de cabello castaño recibió un golpe potente en su estómago por parte de Lynn, tan fuerte fue el golpe que escuchó como sus propios huesos se rompían pero no paro ahí, luego de ese golpe la deportista familiar le dio un segundo, tercer y cuarto golpe en el mismo sitio, el cuarto sin dudas fue el peor, ese último golpe le demolió todos sus órganos internos, el hombre comenzó a vomitar sangre sin control y se puso de rodillas, pero al hacerlo con sus pocas fuerzas sintió como la mano de Lynn le sujetaba la cabeza, comenzó a sentir presión gritó de dolor hasta que finalmente la mano de la deportista le aplastó el cráneo.

La sangre ocasionada por la explosión de dicho cráneo llegó a la cara de la chica que seguía sosteniendo a la niña, ambas estaban paralizadas no podían hacer nada para salvarse, Lynn volteo a mirarlas haciendo entender de que les tocaba a ellas, la mujer empezó a retroceder aún con la niña en sus manos, a tan solo dar 3 pasos en reversa la mujer chocó con algo, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Lola la cual estaba elevada en el aire y a Lily quiem ahora estaba en los brazos de Lola, al verlas la mujer y la niña comenzaron a sentir un peso enorme hasta tal punto que cayeron boca abajo, el peso de la mujer comenzó a afectar a la niña, el grito de esta misma comenzó a ser callado por sus propios huesos rompiéndose, siguió así hasta que el peso de la mujer termino matando a la niña.

-Bien Lily, lo has hecho muy bien- Dijo Lola quien procedió a bajar a su hermanita para luego jalar el cabello de la mujer para verle la cara

Aun así Lily seguía haciendo que el cuerpo de la mujer siguiera pegado al suelo pero no paro continuo jalando y el peso seguía haciendo que la mujer sufriera por la fuerza con la que la gravedad la mantenía abajo y la fuerza con la que Lola la jalaba la llevaba hacia arriba, sentía como su cabello comenzaba a romperse y sus gritos resonaban con gran fuerza en el edificio, cuando finalmente su cabello se soltó de su cabeza, su asesina la tomó de la cabeza y nuevamente empezó a sentir ambas fuerzas llevándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo, esta vez sus gritos se hicieron aún más fuertes hasta sus venas comenzaron a remarcarse en su cuello finalmente el forcejeo acabo con la cabeza de la chica en la mano de Lola y su cuerpo desangrándose en el suelo ya sin sentir que la gravedad lo llevaba más a fondo.

Ahora solo quedaba una personas y una asesina, la mujer rubia veía como aquellos locos ojos asesinos recaían en ella, al igual que paso con la otra chica, la rubia empezó a retroceder y vio como Lisa era quien se acercaba a ella, ambas siguieron caminando la mujer en reversa y la genio siguiéndola, continuaron hasta que el pequeño espacio del banco causo que la mujer se recargara en la pared de este mismo, notó como Lisa se detenía cerca de ella pero no movía un solo dedo, notó como por unos segundos subió su mirada, temerosa la mujer imitó la misma acción pero al no ver nada sintió como algo comenzaba a adentrarse en su boca, bajo la mirada y vio como algo que parecía líquido pero de color plateado salía de la boca de Lisa y se adentraba en la suya.

El sabor que sentía era totalmente asqueroso y sentía como su estómago aumentaba cada vez más Lisa ni se inmutaba aquel metal que salía de su boca continuaba saliendo, finalmente dicho metal dejo de fluis de la boca de la segunda menor de los Loud, ella se encontraba igual pero el caso de la mujer era totalmente diferente, de ser una chica esbelta y muy querida a la vista paso a ser una simple esfera con brazos, piernas y cabeza.

-La comida está protegida ¿verdad?- Preguntó Lisa

-Si lo está- Respondió Lincoln quien junto con Luis y Lana reunieron todos los cadáveres y los pusieron en un solo sitio poniéndose ellos delante de estos

-Excelente- Fue lo único que respondió la genio

Comenzó a caminar como si nada a la chica y mientras lo hacía estiró su dedo índice izquierdo, este al estirarse por completo la uña se fue estirando hasta quedar como la punta de una inyección y a tan solo hacer contacto con la piel inflada de la mujer esta misma estallo en mil pedazos, casi todos los hermanos y el niño que seguía tomado del cuello quedaron bañados de la sangre, piel y órganos de la chica, pero lo extraño es que aquel líquido desapareció al momento de la explosión.

-Buenos fuegos artificiales- Dijo Lana lamiendo su boca para quitarse la sangre

-Muy bien 6 menos y ahora solo queda 1- Dijo Luis también lamiéndose los labios ensangrentados y mirando al niño que estaba casi inconsciente

Todos los demás se reunieron al rededor del pequeño de 9 años claramente querían participar en la tortura que quería darle Luis pero solo él daría la última palabra ya que era su presa después de todo.

-Hermano mayor, ¿quieres ser tú el que dé él toque final?- Le preguntó el menor a Lincoln

-Como si fuera a rechazar algo como eso hermanito- Le respondió el mayor

No hubo más pérdida de tiempo ese niño estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y si había algo más que se caracterizaba en esa familia de asesinos es que no les gusta matar algo que no sentirá dolor al momento de su tortura, el menor de los 2 chicos comenzó a jalar una y otra vez al niño para que este reaccionará aun siendo tomado del cuello, en la cara del pequeño se comenzaron a ver lágrimas puede que tuviera los ojos cerrados pero era notorio que estaba consciente, Luis comenzó a estirar la mano que tenía libre hasta tocar con suavidad el ojo izquierdo del niño, lo acaricio unos momentos para luego de un solo jalón arrancar todo el ojo del niño, nuevamente la sangre comenzó a ser votada por aquel orificio de carne al descubierto y con este los gritos llenados de puro dolor de aquel infante.

Pero esos gritos pronto fueron aumentados cuando la mano del mayor de los 2 varones Loud atravesó su pulmón izquierdo para que luego con la otra mano atravesara el corazón del niño matando a este al instante, Lincoln retrocedió sus manos por el mismo hueco que creó mientras que Luis dejaba de sujetar el cuello del ya muerto niño de 9 años, al tan solo hacer contacto con el suelo fue como si una llamada de emergencia se tratase, porque en solo cuestión de segundos las demás hermanas restantes aparecieron detrás de los que ya estaban presentes.

-Vaya no esperaba verlas tan pronto- Dijo Luis con el ojo izquierdo del niño en su mano

-Que esperabas hermano, tardaron más de lo que se había acordado- Le respondió Luna

-Para aclarar eso yo no estaba cuando eso se decidió- Aclaró el segundo menor

-Igual de todas formas teníamos que venir, la comida se tiene que almacenar además de que queríamos ver tu nuevo ojo- Dijo Lori

-Bueno, eso si que es atención- Dijo el segundo menor que sin ningún consentimiento introdujo el ojo del niño en su cuenca vacía

La sangre que salía de la cuenca no se hizo esperar ante la acción del joven, el ojo se colocó en su puesto y comenzó sin el control de Luis a moverse en distintas direcciones hasta que finalmente se detuvo más sin embargo el color que emanaba en escala del uno al 10 era 0.

-¿Y te sirve ese ojo?- Pregunto Luan

No hubo una respuesta compuesta por palabras por parte del chico, en lugar de eso simplemente soltó un estornudo, estornudo que fue tan fuerte que destruyo parte del edificio y dejando un rastro de pura destrucción que cubrió más de 2 kilómetros.

-¿Eso responde tu duda hermana?-Preguntó de manera sarcástica el chico a Luan para luego quitarse el ojo derecho y simplemente azotarlo contra el suelo y aplastarlo con el pie

-En todo caso aparecerá otro por ahí no pierdas la poca cordura que tienes hermano- Le dijo Lincoln a su hermano menor

-Gracias por recordarme eso- Le respondió ya más calmado

Lori estiró su dedo hacia los cientos de cadáveres que fueron recolectados y de un rayo que parecía ser eléctrico estos desaparecieron del edificio.

-Ya hemos acabado aquí así que regresemos- Aclaró Lincoln a lo cual todos simplemente asintieron y con un chasquido desaparecieron del edificio que comenzó a derrumbarse y desplomarse al suelo

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la casa, cada uno apareció en su habitación, algunas de las hermanas salieron de esos mismos lugares y se fueron o afuera o a otras partes de la casa, Luis al tener su habitación en el ático miró el techo unos momentos y luego decidió abrir un orificio en dicho techo para salir y sentarse para poder contemplar mejor todo el caos que sus hermanos habían hecho y que ahora por fin pudo unirseles, habían pasado 15 minutos solo 15 minutos desde que apareció y entró al juego y al tener eso entendido algo más se le vino a la mente, en comparación con su hermano y sus hermanas con el poder que tenía ahora solo podía hacerle frente a Leni, Lisa, Luan, Lana y Lily, pero con los que tenía antes de terminar aceptando el poder y la locura de Bill podía hacerles frente a casi todas exceptuando a 3 de sus hermanas y a Lincoln, lo cual ahora significaba algo. Algo que lo hizo ponerse de pie y volar alrededor de la casa mirando a sus hermanas Lola y Lana jugando a saltar la cuerda, a Lynn jugando un pequeño partido, a Luna en el garaje afinando su guitarra y más que todo la ventanilla de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Detuvo su vuelo y volvió a sentarse en el techo de la casa, puso su mano izquierda sobre su ojo izquierdo, cada vez que lo hacía siempre salía una gran cantidad de sangre de ese lugar, dejo de tocarse esa parte y miró detrás suyo encontrando a la hermana más temida por todas incluyéndolo a él al menos por el momento, Lucy estaba mirándolo detenidamente con su único ojo visible.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí arriba?- Decidió preguntar la menor

-Aburrimiento es lo que te puedo decir- Responde sin más el mayor

-Desde que llegaste aquí tu comportamiento ha sido muy diferente hermano- Volvió a decir Lucy

\- ¿Y qué hay de Lincoln, nuestras hermanas y tú, no han cambiado su comportamiento también?- Preguntó de manera divertida el chico poniéndose de pie

-Sabes que nuestras actitudes cambiaron un poco, pero eso no implica que sigamos siendo los mismos, sin embargo tu caso es diferente eres alguien parecido a Lincoln y estás actuando más como un desesperado hambriento- Dijo la dama de la oscuridad

-Solo actúe de esa forma porque tenía mucha energía acumulada hermana, esa es la única razón- Explico Luis caminando y quedando atrás de su hermana sin voltear a verla y viceversa

-Hay otra cosa que estas ocultando, no me trates de engañar sabes bien que puedo sentir los sentimientos de mentira en tu alma hermano- Dijo Lucy mientras que algo en su espalda cerca de su esbelto trasero comenzaba a moverse

-No es algo que no se sepa Lucy, sigo algo desesperado al no poder tener un ojo normal como el tuyo o el de nuestros hermanos ya me es suficiente con tener una cola- Dijo el chico

-Ese ojo te da un toque más oscuro que el de nosotros y eso lo sabes, debo decir que me cierto placer verlo- Declaró la dama oscura mientras lo que tenía entre su espalda y trasero se manifestaba como una cola de demonio completamente negra que se unía con la del chico y viceversa

-¿Acaso te me estas insinuando hermana?, porque si es así entonces el demonio que tendría que estar preocupado por los poderes del otro tendrías que ser tu- Dijo el chico volteando a mirarla desde su izquierda

-No será tan fácil, sabes que cuando Lincoln diga que podremos entonces si voy a estar dispuesta, hasta entonces será mejor que cambies esa actitud apática yo amo la oscuridad pero hasta para mi ese comportamiento es como el de esos patéticos humanos, no hagas que deje de verte como un hermano Luis- Dijo Lucy volteando a ver a Luis desde su lado derecho mostrando brevemente sus dos ojos

Solo con ese intercambio de miradas, más las palabras de la chica ocasionaron que Luis apartará primero su vista y mirará al cielo, ambas colas dejaron de estar unidas a la vez que Lucy hacia desaparecer la suya y con un chasquido desapareciera del techo de la casa, Luis dejó de ver al cielo para prestarle atención a sus manos, en ningún momento había quitado la sonrisa ni siquiera con la advertencia de Lucy, solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos minutos más y entonces la idea que tiene tal vez se vuelva realidad. Dejó de mirarse las manos y regresó a su cuarto y simplemente se puso a leer un cómic que tenía guardado.

Los minutos pasaron, en total su cuenta regresiva ahora solo eran de 2 minutos para que finalmente su idea se haga realidad, pero aun así quería comprobarla teniendo un ojo nuevo y al parecer la suerte le sonríe al menos.

Pequeños temblores comenzaron a escucharse a las afueras de la casa Loud, ya para ese entonces todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, las primeras en sentir dichos temblores de los 12 hermanos fueron las gemelas.

-Lana podrías dejar de hacer esos temblores necesito cuidar mi apariencia- Le dijo Lola a su gemela mientras se miraba en su espejo

-Siempre estas pendiente de tu apariencia y para que lo sepas esta vez no soy yo quien está causando esos temblores- Replico Lana quien estaba comiendo el cuerpo de un joven como si fuera un perro

Ambas hermanas se miraron y simplemente sonrieron más para luego ir a la sala y mirar por la ventana y aunque estaban a 2 kilómetros de distancia vieron a un ejército conformado por más que todo hombres y mujeres de 30 a 40 años, algunos viejos de entre 50 a 60 años y jóvenes de entre 10 y 19 años en total se podían calcular 300 personas, las gemelas simplemente no se sorprendieron al ver ese triste intento de rebeldía incluso no tuvieron que avisarles a sus demás hermanos ya que estos aparecieron poco después de que las gemelas se asomaran.

-Pff ni siquiera nos permiten tomar un descanso estos idiotas- Dijo Luna

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿los matamos de una sola vez?- Pregunto Lori

-¿Qué tal si esta vez sea solo uno de nosotros mientras que los demás simplemente ven?, un juego nada más a ver quién gana- Propuso Lynn

-Tiene que ser simple el juego, ¿qué tal el viejo piedra, papel o tijeras?-Preguntó Lincoln a lo cual los demás asintieron

Aquel ejército se seguía acercando cada vez más pero aun así les faltaba un kilómetro aproximadamente para llegar, mientras eso ocurría los Loud se estaban turnando a ver quién era el que ganaba el juego y se encargaba de destrozar a dicho ejército, lentamente las hermanas fueron perdiendo hasta que finalmente todo quedó entre 5 hermanos los cuales fueron Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lincoln y Luis.

-Solo quedan 40 segundos antes de que ese ejército llegué así que hagamos esto rápido- Dijo Lisa para que luego el juego diera inició

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras!- Repetían lo mismo los 5 a la vez

Si una persona normal viera como movían las manos no se darían cuenta de nada, se movían a una velocidad extremadamente rápida sin embargo para ellos les parecía todo lo contrario. Empataban una y otra vez hasta que finalmente todo quedó entre Lisa y Luis.

-¿Preparada para perder?- Pregunto Luis

-No ¿y tú?- Respondió y pregunto a la vez

-No- Respondió sin más

Nuevamente empezó el juego y pesar que inició hace un minuto y medio, seguían con el juego, ninguno superaba al otro el tiempo corría y nadie perdía finalmente todo se decidió en una última jugada en la cual por solo cambiar de decisión en el último segundo Luis pudo quedarse con la victoria.

-Suerte de principiante- Dijo Lisa

-Gracias aun así lo acepto como cumplido- Respondió el chico

-Pues si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya que ya llegaron los invitados- Dijo Leni mirando por la ventana y en efecto era así

El ejército se colocó en posición esperando que alguno de los demonios saliera de la casa para dispararle con todo lo que tenían no iban a dejar que ese infierno que aunque apenas iniciaba no acabará con ellos. De una patada la puerta de la casa Loud fue derribada por uno de sus inquilinos dentro de la casa las personas más cercanas pudieron ver esos ojos demoníacos desde las escaleras de la casa, no podían identificar la apariencia que tenían más sin embargo notaron como uno de esos demonios se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta a paso lento pero seguro, su silueta oscura despareció al cruzar la puerta y que la poca luminosidad del lugar permitiese a los sobrevivientes ver al ser que tenían por delante.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete- Susurraba el chico

-Preparen sus armas- Dijo el líder del ejército

Miró a cada uno de ellos más que todo a los jóvenes de 10 años que andaban ocultos entre los demás, finalmente fijó su atención en uno de ellos.

-Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres- Seguía susurrando

-A mi señal- Dijo el líder nuevamente a lo que todos los soldados apuntaron directo al chico esperando tan solo la orden

-Dos, uno...cero-Termino de contar

-¡Que no quede nada de él!-Gritó el líder a lo cual todas las armas salieron disparadas

Cada una daba en el blanco, algunas erraban y le daban a la casa, el humo ocasionado por las armas al dar por dentro y fuera del blanco acordado ocasionó que Luis dejara de estar a la vista de las personas aun así prosiguieron con sus disparos sin fin.

-¡alto al fuego, ALTO AL FUEGO!-Gritó el líder haciendo que las balas dejarán de salir de las armas de las personas

Giró su rostro hacia la fila que estaba al fondo y simplemente asintió, un snipher que lo veía asintió de igual manera y habló por el radio que tenía, que era uno de los que aún servían avisando a los que estaban más en el fondo que atacarán, desde atrás de los demás soldados salieron disparadas un total de 100 bazucas que dieron en el blanco que se había acordado, la explosión ocasionada por esas armas destruyó por completo la parte central de la casa, los supervivientes esperaban a que el humo se disipara y revelara al chico de cabello negro hecho cenizas en sus sueños así es como querían, desgraciadamente ese sueño fue el que termino siendo cenizas.

Lo que revelo el humo fue al chico completamente intacto exactamente en el mismo lugar ahora mismo flotando ya que el suelo en el que estaba había sido completamente destruido, un poco más atrás de él estaban los demás Louds ahora visibles ante todos los supervivientes.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?!-Pregunto uno de los soldados que fue el único que tuvo las fuerzas para hablar por la impresión que todos tenían al verlos como si nada

-¿Qué es lo que somos?- Preguntaron Lori y Leni al unísono y de manera indiferente

-Se lo diremos- Hablaron Luna y Luan del mismo modo

-Somos seres fuertes- Dijeron Lynn y Lucy

-Somos seres perfectos- Dijeron las gemelas

-Somos seres superiores- Dijo Lisa

-Hermanos- Pronunció Lily

-Somos sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad- Dijo Lincoln

-Somos las últimas caras que ustedes verán cada vez que los estemos a punto de matar- Dijeron todos los hermanos al unísono

-En resumen, nosotros somos ¡los Loud!- Dijo Luis quien luego se elevó en el aire

Miró nuevamente a las 300 personas que habían tratado de matarlo, estiró su brazo derecho y de este comenzó a emerger una esfera color naranja, dicha esfera comenzó a crecer hasta obtener el tamaño exacto de la casa Loud antes de que las balas y las bazucas la hubieran explotado. Al tener dicho tamaño Luis dejo ir la esfera la cual tomó rumbo fijo a los supervivientes que se encontraban presentes, nada lo detuvo la esfera logró su cometido y se estrelló contra todos esos supervivientes la explosión causada por la esfera fue vista desde el otro lado de la ciudad en donde 2 chicos fueron los únicos en salir de sus escondites al ver dicha explosión, esos 2 jóvenes anteriormente se consideraban como los mejores amigos del mayor de los 2 hermanos Loud. Ronnie Anne y Clyde simplemente estaban impresionados.

-Esto no puede ser- Dijo Ronnie completamente impresionada

-¿Que no hay nadie que pueda salvar este mundo?- Dijo Clyde totalmente desesperado al ver como su mundo se caía en pedazos

El humo de la explosión no dejaba ver el resultado de aquella explosión, solo se podían ver esos ojos amarillentos en los mismos lugares demostrando que los Loud no habían sufrido algún contratiempo. Seguían vivos, finalmente el humo se disipo revelando un gigantesco cráter que a una velocidad verdaderamente rápida comenzaba a regenerarse misma acción se repetía en la casa de los Loud también se reconstruía, no fueron más de 10 segundos que todo parecía como si en ningún momento ese ejército de supervivientes hubiese aparecido todo estaba normal, Luis quien seguía en el aire tenía algo en su mano derecha, descendió y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus hermanos y mostrar lo que tenía entre sus manos, los 11 hermanos levantaron una ceja en asombro al ver la cabeza de un niño de unos 10 años aproximadamente en la mano de su hermano.

-¿Quién lo quiere?- Preguntó Luis

-Dámelo a mi hermano- Dijo Lola a lo cual Luis asintió y le paso la cabeza del niño no sin antes quitarle el ojo izquierdo

Tal como lo había hecho antes el chico sin ningún cuidado introdujo el ojo del niño en su cuenca, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior en esta ocasión una luz amarilla comenzó a salir del nuevo ojo de Luis la pupila de dicho ojo cambió de igual manera terminando con Luis con un nuevo ojo igual al de sus demás hermanos.

-Así está mucho mejor- Dijo el chico mientras se lamia la mano con la que había tenido la cabeza del niño

-Bueno suficiente por el momento en unas horas continuaremos con la diversión- Dijo Lincoln

Sin nada más que hacer en esos momentos los demás hermanos entraron en la casa y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, en el pasado el silencio en la casa Lous era muy poco probable de que sucediera y ahora no era la excepción sin embargo ahora mismo dicho silencio dominaba esa casa incluida toda la ciudad también, el descanso era algo que en esos demonios era muy poco posible de ver, pero esta vez era así cada hermana y hermano estaba sumergido en su propio mundo en esos momentos.

Los minutos pasaron y un Loud despertó de dicho sueño, miró sus manos unos momentos y cerro los puños en forma de determinación.

-Hermano has tomado el control y eso lo respeto, pero si tú crees que vas a dominarme a mi te equivocas. No será hoy ni tampoco mañana pero dentro de muy poco tomare el puesto que me merezco- Dijo ese Loud quien luego comenzó a reír sin llamar la atención de los demás para luego continuar con su merecido descanso.

Una fuerte batalla está por venir, las cosas para los que viven en ese mundo se pondrán peores si ese Loud y Lincoln se enfrentan si no se controlan el Loudmaggedon y el planeta tierra llegarán a su fin.

 **Fin Del Capítulo 2.**


	5. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: La Discusión

* * *

 **Pegasus Device instrumental (Busquen y reproduzcan dónde ustedes sientan que se tiene que reproducir)**

 ** _Si es necesario, repita la música cuando se acabe. Si ustedes quieren pueden dejar Revews se los permito, las amenazas son las que no respetaré mucho, pero las demás reviews se las permito_**

* * *

 **Fecha: 1 de Marzo del 2017**

El tiempo no se detiene ante nadie, toda la persona que el animal en el mundo siempre compite contra él y siempre terminan perdiendo la batalla, ya sean personajes, animales u épocas todas terminan perdiendo la batalla, la última era que le dio batalla al tiempo Mismo fue en la época de los dinosaurios pero con su extinción llegó la era de los mamíferos los seres eran reyes por un tiempo más de cortocircuito que el ser humano se levantó como la especie alfa y comenzó su carrera para demostrar el tiempo que la misma vez Pena contenta su historia, pero eso es un punto de cambio, la historia es algo irreversible, alguien que intenta cambiar esta estampa en la trampa y crean una nueva realidad en donde lo que hiciste se cumple pero solo lo que haces es una farsa,Si no hay controlas el tiempo no hay controlas la historia pero si el tiempo lo tienes en la palma de tu mano que la historia se inclina a tus pies y sé tu esclavo eternamente uno no puede vivir sin el otro se necesita mutuamente para seguir adelante.

Caminando por las desiertas calles de Royal Woods se veía el último grupo de supervivientes en todo el lugar, ¿qué los pasos a los demás? Pues muertos are, caminar por las calles es un peligro mortal y ya no se podían ocultar más, arriesgar sus cuellos es lo único que puede y su muerte es lo único que la esperaba, en total eran 21 personas, las últimas 21 personas De una Ciudad que antes sobrepasaba los 10 mil habitantes. Ellos sobrevivieron gracias a que el líder que era solo un chico de 11 años posando un cuaderno con los datos de los asesinos que llevaba una extinción tal. La misión de ellos era simple, saliendo de esa endemoniada pesadilla y después intentar hacer que el mundo creyera su historia y así buscar una forma de eliminar a esos demonios, lograron saber cuándo era el momento indicado para intentar escapar, cuando "

-Clyde, ¿estás esperando por buen camino? - Pregunte una chica de la misma edad que el chico

-Por el momento, cálmate Cristhina recuerda lo que dice sobre Lucy- Respondió el chico de piel oscura

-Clyde tiene la razón Cristhina tiene el menor ruido posible-Dijo otra chica que no pesa de no tener una era brazo la segunda al mando del equipo

-Gracias por el cumplido Ronnie- Dijo el chico

-No hay de que- Respondió la morena

-¿Ahora hacia dónde? - Preguntó un joven del grupo

-Debemos seguir derecho, cruzar en la esquina hacia la derecha y luego no hablar durante un kilómetro y que estando pasando técnicamente delante de su casa- Dijo Clyde

No hablaron más después de recibir las instrucciones del chico, continuaron su camino en silencio absoluto, sin el embargo ni con eso de una lámpara de los sonidos ultrasónicos del amante del lodo, incluso si están en reposo ella siempre escucharon y bomba Detono cuando pasaron Por un lugar en el que solo un pisar una insignificante piedra la cazadora despertó de su sueño y dio el aviso a los otros miembros del grupo.

-¿Quién quiere ir primero? - Preguntó el líder del clan

-Hermano, ellos son los únicos que quedan lo mejor será que toda la familia ataque unida- Dijo el niño segundo entre todas las demás que eran solo mujeres

-Luis tiene razón hermano, el saludo por separado y termina para ellos- Dijo la segunda más joven del grupo que apoya la petición del chico

-Muy bien como veo que Lisa y Luis insisten y las demás no tienen problema con ello, pues vamos a dar inició a la diversión de esta ocasión- Dijo el líder nuevamente

-Lincoln hermano, ¿que te parece una canción para esta última ocasión?- Pidió la tercera mayor

-Muy buena idea Luna, entonces declaró la temporada de supervivientes finales abierta, se aceptan entradas dramáticas- Dijo Lincoln a lo cual risas de parte de él y sus hermanas y hermano se comenzaron a escuchar

Aún con la distancia de más de 5 kilómetros que los separaba de esos asesinos, los 21 escucharon esas retorcidas risas tal como si estuvieran entre ellos.

-Oh no, nos van a encontrar- Dijo una chica de aspecto roquero claramente asustada como los demás

-Sam no pierdas la calma debemos seguir adelante, ya es tarde para retroceder- Dijo otra chica, esta de aspecto gótico intentado calmar a la chica roquera y que por la altura las separaba un año de diferencia dejando en claro que la gótica era menor

-Maggie tiene razón Sam, debemos guardar silencio y tal vez tengamos oportunidad de salir de manera desapercibida- Dijo otro chico del grupo apoyando a la gótica en calmar a la roquera lo cual funcionó a duras penas

Siguieron caminando, más nerviosos esta vez. Las risas seguían y con ellas se apareció una fuerte tormenta que para su suerte no era como aquella lluvia ácida que los atacó hace un mes, pero eso sí, la tormenta era feroz, como una bestia salvaje indomable, ¿cómo hacían para seguir adelante? la respuesta era simple, determinación.

Fueron 15 minutos de lluvia agobiante hasta que esta finalmente seso, siguieron su camino hasta que un temblor fuerte los hizo parar, se sujetaron de lo que podían hasta que este también seso aunque más rápido que la lluvia, no cabe duda ya los han encontrado solo es cuestión de tiempo para que terminen cara a cara.

Siguieron su camino y un sonido muy peculiar se comenzó a escuchar, parecía como el inició de una canción, venía delante de ellos y lo malo es que no podían esconderse a sus alrededores, no podían hacer nada más que correr pero ya era tarde. Luna Loud encontró a las víctimas finales.

-Bueno, miren lo que mi sonido me a traído, son muy buenas noticias debo decir, ¡Chicas, chicos los encontré!- Dijo con eso último en tono de burla

-Habíamos acordado en aparecer juntas Luna- Luan hizo acto de presencia

-Eso ya no importa hermanita ahora lo que importa son las presas que tenemos al frente- Leni llegó al lugar

-Leni tiene razón son las últimas presas que quedan no hay que dejarlas ir- Como la lluvia Lola llega desde los cielos

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo gemela aunque admito que es raro cuando eso pasa- Como si de un zombie se tratase Lana sale de la tierra

-Al parecer estos últimos son más idiotas que los demás, saben que son los que quedan y aun así intentan salir- Lisa no tardó en llegar

-Tienes toda la razón Lisa la cordura en ellos parece haberse ido por el caño, aunque no me sorprendería si fuera así- Luis llegó para la diversión

-Aunque ni siquiera ocultándose se hubieran salvado, nada se salva de nosotros después de todo- Tal como Lola, Lucy llega como ángel caído directo del cielo

-Me divertiré mucho jugando con ellos la verdad será muy entretenido no puedo esperar más- Como felino al asecho Lynn toma acto de presencia

-El pronóstico del tiempo nos da señales de que habrá literalmente diversión y sangre remarcados con un toque de música y locura ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que decir al respecto Lily?- De un rayo Lori llega al lugar con Lily en su cabeza abrazando esta misma

-¡Matar!- Responde la pequeña con entusiasmo

-Es hora de que esto acabe y de que todo este mundo nos conozca, pero primero lo primero. Hay que terminar el trabajo ¿no lo creen hermanos?- De un agujero en donde Lynn estaba parada, Lincoln da su aparición terminando con su hermana encima de él como si un león estuviera encima de un búfalo

-Que comience la diversión diría yo- El entusiasmo en Luis es grande ahora

-Que los cantantes pasen al frente, el escenario ya está hecho- El ritmo en Luna crece cada vez más

Los 12 Louds y los últimos 21 supervivientes están reunidos frente a frente, las esperanzas de esas personas de haber salido de aquella maldita pesadilla se han ido a pudrirse en el infierno de donde estos monstruos aparecieron, solo queda correr y no mirar atrás.

-Que comience el show- Y la canción compuesta por la roquera y la persecución compuesta por ella y por los demás dio inició

 _-En la pero historia que tu encontrarás-_

Un joven cae de espaldas al suelo por un mal paso que dio y Lola aprovechando esto le clava un trozo de cristal en su columna vertebral mientras que Lana se encarga de incrustarle un montón de estalagmitas en todo el cuerpo y para el remate un segundo cristal es incrustado en su cabeza.

 _-Verás la de una familia que muerte dará-_

Un trozo de metal puro y completamente oxidado lanzado por Lisa atraviesa las rodillas de otro joven y cae al suelo para que luego un tentáculo que no tenía ventosas y completamente negro le atravesara el corazón y este mismo es sacado y puesto en las manos de Lucy, dicho corazón comenzó a ser envuelto en una nube negra y luego desapareció.

 _-Escondida siempre en la oscuridad-_

Unas cuerdas color púrpura toman las piernas de Sam y comienza a ser jalada, la chica mira detrás suyo para ver cúal es el demonio que la capturo y ve que la responsable de tal acto es Luna.

 _-Ni siquiera en la luz del día saldrán a la verdad-_

La misma acción solo que en vez de ser unas cuerdas moradas son dos brazos los que sujetan las piernas de Maggie y comienza a ser arrastrada hacia la dueña de esas manos, la joven gótica ve como Luan se lame los labios cada vez que se acerca más hacia ella.

 _-Cuando los humanos se vayan a dormir y se escuchen unas risas que no tienen un fin-_

Un hombre, posiblemente el más adulto de todo el grupo se separa de los demás cruzando en una esquina en un intento de que él sea el último en ser atrapado, pero al escuchar como unas garras fuertemente tocaban el suelo decide voltear y ve como Lynn tal como si fuera un guepardo se acercaba a él con rapidez, la ventaja del hombre la cual eran 10 metros desaparecieron al ver como la segunda más poderosa del clan asesino le saltaba encima y con una de sus garras lo dejaba incapacitado para correr.

 _-Si nos encuentras por ahí muy alto pagarás, así que prepara tus cuerdas y empieza a gritar-_

El hombre sintió que Lynn se le quitaba de encima lo cual era así, pero al intentar levantarse un gigantesco martillo color azul le aplastó toda la cabeza dejando está completamente destrozada, y pesar que Leni solía no atinarle al clavo antes.

 _-Ustedes fueron elegidos esta vez para que puedan morir justamente aquí-_

un hombre y una mujer, ambos de cabello rubio estaban unidos espalda con espalda al quedar atrapados teniendo a la pequeña Lily por delante y a la electrocutante Lori por detrás, en el caso del hombre sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su ser, al principio pequeña pero el dolor fue aumentando cada vez más, mientras que la mujer comenzó a sentir como si un yunque de más de 200 kilos le caía encima.

 _-Ustedes y los demás pronto perecerán, son basura, estorbo y mucho más-_

La agonía de ambas personas comenzaba a notarse, el hombre solo sentía como dentro de él toda esa corriente eléctrica comenzaba a destrozarle sus órganos y huesos, mientras que la mujer le salían venas por todo su ser en un intento por soportar el peso que recibía, peso el cual comenzó a ejercer más fuerza.

- _Su sufrimiento nuestra felicidad es, en este gran juego en el que decidieron perder-_

 _\- Y cuando los atrapamos nuestra diversión siempre serán-_

Finalmente la electricidad recorrida en todo su cuerpo lo dejó igual que una tostada quemada, el cuerpo del hombre cayo totalmente ardiente al tacto y la mujer simplemente cedió ante el peso que sentía y la gravedad la dejó completamente aplastada.

 _-Y en nuestras propias manos ustedes morirán-_

Los pocos que lograron escapar de las garras de la muerte se dispersaron por la ciudad, al menos la cantidad decía que uno tal vez podría escapar, aunque eso ya es imposible, el escape ya es un sueño tan lejano que simplemente hay que ignorarlo.

Cristhina no pudo quedarse con Rinnie y con Clyde ya que los 2 únicos varones en ese grupo de demonios impidieron que los 3 pudieran permanecer unidos, ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta que algo peludo se aferró a su pie y la hizo caer al suelo y comenzar a ser arrastrada hasta el dueño de esa extremidad, no quería ver de quien se trataba así que cerró sus ojos sin querer ver de quien se trataba. Cuando finalmente dejo de sentir que la arrastraban abrió sus ojos para encontrar al segundo varón de aquel grupo de demonios el cual en su mirada se notaba algo que para su "edad" no debería de tener. Lujuria pura.

 _-Sus grandes gritos cubren el silencio de un planeta que lentamente se está muriendo_

Ronnie Anne no estaba en peor situación, corría sin parar pero cada vez que se alejaba parecía acercarse más, lo único que podía hacer era darse la vuelta e intentar atacar, sacó su pistola y dio en el blanco pero como era de esperarse las balas no le causaron daño, dejo el arma a un lado y procedió a sacar un cuchillo que tenía en su bolsillo, arremetió contra él, pero ese demonio evadía cada ataque como si estuviera en un baile, sujeto el único brazo que la chica tenía y la acercó hacia él, la Santiago no pudo evitar mirar aquellos endemoniados ojos para luego sentir como sus labios se unían a los de Lincoln, la sensación al sentirlos era de todo menos apasionante eso era seguro.

 _-Miles de inocentes perecen cada día, sus sueños y esperanzas siempre ven su fin_

 _-Cada vez que ustedes gritan, nuestras risas crecen siempre mucho más_

 _-Y cuando llegue el día que no se escuchen ya, es por qué la nueva generación está por llegar_

Las lenguas de ambos se peleaban por ver quién era la que ganaba, pero en un giro rápido Ronnie Anne sintió que la boca del chico desaparecía y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama amarrada con cadenas en su brazo y sus piernas, no sabía lo que iba a suceder, giró su cabeza a su izquierda y se encontró con Cristhina en la misma situación que ella, miró a su derecha y vio que también estaban Sam y Maggie en la misma situación que ellas dos solo que las dos adolescentes estaban en la misma cama, 4 Louds piensan divertirse primero.

3 Personas más de los que lograron escapar, yacían en el suelo de las desoladas calles de la ciudad uno de ellos el cual era un joven de unos 15 años tenía encima de su cabeza un pie que amenazaba con acabar con su miseria, el otro era un hombre de unos 25 años el cual tenía varias estacas en su estómago y había una última que estaba arriba suyo amenazando con destrozar su corazón y el tercero que era el más pequeño de todos era un niño no mayor de 8 años el cual resistía inútilmente con sus manos una apuñalada de un ser parecido a un humano pero completamente negro que parecía estar hecho de brea, en total habían 3 hermanas alrededor de los 3 Lucy, Lana y Luan.

 _-Ustedes demostraron que fueron capaces de poder vivir un poco más-_

 _-Esas fuerzas que muestran felicidad nos da, pero siguen siendo basura, estorbo y mucho más-_

 _-Y cuando vemos sus cuerpos resistirse al maltrato que les damos, nuestras ganas de matarlos van aumentando-_

No soportaron más, el pie de Lana aplastó el cráneo al joven de 15 años, Luan clavo la última estaca a su nueva marioneta justamente en el corazón y el esbirro de Lucy le termino de dar la apuñalada al niño a la vez que abría su boca la cual reflejaba unos grandes colmillos y empezó a comerse el alma del niño al igual que la del joven y el hombre dejando los cuerpos de los 3 completamente vacíos y a merced de las 3 hermanas ahí presentes.

La cantidad de vivos sigue disminuyendo de 21 a 9 en menos de un minuto, ellos saben que pueden hacerlo mejor que eso pero se andan guardando para la siguiente ciudad, a veces se toman las cosas como un juego y a veces con sumo deleite, ¿cúal de las 2 es en esta ocasión?, aparentemente ambas.

8 De los 9 quedaron atrapados en un círculo hecho por todas las hermanas, de un segundo a otro las cabezas de dos chicas cayeron al suelo y unos segundos después sus cuerpos las siguieron, Lincoln y Luis hicieron la mejor entrada, al caer los cuerpos las gemelas entraron, la menor de las 2 de un segundo al otro apareció detrás del mayor de los 6 supervivientes haciendo que este por simple reacción la volteara a ver, lo cual fue un grave error, al distraerse con ella, Lana tomó posición de carrera saltó y atravesó al hombre que había volteado a ver a Lola, los demás se sobresaltaron a tal escena hasta que otra chica repentinamente se abalanzó contra el joven que tenía a su lado y con una enorme fuerza comenzó a ahorcarlo obedeciendo las órdenes que Lucy le estaba dando.

Los demás literalmente estaban paralizados no podían hacer nada para intentar ayudar al joven, la chica paro de ahorcarlo y comenzó rasgar cada parte del cuerpo del chico el cual estaba en estado de shock, finalmente la mujer se cansó de arañar pero ya era tarde de todas formas, el chico murió desangrado pero no se fue solo, a los pocos segundos de que la mujer recuperará su consciencia una mano perteneciente a la más "amable" de las hermanas atravesó su cabeza dejando que su cuerpo se desplomará al duelo.

El estado de shock de los que aún estaban vivos era pésimo, ya no valía la pena verlos sufrir y eso los 12 lo sabían así que la mayor dejó ir a la pequeña Lily para que se acercara a sus nuevos juguetes, la pequeña lentamente se acercaba hacia esos bastones humanos y de un salto se aferró al que tenía enfrente haciéndolo reaccionar, intentó quitarse a la bebé pero le resultó imposible, su grito no tardó en aparecer al sentir como su rostro comenzaba a derretirse, murió rápidamente pero la pequeña no paro ahí ya que siguió vomitando ese ácido hasta que el cuerpo dejo de existir, ya para ese momento finalmente los 2 últimos supervivientes que estaban en estado de shock pudieron reaccionar.

Ambos se alejaron el uno del otro ¿porque lo hacían?, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían, uno de ellos se acercó hasta estar delante de Lynn su mirada se notaba perdida mientras que la de la chica reflejaba emoción y locura pura, lo siguiente que pudo sentir el joven fue como un calor sofocante lo comenzaba a llenar por dentro, lentamente ese calor fue aumentando hasta que finalmente todo su cuerpo entro en llamas, sus gritos eran ahogados por esas mismas llamas tan calientes como la lava, quedó hecho cenizas, la segunda persona en cambio se acercó a la mayor de todas las hermanas, las expresiones eran las mismas que las que habían tenido Lynn y el difunto quemado, al estar ese joven delante de ella fue obligado a mirar hacia arriba y pudo ver como justo encima de él un rayo se estrelló contra su cabeza terminando igual que el hombre anterior.

Solo queda una última persona y ese era el mejor amigo del líder de esta banda asesina, Clyde simplemente corría buscando de manera desesperada a Ronnie Anne y Cristhina pero no las encontraba por ningún lado, giró en una esquina y al momento de hacerlo una mano lo sujeto del cuello y el dueño de esta era Lincoln quien detrás suyo se encontraban sus demás hermanas y hermano.

 _-Tu tortura nuestra diversión es en este sangriento juego en el que decidiste perder-_

 _-Y como tú quisiste tu recompensa se te hará realidad-_

 _-Y en este último gran giro tú sufrirás-_

El líder del clan lo soltó, Luan se encargó de incrustarle una gran estaca en una de sus piernas sin abrirle un hoyo, comenzaron a girarlo, se detuvo y señalo a Lisa, la segunda más joven del grupo al percatarse de que era su turno se acercó al chico y de un solo jalón le arrebato uno de sus ojos y vaya grito que soltó el joven Mcbride en ese momento.

 _-Recordamos quienes fuimos, recordamos que nos pasó-_

Segundo giro, el cuerpo del chico giraba sin cesar hasta que finalmente Luna fue elegida para ser la siguiente en actuar, caminaba teniendo su guitarra en mano y de un hachazo le quito un brazo, nuevamente el chico soltó un gran grito y con eso dio inició el tercer giro.

 _-Nuestra familia de 12 es, en nuestro destino marcado eso fue-_

Giro y giro y se detuvo señalando a Leni, la elegida se acercó hasta quedar a un costado del chico, extendió su mano como si quisiera ayudarlo a levantarse, pero no era así. El color de la ropa de la chica dejó de estar en color turquesa ya que dicho color se deslizo y termino en la mano de Leni y obtuvo una forma circular, por órdenes de la chica la esfera se abalanzó sobre la boca del chico introduciéndose dentro de este.

 _-Nuestra mente está loca y corrompida a la vez, ¿en que nos convertimos? lo sabemos muy bien-_

Pocos segundos bastaron y de la boca de Clyde salió una gran cantidad de sangre junto con el color turquesa el cual regresó a el lugar en donde pertenecía. De regreso a la ropa de su ama, tenía los órganos destrozados, le faltaba un ojo y un brazo y aun así seguía vivo, sin embargo eso se iba acabar en el cuarto giro.

 _-Y cambiando de tema por algo más, ¡tu vida está a punto de terminar!_

Dio inició el cuarto giro, uno que parecía eterno y para su mala suerte se detuvo señalando a la pequeña Lily, la bebé gateo y gateo y se colocó encima del joven moreno y así de simple comenzó a babear y babear, el ácido hizo lo suyo y comenzó a corroer el estómago del chico, no gritaba de no ser por qué aún tenía demasiada sangre en la boca, bueno no pudieron evitar sorprenderse en cómo alguien tan joven pudo resistir tanto, con todo lo que sufrió y aún sigue con vida pero terminara con el giro final, así que no perdieron tiempo y comenzó el quinto y último giro.

 _-Fuiste elegido esta vez para que te podamos torturar muy bien-_

 _-Tú y los demás pronto desaparecerán, eres una basura, un estorbo y nada más-_

 _-Tu tortura nuestra diversión es en este sangriento juego en el que decidiste perder-_

 _-Y como lo decidiste tu recompensa se te hará realidad-_

 _-Y en nuestras propias manos tú morirás-_

Finalmente se detuvo y el que tuvo el placer de terminar con la miseria de vida que tenía era su mejor amigo, camino hasta estar delante de él, lo tomó por el cuello con algo de cuidado ya que no quería terminar con su miseria... aun, al tenerlo a su tamaño se veía como la sangre bajaba por su boca, estómago, brazo y ojo si se le ponía tiempo de seguro solo le quedan de 20 a 15 segundos.

 _-Tu propia sangre escurriendo esta de tu cuerpo que muy maltratado se encuentra ya-_

 _-Ni siquiera podías irte de este paraíso infernal, nosotros tenemos un ojo en todo lugar-_

 _-Y ese fracaso nuestro éxito es en este sangriento juego en el que decidiste perder-_

Acercó el rostro del chico hacia el suyo, lo miró a los ojos y de un simple golpe le atravesó el pecho al mismo tiempo que el segundo chico del grupo le atravesaba el cráneo con su mano, ambos retrocedieron sus manos por donde atravesaron al último chico de toda la ciudad y dejaron caer el cuerpo de este al suelo, todos lo rodearon y veían como ese desdichado cuerpo daba sus últimos espasmos.

 _-Estando en el suelo muriendo tu estas y nuestra satisfacción está lejos de acabar-_

Los 12 levantaron la vista para mirar hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su casa.

 _-En el gran Loudmaggedon, es donde tus temores se harán realidad-_ Pronunciaban 4 de las hermanas al unísono

 _-En el gran Loudmaggedon, es de donde jamás escaparás-_ Pronunciaron otras 4

 _-En el gran Loudmaggedon, es donde tu muerte te va a esperar-_ Pronunciaron ambos hermanos junto con 2 de sus hermanas

 _-Ya te has ido, y muchos más te seguirán-_ Pronunció Lincoln mirando nuevamente el cadáver de su amigo y extendiendo las últimas palabras de esa oración

Tomó el cuerpo ya sin vida de Clyde y simplemente lo arrojo a su derecha donde Lily como si fuera un perro saltó, atrapó y comenzó a comer del cuerpo del chico, los demás hermanos se dispersaron un poco para estirarse un poco los músculos que al parecer seguían dormidos, todos menos los 2 hermanos varones.

-A esto si le llamo entretenimiento- Dijo el menor con entusiasmo a punto de recostarse en un viejo edificio abandonado

Pero antes de empezar a caminar hacia esa dirección Lincoln le propinó un golpe en su estómago que lo llevo a estrellarse y destruir el edificio, tomando al chico y a la mayoría de las hermanas desprevenidas, solo 3 hermanas no reaccionaron sorpresivamente ante tal acto.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA HERMANO!?- Luis se dejó notar de entre los escombros con heridas en todo su cuerpo aunque la más resaltante era que tenía una barra de hierro vieja que atravesaba su estómago y salía por la espalda de este

No hubo respuesta alguna ante tal acto de parte del mayor de los 2, su sonrisa que no mostraba dientes indicaba molestia y eso lo sabían todos, Lynn y Lucy se colocaron a los lados izquierdo y derecho del líder respectivamente solo que la mayor de estos 3 se acercó más hacia el segundo chico que al igual que el mayor, ella, Lucy y Lisa que se mantenía a una distancia un poco más alejada como las demás mostraba una sonrisa que no resaltaba los dientes.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA A TI?, sabes muy bien que no puedes interferir!- Más que enojada Lynn estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iría a actuar el líder del clan aparte de ´rl golpe

-¡Tú sabes muy bien que de nosotros 12, tu y yo somos los que tenemos más orgullo, ¿de verdad crees que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como tú y nuestro hermano me sobrepasaban?, ¿no recuerdas como actuaste hace dos semanas cuando Lucy te quito la oportunidad de desquitarte con aquel líder de ese tonto grupo de "héroes"?, de no ser porque todos estábamos ahí y que Lucy no se dejó llevar, ahora mismo estarías cortando cabezas en el otro mundo!- Dijo furioso el chico ya sin algún rasguño en su cuerpo

Furia, algo que los hermanos casi nunca muestran entre ellos, pero al ser una familia siempre hay discusiones sin embargo esta parece ocultar algo más que solo palabras y ya.

-¡Eso fue algo aislado, este caso es diferente en aquel momento no se había decidido si sería yo o no, pero aquí tu viste que la cabeza de Clyde apuntaba él no a ti!- Las cosas están empeorando

-¡De acuerdo si me deje llevar, pero es porque ya estoy harto de que me pasen por encima así como así, solo Lincoln y yo somos los únicos de sexo masculino de entre nosotros 12, ¿qué esperabas, que me quede persiguiendo mi cola como perro mientras nuestro líder es alabado?. NO así no funciona el mundo ni siquiera el nuestro!- La última vez que 2 Loud tuvieron una discusión de esa magnitud la ciudad de broma no se destruyó y solo es porque los demás Loud separaron esa riña

-¡Superas el poder de la mitad de nosotros, apenas logras alcanzar e igualar el poder de Luan aunque eso es mucho no es suficiente para estar al nivel de los demás Luis, debes respetar el nivel en el que estás!- ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar así y no resolverlo de una vez?

-¿¡QUIERES PROVOCARME!?- Y ahí está la respuesta

-¡YA CIERREN SU ENDEMONIADA BOCA!- Por poco

La discusión finalmente fue controlada cuando el grito más la acción de Lincoln la cual fue en usar "la fuerza" para comenzar a ahorcar a los dos problemáticos lo suficientemente fuerte para no oponer resistencia pero tampoco como para arrancarles la cabeza.

-¡Su estúpida pelea acaba ya. Tu Luis deja de sentirte como un superior y confórmate en el puesto que tienes con respecto a tu fuerza y poderes!- Mando Lincoln al menor

-Bien- Contestó resignado aun siendo ahorcado por su hermano

-¡Y en cuanto a ti hermana, mejor deja de actuar como si fueras mi guardiana eso es estúpido!- Se dirigió esta vez a su hermana

-Está bien- Contestó de igual forma que el segundo menor

Ante esas respuestas, Lincoln soltó a ambos hermanos, al ser familia las cosas regresaron a ser "normales" para todos, a pesar de ser locos no lo estaban por completo aún existe algo de razón en ellos aunque sea entre ellos mismos al menos la tienen.

Y con un simple chasquido la vieja casa Loud volvió a estar llena de los 12 hermanos además de 4 invitadas más que ya estaban ahí desde hace un tiempo, Lori y Leni fueron a la cocina, Lynn salio al patio junto con las gemelas, Lucy al igual que Lisa entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo 5 hermanos tenían algo más especial planeado. Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Luis y Lily quien era cargada por el líder del grupo familiar subieron directo al ático, dentro de dicho ático en una sección oscurecida con apenas un poco de luz se encontraban 4 camas con 4 chicas cada una encima de una de las camas.

En sus rostros se veía terror, las mayores ya sabían que pasaría y las menores al menos ya tenían una idea, intentaban escaparse de las cadenas que las mantenían atrapadas pero era inútil, están a merced de una nueva tortura muy placentera para sus asesinos. Los pasos que se oyen parecen tan pesados como si estuvieran cargando un yunque o algo muy pesado, escucharon como la puerta para subir al ático se abría, los pasos dejaron de escucharse ya no había necesidad de caminar para llegar a sus objetivos.

Nuevamente intentaron sin éxito salir de la cama en la que estaban ya que ahora los tenían delante suyo, 5 de los 12 al menos no iban a participar todos pero eso no implica que sea mejor la situación, la mayor de los 5 se acercó a la cama en donde Sam yacía atrapada, la segunda mayor y la menor de todos se pusieron en la cama en donde estaba Maggie, el líder de los 12 demonios tomó rumbo hacia donde yacía Ronnie Anne y el último chico se colocó con Cristhina.

Ya estaban perdidas, están a su merced y resistirse es una opción que solo retrasará lo inevitable, pero aun así tendrán que soportar, al menos hasta que el encapuchado decida cuando llevárselas.

Los labios de 3 de ellas repentinamente fueron cocidos, ya no podían ni hablar ni mucho menos gritar, solo hubo una que no recibió ese castigo. Ronnie Anne notó como Lincoln se acercaba hacia ella, no podía hacer nada contra él y la manera en la que con solo jalón la despojo de su vestimenta demostraba que era cierto, su cuerpo quedo totalmente desnudo y a merced del demonio que antes era un gran amigo suyo, sintió como los labios de Lincoln se unían a los suyos, sentía un asco enorme al sentir aquellos labios que hasta sangre tenían, sintió como comenzaba a morderle los labios a la vez que sintió que su intimidad comenzaba a ser tocada por él, roses era lo primero que lograba sentir y como comenzó a sentir una horrible pasión por aquellos movimientos rápidamente fueron cambiados por dolor puro.

Sentía como sus labios comenzaban a ser comidos con gran ferocidad además de que los dedos de Lincoln se introdujeron dentro de ella pero no eran dedos normales, sentía que eran más bien filosas cuchillas que la comenzaban a despedazar por dentro lo cual era realmente así, conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor seguía aumentando más, esos dedos entraban y salían y con ellos chorros de sangre, escuchó claramente que Cristhina, Maggie y Sam comenzaban a gritar algunos gritos más fuertes que otros, eso significaba que aparte de que sus bocas ya no estaban cocidas también significaba que Luna, Luan, Lily y Luis están haciendo de las suyas con ellas pero notó que de todas había una que gritaba más.

La pobre de Maggie sentía como una mano con forma de estaca entraba y salía de su cuerpo, más en específico en su antes virgen intimidad, Luan se había encargado de despojarla de sus prendas dejando esos desarrollados senos al descubierto y que comenzaban a ser mordidos con gran fuerza y a ser despedazados por esa chica, pero también sentía como su estómago comenzaba a arder con gran fuerza, mientras que la segunda mayor se encargaba del pezón izquierdo con total calma, el derecho era técnicamente comido y babeado por la pequeña Lily, la saliva ácida de esta misma bajaba y se concentraba en el estómago de la pobre chica mientras esa estaca aumentaba su fuerza.

Sam no estaba en mejores condiciones, su cuerpo estaba también totalmente desnudo y sus labios eran besados y comidos por la roquera de Luna que estaba encima de ella, una de las manos de la demonio apretaba con gran fuerza mientras que la otra se estaba dentro de ella, sentía como esa mano tocaba sus órganos mientras que el brazo seguía entrando y saliendo de su intimidad.

Cristhina solo pudo dar un grito nada más, luego de que el su demonio le arrebatara las vestimentas que estorbaban comenzó con la comida más rica que había tenido, aquel grito ocasionado por tener a Luis comiendo de ella a partir de su pobre vagina ocasionó que la cola del chico se encargará de callarla metiéndosela en la boca, ahora que ya solo podía dar gritos ahogados solo podía sentir como esa cola se movía de adentro hacia afuera sin salir completamente de su boca, mientras que el chico disfrutaba de la comida caliente que tenía, introduciendo su lengua y que esta sujetara todo lo que alcanzaba y se lo arrancara del cuerpo.

Aun con eso, el cuerpo de las chicas actuaba por instinto y solo le daba a las chicas un placer que para ellas era opacado por el dolor de ser comidas y destruidas de una manera lenta pero muy sexual.

Luan y Lily terminaron primero dejando el cadáver de Maggie ya irreconocible, el cuerpo de la chica quedó abierto por completo, sus órganos e incluso los huesos quedaron destrozados, al ver el acto que hicieron Luan y Lily prosiguieron a comer el cuerpo como si se tratara un helado gigante.

Luis fue el siguiente en terminar, inició comiendo y termino así, de todo el cuerpo de Cristhina lo único que quedaron fueron los huesos de las costillas, piernas y el cráneo, fue un frenesí lo que hizo el chico.

Lincoln fue el tercero habiendo comido la cabeza de Ronnie Anne, para lentamente comenzar a comer el resto del cuerpo dejando solamente todos los huesos del cuerpo de la chica Santiago.

Luna fue la última en terminar de hacer su trabajo habiendo comido inicialmente los senos de Sam para proseguir en un frenesí de alimento lento pero muy doloroso, de todo lo que quedo de la chica fueron los intestinos los cuales la roquera se encargara de darles un gran uso.

Las horas pasan, cada Loud estaba haciendo algo dentro o afuera de la vieja casa Loud, en el caso de Lori y Leni. Ellas se encontraban en un sueño profundo y ruidoso por los ronquidos que hacían en su habitación, Luna estaba en el garaje practicando con una nueva guitarra que utilizaba los intestinos de Sam como cuerdas las cuales funcionaban a la perfección, Luan se encontraba en su habitación usando una marioneta de un niño como títere y tenía a Lily como público.

Lynn se encontraba en el patio de la casa jugando al fútbol usando un cráneo como balón, portería hecha de huesos y los arcos de estas hechas con piel, Lucy se encontraba en su habitación jugando a las cartas con 2 espíritus, ambos de color azul celeste , del tamaño de un hombre adulto, uno de ellos tenía pelo largo indicando que era una mujer mientras que el otro no poseía cabello, Lana y Lola estaban en el patio del frente jugando a saltar la cuerda usando piel humana como cuerda, Lisa se encontraba en su habitación construyendo un nuevo modelo de robot el cual a diferencia de los demás según ella tendrá energía ilimitada gracias a un pequeño chip que dentro de este guardaba el alma de un chico que conoció que poseía un intelecto avanzado como el que ella solía tener.

Por su parte Lincoln se encontraba también en su habitación leyendo el cuaderno que Clyde solía tener que contenía los datos y poderes de él y sus hermanas y hermano, aunque se dio cuenta que de él y Luis no había nada relacionado con sus poderes.

-JA, mejor amigo- Dijo el chico continuando con su lectura

Luis también se encontraba acostado en su cama sin embargo se encontraba mirando al techo destruido por el hueco que hace un mes ocasionó, en su rostro al igual que el de sus hermanos estaba marcada una simple sonrisa, pero la de sus hermanos eran sonrisas que dejaban resaltar sus dientes, la de él no. La suya simplemente era una sonrisa que no dejaba ver sus dientes y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba enojado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar para llegar al pasillo y lentamente dirigirse hacia la habitación del fondo, Luan y Lily al estar en una de las habitaciones del lado contrario no lo vieron, sin embargo Lucy notó como bajaba las escaleras y por simple curiosidad se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto a ver qué es lo que tramaba hacer, Lisa dejo de hacer su creación y también se asomó, ella ya sabía que algo iba a suceder, Luis se detuvo enfrente de la habitación y antes de proceder a entrar miró a su hermana menor mostrando el aspecto de su rostro, al tan solo verlo así Lisa solamente asintió y con un chasquido desapareció de la casa siendo seguida por Lucy.

Luis volvió a ver la habitación de su hermano y abrió la puerta de esta.

-Hola hermano- Saludó el menor

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el mayor aun leyendo el cuaderno

-Solo vine a hablar- Respondió mirando las cosas que tenía su hermano mayor en la mesa evitando que este le viera el rostro

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Pregunto nuevamente sin dejar de leer el cuaderno

-Sobre el control- Respondió sin más

Al decir esas palabras Lincoln dejo de leer el cuaderno y se puso de pie mirando a su hermano el cual seguía viendo las cosas que el líder tenía en la mesa.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar de eso?- Preguntó cruzado de brazos

El menor de los 2 dejó de mirar las cosas que su hermano tenía en la mesa y subió la mirada más no se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-Nuestras hermanas comparten habitaciones y nosotros al ser hermanos no lo hacemos, ya me cansé de estar en el ático me hace sentir un animal-Dijo el chico sin voltearse, siguió mirando el techo un momento y luego volteo para mirar a su hermano cara a cara- Además, ya estoy harto de ser el chico ignorado y que tu te lleves el crédito- La sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes lo decía todo, estaba enojado

-Luis, eres tan listo como Lisa, sabes que tu poder es tan grande como el de Luan, pero no puedes ir más allá de ahí, sabes que mi poder es superior al tuyo, te sugiero que no me provoques y dejes las cosas como están- La sonrisa de Lincoln ahora era como la de su hermano, las cosas no están bien

-¿Dejar las cosas como están?, ¿¡DEJAR LAS COSAS COMO ESTÁN!?. ¡No, ya estoy harto, no tengo problema con que tu las mandes, pero a mí, ¡NO!, yo no soy un títere como las marionetas de Luan, ya estoy harto de quedar como un estúpido debilucho!, te diré algo, ¿recuerdas aquel ataque que destruyó a esos 300 idiotas?, no lo use con los poderes que tengo ahora, esos eran lo que solía tener- Gritó el menor utilizando la cordura media intacta que él y su hermano tenían

-A ver con lo que dices, ¿tratas de insinuar que?- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que su hermano se le adelanto

-Sí, eh estado ocultando mi poder desde hace tiempo, ustedes solo veían el que me fue concebido- Ocultar los poderes es algo que aunque ellos manejan, mantener escondido y que los demás no lo sientan es digno de ser escuchado

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿piensas atacarme y quedarte con el mando?- Pregunto en un tono de reto

-No, lo que pienso hacer es demostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer, tu manejas a nuestras hermanas, yo también quiero hacerlo, pero como tú eres quien nos mantiene controlados, quiero demostrar mi superioridad hacia ti por medio del poder- Confirmó el joven

-Aun con todo lo que me dices no se te hará fácil hermano, en el caso de lo que me dices sea verdad entonces estaríamos parejos en cuanto a poder se refiere- La confianza es algo que los 12 comparten siempre

-Entonces solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Ya está decidido

-Bien entonces hagamos un reto- Propuso el mayor

-Muy bien, ¿de qué va el reto?- Preguntó el menor

-Para comprobar de que lo que dices es verdad, no usaremos la regeneración ni tampoco vamos a hacer trampa, el primero que caiga y no se pueda levantar gana- Dijo el mayor estirando el brazo hacia su hermano- ¿Trato?

-Bien, hermano trato hecho- Dijo estrechando la mano con su hermano- El pleito inicia ahora- Dijo sujetando la mano de su hermano con fuerza y arrojando este mismo hacia su costado izquierdo

Pocos segundos antes de que tal acción se hubiera hecho, en las afueras de la casa Loud más específicamente en el costado derecho de esta misma se encontraban Lisa, Luna, Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas. Todas ellas mirando la ventanilla de la habitación del líder del clan.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando exactamente?- Preguntaron las gemelas

-Esperamos- Respondió Lisa sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla

-¿Esperar que?, ¿qué Lincoln salga disparado y caiga delante de nosotros debido a que fue lanzado por alguien allá arriba?- Preguntó Lynn con un tono de burla y algo de enojo

No hubo respuesta por parte de Lisa y de las demás ya que curiosamente las palabras de Lynn tomaron fuerza cuando Lincoln salió disparado de su habitación estrellándose contra el suelo dejando un cráter algo grande, las hermanas exceptuando a Lisa levantaron una ceja en señal de sorpresa al ver a su líder ser atacado, subieron la mirada y notaron a Luis encima del hueco por donde Lincoln había sido arrojado.

Aquel sonido despertó y alertó a las demás Loud quienes con un chasquido aparecieron con las que ya estaban en la escena, sin embargo al estar distraídas de lo acontecido no sabían quienes estaban peleando.

-¿Ahora quiénes son?- Preguntó Lori teniendo los ojos cerrados un momento para poder quitarse el sueño que aún tenía

-No nos creerías si te lo dijéramos hermana- Respondió Luna

Las 4 hermanas al principio no entendieron a lo que se refería Luna pero al ver a Lincoln en ese cráter ya de pie y con algunos raspones y suciedad sobre su ropa y a Luis en aquel hueco en la habitación del mayor fue más que suficiente para que todo quedara entendido.

-¡Luis será mejor que te detengas antes de que Lincoln se deje de contener!- Gritó Leni pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue ver como el menor de los 2 chicos estiraba su mano derecha y abría la palma de esta

-¡Ya deja de comparar tu poder no podrás hacerle frente!- Esta vez gritó Luna teniendo como respuesta ver a Lincoln imitar la misma acción que Luis

-¡YA QUIEREN DEJAR DE LUCIRSE!- Gritó Lynn

-¡QUIEREN CERRAR SUS PUTAS BOCAS!- Gritaron ambos hermanos al unísono tomando desprevenidas a sus hermanas

-Este asunto ya llegó hasta estos extremos- Inicio Luis

-Y no vamos a retroceder solo porque ustedes lo dicen- Continuó Lincoln

-Así que mejor disfruten el show- Hablaron ambos al unísono

Ya no había marcha atrás, las hermanas ya no iban a intervenir, así que las sonrisas de enojo que mostraban pasaron a ser unas de interés en ver como terminaba esa disputa de chicos e iniciaron sus apuestas las que perdieran no podían matar a los humanos de la siguiente ciudad hasta que solo quedarán en total 5000, Lori, Lynn, Luna, Lola y Lucy apostaron a que fácilmente Lincoln iba a acabar con Luis, mientras que Lana, Leni y Luan optaron por apoyar a que con gran dificultad a que Luis ganaría, mientras que Lily y Lisa no dijeron su opinión.

Los 2 hermanos aún tenían sus brazos estirados, pero de ellos empezaron a emerger en el caso de Luis una esfera azul con el centro verde y en el caso de Lincoln la suya era naranja con el centro rojo oscuro, las hermanas detectaron que esas energías tenían más poder del que aparentaban, lentamente comenzaron a retroceder hasta quedar a unos 20 pasos alejadas de ellos, lo cual causo que ambos hermanos dejaran ir sin dudar las esferas que ya poseían el tamaño de ambos.

A tan solo tocarse la una a la otra, ambas esferas terminaron por ocasionar una explosión que cubrió y destruyó la mitad de la casa Loud, pero ninguno de los hermanos se vio afectado, el humo desapareció dejando ver que los dos tenían algo de polvo por encima, se quitaron dicho polvo y como balas disparadas a gran velocidad ambos hermanos conectaron ambos puños con suma precisión aunque esa no era su verdadera intención.

La fuerza de ambos puños chocando entre sí era tal que aunque estaban sobre un cráter ocasionado por las esferas que lanzaron hace poco lograban levitar las piedras y algunas rocas, además de que de sus puños emergían pequeños rayos demostrando que la fuerza era extrema, levantaron los puños que no estaban usando y ocurrió lo mismo solo que con una fuerza un poco menor, lentamente fueron aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de los golpes pero aun así estos mismos nunca lograban su cometido, pero como se dijo antes al ir aumentando su fuerza se creó una especie de barrera amarilla entre ambos hermanos, la cual comenzó a estirarse conforme avanzaba la batalla.

Dicha barrera atravesó a las hermanas pero no les causo nada, sin embargo la historia es diferente con los demás objetos. La casa, el suelo, los edificios destrozados, entre otras cosas comenzaron a desvanecerse en partículas que al principio eran rojas y luego cambiaban a ser negras y luego simplemente se desvanecían. Como ellos habían dicho ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Esto es extraño- Dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo es posible que estén a la par?- Preguntó Leni

-No me sorprende que ustedes no lo sepan hermanas- Dijo Lisa que al igual que las demás veía la pelea desde una distancia lejana para no interferir

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Luan

-Luis siempre tuvo la capacidad de igualar y tal vez incluso superar los poderes de todos nosotros incluyendo a Lincoln- Respondió ganándose la atención de todas pero que aun así mantenían un ojo en la batalla

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, él siempre mostró que sus poderes solo igualaban apenas a los de Luan- Preguntó Lori

-Y así era, durante los primeros 49 minutos en los que estuvo con nosotros ese era su poder- Explico la genio mientras veía junto con las demás como ambos hermanos erraron en uno de sus golpes y terminaron dándose en las mejillas y ser disparados en distintas direcciones casi llegando a las afueras de la ciudad haciendo que la barrera destructora se desvaneciera

-¿Porque el período de tiempo fue tan corto?- Preguntó Lynn

-Por qué después del minuto 50 que fue cuando esos 300 mortales aparecieron y nuestro hermano creo aquella esfera gigante, él unió sus antiguos y nuevos poderes- Volvió a explicar

-¿Los antiguos?- Esta vez preguntaron todas

-Lynn, Lucy, Lola y Lana. ¿No recuerdan que unos momentos después de que dejáramos inmovilizado a Luis, su cuerpo se hizo más pesado a los pocos segundos?- Preguntó Lisa a las 4 hermanas que mencionó sin dejar de apartar su vista del frente

-Si- Respondieron las 4 al unísono mientras veían como sus dos hermanos se acercaban a una velocidad exponencial rodeados por un aura roja

-Aquel viejo que mató Luis poco después de que despertará fue el responsable de haberle quitado sus poderes, el tiempo que estuvo sin ellos fue en total una hora y casi al terminar dicha hora apareció aquel ejército y cuando nuestro hermano estaba delante de todos ellos ahí recuperó sus viejos poderes y los mezcló con los nuevos para acabar con aquellos mortales de manera entretenida- Explico viendo como los 2 hermanos se detenían en el último momento para mirase fijamente

-¿Porque se quedó ocultando sus poderes entonces?, además ¿porque nunca nos dimos cuenta de que tenía los antiguos?- Preguntó Lana mientras veía como repentinamente Lincoln le daba un golpe a Luis en la mejilla enviándolo a un costado del cráter

-La primera razón era porque quería que el momento perfecto se diera, en cambio con la segunda es algo que ni siquiera yo lo sé y eso es algo que me enfurece bastante- Respondió Lisa cerrando un poco la sonrisa que tenía

No hubieron más preguntas por parte de las demás hermanas, las dudas principales ya estaban claras ahora solo querían ver como terminan las cosas entre los 2 hermanos Loud.

Luis yacía en el suelo en uno de los costados del cráter, intentó ponerse de pie pero al hacerlo Lincoln apareció arriba suyo y le puso un pie sobre su pecho impidiendo que el menor pudiera levantarse.

-¿Te rindes?- Preguntó el mayor

-¿Me ves cara de que si?- Preguntó el menor a lo cual comenzó a recibir golpe tras golpe en su cara y más peso en su pecho

Golpe tras golpe cada uno peor que el anterior, no hacer trampa con la regeneración le está costando caro y el peso que le ejerce el pie en su pecho no ayuda en nada. Luis tenía la batalla perdida sin embargo, ser el segundo chico de una familia en la que estás tú, tu hermano y 10 hermanas te hará ser alguien que igual que tu hermano mayor, va a hacer que también tengas un plan.

¿Cuantos fueron?, contó en total más de cien golpes cuando estos finalmente se detuvieron al igual que el peso que lo tenía prisionero, como todo un Loud aún seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa caracterizadora que los marcaban, su hermano lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para mirarlo fijamente.

-Bueno ya esto se acabó- Dijo el mayor

-¿Tú crees?- No sonaba cansado, más bien sonaba entusiasmado

La duda causó que Lincoln levantara una ceja ante la respuesta de su hermano, pero dicha duda fue aclarada al sentir un dolor punzante en su estómago, bajó la mirada y vio como la cola de su hermano menor atravesaba su estómago y salia por su espalda, miró de nuevo a su hermano menor y antes de que este pudiera decirle algo. Recibió un cabezazo de parte del menor lo cual lo envió a unos metros teniendo que soltar a su hermano el cual cayo al suelo de rodillas, para que luego con mucha dificultad se pusiera de pie al igual que Lincoln aunque este último lo hizo con más dolor por el hueco que tenía en su estómago.

¿El estado de ambos?, se podría decir que a simple vista parece ser que Luis se llevó la mayor parte y las hermanas podían confirmarlo estando en el cráter a una distancia en la que su intervención es nula, la sangre se le veía caer de su nariz y boca, más que todo de esta última ya que se notaba como no podía subir la mandíbula sin usar las manos para subirla, un ojo lo tenía morado y el otro desangrándose pero aun así no se iba a rendir.

Lincoln por otra parte mostraba rasguños leves en la cara y el cuerpo, un morado del cual salía un poco de sangre en la frente y lo que lo dejó más herido un hueco algo grande que lo atravesaba ubicado en su estómago.

-JAJAJAJA...JA... No e-estas en b-buenas condiciones ahora- Se burló el menor usando su mano para poder cerrar y abrir la boca para hablar

-Mira quien lo dice... alguien en peor estado que y-yo... ya no tenemos fuerzas a menos que nos regeneremos- Dijo el mayor de los 2

-Tu quizás... pero yo no- Dijo el menor que sin más alternativa se arrancó la mandíbula inferior derramando bastante sangre y lo hizo volverse más débil de lo que ya estaba

Corriendo contra el tiempo, Luis se abalanzó contra su hermano dándole un golpe directo a su parte afectada causando un gran dolor en el mayor, no detuvo su ataque y procedió a darle continuos golpes en el rostro y el pecho hasta darle una patada que lo envió al cielo al llegar a cierta altura, Luis unió sus manos en una y le dio un golpe a Lincoln en la espalda que lo envió a caer en picada contra el suelo. Se estrelló de espaldas, intentó ponerse de pie pero Luis se lo impidió cayendo también y dándole un golpe en aquel hueco que creó con su cola creando así un segundo cráter pero de menor tamaño.

De un chasquido las hermanas aparecieron a unos 5 pasos de sus hermanos, el polvo levantado no dejaba ver bien lo que sucedía pero podían ver a través de este un solo ojo amarillento, esperaron y al desaparecer dicho humo se pudo ver a Luis mirando a sus hermanas con el cuerpo de Lincoln tomado del cuello de la camisa, dejó caer el cuerpo de su hermano mayor al suelo haciendo que este mismo se intentará poner de pie, pero no fue así. La batalla había concluido.

-Ahora lo saben- Dijo el menor mirando a sus hermanas con una nueva mandíbula reconstruida

Poco segundos después Lincoln también se puso de pie ya sin ninguna herida, miró a su hermano menor y estiró su mano hacia él.

-Bien, lo admito te doy la bienvenida al mando hermano- Mencionó el mayor

-Es un honor hermano- Dijo el menor estrechando su mano con la de Lincoln para luego susurrarle algo al oído haciendo que este asintiera y después dejarán de estrecharse

-La próxima vez pregunten antes de actuar hermanas- Dijo Lisa refiriéndose a Lori, Lynn, Luna, Lola y Lucy- Por eso yo y Lily no participamos- Mencionó cargando a Lily que desde que inició la batalla estaba en sus brazos

-Te felicito hermanito, te has ganado el respeto de todas- Felicito Lynn a Luis

-Y Lisa y tú se ganaron el puesto de ser las encargadas de mantener a las demás bajo en control en el caso de que no estemos- Dijo Lincoln

Ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el de mayor rango de los 2 Louds varones, una clásica pelea familiar tomó inició, pelea que los 2 chicos detuvieron con facilidad.

-¿Porque les dan el mando a ellas?- Preguntó Lucy

-Por que Lynn tiene el poder y Lisa la inteligencia para tenerlas bajo control incluyéndote a ti Lucy- Explico Luis

-De esa manera si ustedes se descontrolan, al menos sabremos quienes podrán calmarlas si está el caso en el que estemos ocupados en otros asuntos- Dijo Lincoln

Lola quería protestar pero al final no podía hacer nada, sus hermanos ya fueron claros y lo único que se puede hacer es hacerles caso, ya vio de lo que son capaces de hacer y eso que no usaron todos sus poderes o toda su fuerza, fueron y terminaron directamente.

-Primero tenemos que elegir a cual ciudad iremos, está pequeña riña dejó desolado este lugar incluyendo las cosas que no guardamos en aquel lugar- Pronunció el líder, a lo cual todos comenzaron a elegir a cual ciudad iban a ir y procurar no dejarla igual que Royal Woods que tan solo quedó con el 25% de la ciudad más o menos intacta

Locos, asesinos, divertidos a su modo y aún así se cuidan como familia. Los Loud terminaron con Royal Woods y ahora más ciudades van a caer y el mundo entero sabrá lo que significará la destrucción total.

La historia sigue su curso. El planeta tierra conocerá el apellido Loud y el Loudmaggedon se va a convertir como la peor enfermedad que jamás existo existido, ¿será rápido y sin dolor o lenta y completamente dolorosa ?, la mejor respuesta de vez en cuando el mar ¿porque no mejor ambas?.

 **Fin del Capítulo 3.**


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: La Destrucción y La Diversión

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo tendrá material que lo haría hacerse clasificación "M" pero como esto no lo mostraré a menudo les estoy dando de una vez el aviso de que en cierto punto esto será más explicito_**

* * *

Las cosas son diferentes en muchos sentidos, los cambios abruptos tal como se dicen son en el último momento y siempre es inesperado su cambio, los cambios pueden ser grandes o pequeños pero todos tienen algo en común, las acciones que dan son grandes, incluso los cambios pequeños dan resultados grandes. Y eso hace que tu destino varíe, uno no tiene el control en su destino a menos de que se lo proponga enserio, las cosas que uno ve grandes de repente son en realidad algo tan pequeño como un grano de arena y es parte de algo que puede llegar a ser tan grande como el planeta en dónde ese grano de arena existe.

 **Fecha: 2 de Marzo del 2017**

 **Ciudad: Royal Tree a 5 km de Royal Woods**

 **Narra: ?**

Hola, mi nombre en realidad no importa, solo soy un simple hombre que trabaja día y noche para mantener a mi familia al igual que mi esposa, vivimos en los suburbios bajos de la ciudad, mi familia está conformada por mí, mi esposa y 4 hijos, 2 niños y 2 niñas, todos de 10, 8 y 6 años respectivamente. Trabajo en esta ciudad desde hace 15 años y aunque mi esposa y yo hemos ganado dinero, nuestros hijos ya han hecho amistades en el barrio en el que vivimos, de la misma manera mi esposa y yo también lo hemos hecho, así que por eso no quisimos mudarnos a algún otro lado, aunque una vez hace poco quisimos ir a visitar aquella ciudad llamada Royal Woods ya que en esa ciudad las cosas según eran más sencillas.

Sin embargo mientras acomodábamos las cosas para ir a visitar aquella ciudad, encontramos una noticia en Internet relacionada con la ciudad y al parecer por la cantidad de comentarios que decía dicha noticia parecía ser cierto.

 _Los contactos con Royal Woods han sido imposibles de hacer, cientos de personas han intentado por meses saber algo de sus familiares que al parecer han desaparecido de esa ciudad, según tenemos informado, cada vez que un avión o helicóptero pasa por la ciudad se pierde cualquier rastro de ellos y al parecer según dicen los pilotos antes de desaparecer es que los cielos de la ciudad son tan oscuros como la noche. Luego de eso las comunicaciones con ellos se pierden por completo._

A nosotros nos intrigo aquella noticia, pero pensamos que era una simple broma y la dejamos de lado. Alistamos lo necesario y partimos a aquella ciudad, las horas de viaje pasaron y cuando finalmente llegamos a esa ciudad en lugar de encontrarnos con edificios nos topamos con unas gigantescas montañas quizás hasta más grandes que el Monte Everest ya que ni la punta se les podía ver a aquellas montañas, encontramos aberturas en esas montañas pero al ir en un auto que no es todo terreno simplemente dimos vuelta y regresamos a nuestra ciudad.

Pero debo decirles algo, les apostaría mi vida que al momento de dar marcha atrás escuche como la voz de un niño si no me equivoco dijo "Ya se a cuál iremos", voltee y les pregunte a mis hijos si habían dicho algo, a lo cual me dijeron que no, mi esposa también volteo a verlos preguntando si era cierto lo que decían a lo cual respondieron afirmativamente. Me sorprendió ver que mi esposa también había escuchado eso, pero nosotros al no ser creyentes de lo sobrenatural dejamos de lado aquel momento.

Sin embargo algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas no se van a poner nada bien, sin embargo tal como lo demás, dejé esas ideas de lado y al menos ese presentimiento dejó de ser tan fuerte conforme nos fuimos alejando de aquella ciudad, pero nunca se fue por completo.

 **Día 1: Oscuridad y Fuera Comunicación**

De toda nuestra familia, yo siempre suelo ser el primero en despertar y siempre es a la misma hora gracias a mi reloj despertador el cual tiene como alarma las 9:00 am, dicha alarma sonó como siempre y como era costumbre me levanté para abrir las persianas y que el sol de la madrugada despertara a mi esposa y me sorprendí al ver que el cielo era totalmente oscuro como si en realidad fueran apenas las 12:00 am y fuera una noche de tormenta, fui a ver la hora del despertador, la hora del microondas, la del reloj del televisor y aunque algunas estaban más adelantadas que otras todas decían que en sí eran las 9 de la mañana.

Eso fue algo que me dejó muy extrañado, así que desperté a mi esposa, quien al principio se puso de mal humor creyendo que le estaba haciendo una broma, sin embargo nuestros hijos llegaron a nuestra habitación siendo los 3 menores pidiendo el desayuno y nuestro hijo mayor preguntando por que seguía de noche si eran las 9, viendo que los 3 menores estaban con energías mi esposa no dudó más de que estuviera yo le estuviera haciendo una broma.

Salimos a las calles y vimos que nuestros vecinos y otras personas de la cuadra estaban también en las calles viendo todo este extraño evento, no sabía por qué pero aquel presentimiento de ayer comenzó a tomar fuerza y no solo en mí sino también en mi esposa. Las luces de la ciudad por suerte nos permitían ver en esa densa oscuridad, aunque debo decir que hablé muy rápido ya que a tan solo 2 minutos después de que aquella oscuridad cubriera nuestra ciudad por completo, las luces de la ciudad y de cualquier casa se desvaneció por completo, dejándonos a merced de aquel oscuro día.

En algunos sitios de la ciudad y algunas de las casas de los barrios incluyendo la mía empezamos a encender velas para así poder ver a través de aquella oscuridad, mi esposa y yo tratamos de llamar a alguien o mandar mensajes con los celulares, pero resultaba inútil, las llamadas no caían y los mensajes marcaban error, intentamos usar los 2 teléfonos pero no se oía nada, las cosas se están poniendo muy feas

 **Día 2: Criaturas y Lluvias Peligrosas**

Esperamos ansiados a que el siguiente día aquella misteriosa anormalidad en el cielo desapareciera y que todo volviera a la normalidad, desgraciadamente no fue así, según mi reloj de mano que fue una de las pocas cosas que aun funcionaban se hicieron las 11:20 am, pero como era de esperarse casi nadie andaba caminando allá afuera, por el riesgo de ser asaltados, violados o asesinados. No había casi nadie con las intenciones de irse de la comodidad de sus hogares y entre ellos estaba yo, mi esposa e hijos.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando una pequeña luz se hizo presente fuera de la casa, fue breve y el sonido que acompaño esa luz momentos después de que esta cayera daba a entender que fue un trueno, escuchamos muchos más después de ese y luego esos truenos cesaron y dieron paso a una llovizna leve que luego cambió a ser una tormenta, pero esa lluvia tenía algo diferente, ya que apenas comenzó a caer la llovizna escuchamos como las pocas personas que estaban fuera de sus hogares comenzaron a gritar del dolor, dejé un momento a mi familia que estaba en la cama que compartía con mi esposa y me asome por la ventana y lo que vi me impacto.

Observé como las personas que tuvieron el valor de salir de sus casas corrían sin cesar en un intento de escapar de una lluvia de ¿lava?, si era lava no cabe duda, el color naranja que tenía y que al caer al suelo creaba un poco de fuego lo demostraban, regrese con mi familia y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo esperando que esa lluvia no nos alcanzará. Fueron como más de 20 minutos de esa agobiante lluvia y al pasar la mitad de ese tiempo los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

Volví a asomarme y ver lo que había sucedido y lo que observe fuera de la comodidad de mi hogar fue que cualquier rastro de aquella lluvia había desparecido salvo por las calles que mostraban rastros de haberse derretido, además también con un poco de dificultad vi a mi vecino del frente señalando a la derecha, hice caso a su petición y vi cómo se acercaba una gran niebla de la cual se escuchaban risas, pero no cualquier tipo de risas, dichas risas parecían salir de una película de terror cualquiera que las oyera realmente no se sentiría cómodo de escucharlas y más aún cuando esas risas parecían venir de voces infantiles, escuché como mis hijos comenzaban a sollozar así que regresé con mi esposa para poder calmarlos.

La niebla finalmente alcanzó el barrió y por la velocidad en la que iba estoy seguro que no tardó más de 15 minutos en cubrir toda la ciudad, la seguridad de mi familia era primero así que cuidadosamente volví a asomarme por la ventana y lo que vi fueron unas siluetas humanoides de unos aparentes 2 metros de altura, en total pude contar unas 20 todas ellas caminando hacia una sola dirección, la ciudad.

Sin embargo una de esas figuras fijo su visión hacia mi casa y comenzó a acercarse , el miedo que sentí en esos momentos era grande pero al ser el hombre de la familia guardé silencio y muy cuidadosamente regresé con mi familia y lentamente nos fuimos alejando de la habitación, lo último que pude ver antes de dirigirnos a la habitación de nuestros hijos fue una lengua que se restregaba contra el cristal de la ventana y unos ojos completamente rojos, agradezco a dios de que no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

 **Día 3: Los Ataques y las Desapariciones**

Pasaron las horas desde la última vez que supimos algo de aquellas criaturas y era mejor para nosotros so saber algo de ellas. Estábamos hambrientos, decidí ser yo quien fuera a buscar la comida guardada en el refrigerador que por suerte ya habíamos preparado para que la comida de ahí no se pudriera.

Logre llegar sin ningún problema, pero cuando fui de regreso a la habitación en donde se encontraba mi familia, escuché claramente gritos que provenían afuera de la casa, me asomé por la puerta de mi habitación y vi a esas criaturas llevando al parecer personas consigo, pero lo que me dio más escalofríos fue ver que habían trozos cayéndose, no tenía idea de lo que estaba mirando, llegué a esa conclusión solamente al ver esas sombras, no perdí más tiempo mirando eso y volví al cuarto con la comida para mis hijos y para mi esposa.

Aún con el peligro fuera decidimos dormir para poder buscar alguna forma de salir de la ciudad lo antes posible, pero nuestro sueño fue rápidamente interrumpido por el ruido de ladrillos ser destrozados y lo siguiente que vimos fue a una de esas criaturas a pocos metros delante de mi hijo mayor, instintivamente llamé su atención para poder hacer que si se llevara a alguien sería a mí y no a mi hijo.

Afortunadamente la criatura me miró a mí y soltó una especie de rugido lo cual hizo que mi esposa e hijos se despertarán de golpe, les ordene con rapidez que salieran del cuarto al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre la criatura en un intento de hacer que no se fijara en los demás. Observé como mi esposa se llevaba a mis hijas y a mi hijo menor, sin embargo por alguna razón mi hijo mayor no podía moverse, le grite que se fuera pero recibí como respuesta suya un grito de dolor, no podía creer lo que veía, una niña de unos 6 años al parecer, repentinamente apareció de espaldas justamente atrás de mi hijo y de alguna manera atravesó el estómago de mi hijo con lo que parecía ser una estaca de piedra.

Mi esposa se horrorizó al ver la sangre que comenzaba a caer del estómago de nuestro hijo y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue quitarles la visión a nuestros demás hijos para evitar que vieran esa escena, yo por mi parte me quedé en shock y eso ocasionó que el ser que intentaba sujetar me lanzara y me hiciera estrellar contra la pared y simplemente terminé inconsciente después de recibir el impacto, lo último que pude ver fue como aquella niña de una patada lanzaba a mi hijo hacia el humanoide y luego ambos fijaban su atención hacia el resto de mi familia.

 **Día 4: El Búnker**

Desperté en el mismo lugar en el que fui lanzado solo que estaba debajo de algunos escombros, me puse de pie y me di cuenta de que una de mis piernas estaba en mal estado, pero ignore eso y busque a mi familia por toda la casa soportando ese inmenso dolor en mi pierna, escuchaba atentamente cualquier ruido pero los únicos ruidos que escuchaba venían de afuera de mi casa y esos sonidos eran gritos desesperantes de otras personas.

Busque y busque, comencé a perder la esperanza hasta que escuché el ruido de unos sollozos provenientes del sótano, bajé como pude y la vi al menos ella seguía viva, la menor de mis 2 hijas estaba llorando en una esquina, hice ruido de manera accidental tropezando con una lata y eso ocasionó que con temor me mirara pero al verme sus ojos se llenaron más de lágrimas de felicidad que de tristeza y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un gran abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar, la consolé y con pesar le tuve que preguntar lo que le había pasado a los demás.

Me abrazo más fuerte luego de que dijera eso y estando en la misma posición me dijo que después de que caí inconsciente un pedazo de techo cayó sobre mí, eso explicaba porque tenía tan mal la pierna y porque tenía escombros sobre mí, me dijo que la razón por la cual el piso cayo fue porque arriba de este se encontraba otra chica de la misma edad que la otra solo que la única diferencia entre ambas es que la recién llegada era más femenina que la otra.

Me dijo que el ser humanoide se retiró de la casa dejando a esas 2 niñas solas ocasionando que mi esposa les dijera a ella y a sus hermanos que se fueran lo más lejos que pudieran, me contó que apenas al decir esas palabras la niña más femenina le cortó el cuello con un trozo de cristal que según ella apareció de la nada, recuerdo que la primera niña había mantenido los ojos cerrados en todo momento no sabía el por qué pero mi hija me dio la respuesta contándome que después de que le cortarán el cuello a mi esposa esas 2 niñas abrieron sus ojos revelando un color totalmente amarillo y una pupila parecida a la de un gato cuando ve en la noche.

No me dijo nada más ya que comenzó a llorar otra vez, entendí el por qué y la abrace más fuerte diciéndole que todo va a estar bien, que ya paso todo, me hizo caso y dejo de abrazarme, nos dimos cuenta de que vivir en la casa ya no era seguro, pero tampoco lo era salir así que como última opción tomé la decisión de ir al búnker que teníamos en el patio, aunque eso significaba salir no había opción, si quería que al menos uno de mis hijos sobreviviera había que correr el riesgo.

Comenzamos a subir, mi hija me ayudo a mantener el equilibrio por lo de la pierna, cuando llegamos arriba volvimos a escuchar aquellos gritos de dolor de parte de las personas que se encontraban afuera de la casa, mi hija se abrazó a mí y yo solo pude ponerle una mano en su espalda en señal de que estaba con ella, caminamos y tuvimos mucha suerte de que nada ni nadie nos hubiese visto ya que al estar afuera nos dimos cuenta de que aparte de los gritos, también se escuchaban risas y dichas risas eran las mismas que escuché cuando esa niebla apareció, gracias a que ya habíamos pasado muchas veces encontramos el búnker y nos metimos dentro de él rápidamente, esperando a que esto no fuera más que una horrenda pesadilla.

 **Día 5: Los 12 Demonios**

Revise mi reloj y me fije que eran las 12:10 am ya ni siquiera tenía bien entendido cuantos días habían pasado, ya que esa oscuridad inundada en el cielo ocasiona que el día y la noche parezcan ser uno solo, mi hija se acostó a mi lado tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos y se quedó dormida, me sentía mal por verla así, intenté seguir despierto pero esa grave herida en mi pierna me impedía seguir activo y simplemente caí dormido.

Estaba en un espacio completamente negro, por donde sea que miraba oscuridad, solamente debajo y y arriba de mi era la excepción, parecía estar debajo de una luz, intenté moverme pero no podía, estaba paralizado como si alguien me tuviese amordazado, luego comencé a escuchar pasos pero no eran pasos de una sola persona. ¿Dos?, ¿tres?, eran bastantes y todos venían de distintas direcciones, escuché murmullos, escuché pequeñas risas y la gran mayoría de ellas pertenecían a mujeres, ninguna al parecer superaba los 18 años, la pequeña minoría de voces que escuchaba pertenecían a chicos, pero no sobrepasaban los 12, los murmullos se detuvieron y comenzaron a emerger risas completamente claras, desesperantes risas de psicópatas puestas en voces de niñas y niños, más que todo en niñas.

No dejaba de ver y adivinar de dónde venían esas risas y pasos hasta que finalmente pude ver algo pero no era lo que esperaba ver, delante mío podía ver claramente un ojo y dicho ojo era como el de un gato cuando ve en la oscuridad, solo que el color del ojo era amarillo, luego aparecieron más y más hasta quedar en total 23 ojos observándome, cada uno desde distintas direcciones, parecía una pesadilla, en cierto punto 22 de los 23 ojos desaparecieron dejando solo uno el cual se acercó a mí hasta los límites de la luz.

La luz debajo mío se desplazó hacia ese ojo revelando a una chica de aspecto gótico que solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, detrás de ella reaparecieron los otros 22 ojos, la luz debajo de la gótica se desplazó por debajo de cada uno de esos ojos revelando a un total de otras 11 personas, todos ellos jóvenes solo que 2 de esos jóvenes eran dos chicos las demás eran puras chicas y entre esas chicas estaba la niña que había atacado a mi hijo, quise abalanzarme sobre ella pero no podía moverme apenas si podía girar mi cabeza.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, el último que queda- Dijo la que al parecer era la mayor de todos

-Y pesar que fuiste tú quien nos dio la idea de venir a tu ciudad- Dijo la que era de aspecto roquero

-Deberíamos darte las gracias, sin ti hubiéramos tardado más en encontrar este lugar que es mejor que Royal Woods- Dijo la que parecía ser la segunda mayor

-En especial que solo el 25% de esa ciudad no es más que un desierto con escombros- Dijo la segunda más pequeña

-Y el otro 75% no es más que un montón de cráteres incluyendo en donde solía estar nuestra casa- Dijo el chico que tenía el cabello negro mientras que el otro de cabello blanco asentía con la cabeza

-Hay que decir que si sigues hay dentro de ese búnker lo único que tendrás será una muerte rápida por tu herida y tu pobre hija o se morirá de inanición o se atreverá a salir del escondite en el que está- Dijo entre risas la del cabello castaño más claro

-Su carne debería ser mejor que la de su hermana y sus hermanos, ¿no lo crees hermanita?- Dijo la que parecía ser de aspecto deportivo a la bebé que tenía en su cabeza

-JAJAJAJA- Reía esa pequeña

-Deberías tomar la decisión correcta, correr el riesgo e intentar escapar con tu pequeña o morirte- Dijeron las 2 niñas rubias

-Cual sea el caso que elijas si no tomas la decisión a tiempo, nos verás tocando la puerta muy pronto- Dijo el chico de cabello blanco recostando su espalda contra la espalda del chico de cabello negro el cual hacia lo mismo

-Será divertido ver si te atreves a salir a la oscuridad- Finalmente habló la chica de cabello negro

Cuando la chica dijo aquellas palabras ella y los demás comenzaron a reírse, burlándose de la decisión que me daban y tenían razón, debía elegir si irme con mi hija con las fuerzas que tenía o quedarme con ella pero con el riesgo de que ellos nos encuentren, esos niños endemoniados desaparecieron apenas dejé de escuchar sus risas, me quedé callado eligiendo que opción tomar hasta que finalmente elegí lo que debía hacer.

Desperté de mi sueño aun abrazado a mi hija, la moví levemente para que despertara y funcionó, le conté que debíamos irnos de la ciudad mientras teníamos oportunidad, me hizo caso y con su ayuda nos fuimos acercando a la puerta, abrimos y salimos del búnker y sin perder tiempo comenzamos a dirigirnos a las afueras de la ciudad aunque eso iba a demorar bastante.

Pasaron los minutos y me pude dar cuenta de algo, todo estaba en silencio no se escuchaba nada, eso me alarmo y a su vez me tranquilizo, me alarmaba creer que estaban esperando el momento justo para aparecer y matarnos, pero me tranquilizaba que tal vez se hayan marchado de la ciudad, tenía a mi hija tomada de la mano pero un momento sentí como su mano comenzaba a soltarse de la mía, baje la mirada para verla y me horrorizo ver como salía de su pecho una mano que no tenía ningún tipo de arma, esa simple mano la atravesó.

Quise sujetarla para evitar que cayera pero sentí un gran dolor en mi pierna lastimada y en mi perna buena, haciendo que me desplomara al suelo de frente, cuando caí giré mi rostro para ver a mi hija y noté como un pie era colocado encima de su cabeza, me miraba con lágrimas y con sangre saliendo de su boca y como pudo pudo decir "te quiero" justo antes de que el pie que tenía encima le aplastaba el cráneo.

Comencé a escuchar esas risas otra vez, no podía ponerme de pie ya no tenía fuerzas además de que mis piernas ya no respondían, solté un gran grito al sentir como 4 objetos atravesaban mis piernas 2 por cada pierna, no las sentía pero aún tenía nervios ahí.

-Bien ya van 4- Escuché la voz de un niño detrás, era la misma del niño de pelo negro que vi en mi sueño

-Quedan 6, vamos hermanas terminen el trabajo- Escuché otra voz está vez la que sonaba igual a la del niño de cabello blanco

Volví a gritar al sentir como otros 4 objetos punzantes me travesaban los brazos, nuevamente 2 en cada brazo, estaba perdido, la decisión que me habían dado a elegir no iba a valer nada, el lado bueno de la situación es que me uniré con mi familia en el más allá, si es que ahora mi error de no creer en lo sobrenatural era perdonado, sentí como otros 2 objetos atravesaban mis pulmones uno en cada pulmón, ya no me quedaba nada, comencé a cerrar los ojos pero entonces alguien tomó mi cabeza, abrí los ojos y pude ver a esos 12 niños, todos ellos con la misma característica en sus ojos y esas sonrisas que estaban llenas de sangre seca.

Con las fuerzas que aún tenía noté como detrás del niño de cabello negro comenzaba moverse ¿una cola?, parecía ser eso, dicha cola se arrastró hacia mi hasta desaparecer de mi campo visual y colocarse encima de donde estaría mi corazón, lo sabía ya que lo sentía justo arriba de ahí y como si fuese un ataque combinado, la mano del chico del cabello blanco y la cola del de cabello negro atravesaron al mismo tiempo mi cabeza y pecho, fue todo para mí.

 **Fin de la Narración.**

* * *

-¿Comida guardada?- Preguntó Lincoln sacando su mano de la cabeza del hombre

-Listo- Contestó Lori que con un chasquido hizo desaparecer los cadáveres de ambas personas

-¿Espacio?- Pregunto Luis mientras limpiaba la punta de su cola ensangrentada

-Listo- Contestaron Lana y Lisa que con levantar un dedo como si dijeran presente en una clase ocasionaron que todo el metal y escombros de la ciudad se unieran en un gigantesco cuadro uno de metal y otro de concreto y cualquier cosa relacionada con esos materiales

-Bien que comience la construcción de la mansión- Dijeron ambos hermanos

No tardaron casi nada en hacer la construcción, el resultado fue una casa parecida a la antigua en la que vivían. Solo que era del largo de dos casas grandes, la altura seguía siendo igual, el ancho sin embargo ahora era el de 3 casas y ahora cada hermanas podía tener su propia habitación.

-No sé ustedes pero se me antoja algo de cenar- Mencionó Lynn

-Apoyo a Lynn en eso- Apoyo Lisa

-¡Nosotras también!- Exclamaron las demás

-Yo también estoy hambriento, limpiar la ciudad en 5 días aunque fue rápido no tomamos ningún descanso- Luis está como sus hermanas

-Igual yo, en ese caso vayamos al comedor y que Lori nos caliente la cena, no hemos comido más que carne cruda, aunque debo admitir que es deliciosa así- Mencionó Lincoln

No hubo discusión alguna, un pequeño descanso era lo que querían en esos momentos, actúan como locos y a la hora de comer no es una excepción, de mayor a menor se sentaron en la mesa principal mientras que la mayor de los 12 fue a la cocina, las patas y refuerzos de la mesa así como las sillas estaban hechas de huesos, tanto de humanos como de animales, la tabla de la mesa era de un cristal parecido al diamante si es que no fuese ese mineral del que está hecha y para finalizar piel de Tigre Blanco como manta encima de la mesa.

Lori regresó de la cocina y se sentó en su puesto y con un chasquido hizo aparecer un total de 12 platillos, todos de un gran tamaño, Lisa se encargó de abrirlos y todos se deleitaron ante el banquete que tenían delante, eran de los poco cadáveres que habían matado de un solo ataque, en pocas palabras, lo menos lastimados. Estaban totalmente cocidos y de sus cuerpos emanaba un olor que para los Loud era como si estuvieran oliendo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Los cadáveres estaban tal cual como fueron entregados al mundo, pero eso no les importo y de una sola vez comenzaron a comer como desesperados que no habían comido en más de una semana, no dejaron nada, hasta los huesos fueron ingeridos, si fuesen sabrosos de seguro hasta los platos hubieran desaparecido.

-¿Que piensan hacer ahora?- Preguntaron los 2 hermanos al unísono

-Necesito volver a hacer mis creaciones perdidas en su disputa así que yo estaré en mi cuarto- Dijo Lisa para luego con un tronar de sus dedos e irse a su cuarto

-Tanto apuro de terminar con esta ciudad literalmente me dejó exhausta, así que iré a mi cuarto a tomar un descanso- Y como Lisa, Lori con un chasquido se fue a su cuarto

-Estaré a los alrededores de la casa con Lynn viendo cuales de mis mascotas pueden soportar su fuerza- Mencionó Lana quien junto con Lynn se fueron a pie a las afueras de la Mansión

-Mi belleza necesita limpiarse después de tanto juego, iré al baño a tomarme una bella ducha sangrienta- Con eso aclarado, Lola se fue levitando hasta llegar al baño

-Iré a ver qué otras cosas puedo hacer con mis vestidos o tal vez también vaya a tomar un descanso- Y así Leni se fue a su habitación con un chasquido

-Por aquella discusión que tuvieron, tuve que suspender mi juego de cartas con nuestros padres, así que iré a mi cuarto a iniciar desde cero, ¿juegas Luan?- Propuso Lucy a su hermana

-Que sea un juego de dos contra dos y tendrás un trato- Propuso Luan haciendo que Lucy rodara su ojo visible y luego asintiera, para así desaparecer con un tronar de dedos

-Probaré los acordes que no se destruyeron en su disputa en mi habitación- Mencionó Luna caminando hacia el segundo piso

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Lily?- Preguntó Lincoln a la menor que estaba a su lado

La respuesta que dio Lily fue mirar hacia la pared y de un momento a otro arrojar a sus 2 hermanos hacia ese lugar, como si hubiera cambiado el centro de gravedad de ambos y sin más se fue volando hacia el segundo piso. Al momento de desaparecer de la vista de ambos, Lincoln y Luis cayeron al suelo, sin embargo reaccionaron rápido y cayeron de pie.

-No sé tu hermano, pero creo que algunas de nuestras hermanas tienen algo de rencor por lo que hicimos en Royal Woods- Dijo Luis

-Si por algo te refieres a que destruimos la casa por la pelea, destruyendo a su vez algunas de sus cosas, entonces si tienen algo de rencor- Afirmó Lincoln

Caminaron de manera tranquila y entraron al cuarto de Lincoln que ahora le pertenecía a ambos hermanos, el pasillo de arriba ahora tenía un total de 12 puertas, 10 que eran las habitaciones de sus hermanas, una al fondo a la izquierda que era el baño y otra al fondo a la derecha que era la habitación de los 2, al pasar por los cuartos que tenían a su costado derecho, se percataron que las hermanas tenían sus puertas cerradas.

Eso era algo que no les importaba en absoluto, entraron a su cuarto que era del tamaño exacto de lo que antes fue el tamaño de la habitación de Lori y Leni, una cama en los 2 lados y un montón de cosas más, Lincoln se fue a la cama de la derecha y Luis a la de la izquierda.

El mayor con un chasquido hizo reaparecer el cuaderno en donde Clyde había anotado las cualidades y poderes de las hermanas, mientras que el menor empezó a cepillar su cola la cual se encontraba aun con manchas de sangre, además de algo de tierra y polvo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante ese cuaderno?- Le preguntó el menor a su hermano sin dejar de quitarse la suciedad de su extremidad extra

-En este cuaderno el espía de lentes anotó los poderes que tienen nuestras hermanas- Respondió sin apartar la vista del cuaderno

-¿Y el de nosotros también?- Preguntó deteniéndose un momento

-No, ni siquiera están aquí todos los poderes de nuestras hermanas, nunca estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ni cuando se infiltró en la casa- Respondió cambiando de página en el cuaderno

-Recuérdame por qué lo dejamos investigar nuestro maltrecho hogar, me desesperaba bastante cuando estaba en los conductos- Refuto recostándose de la pared para tener una mejor vista de su hermano

-¿No fue divertido el hacerlo creer que no teníamos idea de que estaba viéndonos?- Preguntó poniéndose en la misma posé que el menor

-Tienes razón, fue divertido hacerlo creer eso y más aún su intento de escape- Y de ahí las risas de ambos hermanos llenaron el silencio de su habitación compartida

-Vaya idiota que fue, podía haberse mantenido oculto- Sonaban como un eco

-Así son los humanos, siempre creen tomar la decisión correcta- Esas risas comenzaron a ser acompañadas por la de las demás hermanas

-¿Cómo tú con el niño robot?- La risas aumentaron su fuerza

-¿Y no valió la pena la recompensa que recibimos por aquel error que cometí?, además ¿quién fue el que termino por cerrar el trato con ese tonto triángulo?- Seguían con el mismo tono de fuerza en sus risas

-Aunque no me arrepiento de haber hecho eso, definitivamente va a morir- El silencio llegó con el tono de voz del mayor de los 2

-Me alegra saber eso-La cola del menor empezó a moverse de lado a lado cambiando de colores, pero solamente los colores favoritos de sus hermanos

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie nos engaña y se sale con la suya sin ningún rasguño- El tono de voz del mayor se convirtió en uno más sombrío

-Depender de él para tener este mundo es una verdadera pena- Lo mismo sucedió con el menor en su tono además de que su sonrisa y la de su hermano empezaron a chorrear gotas de sangre que caían de sus dientes, más que todo de los colmillos

-Vivir en otro universo no le garantiza nada, sufrirá, él y todas sus contra partes de su multiverso sentirán lo que es un cambio drástico- Volvieron a reírse al ir planeando lo que iban a hacer

-Por el momento deben sentirse afortunados de que no hayamos terminado el trabajo aquí- La habitación comenzó a llenarse con un olor peculiar

-Una vez que está inmunda especie se extinga lo visitaremos cordialmente- Empezaron a lamerse los labios

-Le debemos mucho y se lo cobraremos bastante bien- La sangre en sus dientes fue sustituida por saliva que los obligaba a tragarla de vez en cuando

-Deberíamos hacer algo primero, ¿no crees?-La vista de ambos comenzó a hacerse borrosa

-Tu eres el jefe hermano, solo porque te supere en fuerza no significa que yo tomaré el mando- Ahora parecían ver estática, solo ellos mismos estaban normales desde sus puntos de vista

-Ya tengo eso en claro hermanito, solo te digo que hay algo que debemos hacer antes que todo lo demás- El color que caracteriza a sus hermanas comenzó a ser visto por ambos en los sitios en donde ellas están

-¿Enserio lo haremos ahora?- El brillo en los ojos de los dos comenzó a aumentar cada vez más

-No sé tú, pero yo creo que hemos dejado pasar esto durante demasiado tiempo y ellas lo saben- Aquel extraño olor comenzó a ser más fuerte

-Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no pienso lo mismo que tú, me sorprende que esto sea lo único que no podemos soportar- Son muy pocas las veces en la que la cordura de ambos supera por completo a su razonamiento

-¿Estás preparado?, porque ellas lo están- No hay marcha atrás

-Siempre estoy preparado hermano- Es hora

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta estar uno delante del otro, se dieron vuelta y juntaron sus espaldas y de un chasquido la habitación de los hermanos cambió por completo, miraron a su derecha y en ese lado había una sola cama, las otras 2 al igual que sus pertenencias desaparecieron, se acercaron y se acostaron disfrutando de la comodidad que recibían, pero esa comodidad estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Bien hermano mayor, tú mandas, tú das la señal- Dijo Luis

Lincoln no necesito mirar a su hermano, estiró su mano en dirección a la puerta y de la palma del chico emergió una especie de humo de color naranja y blanco, el cual en lugar de esparcirse por la habitación, se fue directo a la puerta atravesando esta misma. El mayor bajo la palma y luego de unos momentos, el olor y la visión extraña que ellos tenían desapareció, ocasionando que nuevamente pudieran ver todo a su alrededor de manera normal.

Escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y esta misma fue abierta revelando a las 10 hermanas Loud, mirando a los dos chicos acostados esperando tranquilamente lo que se avecinaba.

Caminaron a paso lento y por cada paso que daban las vestimentas de ellas desaparecían por si solas, lo mismo sucedía con la de los 2 hijos Loud, al llegar a la cama ninguna de las hermanas poseía ropa sobre sus cuerpos y lo mismo era con los 2 hermanos.

-Esta orgía va a estar buena- Dijeron los 2 chicos

Los miembros de ambos hermanos crecieron en el momento en el que sus hermanas los rodeaban, el tamaño de estos mismos era en si grandes, por unos segundos 4 de las menores quedaron en un pequeño trance, trance que fue rápidamente destruido al ver como Lori se encargaba de chupar el miembro de Lincoln y Lucy el de Luis.

Ambos hermanos no decían nada, estaban ocupados lamiendo la intimidad de Luan y Luna respectivamente mientras estas se mordían los labios de distintas formas, Lynn por su parte tenía introducida una de sus manos en el ano de Lucy mientras que mordisqueaba la intimidad de la oscura de la familia, mientras que Leni repetía la misma acción con Lori pero al revés siendo su mano la que estaba introducida en la vagina de su hermana y lamía su trasero, y usando las manos que tenían libres las dos chicas se daban auto placer a sí mismas.

En un movimiento imprevisto Lisa se abalanzó sobre Lana mordiéndole los labios e introduciendo su mano derecha en la intimidad de su hermana, sin embargo sintió de repente como la acción que hacía con Lana, la hacía Lola con ella solo que sin la parte de morderle los labios, al poco tiempo de comenzar a lamer la vagina de Lisa, Lola sintió la misma acción repetirse con ella y notó como Lily se encargaba de lamerle su intimidad como si de un helado bien delicioso se tratase y la pequeña no se quedó atrás en sentir eso.

La cola de Luis actuando como si de un miembro se tratase, se introdujo en la pequeña cavidad de Lily y rápidamente comenzó a entrar y salir como si fuese uno real solo que sin salirse por completo.

En un momento dado, Lucy dejó de lamer el miembro de de Luis después de unos largos 10 minutos y en aprovechando eso, Luan dio un pequeño salto introduciendo el miembro del chico en ella y sin perder tiempo empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo para lograr lo que quería, Lori al ver lo que hacía Luan, rápidamente dejo de lamer el miembro de Lincoln e hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

Y con aquellos movimientos las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control.

Al ver la acción hecha por ambas, Lynn se puso de pie y empujo a Luan para ser ella quien se sentase encima de Luis y comenzar a subir y bajar con una velocidad mayor, Luna no se quedó atrás, giró su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre Lori quitándola a ella del miembro de Lincoln y que cayera encima de Leni, mientras que eso sucedía, Luna tomó el lugar de Lori, las cosas se complicaron cuando Leni uso a Lori para quitar a Luna del miembro de Lincoln y de ahí las hermanas mayores empezaron una pequeña disputa.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?- Preguntó Lincoln

-Insatisfecho, ¿y tú?- Respondió y preguntó el menor

-Igual, ¿cómo vas con Lily?-

-Se sigue divirtiendo-

-Ella y las demás menores son las que mejor se comportan en esta situación al parecer-

-¿Las felicitamos por su buena paciencia hermano?-

-¿Acaso ahora lees la mente como Lisa?- Pregunto en tono de broma

Los dos dejaron de estar acostados y se sentaron recostando sus espaldas en la pared, el menor dejó de sacar y meter su cola en la vagina de la pequeña Lily, ocasionando que esta dejará de lamerle la vagina a Lola y está a su vez dejara de hacerlo con Lisa y esta dejara de introducir su mano en la intimidad de Lana.

-Chicas, es su turno- Hablaron ambos hermanos al unísono

Las 4 menores con un chasquido aparecieron delante de los 2 hermanos, siendo Lisa y Lola delante de Lincoln y Lana y Lily delante de Luis, las gemelas actuando al tomaron los miembros de ambos hermanos por la mitad y de un segundo a otro los partieron por la mitad dejando que una parte se fuera a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, ambos hermanos en lugar de sentir dolor sintieron una gran excitación, ambas partes de los 2 miembros fueron regeneradas, pero en lugar de pegarse como tendría que ser, las dos mitades de los miembros de los 2 hermanos por separado se recompusieron haciendo que Lincoln y Luis tuvieran 2 grandes mastodontes los cuales fueron rápidamente introducidos dentro de las vaginas de las 4 hermanas menores.

Las demás hermanas habían detenido su pelea al momento de escuchar cómo se habían roto por la mitad aquellos miembros de sus dos hermanos, las 6 se detuvieron y contemplaban como las 4 más jóvenes recibían aquel hermoso placer por el cual ellas peleaban, pero que ahora tenían que aguantar para que esa sensación esté en ellas.

Arremetida tras arremetida, empujón tras empujón y aquella semilla en los dos hermanos seguía sin salir, las 6 que no participaban en la acción tuvieron que distraerse entre ellas para saciar las ansias que tenían, y al parecer eso es lo que los 2 chicos querían que sucediera. 3 Arremetidas más y la semilla de ambos saldría disparada dentro de las 4 más jóvenes.

-Pequeñas- Dijo Luis teniendo la atención de las 4 menores

-Una vez acabe esta ronda, cambien- Dijo Lincoln a lo cual recibió un si con la cabeza de ellas

Luego de dejar eso en claro los dos hermanos pusieron sus dedos índices en sus labios diciendo que no hicieran ruido para que así no llamen la atención de las demás.

La velocidad aumentó y finalmente el regalo que las pequeñas querían finalmente salió de los miembros de sus hermanos, los cuales sujetaron las caderas de las pequeñas con las que cogían para evitar cualquier escape de su esperma y para su fortuna ese deseo se cumplió, se corrieron dentro de sus hermanas, con el cuidado máximo de no exceder su fuerza para que sus órganos internos no sufrieran y así el embarazo sé de.

Como si de una esponja fuese, la esperma que fue desprendida, rápidamente desapareció de la vista de los 6 y tal como los 2 chicos ordenaron, las hermanas cambiaron, siendo ahora Lisa y Lola delante de Luis y Lana y Lily delante de Lincoln y así la acción se repitió aunque con una fuerza mayor a la anterior, pero dando el mismo resultado.

Las 6 hermanas restantes estaban perdidas en su orgía privada pero aun así eso no las tranquilizaba en absoluto, solo querían sentir lo que las menores sentían y eso las llevo a no darse cuenta como Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily se marchaban de la habitación tranquilamente.

-Hermanas, es su turno- Y con el llamado de los 2 chicos, las ansias que tenían finalmente se iban a saciar

Se lanzaron como bestias salvajes, pero chocaron con la cama dejando aquellos bellos traseros que deseaban ser penetrados, los 2 chicos aparecieron detrás de sus hermanas y no perdieron tiempo en actuar, aún tenían sus 2 miembros cada uno, así que el miembro ubicado a la izquierda se movió y termino en el centro un poco hacia arriba y el de la derecha se posicionó también en el centro debajo del otro, pero antes de que actuaran, los cuerpos de los 2 chicos comenzaron a dividirse haciendo dos copias más terminando haciendo 6 y 6.

Y llevados por la lujuria, los dos chicos y sus copias introdujeron sus miembros dentro de las vaginas y anos de sus hermanas, esta vez les tocaba a ellos hacer el trabajo y vaya que lo hacían extraordinario en pocas palabras, Luis y sus 2 copias se encargaban de darle placer a Lori, Luan y Lynn, mientras que Lincoln y sus 2 copias se encargaban de Leni, Luna y Lucy.

Las 6 hermanas ya se encontraban en mejores posiciones y los 2 hermanos junto con sus copias arremetían contra ellas como animales, entraban y salían, arremetidas que para todos no eran nada de qué preocuparse, querían descendencia no derrame, tal cual como hicieron con las pequeñas, los jóvenes y sus copias sujetaron las caderas de sus hermanas y las introdujeron hacia adentro evitando cualquier escape de ese preciado semen.

Los 2 chicos y sus copias esperaron a que el fluido desapareciera dentro de sus hermanas y con un chasquido cambiaron de puestos y nuevamente inició la acción, los descendientes que nazcan tendrán los genes serán de sus respectivas madres, pero solo los de un padre, es razonable porque repiten con la hermana del otro, el acto volvió a como inició y termino de la misma forma y como sucedió con las menores, las demás hermanas procedieron a retirarse.

Nuevamente la habitación de los hermanos cambió y volvió a ser la misma de antes que llegarán sus hermanas, los clones al igual que el miembro superior de ambos desaparecieron y regresaron a sus camas, por cada paso que daban sus ropas volvían a aparecer y a cubrir nuevamente sus cuerpos.

-Definitivamente debimos dar permiso desde hace mucho- Opinó el menor ya acostado

-Si pero tal vez debimos esperar, es decir hubiese sido menos entretenido si la espera hubiese sido menor- Dio su opinión el mayor

-Tienes razón, ¿cuánto crees tú que tardarán en nacer?- Una pregunta muy interesante

-Será difícil de saber, Lisa de seguro debe de saberlo- No era la mejor respuesta pero si

-Solo espero que al menos terminemos empatados-

-Por como tuvimos sexo con ellas, creo que de verdad debimos quedar en empate, no será así la siguiente vez-

-Ya lo veremos-

Los días pasan, los 12 decidieron tomar un descanso y como todo mortal aunque a un tiempo más acelerado, las chicas empezaron a sentir las típicas nauseas, aparentemente los retoños nacerían antes de tiempo sin embargo al transcurrir 2 semanas surgió un cambio drástico.

Los 4 hermanos a cargo se encontraban dentro del cuarto de Lisa mientras que las demás hermanas esperaban afuera. Luis y Lisa escribían en una computadora gigante mientras que Lincoln y Lynn estaban un poco más atrás de brazos cruzados.

-¿Terminaron los cálculos?- Ser alguien imperativa también la hace ser muy impaciente

-Ya casi- Respondió la menor de los 4

-Listo- Pronunció el segundo varón al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla aparecían un montón de pequeños cuadros de colores y que de la misma pantalla apareciera un papel

-Y bien, ¿cuánto tardarán en nacer?- Preguntó el líder

-Bueno, con la energía que usamos para mantenerlos, el poder que debe de fusionarse, el gen que debe ganar la carrera para copular, el poder que dominará mejor y demás cosas, nuestros retoños tardarán...- Dijo Lisa dejando e hablar para hacer una escena "dramática"

-Tardarán 9 años en nacer- Dijo Luis terminando la frase

Y apenas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas la puerta detrás de los 4 líderes fue abierta dejando ver a las demás hermanas y como era de esperarse sus sonrisas sin mostrar los dientes mostraban que no estaban nada felices.

-¡9 AÑOS!- Pronunciaron las 7 hermanas incluyendo a Lily

-Si, 9 años, hasta entonces nuestras energías estarán más concentradas en ellos, es decir tendremos la mitad de nuestros poderes y eso los incluye a ustedes hermanos- Dijo Lisa con eso último señalando a sus 2 hermanos

-Espera, ¿por qué nosotros nos veremos afectados?- Preguntó Lincoln

-Simple hermano, hasta que todos nuestros genes copulen en nuestras hermanas, estos seguirán pegados a nosotros- Respondió Luis

-¿Y tendremos solo la mitad de nuestros poderes hasta que nazcan?- Preguntaron las gemelas

-No- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 genios

-En el momento que el gen de Luis o el de Lincoln copule con nuestros óvulos- Inició Lisa

\- Volveremos a tener las fuerzas que siempre hemos tenido- Continuo Luis

-El 80%- Concluyeron ambos

-Esperen, ¿80%?- Preguntó Leni

-Si- Volvieron a responder ambos

-¿Por que literalmente solo el 80%?- Esta vez preguntó Lori

-Él nunca nos dio el 100% de nuestros poderes- Respondieron ambos

-Bueno, ya tenemos una razón para ir a visitarlo- Dijo Lincoln

-Hasta entonces, terminemos de hacer el trabajo en este planeta y que cuando nuestros hijos nazcan, que vean el maravilloso mundo que sus padres y madres les han preparado- Dijo Luis

-Después de todo, necesitarán mucho alimento y juguetes- Dijeron ambos hermanos

El enojo en las hermanas dejó de estar presentes en sus rostros y tranquilamente salieron de la habitación de Lisa, terminando por dispersarse en distintas partes de la casa y afuera de esta.

-Bien chicos, ¿ya decidieron cómo será el nuevo aspecto que tendrá este nuevo mundo?, además ¿saben cómo iremos a ver al estúpido demonio?- Preguntó Lynn

-Si hermana, tranquila- Respondió Luis

-Ya lo tenemos todo pensado, nos aseguraremos de ir después de hacerle el nuevo cambió a este planeta, una vez este eso hecho lo visitaremos- Respondió el mayor

Luego de decir eso, Luis y Lincoln le susurraron a Lisa y Lynn respectivamente unas cuantas cosas más que iban a hacer, una vez terminado eso cada quien fue directo a su habitación e iniciar con la diversión que pospusieron durante tanto tiempo.

Las cosas toman distintos rumbos eso es seguro de decir, pero con seres como ellos las cosas son más complicadas, descubrieron que sus poderes ni siquiera están completos y ya decidieron que eso no se quedara así, los 4 líderes ya tienen algo planeado y es algo grande, pero como harán para pasar de un mundo a otro.

 **Fin Del Capítulo 4.**


	7. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: 4 Años Después

* * *

 **Año: 2017...4 Años Antes**

Planeta Tierra, el tercer planeta que órbita alrededor del sol. Delante suyo se encuentra el planeta Venus y delante de este el planeta Mercurio. Detrás de la Tierra se encuentra orbitando el planeta Marte, luego de este se encuentra el planeta más grande del sistema solar llamado Júpiter, después de este gran planeta le sigue el segundo más grande y el más "adornado" llamado Saturno, más atrás de este anillado planeta se encuentra el planeta Urano, luego de este viene el planeta Neptuno, aunque ya no cuente como planeta, luego del gran Neptuno se encuentra el pequeño planeta Plutón y por último, descubierto hace unos años se encuentra un planeta aun sin un nombre fijo, pero el que se le ha dado por los momentos es el nombre de planeta X el cual viene después de Plutón.

De todos estos mundos antes mencionados solo la Tierra y Marte son los que han dado a entender que son más especiales, pero de estos dos, la Tierra fue quien gano ese nivel de especial, ¿a qué me refiero con especial?. Simple, el planeta Tierra de todos los ya mencionados, es hasta los momentos el único planeta con vida, mucha, mucha vida.

La apariencia de este planeta es simple, más que todo es tierra fértil con agua, claro hay más componentes que solo esos, pero dejando eso de lado en la superficie del planeta se rigen 3 tipos de mundos que se puedan ver sin la necesidad de echarle un ojo muy detallado, dichos mundos son la tierra firme, el agua y el aire.

Las aguas son dominadas por una gran variedad de especies, siendo las principales los corales, los peces, los anfibios y los mamíferos.

Los cielos en cambio son mayormente dominados por los insectos y las aves.

Y por último la tierra que a diferencia de los cielos o los océanos, la tierra la dominan una mayor cantidad y variedad de especies, siendo de estas las más resaltantes los helechos, los reptiles, los anfibios, los insectos y los mamíferos.

De todas estas especies, en el agua resaltaron más los peces, en el aire las aves y en tierra los mamíferos, aun así todas las especies en general tienen algo en común no importando el mundo en el que existen. Siempre hacen la batalla por la supervivencia cambiando siempre para no aparentar debilidad y en el caso de los mamíferos una especie resaltó por sobre las demás. El ser Humano.

El Humano, apareció no hace mucho pero con su llegada vinieron también cambios, el Humano resultó ser capaz de pensar, su capacidad de pensar lo llevó a ser superior a las demás criaturas teniendo ideas de cómo serle superior aun con la diferencia de tamaño, armas, etc. Pasó el tiempo y el ser Humano tomó control sobre el planeta, ubicándose en casi todos los rincones de este, creando civilizaciones junto con otras cosas.

Animales, vegetación, agua, inteligencia, entre otras más. El planeta Tierra tenía una gran chispa, aun sabiendo los riesgos que el ser Humano le podría hacer, pero aun con eso en mente, la vida seguía su curso. El mundo parece ser muy feliz aun así, JA pero de todo lo que eh dicho, fue hace ya varios años atrás

* * *

 **Año: 2021...4 Años Después**

Aquel bello planeta ubicado en la tercera posición en su órbita con el sol ya no es más que solo una sombra de lo que solía ser, desde el espacio los bellos y azules océanos no son más que mares tan grises como el platino pero igual de densos como el agua en general, las nubes que se ven desde el espacio ahora son tan oscuras como el mismo espacio, siempre sacando truenos que impactan contra el suelo de ese planeta, y la tierra de ser tan exuberante y verde paso a ser simple tierra con ríos de lava tan grandes que desde el espacio se alcanzan a ver.

En la superficie terrestre las cosas son diferentes, por extraño que parezca, la luz del sol no toca la tierra, lo único que se ve en el cielo es pura oscuridad, como si fuese siempre de noche solo que noches sin estrellas que ver y dichas noches están llenas de nubes cargadas con truenos los cuales siempre caen a la superficie no importando la hora o localización. Pero esos truenos en si no son normales ya que son de diferentes colores, en total son 12 colores, el naranja, el blanco, el verde, el rojo, el negro, el azul claro, el rosa, el azul oscuro, el amarillo, el morado, el turquesa y el color lila.

Las aguas del planeta siguen siendo sustentables pero los que viven dentro de ellas evitaran a toda costa de que te acerques, los océanos ahora son regidos por criaturas míticas que según las historias siempre vivieron ahí, pero que ahora es una realidad y no solo ellos, criaturas prehistóricas, las peores y más sanguinarias que está misma ha creado ahora son también los gobernantes de esas aguas.

Los cielos no son una excepción, estos ahora son sobrevolados por los esqueletos de aquellas bellas aves que los volaban cada día y noche, pero no solo ellas, como en el agua, los cielos también los rigen criaturas prehistóricas que la historia dejo que se extinguieran, aunque claro los más grandes fueron los elegidos para sobrevolar los cielos. Pero no son lo único, las criaturas voladoras más espantosas creadas por la mente humana con el paso de la historia y las almas en pena de más de un millón de criaturas también dominan los aires.

La tierra firme fue la que más cambios tuvo, su superficie ahora es de solo un tipo de ambiente, desértico tipo apocalíptico, las ciudades están totalmente destruidas, como si hubiese sucedido una de las peores guerras, los polos también sufrieron cambios ya que no están hechos de hielo, ahora desde el más feo hasta el más fino tipo de gema que se encontraban en distintos rincones del planeta se encuentran ahora en los polos norte y sur. Los arboles siguen existiendo pero no son más que troncos vacíos, los ríos y lagunas que se encontraban por cada continente ahora son de pura lava y las criaturas que vivían en estos están hechas del mismo material, las montañas pasaron a ser volcanes activos que se desencadenan cada semana

Las estaciones ahora son diferentes, la estación seca paso a ser la estación más peligrosa ya que en esa los ríos y lagunas de lava aumentan su tamaño hasta cubrir casi toda la superficie terrestre del planeta y todo porque los volcanes hacen erupción más veces seguidas, la estación de invierno ahora es una estación en la cual los tornados más poderosos y destructivos eliminan todo a su paso, la estación de primavera y de otoño son las únicas en donde no sucede una catástrofe como las 2 anteriores ya que en esa época los caminantes de tierra rigen con mano de hierro.

Los dominantes de la tierra son más especies de las que se cree, tal como en los anteriores casos criaturas prehistóricas y monstruos que no se creyeron más que un mito deambulan por la tierra, junto con animales cambiados casi totalmente hasta tal punto de no aparentar ser lo que eran antes, lo más avanzado en tecnología robótica también yace en esa superficie, ¿cómo es posible que hasta allá robots en ese planeta?, la respuesta a eso es fácil de decir y ante todo lo que dije también debe sonar la pregunta ¿los humanos siguen vivos? y la respuesta es sí, pero su número ya no es el mismo que antes.

La raza humana se sigue encontrando en la Tierra pero en total, si cuentas por cada continente sin tomar en cuenta los polos ya que ahí se extinguieron, solo quedan 100 humanos, ocultos bajo tierra y en la superficie ya que ninguno de esos parajes es 100% seguro para ellos.

En este nuevo mundo solo rige una regla "matar o morir", todas las criaturas la respetan pareciera que ni siquiera existiera un control sobre todo, pero hay una raza que se levantó por sobre las demás, su número es bajo pero todas, TODAS y cada una de las especies del planeta les temen mucho, después de todo, ellos con un simple toque los pueden volver nada, más bien para su deleite hacen que las especies anden en una guerra constante. Todo con tal de mantener sus mentes entretenidas, siempre andan de cacería buscando más que todo a los 100 humanos restantes, saben dónde están pero no los quieren extinguir, al menos no por los momentos.

Sus apariencias son como las de un Humano ordinario, pero los actos que hacen cada día desde hace 4 años más los ojos color amarillo que reflejan su mente retorcida y las sonrisas de maniáticos que muestran los hace ver como lo peor que el mundo allá visto, son demonios en pocas palabras, 10 de género femenino y 2 del masculino y según ellos dicen que más ya vienen en camino, ellos fueron los que iniciaron todo este infierno en el mundo.

La segunda mayor del grupo de las menores y el segundo de género masculino fueron los responsables de la creación de esos robots que actúan hasta con mente propia.

La quinta mayor se encargó de hacer los lagos y ríos de lava, así como también es la responsable de hacer que el planeta siga teniendo la capacidad de proporcionar oxígeno y también la creación de los volcanes y los tornados que son azotados en sus respectivas estaciones.

La mayor de las menores es quien se encarga de tener el cielo en completa oscuridad, además de que es la que elige cuando un ser, ya sea humano, animal, robot, monstruo o espíritu ya ha vivido suficiente.

La mayor de ellos se encarga de la energía que se produce en el lugar en el que ellos viven, además de que constantemente se roba energía del mismo sol, por precauciones dice.

La 2 niñas que son parecidas entre si tienen sus poderes de alguna forma unidos aunque los poderes sean muy diferentes entre sí. Si una de ellas muere la otra pierde sus poderes unos momentos y luego los vuelve a tener, pero a su vez también obtiene los poderes de su gemela muerta.

La mayor de las dos se encarga de evitar cualquier escape de lo que sea que persigan creando montañas, colocándole rocas en su camino o abrir un hueco debajo de su presa, además de ser la que domina a las criaturas, tanto animales, como monstruos.

En cambio la menor de las dos anda mayormente metida en los polos mirando todas esas piedras preciosas, aunque cuando no hace eso, se encarga de que el reflejo de su presa luzca bastante delicioso en su opinión, además de crear una bella tormenta cuando se lo propone.

La segunda mayor del bando se encarga de que el color en el mundo permanezca tal cual como está ya que los demás colores están siendo utilizados por ella en distintos estilos que hace, además de que ella es la que le da esos hermosos toques coloridos a los truenos que siempre retumban.

La tercera y cuarta mayores se encargan exclusivamente de poner un toque tanto de diversión como de música en las cacerías y en su hogar dando así momentos entretenidos para todos ellos, bastante entretenidos a mi parecer.

El primero de género masculino se encarga de mantener el orden entre todos, al ser el líder y a su vez ser uno de los más poderosos se le dio ese don, pero debido a que ahora los demás andan mucho tiempo afuera, él junto con los otros 3 al mando no salen muy seguido o muy lejos de su hogar el cual aun con el paso de los años y las catástrofes que han sucedido sigue en pie como si nada.

Y por último la menor de todo el grupo, ¿cómo se la puede catalogar?, bueno su poder no es muy grande en sí pero no le quita el hecho de ser una de las más peligrosas, de todos, ella es la que sale más seguido y siempre es la que inicia la diversión en lo que se refiere a la hora de ver la televisión, controlar la gravedad a su antojo le ha dado una gran ventaja.

Son una familia a pesar de ser demonios, como cualquier familia, a veces se pelean, hubieron solo 2 veces en las que algunos de ellos se pelearon, la primera vez que pelearon dos de las chicas terminaron destruyendo mitad de la ciudad en la que ellos vivían originalmente y la segunda vez que fue en la que los 2 únicos varones se enfrentaron, en resumen si no se hubieran contenido y tampoco hubieran hecho un trato antes de pelear, de seguro que la mitad del planeta se hubiese destruido a tan solo 5 minutos de haber iniciado y solo si hubieran iniciado despacio.

Por suerte desde aquella ocasión las peleas entre ellos ya no sobrepasan las palabras, se la pasan mayormente en su hogar, pero al vivir en el mundo que crearon la gran mayoría de ellos decide salir a pasear, pero siempre vuelven cuando es la hora de sus actividades favoritas.

Los únicos que no salen mucho son los 4 líderes del grupo como mencione antes, de ellos no se puede decir mucho ya que explique lo principal hace poco, solo las 2 chicas son las que tienen más decencia en salir, los 2 chicos sin embargo no salen mucho del hogar en el que viven, según ellos es que les da flojera el querer salir de su cómoda habitación o la sala de su mansión.

Y ustedes deberán de preguntarse, ¿cómo se todo esto?, bueno de hecho eso es fácil de decir, ustedes me conocen después de todo, siempre eh hablado con ustedes, es fácil saber quién soy porque de seguro no olvidaron al apuesto chico de cabello blanco el cual es quien domina a sus demás hermanos eh JAJAJAJA, apuesto a que no, de seguro creen que en 4 años mi apariencia y la de mis hermanas y hermano han cambiado como dicta el tiempo y el crecimiento.

Pues la verdad es que no es así, de nosotros 12 solo 2 de mis hermanas son las que han tenido un cambio, pero para decirlo en un lenguaje directo, mis hermanas menores ahora solo las separa un año de diferencia en cuanto a edad se refiere, como es con mis hermanas mayores y conmigo y mi hermano exceptuando a las gemelas, ellas siguen siendo casi iguales en cuanto a edad se refiere, vaya que se siente relajante el no salir para algún sitio, comprendo a mis hermanas, pero a Luis y a mí de verdad que nos parece aburrido estar allá, aquí al menos nos relajamos como queremos ¿no es así hermanito?.

No te equivocas hermano, es relajante en verdad el hecho de no hacer nada, ahora si me permites y continuas hablando con los lectores, descansare un rato antes de que Lynn aparezca y demos la noticia.

Bien, bien, como quieras, debo decir que me encantó el hecho de hablar con ustedes de nuevo, hace años que no lo hacía y quería dar un gran toque fingiendo ser un narrador real, JAJAJAJA vaya que me quedó bien el toque que di, debería decirles a mis demás hermanas de su regreso después de unos largos 4 años de ausencia, hmm tal vez, cambiando de tema les tengo que decir algo más antes de irme. Ustedes están muy lejos de nuestro alcance ahora chicos debo admitirlo, pero para serles sincero, dentro de muy poco. **_Eso cambiará solo tienen que esperar un poco más._**

Como sea debería dar la noticia, aunque de seguro ustedes mismos son lo suficientemente capaces de hacerse notar, siendo ese el caso soy Lincoln Loud y me despido momentáneamente junto a mi dormilón hermano, los veré en unos minutos lectores JAJAJAJA, pero enserio, no querrán verme a mi o a mis hermanos delante suyo y vaya que no saben lo mucho que me cuesta hablarles en este tono formal es desesperante hablar así.

* * *

 **Ubicación: América del Sur.**

En las afueras de un bosque de árboles muertos se encontraba una planicie abierta en la cual yacía el cadáver de lo que parecía ser una criatura humanoide de unos aparentes dos metros de alto, boca arriba y abierta del estómago, su depredador seguía alimentándose, el depredador aparentemente era un grupo de Lobos color rojo sangre del tamaño de un Tigre, los cuales al verle las patas se notaban garras de medio metro de largo, y al juzgar por como algunos bostezaban se lograba ver que su capacidad de abrir la boca superaba la normal, algunos pocos estaban comenzando a cerrar sus ojos en señal de dormir mientras que la mayoría luchaba por la comida que ganaron.

Sin embargo su discusión llamó la atención de otras criaturas dentro del espeso bosque muerto, las pisadas comenzaron a ser escuchadas por los oídos de la manada canina, los cuales rápidamente se prepararon para ver al enemigo que les venía a arrebatar lo que consiguieron. Finalmente los enemigos se dejaron ver mostrando a una manada de raptores cuyo cuerpo era totalmente negro y eran del tamaño de un hombre adulto, todo el cuerpo de los raptores como se dijo antes era negro, exceptuando sus ojos que aparte que no tenían pupila eran amarillos.

Los ojos de los lobos eran casi parecidos en la parte de no tener pupila, la diferencia es que sus ojos eran morados. Los caninos superaban en número al grupo de raptores, pero estos últimos tenían más armas como por ejemplo la garra curvada en sus patas.

El raptor alfa el cual tenía rayas doradas por su cuerpo dio un rugido de ataque que mandó a su grupo a ir contra sus enemigos, los lobos solo esperaron a que los carroñeros estuvieran más cerca, al quedar a 2 metros de alcanzarlos, los lobos alfa que tenían marcas negras en su cara dieron señal de que atacarán, ambas manadas chocaron y comenzaron a atacarse entre sí, algunas de las garras de los raptores se encajaban en los cuerpos de los lobos al igual que los dientes de los caninos mordían los cuellos de sus enemigos.

Pero para su mala suerte, su conmoción llamó la atención de un depredador oculto en uno de los ríos de lava cercanos al área, dicho predador era un cocodrilo completamente hecho de lava con excepción de sus escamas superiores las cuales eran rocas fundidas color negro y los ojos emanaban un color verde que al igual que los lobos y raptores no tenía pupila, y su tamaño sobrepasaba los 8 metros de largo, el prehistórico animal se dirigió hacia la batalla y al llegar a escena, soltó un rugido que detuvo la pelea.

En total ya habían fallecido 10 de 30 raptores y 15 de 35 lobos, pero en lugar de correr y escapar, ambos alfas de las dos especies se miraron unos momentos y luego asintieron con la cabeza, para después abalanzarse hacia su nuevo enemigo en equipo, como si supieran que debían dejar de pelearse para que así el depredador de mayor tamaño no se quede con la presa.

La acción hecha por las dos especies que ahora atacaban en conjunto al depredador prehistórico era observada desde la distancia por unos ojos felinos color amarillo y una sonrisa que demostraba emoción pura.

El enorme tamaño del reptil, más sus movimientos con la cola y su potente mandíbula además de su cuerpo envuelto en lava, lograba herir y matar a la mayoría de sus atacantes, sin embargo los lobos y raptores seguían con su ataque el cual solo se concentraba en atacar sus ojos, hasta que en cierto punto escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia el cadáver que los caninos habían conseguido.

Los 15 lobos, 10 raptores y el enorme cocodrilo fijaron su atención a la nueva criatura llegada a escena, la cual al juzgar por el tamaño que tenía y el andar en dos patas demostraba que era un niño humano. Pero debido a la oscuridad no se notaba bien su apariencia, el recién llegado miró el cadáver del muerto de 2 metros, fijó su atención en la cabeza de este y notó que esta era la cabeza de lo que parecía ser otro lobo solo que de color marrón con rayas blancas.

De la boca del nuevo predador comenzó a caer una baba verde clara, la cual al hacer contacto con la cabeza del canino esta comenzó a derretirse, las otras 3 especies comenzaron a acercarse al recién llegado de manera muy cuidadosa, pero este sin embargo no se inmutaba ante la presencia de los grandes predadores detrás suyo.

En cierto punto, la saliva verde la cual aparentaba ser ácido dejó al descubierto lo que había dentro de la cabeza del lobo muerto, no era ni sangre, cerebro o huesos, si no otra cabeza, pero dicha cabeza no pertenecía a la de un lobo o algún pariente de este mismo, si no la cabeza de un humano en prefecto estado, el pequeño se agachó para ver el estómago abierto del muerto y notó que la piel principal era falsa y debajo de esta se apreciaba un poco de ropa no necesitó revisar las piernas ya que la evidencia era más que clara.

El pequeño se puso de pie y dio media vuelta en modo de un giro de baile para ver a los demás depredadores, los cuales se quedaron completamente inmóviles al ver que de ese pequeño se mostraba una sonrisa para nada amigable y en sus ojos amarillos se reflejaban cosas verdaderamente horripilantes incluso para ellos.

Detrás del pequeño un nuevo rayo cayó sobre la superficie del planeta a una distancia lejana, dicho rayo era de color blanco lo cual hizo reflejar a la perfección la apariencia del pequeño delante de todos, era una niña de cabello rubio claro que le llegaba casi a los hombros, unas casi poco visibles pero notables pecas en sus mejillas, sandalias color marrón, una camisa de rayas mezclada entre morado claro y lila y una falda de color morado claro.

Al ver el aspecto de la pequeña, los raptores y el cocodrilo se fueron de la escena lo más rápido que podían, siendo los raptores yendo directo al bosque y el cocodrilo directo al río de lava. En cambio los lobos metieron su cola entre sus patas y comenzaron a retroceder con gran temor mientras veían como la pequeña niña se acercaba a ellos.

-Pobrecitos debieron estar muy hambrientos como para cometer tal acción- Dijo esa niña que hablaba con un tono muy dulce

De un momento a otro los lobos no pudieron retroceder más, ya que terminaron chocando contra una pared de hierro de 3 metros y para empeorar su situación más paredes de hierro comenzaron a emerger dejándolos a ellos y a la niña encerrados en un círculo.

-Desgraciadamente para ustedes el haberlo matado y comido en parte fue un error muy grave - Volvió a decir la niña poniendo su mano en la tierra y sonriendo mucho más

El suelo debajo de ellos repentinamente cambió, de ser tierra seca a ser un gran charco de ácido, del cual todos los que estaban atrapados en el círculo cayeron.

La niña no parecía sufrir repercusiones, ni siquiera su ropa, en cambio los lobos, estos comenzaron a aullar del dolor mientras su rojizo cuerpo se disolvía en el ácido, desde el pelaje pasando por la piel, carne y huesos, todo eso mientras la niña nadaba tranquilamente de espaldas. Al momento de no escuchar los aullidos de dolor de los animales, el ácido desapareció al igual que las paredes, cuando estás últimas desaparecieron la niña yacía acostada mirando al cielo.

-¿Solo para eso querías que estuviera aquí Lily?- Preguntó una voz femenina

La niña se puso de pie para mirar a la chica delante suyo, esa chica usaba un pantalón rojo claro, unos zapatos marrones, un suéter verde y unos lentes, y juzgando por su tamaño se podían calcular más o menos 7 años.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera Lisa- Respondió la menor para luego reírse fuertemente

-Muy gracioso, ya te pareces a la antigua Luan. Tienes suerte de que no haya tenido nada planeado para hoy- Dijo la mayor cruzada de brazos

-¿Y no fue mejor darme una pequeña manita cazando a los cazadores de humanos que quedarte en casa con Lincoln, Luis y Lynn?- Preguntó poniendo sus manos en su espalda

-¿Quieres una respuesta verbal o una respuesta en la que implique que tu cabeza esté en Australia y tu cuerpo aquí desangrándose?, porque ambas dan el mismo resultado- Dijo Lisa estirando su brazo derecho hacia su hermana

-Bien, para la próxima te diré lo que pienso hacer y luego esperare tu respuesta- Refutó cruzando los brazos también y dando la vuelta para no verla

-De todas formas tendrán que regresar las 2 ahora- Se escuchó la voz de otra chica

Las dos hermanas voltearon detrás y ahí se encontraba un portal de tamaño mediano de color negro en el fondo y azul en los bordes, ambas chicas caminaron hasta estar más cerca del portal y a los pocos segundos el color negro del portal fue sustituido por la imagen en la cual estaban Lincoln, Luis y Lynn sentados en el sofá más grande ubicado en la sala de su hogar.

-¿Porque debemos hacerlo ahora?- Preguntó la menor de los que estaban presentes

-¿Que no te lo habíamos dicho antes hermana?- Preguntó Lynn sarcásticamente recostada del hombro de Lincoln

-Dentro de una hora algo que hicimos hace años finalmente se cumplirá- Dijo Luis mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-Y necesitamos que todas estén aquí para hacer la primera parte del nuevo plan antes de que la hora se cumpla- Dijo Lincoln haciendo lo mismo que Luis

-Así que sin excusas y vengan de inmediato, nos ocuparemos de decirles a las demás- Pronunciaron al unísono los 3 para luego hacer desaparecer el portal por donde hablaban

Las dos chicas se miraron unos momentos para luego con un simple chasquido, desaparecer de la planicie en la que estaban.

* * *

 **Ubicación: Europa.**

El escenario presente era idéntico al de américa del sur, solo que a diferencia de allá, acá se observaba un volcán inactivo, el cual dentro de este se observaban a dos criaturas gigantes en una batalla a muerte.

El primero era un ser de dos metros, de color agua marina, vestido con solo un tapa rabos, un solo ojo de gran tamaño y una gran boca con colmillos, un cíclope en pocas palabras, el cual se le lograban ver grandes heridas en su cuerpo y lo más resaltante es que no tenía su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo tenía sujetado un mazo con púas, el ojo del cíclope tal como se vieron en las anteriores criaturas este no tenía pupila, pero su color era azul oscuro.

El segundo ser en cambio, también media dos metros, puros cables y piezas metálicas era lo que más lo resaltaba, un ser compuesto de puras piezas robóticas, algunos cables de dicho ser soltaban chispas mientras que otros tenían ojos amarrados en ellos, sin embargo su figura lo hacía verse como un humano, la diferencia era que poseía 3 cabezas, la de la izquierda era una cabeza robótica que solo poseía un ojo ya que el otro aparentemente fue arrancado, la cabeza de la derecha en cambio tenía forma de un zorro blanco que al igual que la cabeza anterior a este le faltaba un ojo, y la cabeza central era cubierta por la máscara de un payaso exceptuando los espacios en donde van sus ojos, al igual que al cíclope, el robot le hacía falta un brazo y con el otro este sostenía un machete que goteaba sangre, los ojos que estaban por su cuerpo y sus cabezas tampoco poseían pupilas pero su color era morado.

Las dos criaturas se miraron fríamente y volvieron a atacarse entre sí, la pelea era acompañada por gritos eufóricos los cuales provenían de un total de 4 especies diferentes, las cuales estaban paradas y sentadas en las orillas del volcán mirando la batalla, la primera especie eran simples esqueletos, tanto de humanos, como de animales o monstruos, todos ellos no poseían ojos solo un espacio oscuro y negro en donde estos estarían. La segunda especie eran robots de distintas clases, todos ellos con el color de sus ojos azul claro o variantes de estos. La tercera especie eran de entes, todos sin ojos pero emanando una luz blanca en donde estos deberían estar.

Y la cuarta especie, la cual solo eran un total de 4 integrantes mirando desde una pequeña base la pelea, todas mujeres, 2 de cabello castaño, una de cabello negro y una rubia y de estás 4 la rubia aparentaba ser mayor que las demás, no había que ser un genio para saber que eran Lori, Luna, Luan y Lucy Loud observando todo desde un portal como paso hace unos momentos con los otros hermanos, tal como si estuvieran en primera fila.

-Valió la pena el haberme invitado- Dijo Lucy viendo como el machete del robot desfigurado cortaba la mano del cíclope haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor al haber perdido su segundo brazo

-Te dijimos que valdría la pena verlo hermana- Dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que el robot clavaba el machete en el estómago del cíclope el cual ni con sus pies se podía defender

-Una buena batalla de cabezas, es decir con tan solo mirar la acción es más que entendible- Dijo Luan viendo como la cabeza del costado izquierdo y derecho del robot le mordían los hombros al cíclope incapacitando a este mismo por completo

-Ya hemos visto peleas así, pero literalmente debo admitir que no está nada mal- Opinó Lori mientras que el robot acercaba su cabeza principal a la del cíclope inmovilizado

Sin embargo las hermanas no pudieron seguir observando la acción ya que de repente el portal cambió mostrando ahora a Lynn, Lincoln y Luis, los cuales yacían sentados en el sofá de manera relajada.

-Interrumpimos la batalla por un boletín especial para ustedes hermanas- Dijo Lynn

-Requerimos la presencia de todas ustedes ahora mismo en la casa- Dijo Luis

-Sin excusas, sin peros, sin nada, en una hora se cumplirá algo que hicimos hace unos años y requerimos que estén aquí antes de que eso pase- Dijo Lincoln para que luego el portal volviera a cambiar a la batalla en donde se lograba ver que el robot dejó descuartizada la cabeza y cuerpo del cíclope

Las 4 hermanas se miraron unos momentos entre si y luego desaparecieron de la zona en la que estaban al mismo tiempo que a su vez hacían desaparecer el portal por donde habían visto la pelea.

* * *

 **Ubicación: Polo Sur**

Desde la superficie, los polos en si no mostraron cambio alguno, sin embargo debajo de ese aspecto congelado se encontraban pegados, montones y montones de gemas o cualquier mineral valioso o pútrido a la vista de alguien.

De entre tanto mineral se podía identificar un túnel, del cual se podían ver 2 figuras caminando y viendo cada cristal valioso, era fácil saber que se trataban de Leni y Lola.

-¿Qué opinas de este?- Le preguntó la mayor a Lola mirando un mineral de color rosa

-Demasiado claro, ¿qué piensas de este?- Preguntó Lola mirando otro mineral, esta vez negro

-Muy cliché- Respondió al mismo tiempo que delante de ellas se abrió un pequeño hueco del cual emergió la gemela faltante, Lana

-¿Encontraste los minerales que te pedí?- Le preguntó Lola a su gemela

-¿Acaso ves que traiga un diamante rojo, plateado y azul?- Respondió Lana preguntando sarcásticamente, ocasionando enojo en su gemela

Leni ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y ser más débil que las dos se le haría imposible detenerlas, así que simplemente retrocedió un poco para ver cómo se desarrollaría la acción.

-Solo era una pregunta Lana-

-Y yo respondí a la pregunta Lola-

-Si pero no como se debe responderme a mí-

-¡¿Y eso a quien le importa hermana?, vivimos en un mundo que técnicamente no posee reglas!-

-¡Tienes razón con respecto a que no posee reglas, pero a mí me debes tratar con más respeto hermana!-

-¡¿Por qué hablarle con respeto a alguien que a triturado cráneos como si fueran uvas?!-

-¡Porque tú también lo has hecho y porque tengo más clase que tú al hacerlo!-

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

-¡Tu debilidad no tiene sentido!-

-¡Somos igual de fuertes tonta!-

-De todos nosotros, ustedes dos son las que más discuten, no entiendo cómo es que no pasan a los golpes- Opinó Leni

-Porque siempre aparece alguien más fuerte que las detiene- Y la voz del líder superior fue más que suficiente para detener a las gemelas

Las 3 hermanas miraron detrás suyo y ahí se veía el mismo portal que las demás hermanas vieron y dentro de este estaban esta vez los 4 líderes, Lincoln, Luis, Lynn y Lisa, los chicos recostados de manera relajada en el sofá y las chicas recostadas en los hombros de los 2 varones.

-Dejen eso para después hermanas, aunque nuestras caras digan lo contrario, no estamos de humor para sus berrinches- Dijo Lynn

-Iremos directo al grano, necesitamos que regresen a casa lo antes posible- Dijo Lisa

-Las demás están a punto de llegar, así que no se tarden quieren- Dijo Luis

-Todos debemos estar aquí antes de que pase una hora- Dijo Lincoln para que luego el portal se cerrará

-Ya los oyeron hermanas, vayámonos de aquí lo más rápido posible para evitar que se enojen- Dijo Leni para luego mirar a sus hermanas menores, las cuales de mala gana asintieron y se fueron del lugar en el que estaban con un tronar de dedos.

 **Ubicación: Mansión Loud**

* * *

-¿Ya todas vienen en camino?- Preguntó el de mayor rango

-Sí, ya puedes regresar el tiempo de ellas para que aparezcan al mismo tiempo- Respondió Lisa

-En un momento lo haré, primero acomodemos el escenario-

Los 4 hermanos ahora estaban en la habitación de los 2 chicos, los cuatro se dispusieron a escribir en una mesa táctil la cual estaba en el centro de la habitación, en cierto punto solo los dos hermanos eran los que escribían en la pantalla, al terminar de escribir. Lincoln hizo un nuevo chasquido y detrás de los 4 aparecieron las hermanas restantes.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿qué es tan importante como para sacarnos de nuestros asuntos?- Preguntó Lola

-Por si no recuerdas las indirectas, en una hora los genes de Lincoln y/o Luis finalmente copularán en nosotras y nuestros descendientes comenzarán a forjarse como se debe- Le respondió Lisa la pregunta de Lola

-Y antes de que eso pase necesitábamos que todos estuviéramos reunidos para hablar sobre algo más "entretenido"- Dijo Lynn

-¿Y eso sería que?- Preguntó Leni

No hubo respuesta de parte de los 4, ya que un temblor más fuerte que los que ellos han hecho con el paso de los años retumbó en el cuarto, aunque en realidad dicho temblor llegó a todos los rincones del mundo.

-Lana no es momento de hacer esto- Dijo Lori algo frustrada

-Yo no hice eso- Respondió

-Tiene razón- Apoyó Lucy a la más joven de las dos

-Cierto, ese temblor no vino de o alguno de nosotros o de alguna de las criaturas, ni siquiera el mismo planeta lo ocasionó- Dijo Luan

-Es por qué el culpable del temblor no está aquí- Dijo Luis

-Nuestro mundo, y no me refiero a este planeta, está entrando en un estado muy deplorable, no va a durar- Dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que con un chasquido de parte suya, de Lynn, Luis y Lisa, hicieron aparecer 4 controles, uno en la mano del que lo hizo aparecer

Cada control solo tenía un botón de color verde exceptuando el de Lincoln que tenía debajo del botón verde un botón de color rojo. Primero Lisa oprimió el suyo, haciendo que la mesa en la que ellos estaban escribiendo mostrara un holograma bastante realista de una galaxia, ni se inmutaban los 4 en voltear y mirar dicha galaxia, es como si ya la hubieran visto antes, en cambio las demás hermanas observaban detenidamente dicha galaxia.

-Esa galaxia es nuestro miniverso el cual contiene nuestra galaxia y las demás que la rodean- Dijo Lisa presionando el botón nuevamente alejando el holograma de esa galaxia mostrando muchas más hasta que de tanto alejarse se volvió a formar otra galaxia en la que las más pequeñas estaban forjadas- Y ese es nuestro universo, los miniversos que vieron al lado del nuestro eran de versiones alternas de nosotros 12

Luego de eso, Lynn fue la siguiente en presionar el botón de su control e hizo que la imagen de ese universo se alejará mostrando más universos pero uno de ellos resaltaba sobre los demás ya que ese era mucho más grande.

-Esos son los universos alternos al nuestro, en ellos nuestra cantidad deriva bastante y ese gigante es el universo central, sin él los demás no existirían... **_Y eso incluye a nuestro universo_** , la diferencia entre el central y los demás, es que en el central somos 11 y no 12- Dijo Lynn

Luis fue el siguiente en presionar el botón de su control alejando nuevamente la pantalla de esos universos mostrando que todos ellos forjaban otra unión de estrellas mucho más grande.

-Este grandullón hermanas es nuestro multiverso, la formación compuesta por los universos que vieron hace poco- Dijo el chico

-Y ese- Dijo Lincoln presionando el botón verde de su control alejando nuevamente la pantalla del multiverso marcado y revelando uno cerca de el de ellos- Es el multiverso de donde nuestro antiguo invitado de honor provino- Y con eso dicho presionó el botón rojo de su control e hizo desaparecer el holograma

-Dentro de una hora volveremos a tener el poder que nuestros descendientes nos quitaron para su desarrollo- Dijo Lisa

-Y para celebrarlo, retomaremos el juego que dejamos de hacer hace 3 años- Dijo Lynn

-En el multiverso, universo y miniverso en el que Bill Cipher se encuentra ahora mismo- Dijo Luis

-Decidimos hacerlo cuando la hora se complete, así que les preguntamos hermanas, ¿se van con nosotros a iniciar un nuevo Loudmaggedon o se quedan aquí haciendo el mismo y aburrido día a día?- Propuso a Lincoln recibiendo como respuesta un temblor el cual provenía debajo de los pies de las hermanas delante de ellos

No había duda de que aceptaron la propuesta, pero sin dudar ellos habían dejado una pregunta y dicha pregunta la tenían todas ellas pero que solo una se animó a decir, era raro cuando era ella la que lo hacía.

-Un momento, la oferta es obvio que no la rechazaremos, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con los terremotos que según dicen ustedes no vienen de este planeta?- Preguntó Lily

-Sabíamos que esa cuestión no iba a pasar desapercibida- Pronunciaron los 4

-En simples palabras, nuestro universo es más joven e inexperto- Empezó Lynn

-Al desarrollarse tan tarde termino siendo una carga para los demás universos- Prosiguió Lisa

-Los cuales llevaban más tiempo de existencia, y varios de ellos incluyendo al universo central empezaron hace mucho tiempo a unirse entre ellos y rompiendo así, la delgada línea espacio temporal que mantiene este multiverso- Continúo Luis

-Solo los universos con mayor tiempo, y los más grandes y fuertes como el central sobrevivirán a este cambio, sin embargo nuestro universo no cabe en ese grupo, pereceremos si seguimos aquí, pero eso lo podremos cambiar llevando nuestro miniverso a uno de los universos más cercanos, pero para eso necesitaríamos tener más poder y eso lo discutiremos con Bill en su multiverso, vayan al viejo cráter de Royal Woods en media hora, nuestro pasaje de viaje se encuentra ahí- Termino Lincoln, haciendo que las hermanas se fueran de la habitación de los dos chicos con un tronar de dedos

-Necesito revivir estos dormidos músculos, estaré en África haciendo ejercicio, estaré en el punto acordado a la hora acordada- Dijo Lynn desapareciendo de la habitación

-La acompañare, me harta bastante no ser una de las fuertes, así que practicare un poco con Lynn, los veré en el punto hermanos- Dijo Lisa desapareciendo también de la habitación

-¿Crees que fue buena idea no mencionar el resto?- Le preguntó Lincoln a su hermano

-Si querías que nos volvieran carne sin huesos se los hubieras dicho- Respondió Luis cruzando los brazos y colocándose a un lado de la pequeña mesa táctil

-Bien, solo espero que no se enteren de los demás mundos, ¿tú ya decidiste cual será el que vamos a invadir?, porque yo si-

-Los demás universos son muy clichés, definitivamente sé que elegiste el central y créeme que también lo había elegido antes-

-Me agrada que nos entendamos hermano- Dijo Lincoln estirando su brazo al frente de la mesa

-Igualmente, será muy divertido ver las caras de esos Louds al vernos como 12 y no 11 hermanos, en especial a esos polizones- Dijo Luis estrechando su mano con la de Lincoln

Debajo de ellos se encendió otra vez el holograma, solo que está vez no se deslumbro como antes, en cambio solo mostró la imagen de los universos, del multiverso de la familia Loud, los cuales parecían chocar y liberar rayos eléctricos por todo su cosmos, todos menos el central quien se mantenía estático pero recibía el mismo efecto que los demás universos, solo que su daño al parecer era nulo.

-No crean que nos olvidamos de ustedes chicos- Dijo Lincoln sin dejar de ver a su hermano menor y dejando de estrechar la mano de este

-Hemos esperado mucho este momento, y no solo nosotros, Lynn y Lisa también querían tener una pequeña charla con ustedes, pero de seguro les hubiese costado bastante contenerse, no como nosotros- Dijo Luis

-Siempre deleitan su curiosidad y su pasión en vernos, no solo a nosotros, sino también a nuestras contra partes universales, y solo les tengo una cosa por decir chicos. No dejen de sintonizarnos- Y las risas de los 2 chicos resonaron en su habitación

Un nuevo mundo, un nuevo cambio, una nueva batalla, un nuevo apocalipsis y un viejo sujeto, en algún punto descubrieron lo que tenían a su alrededor y les encantó lo que vieron, ahora mismo no tienen el poder suficiente como para ir de una vez a la carga, pero pronto eso cambiará, ¿en qué forma?, pronto se sabrá.

 **Fin del Capítulo 5.**


	8. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: El Viaje

* * *

Unir cabos sueltos es a veces fácil y a veces difícil, pero cuando los logras unir sientes una gran satisfacción contigo mismo al saber que el esfuerzo que diste dio un resultado positivo, pero cuando no es así lo sigues intentando sabiendo que se puede arreglar, hasta que en cierto punto te hartas y lo dejas todo como está, diciendo que es inútil y te vas y ya, aunque hay veces en la que sigues armando los cabos y los logras unir, pero también los mismos cabos sueltos se destrozan y son imposibles de reparar.

 **Ubicación: Cráter gigante (Royal Woods)**

Los escombros de las casas, autos, tierra, entre otras cosas eran notorios en donde ellos se mantenían parados, buscaban algo. Faltaban 10 minutos para que las otras 2 llegarán y 20 para que todas las demás arribarán al lugar. No debieron excederse tanto en su "discusión", ahora no encuentran lo que necesitan para poder viajar, tal vez fue hecho polvo junto con varias de sus antiguas cosas cuando sus golpes se sincronizaron y borraron de la existencia esas pertenecías tanto suyas como de ellas.

 **-** ¿Lo encontraste? **-** Preguntó el mayor

 **-** No, ¿y tú? **-** Preguntó el menor

 **-** ¡No! **-** Respondió frustrado

 **-** Llevamos buscando aquí más de 20 minutos, ¿seguro que sigue aquí? **-** Cuestionó Luis

 **-** Tiene que estar aquí, ¿a menos que quieras hacer uno nuevo? **-** Preguntó Lincoln en un tono de reto

 **-** ¿Sabes qué?, será mejor buscar más a fondo **-** Respondió mientras lanzaba más de dos toneladas de roca a un costado

 **-** Eso pensé **-** Dijo el mayor comenzando a cavar entre el montón de cosas

Siguieron buscando y nada, no había señal alguna de lo que necesitaban encontrar. Lo último que querían hacer lo cual era crear otro idéntico al parecer si o si lo tendrían que hacer, pero su suerte les sonrió cuando el mayor revisó por vigésima vez su lugar.

 **-** ¡Aleluya! **-** Gritó

El menor no perdió tiempo y con un chasquido apareció al lado de su hermano y comprobó la razón de su grito, al fin encontraron su pasaje para ir a verlo. Al menos ya no tendrán que hacer uno nuevo y eso no les iba a gustar, tantos años de diversión los han convertido en unos flojos sin remedio que pocas veces se atreven a hacer algo, pero esta vez de verdad que harán la excepción.

 **-** Como si nunca hubiera sido tocado **-** Dijo Luis

El viejo pentagrama en donde invocaron a Bill hace 4 años, lucía como si recién se hubiera creado. La tabla estaba marcada en un cuadro de madera del viejo ático de la ya antigua y destruida casa Loud, el menor tomó el pentagrama y junto con el mayor, se elevaron y se colocaron a un costado del cráter.

 **-** Bien, ahora solo resta esperarlas- Dijo Lincoln mirando a su hermano el cual tenía una ceja levantada, demostrando que quería preguntarle algo **-** ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó

 **-** Jamás me contaste lo que sentiste al cerrar el trato con él **-** Le dijo Luis a su hermano para evitar aburrimiento

 **-** Lo mismo que tu viste y sentiste hermano, nos mostró imágenes de personas cometiendo actos que para su moral serían espantosos, además de que mientras eso sucedía nos daba también nuestras habilidades y nos revolvía la mente **-** Respondió sentándose sobre su dibujo

 **-** Creí que había hecho algo más aparte de eso, después de todo yo no estuve presente **-** Cuestionó el menor sentándose sobre su dibujo también

 **-** Pff, ya quisieras, más bien tuviste suerte de no estar consciente, porque eso fue doloroso **-** Respondió el mayor con algo de fastidio y haciendo aparecer un cerebro cocido con un chasquido

 **-** ¿Y de verdad te quejas de ese dolor? **-** Preguntó el menor de manera que hiciera enojar un poco a su hermano, teniendo el efecto que quería

 **-** Claro que no fenómeno, me causa enojo el no haber hecho el trato y luego golpearme con algo y así no haber pasado por eso **-** Respondió mientras le daba un mordisco al cerebro

 **-** JA JA JA. Será mejor que no me digas así Lincoln, puede que seas el líder pero sabes que yo te supero **-** Dijo el menor haciendo aparecer un vaso de gran tamaño hecho de huesos con telaraña como envase y con sangre como líquido dentro de este

 **-** Solo me superas por una miseria, así que no te hagas ilusiones **-** Dijo el mayor mientras le daba otro mordisco al cerebro que tenía

 **-** Bueno ya, será mejor no sobrepasarnos, en 5 minutos Lynn y Lisa llegarán y si nos encuentran a punto de pelear, tendremos que asegurarnos de no haber destruido el pentagrama **-** Dijo Luis dándole un sorbo a la bebida que hizo aparecer

A veces el silencio entre ellos es bueno, pero en esos momentos que estaban tan cerca de hacer ese viaje, de verdad que no les gustaba y el mayor al menos decidió ser quien rompiera ese silencio.

 **-** ¿Ya viste alguno de esos mundos de nuestras versiones alternas en donde vive ese Luke Loud?, el que te sustituye como hermano, ¿algún miniverso suyo que valga la pena? **-** Le preguntó mientras se lamía un poco de sangre que tenía en su boca por el cerebro que al parecer estaba relleno con eso nada más

Hace dos años, estos dos chicos junto con las dos chicas al mando del grupo al estar aburridos intentaron sin que las demás hermanas supieran, buscar un planeta en el cual poder divertirse más, sin embargo lo que descubrieron fue mejor, la existencia de otros Universos, mantuvieron ese secreto hasta hace unas horas cuando se lo dijeron a las demás como se vio con anterioridad.

 **-** De hecho sí, hay uno y vaya que se llevó toda mi atención cuando lo vi **-** Respondió el menor dando otro sorbo a su bebida

 **-** ¿Y ese mundo de que trata? **-** Preguntó el mayor con un tono claro de interés

 **-** Es un miniverso que terminó uniéndose a otro miniverso del universo central y ahora andan en un embrollo mezclando algunos de sus miniversos con otros, de hecho es una de las razones por las que nuestro universo está condenado, y todo eso provocado por unas versiones oscuras de nuestras hermanas que se apellidan UnLouds **-** Respondió Luis terminado de tomarse su baso

 **-** ¿UnLouds?, que nombre más contradictorio al de las Louds normales, ¿no lo crees? **-** Dijo entre risas el mayor, provocando estás mismas en el menor

 **-** Sí, es verdad. Por cierto ¿tu encontraste algún miniverso interesante en el central? **-** Preguntó el menor con curiosidad

 **-** Es el universo central. Es obvio que sí, de hecho hay un miniverso en donde nosotros sin contarte a ti, tenemos más o menos las mismas habilidades, entre otras cosas, aunque la razón de como obtuvieron sus poderes es diferente a la nuestra **-** Respondió el mayor terminando de comer el cerebro cocido

 **-** Suena bastante interesante, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a ver cómo es su actitud? **-** Propuso Luis ya con un notable interés

 **-** No **-** Respondió con un pequeño tono de enojo, poco usual en él a menos que su hermano lo moleste con alguna broma

 **-** Explícate, ¿qué razón hay para no ir allá luego de que hagamos lo que tenemos pendiente con Bill? **-** Preguntó cruzado de brazos, es claro que él también está algo enojado

Un pequeño temblor tomó acto de presencia en el sitio en donde los dos estaban, dicho temblor era ocasionado por Lincoln, el cual en su rostro se notaba esa vieja sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes, incluso sus ojos también temblaban, de verdad lo que haya pasado fue algo que lo enfureció.

 **-** Ellos andan lo suficientemente ocupados como para tener un rato divertido con nosotros, digamos que mientras tú, Lynn y Lisa dormían. Tuve una charla con ese Lincoln en uno de sus sueños y lo que me contó al pasar un rato de verdad que no me agradó en absoluto, lo mismo paso con él cuando yo le conté algunas cosas, ninguno de nosotros desgraciadamente podía alcanzar al otro, así que al final llegamos a un acuerdo y era que por nada del mundo, debíamos hacer contacto, créeme que si hubiese podido, lo hubiera hecho trizas, asegurándome que ni un trozo de él quedara. JA al parecer no soportó a alguien tan parecido a mí **-** Contó el mayor al mismo tiempo que todo alrededor de ellos dos se volvía a calmar

 **-** Bien bien, ¿algún otro miniverso que debamos saber de su existencia? **-** Dijo sin darles tantas vueltas al asunto cambiando de tema, pero era obvio que necesitaba hablar con ese Lincoln, no en esos momentos, pero lo haría

 **-** Hay muchos hermano, un ejemplo es donde nuestras hermanas gemelas son una sola gracias a un experimento fallido de Lisa que no solo las afectó a ellas, sino a toda la ciudad de Royal Woods, creando así unos seres los cuales ahora mismo no recuerdo como se llaman...Meta-Humanos creo **-** Contó el mayor

 **-** Así que hablando sobre los miniversos del universo central sin nosotras **-** Se escuchó la voz de Lisa

Un escalofrío. Leve, pero notorio, recorrió las espaldas de los dos hermanos los cuales se pusieron de pie y miraron a su izquierda encontrándose a Lisa y a Lynn cruzadas de brazos y con unas sonrisas que apenas lograban verse los dientes, se habían perdido tanto en la conversación que no las vieron llegar.

 **-** Solo era para perder el tiempo y no aburrirnos, en cuanto ustedes llegarán se los íbamos a contar, ¿verdad Linc? **-** Dijo el menor en un casi irreconocible tono nervioso

 **-** Sí, ¿y desde cuando estaban ustedes ahí? **-** Preguntó el mayor en el mismo tono cambiando el tema

 **-** Desde que dijiste sobre ese mundo en donde Lisa creó ese experimento que afectó a los de ese mundo **-** Respondió Lynn

 **-** Y déjenme decirles que nosotras encontramos un mundo en ese, y otro universo muy interesantes en visitar **-** Dijo Lisa

Las dos chicas desaparecieron y reaparecieron encima de los dibujos que las caracterizaban, haciendo que los hermanos volvieran a voltearse para verlas.

 **-** Uno se ubica en el universo en donde tenemos a una hermana llamada Linka y en ese, ella y el resto de nuestras hermanas son unas súper heroínas llamadas "Full House Gang", ellas junto con otros más defienden la ciudad de distintos villanos, y curiosamente el villano principal el cual comparte casi las mismas intenciones que nosotros se auto llamó "Grand Final", alías Lincoln Loud **-** Dijo Lisa

 **-** Suena interesante, ¿y cómo es el otro? **-** Preguntó Luis

 **-** A simple vista no es la gran cosa, pero el ser que vive en una dimensión de ahí, tiene un poder que, si peleáramos separados y no juntos, simplemente le causaríamos un daño casi nulo **-** Dijo Lynn mientras de las montañas que rodeaban ese gran cráter que anteriormente era una ciudad, emergían explosiones de magma a gran escala demostrando que no le agrado decir eso, ahora esas montañas se convirtieron en volcanes activos

-Bien, ¿ese ser al menos tiene nombre?- Preguntó Lincoln

 **-** Fred **-** Respondieron las dos en un tono de indiferencia

No pudieron evitarlo, ese nombre simplemente no concordaba con la fuerza que Lynn decía que tenía, ambos hermanos simplemente se rieron a más no poder y como si fuera una enfermedad, las dos hermanas presentes también soltaron carcajadas que terminaron por asustar a las criaturas cercanas al área. Pensando que habían hecho algo mal y que ahora esos demonios los torturarían y lo único que podían hacer era correr y rogar que no les hicieran algo. Pero para su suerte, esa no era la razón de las risas de los 4 alfas.

 **-** ¿Fred?, vaya nombre más tonto, en especial para alguien con un poder tan semejante como el que dices hermana **-** Dijo el menor de los dos chicos entre risas

 **-** Sus intenciones son básicamente las mismas que las nuestras, salvo que su creador lo mantiene encerrado y recibe la ocasional visita de un experimento creado y sacado por la Lisa y el Lincoln de allá, el cual comparte el ADN de ellos, además de otras cualidades, y el nombre que le dieron a ese ser ha sido Lia **-** Explico Lynn, sin dudar pasar tiempo con los otros tres líderes la ha vuelto un tanto diferente en inteligencia

 **-** Solo faltaría encontrar un miniverso en donde ustedes son torturadas en modo de venganza por las acciones que cometieron, ¿no lo crees hermano? **-** Dijo el segundo al mando en un tono de chiste

 **-** De hecho si existe un mundo así **-** Dijo Lincoln captando la atención de los demás y de una vez continuó **-** Un tal Chara que es como un creador como el que encerró a ese Fred o algo así, ha hecho un mundo en donde, todas ustedes chicas, exceptuando a Lily son puestas a torturas en venganza por los daños que le hicieron a ese Lincoln en el pasado, aunque a su vez ha roto muchas líneas, más bien él, es el que comparte la mayor culpa de que nuestro universo no valla a durar. Pensaba decirlo como sorpresa pero ya que Luis lo mencionó, no vale mucho mantenerlo en secreto **-** Terminó viendo un momento al suelo percatándose como el dibujo en donde estaba marcado la figura de Bill comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, hablar del tema de los universos los distrae mucho

 **-** Ya llegaron **-** Pronunciaron los cuatro mirando a su derecha

En esa dirección vieron como las hermanas faltantes hacían acto de presencia y comenzaban a caminar y ponerse en sus dibujos característicos.

 **-** Tardaron más de lo usual, ¿no lo creen? **-** Preguntó de manera divertida el mayor

 **-** Quisimos arreglarnos un poco y pasar un momento a ver algo interesante en Asia **-** Dijo Luna

 **-** ¿Y cómo funciona esto? **-** Preguntó Lola

 **-** ¿De qué manera viajaremos de este miniverso a su miniverso? **-** Preguntó Lana

 **-** Simple, debemos usar un tipo de poder que tenemos en común, al mismo tiempo que debemos pronunciar casi las mismas palabras que usamos para invocarlo la primera vez **-** Explicó Lisa

 **-** ¿Y cuál de todos nuestros poderes será? **-** Preguntó Lily

 **-** El que más usamos **-** Respondió Lynn

No hubo más que decir, los doce hermanos estiraron sus brazos dominantes en dirección al dibujo de Bill y del dedo índice de todos salió un rayo, dicho rayo chocó justamente en el ojo del ser triangular, que por extraño que parezca en lugar de destruirse comenzó a emanar un fuego de color azul, el cual se desplazó por las rayas del dibujo hasta llegar a cubrir toda marca de este mismo. Poco después los dos varones del grupo comenzaron a pronunciar unas palabras parecidas a las que Lincoln dijo la primera vez que invocaron a Bill.

Todos seguían disparando el rayo hacia el ojo del dibujo del ser triangular, sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo cuando el color azul del fuego se manifestó en sus ojos, pareciendo estar poseídos, los doce se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a decir más palabras en ese extraño idioma. Una luz blanca los comenzó a rodear por completo apenas dejaron de pronunciar aquel idioma, sus ojos volvieron a su estado "normal" y la luz los envolvió por completo.

Las criaturas que anteriormente habían escapado creyendo que corrían peligro de muerte volvieron a acercarse al área descubriendo que en donde se supone que estaban hace poco los Louds y el dibujo ahora no se encontraba nada más que tierra aparentemente quemada, los presentes sintieron un alivio enorme al ver que sus más odiados temores ya no estaban presentes en esa área. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho, nuevamente las montañas volvieron a estallar en lava liberando una gran presión y calor.

Los suelos comenzaron a abrirse de manera descontrolada y a su vez más montañas emergían de la tierra convirtiéndose a su vez en más volcanes, los truenos cayeron con más intensidad acompañados de una desenfrenada lluvia ácida y lo que las criaturas menos esperaron sucedió, el cielo oscurecido comenzó a abrirse de manera que se hubiese partido, revelando así un destello de sol demasiado fuerte para mirar, la razón era que el sol ahora mandaba directamente llamaradas solares a esa grieta.

Todo eso no solo ocurría en esa área, sino también por todos los rincones del planeta ocurrían las mismas catástrofes añadiendo también que los tornados que se suponía que no deberían aparecer, ahora andan destrozándolo todo y en las costas ahora las aguas platinas se han levantado creando tsunamis de un tamaño gigantesco al igual que dentro de las aguas la tierra se seguía abriendo y el calor de las profundidades aumentaba, a este paso las criaturas de los 3 tipos de mundos tal vez no sobrevivan a esto. La presencia de los demonios aparentemente se unió al estado estable y/o deplorable de la tierra, al menos sigue proporcionando oxígeno. Sobrevivir ahora es la regla de todos en ese planeta.

Aunque las criaturas sufrían las catástrofes que el mismo planeta les está poniendo, los Louds tampoco les está yendo muy bien y más con el hecho de estar ahora mismo viajando a una velocidad inimaginable, amontonados y envueltos en una sola estela como si fueran un cometa, en esa situaciones, el estatus de poder no vale nada, algo que ellos no soportan mucho es estar pegados a menos que sea en una de sus bellas orgías que a pesar de que la descendencia sigue dentro de las hermanas, eso no impide para nada que se relajen así. Y si se preguntan, cómo reaccionan ante esto de estar obligadamente pegados, pues la respuesta es una típica pelea familiar.

 **-** ¡Quítate de mi cabeza! **-** Se quejó Lola

 **-** ¿¡Crees que no lo haría si pudiera!? **-** Respondió Lana

 **-** ¡Por los mil demonios, ¿podrían dejar de pelear al menos hasta que lleguemos?! **-** Dijo Luna

 **-** ¡Lo dice la que no tiene a nadie que le estorbe la vista! **-** Dijo Lori en el mismo tono

 **-** ¡Se podrían callar de una vez! **-** Gritó Leni

 **-** Por estas razones es que no ando mucho con ustedes **-** Dijo Lucy

 **-** Claro, porque tienes a tus esbirros para hacerte compañía **-** Respondió Lynn indiferente

 **-** Al menos su compañía es mejor que la tuya **-** Añadió la más oscura

 **-** ¡Retira lo que dijiste ahora! **-** Gritó intentando acercarse a Lucy

 **-** ¡Mierda Lynn no te muevas, no hay espacio aquí para que lo hagas! **-** Gritó Luan

 **-** Concuerdo con Luan, ¡no hay espacio Lynn quédate quieta! **-** Apoyó Lisa

 **-** ¡Ustedes no se metan en esto! **-** Les gritó a las dos

 **-** ¡¿Cómo no nos vamos a meter si tú eres la que está empezando?! **-** Respondió Lily metiéndose en esa disputa

 **-** ¡No fui yo la que empezó, fue Lucy quien lo hizo! **-** Se volvió a quejar la imperativa

 **-** ¡SE PODRÍAN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! **-** Gritaron los dos varones

 **-** ¡Por favor, cada vez que estamos en una situación como esta explotan! **-** Inició Lincoln

 **-** ¡Siempre es lo mismo, siempre la misma puta discusión! **-** Prosiguió Luis

 **-** ¡Y TODO POR NADA, YA CÁLLENSE QUIEREN. DISCUTAN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN AL LLEGAR, PERO HASTA ENTONCES, CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS AHORA! **-** Terminaron los dos

Ante ese tal acto las hermanas no pronunciaron palabra alguna, incluso Lynn y Lisa tomaron silencio, algo que los dos chicos agradecieron y así el viaje prosiguió lo más normal que se pudo para ellos, no lo sabían pero estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

* * *

 **Multiverso 201338, Universo Central, Miniverso Central**

 **Gravity Falls.**

 **Ubicación: ? ? ?**

Sin dudar no fue su mejor entrada al nuevo mundo al que llegaron, un dibujo hecho por una mano aparentemente no tan talentosa, terminó creando la figura del pentagrama de Bill Cipher en una cueva que ahora mismo estaba completamente oscura, sin embargo de dicho dibujo empezó a emerger una potente luz de la cual salieron disparado los doce hermanos, ocasionando que terminaran estampándose contra la pared de roca de la cueva, todos de cara.

 **-** Sin dudar no fue la mejor entrada **-** Dijo Lincoln quitando la cabeza de la roca

 **-** ¿Enserio?, literalmente no me di cuenta **-** Respondió Lori sarcásticamente

 **-** ¿Que esperabas?, es la primera vez que salimos de nuestro mundo **-** Dijo Lisa

 **-** Bueno, echemos un vistazo a ver como es este nuevo mundo **-** Dijo Luis

Solo sus ojos eran lo único que se veía en esa cueva y tan rápido como todos se quitaron la suciedad que tenían encima, salieron de la oscura cueva con un simple chasquido.

No se sorprendieron, más bien les causó un gran aburrimiento el ver a un pequeño pueblo en buen estado, con un sol marcando el ocaso, esperaban ver al menos un estado más parecido al de su mundo, pero no eso.

 **-** Que decepción **-** Dijeron los doce al unísono

 **-** Tanto alardeo de él, ¿para esto? **-** Se quejó Lily

 **-** ¿Será un estúpido, un patético o qué? **-** Repuso Luan

 **-** Un engañoso sin remedio **-** Dijo Lynn

 **-** Aunque hay que admitir que se sienten presencias más allá de la de los humanos y animales comunes **-** Dijo Lucy

Y no era mentira, cientos de presencias que no eran iguales a las de los humanos o animales modernos se sentían por todo ese pueblo, más que todo en los bosques de este mismo, ya irían a ver qué sucede para que algo como eso pasara, pero su objetivo principal el cual era encontrar a Bill tendrá que ser suspendido y ahora viene uno nuevo el cual será el de llamar la atención de todos.

 **-** Sin dudar este miniverso es el original, así que él debe andar por aquí, Lori ¿les apagas las luces para llamar un poco la atención? **-** Pidió Lincoln

Pero nuevamente los planes cambiaron cuando un evento que los tomó desprevenidos dio inicio. Lo primero fue que claramente el aire de ese pueblo tomó un toque bastante misterioso, lo segundo fue sentir una vieja presencia, la cual no habían sentido desde hace ya unos 4 años y esa presencia pronto alcanzó a ser vista en los cielos junto con una grieta en forma de "X", hasta los cielos cambiaron a un toque más apocalíptico.

Esas risas provenientes de él, jamás lo olvidarían, ni aunque haya pasado una eternidad, los Loud veían claramente al viejo Bill Cipher mirando todo ese pueblo con ganas de iniciar su juego.

 **-** Esto se pondrá bueno **-** Dijeron los doce hermanos

 **-** ¡Finalmente, la profecía de hace millones de años por fin se cumplirá! **-** Dijo Bill

 **-** Ahí lo tenemos hermanos, ¿qué hacemos ahora? **-** Preguntaron las gemelas con emoción

A sus alrededores las piedras comenzaban a elevarse sin control.

 **-** Eventualmente lo saludaremos, hasta entonces veamos qué es lo que hará, ¿estás de acuerdo hermano? **-** Preguntó Lincoln a su hermano menor

 **-** Me parece una buena idea, ¿están de acuerdo chicas? **-** Les preguntó a Lynn y a Lisa

 **-** Será una buena forma de ver cómo se comporta, me parece genial **-** Dijo Lisa

 **-** Su poder de verdad que es grande, quiero ver como lo usa, estoy de acuerdo también **-** Dijo Lynn

Con la opinión de los demás alfas hecha, los hermanos voltearon un momento a seguir viendo al demonio principal de ese mundo.

Las risas de Bill fueron aumentando, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a ser totalmente oscuro y luego pasaba por grandes cambios.

 **-** ¡Ya está pasando, al fin, al fin está pasando. Forma física, ahora TENGO YO! **-** Pronunció el demonio mientras su cuerpo completaba su cambio para tener su forma física en esa dimensión. Con su forma ya completa, la sonrisa de los nuevos e inesperados jugadores aumentó bastante

 **-** Muy bien, aguardemos nuestro turno, hasta entonces estaremos en donde más nos gusta estar. En los rincones de la oscuridad **-** Las risas de los doce fue seguida apenas después de que el mayor haya dado la orden

Sus risas no pasaron desapercibidas, aun con la distancia en la que él estaba, Bill fue capaz de escuchar aquellas carcajadas, fijó su atención hacia donde las escuchó pero no había nadie ahí, simplemente lo ignoro y prosiguió con su presentación.

 **-** Presten atención marionetas tridimensionales hechas de piel con cinco sentidos y una vida. Por trillones de años estuve atrapado en mi propia y deteriorada dimensión, esperando por un nuevo universo el cual proclamar. Mi nombre es Bill, pero pueden llamarme su nuevo amo y señor por toda la eternidad **-** Se presentó derritiendo la estatua del "fundador" del pueblo

Ante tal acto los presentes simplemente se asombraron, sin embargo no de la manera buena y viendo eso, el demonio continuó con su presentación.

 **-** Ahora conozcan a la pandilla de criminales interdimensionales y pesadillas a los que yo llamo amigos **-** Dijo señalando a la grieta de la cual comenzaron a salir dichos seres **-** Bola 8, Kryptos, el ser cuyo nombre jamás debe ser mencionado. Ah que rayos, Zanthar y por supuesto también esta Dientes, Cerradura, Hectorgon, Forma Amorfa, Pyronica, Chupete, y estos chicos. ¡Éste pueblo es ahora nuestro, chicos! **-** Presentó el demonio principal recibiendo adulaciones de felicidad de parte de sus amigos

 **-** Óyeme triángulo de otra dimensión. Como alcalde, les ordeno a ti y a tus amigos... que se larguen de aquí **-** Exigió el alcalde

 **-** Sí. Las cosas con un solo ojo son extrañas **-** Dijo Linda Susan

 **-** No nos gustan los forasteros **-** Defendió Grenda

 **-** ¡Acabamos con lo que nos resulta extraño! **-** Dijo el leñador rompiendo un buzón

 **-** Yo quisiera decir como rico capitalista, que le doy la bienvenida rey tirano. Tal vez pueda ser uno de sus... jinetes del apocalipsis **-** Espetó el Señor Noroeste

 **-** ¡Papá! **-** Se quejó Pacífica

 **-** Ahora no cariño, los adultos hablamos **-**

 **-** Oh, vaya, esa es una gran oferta. ¿Qué tal si mejor cambio las funciones de cada agujero de tu cara? **-** Dijo el demonio chasqueando los dedos, ocasionando que Señor Noroeste tuviera las orejas en donde van los ojos, el ojo en donde va la boca y la nariz en la oreja derecha dándoles un gran temor a la Señora Noroeste y a Pacífica, mientras que él comenzaba a reírse a más no poder sin saber que gracias a los gritos de los demás habitantes, esas no eran solo risas suyas

Dejó de reír y con su mano disparo un rayo, el cual le dio al oficial Durland convirtiendo a este en piedra, dando como resultado los gritos de su compañero al ver a este vuelto piedra y ser llevado por uno de los ojos murciélagos.

 **-** Es hora de una linda redecoración. Me vendría bien un castillo o algo así **-** Dijo el demonio levantando un castillo en forma triangular de los suelos **-** ¿Y qué tal unas burbujas de pura demencia? **-** Continuó mandando esas mismas burbujas hacia los civiles, dándole a uno de ellos volviéndolo realmente loco **-** Esta fiesta nunca terminará. El tiempo está muerto, y nada tiene significado. La existencia está de cabeza y yo soy el rey supremo. Bienvenidos sean todos al Raromagedón **-** Terminó de pronunciar el demonio

No se dio cuenta, pero desde lo más alto del pueblo se encontraban ahí los doce hermanos mirando todo el caos que se difundía por todo ese lugar.

 **-** Como que alguien te revirtió uno de tus poderes hermanito **-** Recriminó Leni dirigiendo esas palabras hacia Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que las demás hermanas y hermano del chico se burlaban de él

-Lo dudo, ya lo escucharon, nada tiene sentido ahora en este mundo. Todo está simplemente loco, quiera o no yo sigo teniendo la capacidad de detener el tiempo de todos- Dijo el mayor callando de esa manera a sus otros hermanos, para luego él y los demás volvieran a desvanecerse del sitio en el que estaban

* * *

Mientras ese y otros acontecimientos sucedían en el pueblo de Gravity Falls. En el bosque con dirección a la Cabaña del Misterio, se lograba apreciar como aquel caos comenzaba a acercarse y los que estaban en primera fila para ver aquella acción eran Stan Ford y Dipper Pines.

 **-** Así es como termina todo. No con un bang si no como uju **-** Dijo el Tío Ford

 **-** El Raromagedón **-** Pronunció Dipper antes de que del bosque salieran un montón de animales y otras criaturas

 **-** La grieta se destruyó. El mundo de Bill está invadiendo el nuestro y cada minuto sus poderes se hacen más fuertes **-**

 _-Que interesante información-_ Dijo en susurro la voz de un chico

 **-** ¿Dijiste algo Dipper? **-** Preguntó Ford

 **-** Mabel, la grieta debió abrirse dentro de su mochila, debo ir a buscarla **-** Dijo Dipper quien salió corriendo a buscar a su gemela lo más rápido que podía mientras sacaba su radio **-** Mabel, responde Mabel, ¡Mabel!- Habló el chico en un tono muy alarmado por su hermana

 **-** Dipper, óyeme bien, encontraremos a tu hermana. Pero antes debemos detener a Bill, si lo devolvemos a la grieta de donde vino. Tal vez podamos detenerlo antes de que su locura se expanda por todo el mundo **-** Dijo Ford

 **-** ¿Estás seguro de que vencer a Bill sea posible? **-**

 **-** No, no estoy seguro, pero ser un héroe significa pelear aun cuando todo parezca imposible, ¿quieres seguirme? **-**

 **-** Hasta el fin de la tierra **-**

 **-** Bien, porque ahí es a donde iremos **-**

Poco después, ambos Pines tuvieron que correr y ocultarse en la Cabaña del Misterio, debido a que una ola de locura se acercaba hacia ellos, apenas esta paso sobre ellos sin hacerles daño, salieron de la Cabaña y corrieron con dirección al pueblo.

Conforme corrían, sentían como si alguien los estuviera observando, pero sabían que no podían distraerse de su objetivo principal. Ojala se hubieran detenido, así al menos hubieran sabido del nuevo peligro que se les acercaba. Esa sensación de ser vistos era ocasionada por los doce hermanos, los cuales yacían en la cueva en la que salieron, disfrutando el espectáculo que Bill Cipher ocasionó.

 **-** Nada mejor que ver un buen show de héroes intentando salvar su mundo de un loco, ¿no lo creen hermanas? **-** Dijo el líder de mayor rango

El chico recibiendo un "Si" con tono de relajación de parte de sus hermanas y hermano, chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer un portal del cual se veían a Dipper y a Ford subir la iglesia del pueblo, mientras delante de esta misma se encontraba Bill junto con sus demás amigos del caos, además de que cerca de ellos se avecinaba una ola de locura.

 **-** ¿Quién quiere ir esta vez? **-** Preguntó Luis

Con esa pregunta, todas las hermanas rápidamente pidieron ser ellas quienes se encargarán del pequeño asunto, sin embargo nueve de ellas diez repentinamente fueron aplastadas por algo y luego lanzadas hacia el fondo de la cueva. Solo una de las chicas fue la que no recibió el mismo efecto que las demás ya que fue ella quien lanzó a las otras hacia la cueva

 **-** Soy la menor de todos, debo ir yo **-** Respondió Lily, logrando así ser la elegida y así desaparecer de escena

Ya para esos momentos, Stan Ford estaba preparado para apuntar y disparar su desestabilizador cuántico directo a Bill a su vez que era observado por Dipper, la ola de locura estaba a nada de pasar sobre ellos. Pero entonces, está misma fue desviada y se dirigió en dirección contraria.

 **-** _¡FALLARÁS!_ **-** Escuchó Ford el gritó de una niña que lo distrajo, aun así disparó

Tal como se temía, el rayo en lugar de darle a Bill solo consiguió darle en un pequeño punto de su sombrero. La preocupación no se hizo esperar en los dos Pines, quienes primero voltearon a ver quién había sido la niña que habló por que hasta Dipper la escuchó, pero no había nadie en ese sitio y sin darse cuenta, Bill disparó un rayo hacia ellos terminando por explotar esa parte de la iglesia.

Nuevamente toda esa acción era observada por once de los doce hermanos y poco después la hermana faltante ya estaba con ellos aunque su llegada no fue muy bien recibida, ya que apenas apareció recibió un golpe en el estómago y uno en la cabeza que la hizo estrellarse contra un costado de la cueva.

 **-** No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me escuchaste? **-** Primer golpe dado por Lynn

 **-** Mantente en tu posición a menos que quieras daños peores en ti **-** Y el segundo fue dado por Lisa

Un simple "Si" con la cabeza agacha y con tono frustrante fue lo que dijo la menor de todos los Loud, para luego ella y las demás hermanas, se colocaran junto a los dos hermanos quienes seguían observando como Dipper corría de Dientes y Bola 8.

* * *

Pasan 3 días desde que el infierno se desató en el poblado de Gravity Falls, la intromisión de los invasores ha sido muy poca, están esperando a que algo suceda, el problema es que solo ellos lo saben a la perfección.

Sin embargo, solo son los dos varones quienes saben el plan por completo, las dos chicas alfas apenas saben el plan hasta la mitad porque es hasta ahí donde se los contaron y las demás hermanas, solo saben que hay un plan pero nada más y su paciencia no es muy buena que digamos.

 **-** ¡¿Cuándo vamos a actuar de una buena vez?! **-** Se quejó Lori despertando a los dos dormilones

 **-** ¿Cuantos días han pasado? **-** Preguntó Luis sentándose al igual que su hermano

 **-** 3 Días **-** Respondió Lily metiéndose a la cueva con las demás hermanas

 **-** Entonces esperen 10 minutos más **-** Respondió Lincoln al mismo tiempo que volvía a tumbarse en el piso al igual que Luis

Pero como ellos esperaban, en lugar de caer sobre piedra y tierra, Luis terminó cayendo en un charco de lava y Lincoln en uno de ácido, ambos de más de un metro de profundidad y para asegurarse de que las chicas hablaban enserio sobre que querían actuar ya, la superficie de los charcos fue cerrada por el mismo suelo.

 **-** Fuimos pacientes hermanos, pero saben que no deben jugar con nuestra paciencia **-** Indicó Lynn mirando en donde los dos chicos habían caído

 **-** Hay que admitirlo, nos gusta ver la desesperación. Pero nos gusta más cuando vienen de su impaciencia hermanas **-** La voz de Lincoln se escuchó detrás de ellas

Las chicas al voltearse los volvieron a ver, allí estaban los dos hermanos con grandes heridas por todo su cuerpo y sus ropas desgarradas. La cara del mayor estaba sin piel, hasta los huesos se le veían, además de que su cuerpo estaba derretido en su mayoría, ni siquiera tenía una pierna, mientras que el menor se encontraba en casi la misma situación, solo que estaba mucho más quemado. Aun así solo fue cuestión de un solo segundo para que sus apariencias volvieran a ser las mismas incluyendo sus vestimentas.

 **-** Bien, si tanto quieren que demos inicio a esto, púes no las haremos esperar más **-** Ante esa declaración de parte del menor sumado con un chasquido, los doce hermanos desaparecieron del lugar

* * *

 **Castillo de Bill Cipher**

Los doce aparecieron a las afueras del castillo del demonio del lugar, más específicamente en una de las esquinas, se asomaron en dicha esquina acomodándose por edad y ahí se vio una pequeña luz de la cual apareció la policía del tiempo, las sonrisas marcadas en el rostro de los doce aumentó más su volumen y sin hacer nada más, se desvanecieron con el viento provocado por la altura en la que estaban.

Dentro del castillo de Bill, este mismo junto con sus demás amigos disfrutaban de una gran fiesta.

 **-** Cuando termine la fiesta, comenzará la fase 2 **-** Dijo Bill mientras se recostaba de lo más tranquilo

Y en esos momentos la "puerta" fue tocada.

 **-** Abran, es la policía. La policía del tiempo **-** Dijo uno de los oficiales del otro lado

 **-** Actúen normal, oculten el ponche de tiempo, déjenme a mi ser quien hable **-** Dijo Bill a sus compañeros rápidamente

Poco después la "puerta" fue destruida con un rayo provocado por el bebé tiempo, dejando mostrar a este mismo junto con un montón de oficiales del tiempo.

 **-** Bill Clave, ha violado las leyes de tiempo y espacio, causó un viaje a un universo desconocido y viceversa, y se apoderó del cuerpo de un oficial del tiempo **-** Dijo el mismo oficial que tocó la puerta con anterioridad

 **-** Mi cuerpo es un templo. ¿Cómo te atreves? **-** Dijo enojado Blending

 **-** Oye esto, Clave **-** Dijo el bebé tiempo

 **-** Ahg, bebé tiempo **-** Dijo Bill con queja, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño error que cometió al olvidar los crímenes por lo que es culpable

 **-** Si tu intromisión en esta dimensión continua, podría destruir la fibra misma de la existencia en este universo. Ríndete ahora o enfrenta mi capricho **-** Dijo el gran bebé

 **-** Oh no, un capricho, ¿qué voy a hacer al respecto?. ¿Qué te parece esto? **-** Dijo el demonio lanzando un rayo de su dedo, el cual desintegró a todos los oficiales y al bebé tiempo como si nada

-Oh vaya, acabó con el bebé tiempo **-** Dijo Kryptos sorprendido como los demás, para luego simplemente celebrar con mayor fuerza

No lo supieron, pero estaban siendo vistos por el viajero del tiempo, quien fue el único que logro sobrevivir.

 **-** Oh rayos, esto va de mal en peor. Evasión del tiemp-... **-** Dijo Blending sin poder terminar su viaje y su parlamento

La razón de esto es que repentinamente sintió como se le dificultaba respirar y algo sin estar presente lo sujetaba firmemente, fue sujetado del cuello con una gran fuerza sin casi poder respirar en otras palabras, rápidamente comenzó a ser llevado a las afueras del castillo, pasando desapercibido por Bill y sus secuaces dementes, hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de este mismo castillo y en ese mismo lugar su cuello fue sujetado por una mano humana, intentó con éxito bajar la mirada y ahí mismo se encontró con los doce hermanos siendo Lincoln quien le sujetaba el cuello, intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberarse pero era inútil.

 **-** Ah ah ah, no te irás de aquí. No esta vez **-** Dijo Lincoln mientras aumentaba la fuerza en el brazo que ahorcaba al viajero

La vida del viajero del tiempo se marchaba cada vez más con cada apretón que el líder del grupo le hacía a su cuello, subió su mirada esperando su final, pero para su infortunio un nuevo dolor proveniente de su estómago hizo que su alma en lugar de irse, se quedara más tiempo, ese dolor mezclado con muchas otras emociones fue ocasionado por que su estómago fue atravesado y traspasado del otro lado por la otra mano del alfa Loud de mayor rango. La sangre salía a montón de ese hueco ahora haciendo que su vida se marchara más rápido que antes, pero de una manera mucho más dolorosa.

Con sus últimas fuerzas bajó su mirada para ver nuevamente a los nuevos participantes en este mundo apocalíptico. Doce personas, ninguno superando la niñez o adolescencia, diez chicas y dos chicos, idénticos solo en dos cosas, número uno: Unas sonrisas que delataban a la perfección una emoción y locura extremas, y número dos: Unos ojos que le recordaban perfectamente a Bill.

Finalmente su cuerpo dejó de moverse, ya había muerto, y tal como si solo fuese basura, fue arrojado para que cayera en algún rincón del destrozado pueblo de Gravity Falls. Apenas escucharon como el cuerpo tocaba el suelo, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta quedar delante de la "puerta" abierta, dentro se apreciaba como la fiesta iba a progresar, sin embargo eso se detuvo, momentáneamente hablando.

Los secuaces de Bill repentinamente dejaron de moverse al mismo tiempo que esferas de color negras los desvanecían del lugar, dejando a un sorprendido y confundido Bill solo.

 **-** ¿Qué es esto? **-** Preguntó tocando una de las esferas negras, pero lo único que hizo fue traspasarla y luego esta misma desapareció como si nada

Miró las demás esferas y estas hicieron lo mismo que la que tocó.

 **-** _Cuanto tiempo_ **-** Escuchó Bill la voz de, si no se equivocaba era la de una chica, dudó ya que esa voz se escuchaba muy tétrica

 **-** ¿Quiénes son los que hablan? **-** Preguntó cruzado de brazos

 **-** _¿Enserio, tan solo pasaron cuatro años y te olvidaste de nosotros?_ **-** Escuchó otra voz, esta vez una voz masculina

Esa voz le resultó familiar, juraba haberla escuchado en algún otro lado y en esos momentos recordó las palabras de uno de los oficiales del tiempo "causó un viaje de un universo desconocido y viceversa". Ya tenía una idea de quienes se trataban, pero para confirmar al 100% necesitaba preguntar una vez más.

 **-** Veamos, ¿alguno de ustedes posee cierta extremidad que los demás no? **-** Preguntó viendo como el viento comenzaba a reunirse detrás suyo, al voltear notó como del viento comenzaban a emerger figuras humanas, diez de ellas de chicas y dos de ellas de chicos, todos ellos con un tamaño sobrepasando al de una persona normal pero manteniendo su orden cronológico, no cabe duda, ya los recordaba

 **-** Tardaste un poco más de la cuenta Bill, ¿no lo crees? **-** Dijo Luis

 **-** Vaya vaya vaya, pero si son los Loud, ¿cómo les fue en su mundo? **-** Preguntó rodeándolos verificando las apariencias que poseían

 **-** Nos aburrimos de ir lento, así que en cuatro años, dejamos casi extinta a la raza humana **-** Le respondió Lincoln

 **-** Y supongo que se aburrieron de estar solo con un mundo bajo su control, ¿no es así? **-** Preguntó nuevamente con un claro interés

 **-** Tú si sabes Clave, nos aburrimos demasiado allá, así que Lincoln, Luis, Lynn y yo intentamos ver cómo hacer para venir aquí, al final lo descubrimos y aquí nos tienes **-** Respondió Lisa

 **-** Fabuloso, al menos así será más divertido el conquistar este mundo, por cierto. ¿Acaso ustedes ya marcaron su descendencia? **-** Preguntó mirando a los dos chicos fijamente de manera pícara

 **-** Seríamos imbéciles si no lo hubiéramos hecho **-** Respondieron los dos varones cruzándose de brazos

Con un nuevo chasquido de parte de Lucy, las esferas negras volvieron a aparecer y de ellas salieron los secuaces dementes de Bill, los cuales seguían congelados aparentemente y con un nuevo chasquido, esta vez de parte de Lincoln, estos mismos monstruos volvieron a moverse como si nada. Poca importancia les dio al ver a los nuevos integrantes, la primera vez claro, porque la segunda vez que los vieron claramente notaron aquella energía idéntica a la de Bill, no sabían sus poderes, pero con tan solo ver sus sonrisas y aquellos ojos era más que obvio que tenían un gran poder.

Las hermanas se unieron a la fiesta de los secuaces de Bill, mientras que este mismo junto con los cuatro alfas se elevaban un poco y se recostaban tranquilamente en unos tronos hechos de las personas convertidas en piedra por los ojos murciélagos.

 **-** Y como obtuviste ese nuevo ojo Luis **-** Preguntó el demonio triangular sin dejar de ver al frente

 **-** Busqué hasta que encontré a la persona con las cualidades exactas para que sustituyera el ojo que perdí por "aquel" golpe **-** Respondió el chico resaltando con sus manos cuando dijo "aquel" a su vez que miraba a Lincoln

 **-** Te hice un favor, no te quejes **-** Respondió el mayor de los dos chicos

 **-** Como sea, luego de ello tomamos la iniciativa y convertimos al planeta tierra a la manera que nos gustó **-** Volvió a decir el menor

 **-** Pues les aseguro que aquí se divertirán, y más con el hecho de que dentro de muy poco la fase 2 dará inicio **-** Comentó nuevamente el triangulo

Nuevos acontecimientos están ocurriendo, otros viejos siguen sin cambiar. Sin embargo, ¿en que otro tipo de formas afectarán estos demonios a la línea 0 de este Multiverso?, ahora están juntos con quien les abrió los ojos, pero al igual que él, ellos están locos, entonces ¿qué es lo que harán ahora que lo acompañan oficialmente en el Rarpmagedón?, las respuestas se darán, pero solo una de ellas se hará realidad.

 **-** _Let's pretend_ **-**

 **Fin del Capítulo 6.**


	9. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Pequeños Cambios

* * *

 **Nombre:** Leonard Loud

 **Aspecto:** Cabello Dorado, Pecas en Sus Mejillas, Camisa de Mangas Cortas Celeste, Un Collar de Púas Naranja en su Muñeca Derecha, Un Pantalón Gris, Unas Medias Negras y Unos Zapatos Deportivos Azules Con Rayas Blancas

 **Madre:** Lori Loud

 **Padre:**?

 **Menor Parentesco:**? (Padre)

 **Mayor Parentesco:** Lori Loud

 **Posición de Hermandad:** El Mayor (Primero en nacer por 6 segundos de ventaja)

 **Estatus de Nivel:** El más Débil

* * *

La fiesta seguía sin parar, todos los integrantes incluyendo a los nuevos se la pasaban de maravilla. Pero el ruido de la estatua de oro de Stan ford Pines siendo golpeada con un tenedor de parte de Bill, quien tenía a su derecha a los dos chicos Loud y a su izquierda a las dos chicas alfas, causó que todos tomaran silencio.

 **-** Damas y caballeros, la criatura con unas 87 caras diferentes. **-** Presentó Bill.

 **-** 88 Caras diferentes. **-** Corrigió la misma criatura con molestia.

 **-** Oh lo siento, que sensible. En fin fue divertido enloquecer a Gravity Falls, agrupar a la mayoría de sus aterrorizados pobladores y acumularlos en este enorme trono de agonía humana congelada. **-** Volvió a decir el demonio triangular, mostrando un gran trono hecho de esos pobladores. **-** Sería mucho más grande, de no ser que nuestros nuevos integrantes necesitan algo de comer. **-** Terminó mirando a los dos hermanos a su derecha.

 **-** No nos satisface la comida normal, ¿qué esperabas? **-** Dijo Lincoln cruzado de brazos.

 **-** Da igual, no se preocupen por los que están aquí, ya no están conscientes, tal vez. **-** Mencionó sentándose en el trono.

 **-** Pero Gravity Falls es solo el principio. **-** Prosiguió Lisa mientras Linda Susan repentinamente se descongelaba y comenzaba a caerse de su sitio.

 **-** ¡Es hora de que llevemos este caos por todo el mundo! **-** Continuó Lynn con muchos ánimos al mismo tiempo que Bill volvía a poner a Linda Susan en piedra y la reacomodaba en su sitio.

 **-** Muy bien chicos y chicas, ya las oyeron. ¡Levántense y dejen el mundo en llamas con su locura, está dimensión es nuestra! **-** Mencionó Bill de nuevo, elevándose del asiento y haciendo un portal que mostraba los cielos del pueblo que fue justo hacia donde los secuaces de Bill y las hermanas Loud menos Lynn y Lisa salieron volando.

 **-** Mmm, el control mundial, ¿te acostumbraras Bill? **-** Preguntó Luis mientras veía como los demás seguían elevándose.

 **-** Sí, me acostumbrare pronto. **-** Contestó mirando también como sus secuaces y las demás hermanas Loud llegaban a lo más alto del pueblo y chocaban con un aparente escudo y caían al suelo.

 **-** ¡¿Qué?! **-** Gritaron los cinco demonios al ver lo sucedido mientras su grito hacía eco en las alturas.

Subieron hasta los mismos límites, se miraron entre sí y luego Bill tocó el límite, lo cual conllevo a mostrar que estaban atrapados en una especie de campo de fuerza que cubría a toda la ciudad.

 **-** Mmm, podría resultar más complicado de lo que creí. **-** Pronunció Bill

 **-** ¿Tú crees? **-** Dijeron los cuatro hermanos alfas en tono de broma sin haber quitado sus endemoniadas sonrisas.

 **-** Creo que me quebré algo. **-** Se quejó Chupete, teniendo a Lana, Lola y Lily saltando encima de él.

 **-** Ponte de pie. **-** Le dijo Bill de mal humor, a su vez que regresaba al castillo.

Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron en el cielo, se miraron unos momentos y luego volvieron a ver hacia ese escudo que impedía su escape del pueblo. El mayor de los dos chicos se acercó más al límite, estiró su brazo derecho apuntando directamente al escudo y una esfera roja con el centro negro muy volátil por su apariencia emergió de la mano de este mismo brazo, la soltó y al hacer contacto la esfera con el escudo, este mismo causó una explosión de pequeña magnitud que terminó destruyendo el escudo, pero a los pocos segundos este mismo volvió a aparecer.

 **-** Lisa... **-** Dijeron los tres líderes a la más joven de los cuatro sin dejar de mirar hacia esa parte reconstruida.

 **-** Si. **-** Dijo con más tono de respuesta que de pregunta al mismo tiempo que giraba y descendía al castillo junto con Lynn y Luis.

Lincoln no se quedó más y también dio vuelta y descendió al castillo de Bill donde ya las demás hermanas estaban con el demonio triangular.

Poco tiempo después, los demás lacayos de Bill se encontraban reunidos con él y los Loud en el castillo, y como era de esperarse, el demonio principal no se encontraba de buen humor, algunos de los secuaces dementes se sobaban algunas partes lastimadas mientras que otros simplemente veían a Bill o a los hermanos Loud, los cuales estaban más alejados pero igualmente miraban al demonio principal.

 **-** Muy bien, alguien puede explicarme. ¡Porque aun con nuestro nuevo poder infinito! **-** Gritó lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra a sus secuaces y a los Loud, los cuales gracias a Lori eran reflectados y dirigidos a otras direcciones. **-** ¡Ninguno de nosotros puede cruzar la frontera de este HORRENDO PUEBLO! **-** Gritó más fuerte mirando un momento a los doce, los cuales estaban riéndose sin poder contener las carcajadas. **-** ¡¿Y ustedes de que se ríen ustedes?! **-** Preguntó con menos enojo ya que esas risas de alguna forma, eran contagiosas.

La única respuesta obtenida de ellos solo fue ver como se encogían los hombros y de un momento a otro aparecían a su derecha e izquierda.

 **-** Como sea, hay una especie de campo de fuerza que nos mantiene aquí, pero ¿quién lo solucionará? **-** Preguntó mirando la estatua de Ford, volteo a ver a los Loud quienes simplemente asintieron, ante esto. Bill volvió a ver la estatua dorada de Stan Ford. **-** Tal vez alguien deba volver de su retiro. **-** Dijo cuando alguien llamó su atención.

 **-** Lo siento jefe, pero Guideon dejo que el chico Pines escapara, está en la burbuja de Mabel ahora. **-** Le dijo Cerradura al demonio principal, teniendo como respuesta risas de burla de parte de este, mientras que los Loud solo se limitaban a mirarlo con superioridad.

 **-** Amigo, la burbuja de Mabel es la trampa más siniestra que he creado en mi vida, se necesita una voluntad de titanio para no caer en la tentación. Tráeme a Guideon y tómate el resto del día, libre. Las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes. **-** Dijo Bill mirando junto a los Loud la burbuja en la que se encontraban los salvadores (o eso querían creer ellos), de este mundo. **-** Oigan chicos, ¿de qué manera quieren conocer a Stan Ford Pines? **-** Preguntó rodeando a los doce con sus brazos.

 **-** Eso déjalo a nosotros **-** Respondió Lincoln. **-** Si te interesa, estaremos en donde sabemos que lo descongelarás. **-** Continuó desapareciendo con los demás Loud con un chasquido

* * *

En otra región del castillo, más específicamente en el "cuarto" de Bill, los doce hermanos aparecieron y se dispersaron por el lugar, excepto los cuatro líderes, los cuales se acostaron en un sofá hecho de piel humana, la cual fue la que ellos consideraron no apetitosa para su gusto.

El mayor se ubicó a la izquierda y el menor a la derecha, mismo suceso hicieron Lynn y Lisa, poniéndose en el pecho de los dos chicos, ser las líderes las hicieron ser las favoritas de ambos hermanos.

 **-** ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste sobre el creador de ese Fred, Lynn? **-** Preguntó Lincoln, teniendo la atención de los otros tres mientras las demás hermanas seguían en lo suyo.

 **-** ¿Si, por qué? **-** Preguntó Lynn.

 **-** Ahora que lo dices hermano, es curioso decir que solo él tenga un creador. **-** Dijeron Lisa y Luis al unísono.

 **-** Él y ese Chara, si ellos tienen creadores, nosotros deberíamos tener uno, ¿o no? **-** Preguntó la mayor de los cuatro.

 **-** Quien querría crear a seres como nosotros, no somos comunes. **-** Dio Lisa su opinión.

- **La respuesta es alguien que no tenía nada que hacer y quiso crear esto.** \- Respondió una voz que hizo eco en la habitación, haciendo que los doce hermanos la escuchasen, a su vez que los cuatro líderes dejaban de estar acostados en el sofá, desapareciendo este mismo.

 **-** ¿Quién eres, otro de los demonios esbirros de Bill? **-** Preguntaron cuatro de las hermanas mayores.

- **Que desconsiderados, les doy la respuesta y me atacan con más preguntas. Bueno era de esperarse de ustedes.** \- Rara fue esa respuesta.

 **-** ¿Te piensas mostrar como tal o no? **-** La impaciencia de la imperativa, resurgió.

- **¿Mostrarme ante ustedes?, enserio deben creer que soy un idiota para hacer eso. Sin embargo para no darles malas vibras. Lo haré.** \- Curiosa su manera de hablar.

En el centro de ese cuarto o salón de la punta de la pirámide. Se apareció ante los doce hermanos, ese extraño ser, parecía ser un hombre el cual yacía envuelto en oscuridad pura por como su figura mostraba. No tenía boca, orejas, ni siquiera ojos, aparentaba ser uno de los esbirros de Lucy. Sin embargo, no lo era.

-¿Que eres?, ¿un ser omnipresente?- Preguntó la mayor de los doce hermanos.

- **Se podría decir que sí, pero a su vez no. Dentro de poco recibirán una visita que no será de parte mía, les sugiero retenerse, no quiero iniciar con este caos. Al menos no por los momentos.** \- Respondió a pesar de no tener una boca para hacerlo.

 **-** ¡Responde esto, ¿porque no podemos sentir cuanto poder tienes?! **-** Preguntaron las gemelas con demanda impuesta en esas palabras.

- **Esa respuesta es fácil de decir. No pueden sentir a seres tan superiores como yo. Ustedes están en una escala menor a la mía.** \- Respondió teniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda como si fuera un general del ejército viendo a sus soldados formados.

 **-** ¿Tienes un nombre?, ¿que se supone que eres? **-** Primera pregunta del menor y segunda pregunta del mayor hechas en un mismo tono.

- **Para la respuesta 1, sí, tengo un nombre, más de uno de hecho. Pero normalmente respondo a cuatro nombres. Tres de los cuales se los diré: Lucas, Luke y Luis.** \- Respondió clavando la vista. A pesar de no tenerla, en el segundo hermano cuando dijo ese último nombre.- **Y para la otra respuesta, será mejor que recuerden este orden que diré en su catálogo.**

 **Mortales.**

 **Devils.**

 **Alfas.**

 **Arcángeles.**

 **Demonios.**

 **Mega X.**

 **Guardianes.**

 **A ver si su intelecto los pone en su ubicación apropiada, será mejor que no se crean lo mejor o lo peor, porque no son ninguno de los dos. Nunca me verán como tal, solo me escucharán o tal vez me vean con la forma en la que me muestro justo ahora, puede suceder en los peores o mejores momentos, a mí me pueden considerar como un guardián, y no soy el único si se lo preguntan. Será mejor que no intenten contactarme o buscarme. Porque su destrucción será inmediata. Vaya justo a tiempo.** \- Su voz jamás cambió, solo una emoción persistió y parecía ser simplemente sería y a su vez desinteresada, incluso a pesar de cambiar repetidas veces de tema.

A un costado de esa habitación, un portal fue abierto, y de este emergió una persona. Un joven para ser exacto. Dicho joven aparentaba tener 16 o 17 años. Usaba una camisa verde, al igual que una gorra del mismo color, unos jeans azules, unos zapatos deportivos y usaba una funda en donde estaba guardada una espada y otra en donde se guardaba una pistola láser al parecer.

 **-** Hola Louds, me llamo Mitch, soy un tipo que viaja por dimensiones por diversión, y creo encontrar el desafió perfecto para mí, les reto a un juego de ajedrez, y con juego de ajedrez me refiero a que formare varios equipos y acabare con todas sus versiones demoníacas, así que técnicamente los mandare al demonio jajaja ¿entienden?, los veré pronto Louds. **-** Dijo Desapareciendo al instante de haber concluido con sus palabras.

- **Se los dije, se han metido en algo grande Louds y me agrada eso. No se inmuten en lo que hagan, si lo cambian, yo mismo lo sabré, quieran o no, cuídense familia Loud.** \- Y así, ese ser desapareció del lugar también.

 **-** ¿Lo tomamos en cuenta hermano? **-** No se hizo esperar la pregunta de Luis hacia Lincoln.

 **-** Este plan lo llevamos haciendo desde hace cuatro años, y solo porque dos seres desconocidos hayan aparecido. No significa que lo vayamos a cambiar. Cuando el plan termine, entonces nos ocuparemos de ellos. **-** Orden dada, y sin rechistar, los demás la aceptaron.

 **-** Un momento hermano. **-** Ahora viene lo que ellos esperaban, Lily ha tomado la palabra.

 **-** ¿Quieren que finalmente les expliquemos lo que tenemos pensado? **-** Pregunta sarcástica de parte de los dos chicos.

 **-** Obviamente, nos dijeron que tenían un plan que involucra a ese Bill, pero no nos dijeron nada más. **-** Dio Lucy los hechos, jamás les contaron alguna parte del plan.

-Necesitábamos tiempo y aunque Lincoln si lo podía dar, también necesitábamos unir algunos cabos sueltos para que esto saliera a la perfección.- Explicó el menor.

 **-** Pero como ya todo está hecho y los cabos están unidos, creo que ya podemos explicar cómo va a ser este plan, solo asegúrense de no morirse quieren. **-** Pidió el mayor.

 **-** De acuerdo. **-** Respondieron Lynn y Lisa.

 **-** Ese no será ningún problema. **-** Respondió la mayoría.

 **-** Algo fácil de cumplir. **-** Dijeron las gemelas.

 **-** Si matamos como recompensa, entonces está bien. **-** Dijo Lucy.

Al transcurrir una hora, se podía apreciar la estatua dorada de Stan Ford Pines encadenada a un sofá hecho por piel humana viva. La estatua lentamente comenzó a derretirse dejando regresar a Ford ser el de siempre.

 **-** ¡Suéltame lunático de tres lados! **-** Gritó apenas dejó de estar totalmente descongelado, miró delante suyo y ahí se encontraban bastantes cosas, un piano, un marco con Bill en él y otras cosas. **-** Q-que es este lugar. **-** Preguntó desconcertado.

Intentó caminar, pero la cadena que tenía le impidió hacer eso, volteo a ver dicha cadena y descubrió a un total de doce chicos encadenados en el techo de ese sitio, sus miradas bajas sin ojos y sus ropas desgarradas, la sangre se veía caer de sus piernas, no hacía falta decir quiénes eran. Al verlos, rápidamente retrocedió a su vez que el sonido de un piano ser tocado inundaba el lugar

 **-** Yo te veré, donde y cuando no lo sé. Solo sé que pronto yo, te encontraré . **-** Cantó el demonio extendiendo la última pare a su vez que dejaba de tocar.

 **-** Donde... ¿dónde estoy? **-** Preguntó Ford sin saber cómo las miradas de los doce encadenados seguían cada movimiento que él hiciera.

 **-** Estás en la suit del penhouse amigo, la punta de la pirámide **-** Mencionó chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una copa con un líquido morado en su mano y en la de Ford. **-** Bebe algo, ponte cómodo. **-** Prosiguió mientras Ford se sentaba en el sofá.

 **-** ¿Sabías que ese sofá es de piel de humanos? **-** Preguntó Bill, luego de tomar un sorbo de la bebida causando así un pequeño susto de parte de Ford.

 **-** Deja de jugar Clave. Si aún estoy vivo, debes querer algo de mí. **-** Señaló Ford apuntando al demonio.

 **-** Astuto como siempre Fordsi. Pero antes de todo, me gustaría presentarte a unos nuevos amigos que hice mientras tu seguías como una estatua dorada. **-** Mencionó mientras se relajaba en el sofá principal **-** ¿Vez a los chicos que están encima de nosotros? **-** Añadió señalando a los doce.

 **-** ¿Que rayos fue lo que les hiciste para terminar en ese estado? **-** Preguntó enojado, es decir doce chicos y que solo dos de ellos sean varones y las demás mujeres y que ninguno sea un adulto y además que estén en esa situación, es suficiente razón para causar enojo.

 **-** Te equivocas, yo no les hice nada. Ellos querían estar así para conocerte. **-** Respondió dándole un último sorbo a su copa.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir? **-** No logró entender a qué se refería, pero para su suerte la respuesta llegaría rápido.

 **-** Quiere decir que no estamos ni muertos, ni nada por el estilo **-** Le respondió el líder de los doce hermanos Loud

Al recibir esa respuesta, Ford fijó su vista hacia los encadenados y notó como el negro de sus ojos fue sustituido por un color amarillo y una pupila totalmente negra. Y como si de nada se tratase, rompieron las cadenas y se sentaron seis a la izquierda y seis a la derecha de Bill.

 **-** Te presento a mis nuevos amigos, igual de superiores y locos que yo Ford, los Loud. **-** Presentó Bill.

 **-** ¿Los Loud?, jamás oí hablarte de ellos. **-** Obviamente necesitaba saber quiénes eran.

 **-** Eso es porque somos nuevos aquí Ford. **-** Respondió Lisa

 **-** ¿Nuevos?, ¿de dónde provienen ustedes? **-** No se hizo esperar su curiosidad.

 **-** Solo te diremos que venimos de muy lejos, no somos ni siquiera de este Miniverso. **-** Obtuvo la respuesta de parte de Leni.

 **-** ¿Miniverso? **-** Preguntó más confundido.

 **-** En resumen, pasamos de nuestro Multiverso al suyo y eso hizo que nos encontráramos con Bill y ahora participamos en su bello juego del fin del mundo, el Raromagedon. **-** Resumió Lisa ocultando una gran parte de lo que sucedía en realidad.

 **-** Muy bien. Antes de que más cosas salgan a la luz. Como habrás notado Ford, yo acabo de sufrir una transformación multidimensional. **-** Mencionó Bill levantándose del sofá y poniéndose enfrente de él. **-** Controlo el espacio, la materia, y ahora que el bebé ya no estorba. También el tiempo. **-** Añadió mostrando que lo que dijo era verdad, exceptuando lo del tiempo, lo cual no mostró.

 **-** Pero esto no fue siempre a sí. ¿Crees que esas cadenas ajustan?, imagina vivir en la segunda dimensión. Mentes planas en un mundo plano con sueños planos. Yo liberé mi dimensión Stan Ford y he venido a liberar la tuya. Claro con la ayuda de mis nuevos amigos. **-** Contó el demonio principal volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

 **-** Hay un solo obstáculo. **-** Continúo Lincoln liberando de su dedo un rayo que mostró un holograma del pueblo. **-** Nuestra locura no escapa de los confines mágicos de este pueblo. Hay algo que nos impide salir. **-** Prosiguió y terminó ahí, mostrando como los hologramas de ellos a gran tamaño no salían de la ciudad.

 **-** Increíble, Gravity Falls y su leí natural de magnetismo sobre lo extraño, la estudié hace muchos años. **-** Mencionó Ford.

 **-** ¿Y encontraste la forma de romperla? **-** Pregunta unísona de parte de Bill y las hermanas, exceptuando los alfas.

 **-** Desde luego, hay una simple ecuación que rompe la barrera, pero jamás se las diré. **-** Debieron verlo venir.

 **-** Vaya ingenuo que es este Bill, si usara todo su poder en un mismo punto podría escapar fácilmente. **-** Les habló Lynn a los demás alfas a través de sus pensamientos.

 **-** Estás viendo y no ves hermana. Aunque es cierto que puede hacer eso, Bill solo está jugando. **-** Le respondió Lisa.

 **-** Además, necesitamos que siga haciendo este juego. Recuerda cómo va el plan, nuestras hermanas ya lo saben, pero recuerden que solo ustedes saben los retoques finales. **-** Añadió Luis.

 **-** Tiene razón, así que es mejor no decir nada. Sigamos esperando, recuerden que este mundo ya ha repetido su historia por más veces de las que se pueden contar. Debemos dar eso por terminado. **-** Concluyó Lincoln.

 **-** Curioso, a pesar de que puede destruir el campo de fuerza, no lo destruye porque lo toma como un juego, aunque. Se toma el juego enserio. **-** Era muy curioso la verdad, Lynn tenía razón.

- **Sí, igual que tu.** -Una respuesta muy verdadera de parte de ese extraño ser que les habló antes.

-Vaya, es cierto lo que dijiste de que aparecías en momentos inesperados.- Dijo el menor de los dos hermanos.

- **Se los había dicho antes. Yo aparezco ya sea en buenos o malos momentos, así como a su vez. Aparezco de manera esperada o inesperada.** \- Explicó con su típico tono de voz.

 **-** ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres ahora? **-** Preguntaron los cuatro, quienes al parecer eran los únicos que lo escuchaban, además de que seguían hablando por los pensamientos.

- **Ya que ustedes son quienes dirigen a sus demás hermanas les debo decir que. Cuando regresen a su mundo, abran bien los ojos de lunáticos que tienen.** \- Contestó sin dejar de quitar su tono de voz.

 **-** Explícate, ¿porque debemos estar alerta, cuando volvamos? **-** Preguntó la mayor de los cuatro.

- **Muchas otras versiones suyas, más locas que ustedes. Han sido neutralizados por salvadores provenientes de otros Miniversos,** **ustedes son de los más buscados debido a su repentino desvanecimiento de su Multiverso.** \- Explicó sin importarle las consecuencias que haría su intromisión.

 **-** ¡Espera, ¿más locas que nosotros?! **-** Preguntaron los cuatro.

- **De todas las contrapartes existentes, ustedes cambiaron de alguna manera sus reglas, y en lugar de salir totalmente locos como sus otras contrapartes, heredaron menos locura. No tanto como para remediarse de lo que han hecho, pero si hago comparativas. Ustedes son los más cuerdos de todos los demás. No diré nada más así que…** \- Sin embargo, no pudo terminar cuando una nueva pregunta surgió.

 **-** ¿Acaso somos especiales para ti o qué? **-** Preguntó Lisa.

- **¿Especiales para mí? No, ustedes son por decirlo de alguna manera. Únicos, se suponía que deberían haber heredado los poderes de sus contrapartes del Universo Central, tal como sus otras contrapartes hicieron, incluso a pesar de recibir los poderes de manera diferente. Pero en lugar de eso. Obtuvieron poderes totalmente diferentes, algunos son iguales. Pero otros no lo son. No puedo dejar que se mueran de manera sencilla, y si eso implica que deba entrometerme en esto. Cuando no debo de hacerlo. Que así sea.** \- Nuevamente, la voz desapareció luego de haber dicho eso.

 **-** ¿Hacemos algo al respecto hermanos? **-** Le preuntó Lynn los demás alfas.

De ahí en adelante, se inició una pequeña discusión entre los cuatro, por decidir si se iban a cambiar las cosas o no. Mientras las demás hermanas y Bill empezaban a dar sus distintos métodos de tortura hacia Stan Ford, para así que les diga sobre como poder romper la barrera.

Ellas no sabían lo que sus otros hermanos hicieron con la barrera, la cual sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empezaba a sufrir un cambio que dependiendo de lo que sucediera, iba a ser para bien o para mal.

* * *

El día transcurre como acostumbraba en ese apocalíptico lugar. Los doce se encontraban en la punta de la pirámide mientras continuaba la tortura de Ford en el sitio principal de esta misma pirámide.

El lugar cambió por completo, ya que ahora solo había un sofá en el cual se encontraban los doce mientras por un portal veían como Ford era electrocutado una y otra vez, a su vez que en otro veían a los héroes de Gravity Falls preparándose para atacar.

 **-** ¿En qué punto nos toca actuar hermanos? **-** Preguntó Lily ya con emoción de querer atacar.

 **-** Se los vamos a decir cuando sea el momento, espera un poco más hermanita. **-** Le respondió Lincoln mirando detenidamente como los héroes terminaban su construcción.

 **-** Fase 1, la cual consistía en presentarnos ante Ford está hecha, ahora viene la fase 2. Ayudar. **-** y con eso dicho. Luis chasqueo los dedos sin hacer algún efecto aparente.

Sus risas volvieron a llenar el lugar a su vez que distintos manjares mesclados con carne humana aparecieron ante sus endemoniados ojos cuando chasquearon los dedos para disfrutar el espectáculo que se tenía planeado.

Y tal cual como se ha llegado a conocer anteriores veces, el bien luchó contra el mal. La primera fase del plan del grupo de Dipper y Mabel funcionaba a la perfección. Los secuaces de Bill atacaron, pero aun así no le hicieron nada a la nueva y mejorada Cabaña del Misterio.

Y como ha sucedido repetidas veces, Bill se hartó de eso, congeló nuevamente a Ford en una estatua de oro y salió de la pirámide para dar un gran golpe y acabar de una vez por todas con los mortales que se atrevieron a desafiarlo.

Sin embargo no sucedió nada, el campo de fuerza que cubría por completo a la cabaña del Misterio impidió que esta recibiera algún daño. Frustrado, Bill comenzó a dar golpes sin cesar pero teniendo el mismo resultado.

Viendo esto, Grenda usando la mano T-rex, aprovechó el descuido de Bill y le arrancó el ojo, dando así la oportunidad de rescatar a Ford.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, FiderFord, el oficial Blobs, Pacífica y Stanley decidieron ser los que buscarían y liberarían a Ford y si es posible, a todos los demás.

 **-** Hermanas, será mejor que vayan de una vez. Pero manténganse ocultas hasta que los demás estorbos se vayan de allí. **-** Ordenó Lincoln.

Un "Si" unísono fue la respuesta dada por las hermanas, quienes con un chasquido, dejaron la escena en la que estaban. Dejando a ambos hermanos en el sofá.

La historia seguía haciendo de las suyas. Las hermanas ya estaban en escena pero se mantenían en el techo del castillo, pegadas como murciélagos, observando cada movimiento que sucedía debajo de ellas.

A las afueras del castillo. El primer cambio surtió efecto. Bill estaba siendo pisoteado por la cabaña del Misterio y para su mala suerte, ni si quiera podía tocarle las piernas, ya que estas también estaban protegidas por el mismo campo de fuerza.

Ya las personas que estaban congeladas en el trono finalmente se descongelaron y los héroes que los ayudaron estaban haciendo el último paso para sacar a Bill de su mundo y enviarlo devuelta al suyo.

Y toda la acción era vista desde dos portales en la cúspide de la pirámide por el cual, los dos hermanos se deleitaban en ver, mientras tenían un vaso de sangre fría cada quien.

Seguían disfrutando del espectáculo, hasta que Lincoln se fijó que su hermano miraba hacia otra dirección, sin prestar nada de atención a lo que sucedía. Con el paso del tiempo, ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

 **-** Bien, ¿qué me quieres preguntar ahora? **-** Preguntó a su vez que chasqueaba los dedos, sin una razón aparente.

 **-** Recuérdame el por qué me pusieron un nombre de un latinoamericano. **-** Dijo mientras se giraba para ver la respuesta del mayor.

 **-** ¡Increíble!, eres el segundo más listo y no sabes el por qué llevas ese nombre. **-** Su risa no se hizo esperar. **-** Pero ya que soy tu hermano mayor, te lo debo decir. Te pusieron ese nombre en homenaje al doctor que nos ayudó en nuestro nacimiento. **-** Contó.

 **-** Gracias por decirlo de esa manera extravagante, en ese caso me lo voy a cambiar, de todas formas. No soportaré llevar ese nombre por más tiempo. **-** Refutó el menor.

 **-** Llevas catorce años de existencia, aunque tu cuerpo diga que solo llevas diez, viviendo con ese nombre y, ¿aun así dices que te lo vas a cambiar así de simple? **-** No parecía ser cierto lo que el menor quería hacer.

 **-** En primera: Recuerda que fue elección nuestra permanecer con estos cuerpos para fingir ser niños, y que nuestras hermanas aceptaron sin rechistar, exceptuando a Lisa y Lily que quisieron detenerse hasta cumplir lo años respectivamente. Y segundo: No llevaré el nombre de un tipo que es superior a nosotros y que además no podemos siquiera saber que tan grande es su poder, hermano. **-** Un buen punto a favor.

 **-** Bien, ¿Qué nuevo nombre te pondrás? **-** Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

 **-** Siempre me llamó la atención el nombre de Lester, así que de ahora en adelante me llamaré así **-** Respondió mientras se estiraba en el sofá

 **-** Muy bien, "Lester". ¿Harás otro cambio antes de que ponga play de nuevo? **-** Preguntó un poco más irritado, pero teniendo aun una sonrisa que mostraba sus espeluznantes dientes.

 **-** Sí, haré solo un cambio más. **-** Respondió a su vez que de un tirón, se arrancaba la cola que tenía.

 **-** ¿Si sabes que sin ella, ahora somos igual de fuertes? **-** Le cuestionó.

 **-** ¿Y eso que? **-** Le respondió mientras hacía que su cola se convirtiera en unas dos espadas parecidas a las de los samuráis que emanaban un aura de color rojo sangre. **-** ¿Quieres una? **-** Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

 **-** Obviamente. **-** Le respondió el mayor mientras recibía una de las espadas. **-** A veces actúas como un loco extraño. ¿Lo sabías? **-** Le dijo mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos.

 **-** Dime algo que no sepa. **-** Le respondió el menor de manera sarcástica mientras volvían a ver la acción que se presentaba.

Los papeles del guión seguían su curso. Todos los representantes de los dibujos que se marcaban en uno que Stan Ford había creado hace unos momentos estaban en sus sitios. Todos estaban preparados y listos para enviar a Bill de vuelta a su mundo. Todos, menos Stanley, quien intentaba ser convencido para finalmente poner fin al Raromaggedón.

Y como era de esperarse, ni aun con la advertencia de Ford, de que en cualquier momento. Bill o alguno de los otros demonios pudieran aparecer. Stanley solo accedió si su hermano le diera las gracias por haberlo salvado.

Pero, como todos los hermanos. Estos terminaron por pelearse y arruinar todo, de aquí en adelante. Las cosas dieron un nuevo giro.

Dipper y Mabel rápidamente intervinieron para intentar separarlos y que se tomaran de las manos. Pero unas risas que últimamente han estado escuchando. Obligaron a que todos se detuvieran.

Miraron al techo del Gran Salón y ahí tenían a unas admiradoras, tomando nota de todo lo que sucedía. Mientras a las afueras de la pirámide, Bill tomaba medidas drásticas para intentar ganar contra la Cabaña.

Las diez damiselas bajaron del techo, cayendo al suelo sin sufrir daños, debido a que cayeron de pie. Solo las separaban 5 metros para estar pegados a los héroes.

 **-** Miren nada más, lo que tenemos a la vista ya. **-** Con las palabras de Lily. La emoción de las chicas aumentó.

 **-** Aunque su plan hubiese funcionado, y hubiesen enviado a Bill de vuelta a su mundo. **-** Inició Lola.

 **-** Sus problemas no hubiesen cesado, les faltaría enfrentarse contra un nivel extra. **-** Concluyó Lana.

 **-** Literalmente hemos esperado un montón para poder tener esta oportunidad. **-** Emoción es lo que las palabras de Lori transmitieron. Solo para ella y sus hermanas claro está.

 **-** No voy a esperar ni un minuto más. Si ya estamos entre los más buscados. Será mejor ser los primeros en la lista. **-** Hiperactividad total en las palabras de Lynn.

 **-** Aunque si eso implica jamás tener un momento de privacidad, solo por el hecho de estar en constante vigilancia. Que importa, de todas formas nos gustara lo que haremos con todos ustedes. **-** Lisa no se quedaba atrás. Lo que la influencia por estar con la imperativa puede hacer, aunque no es momento para eso.

 **-** Definitivamente sus huesos servirán para mis actos. Los voy a dejar totalmente deshuesados JAJAJAJA. **-** A pesar de ese chiste de Luan. Las hermanas soltaron sus carcajadas al igual que ella.

 **-** Mi escenario necesitaba de un miembro más para poder empezar, y lo mejor es que tengo diez opciones delante de mi justo ahora, el momento de encender este mundo se acerca. **-** Luna está preparada.

 **-** Con todo el tiempo que llevamos, me he dado cuenta que la sangre de los héroes de alguna forma es más servible que la de los peatones normales. Entonces, la suya debe ser muy extravagante. **-** Y Leni no se queda atrás.

 **-** En todo caso. Ya es momento de que este cambio de reglas tome su nueva fase, hermanas, vamos a demostrarles lo que somos capaces de hacer. Es momento de que la oscuridad domine este mundo. **-** Y con las palabras de Lucy. Literalmente todo se volvió oscuro, más que la misma noche sin una luna que pueda mostrar un rayo de luz. Ni siquiera los ojos de las hermanas se llegaban a ver.

Y desde sus bastos aposentos, ambos hermanos disfrutaban de un nuevo manjar de carne humana, a su vez que veían como el portal por donde podían ver a sus hermanas y a los héroes era envuelto por una masa totalmente negra.

-Bueno hermano, las chicas lo han hecho.- Dijo Lester.

-Sí, ahora viene lo mejor.- Remarcó Lincoln a su vez que hacia desaparecer los dos portales.

El menor se encargó de crear otro portal, solo que de un tamaño mayor y por el cual solo se podía ver una aparente interferencia. Como si de un televisor con estática se tratase.

 **-** Solo se puede transmitir un canal hermano, ¿por quién empezamos? **-** Preguntó el menor

 **-** Dejémoslo a la suerte. No todo tenemos que decidirlo hermanito **-** Comentó el mayor

 **-** Sí, tienes razón. **-**

La interferencia comenzó a desaparecer. Se podía ver algo, el momento para que la acción empezara. Daba inicio.

Mientras que eso ocurría.

* * *

En un sitio jamás visto en algún otro rincón del vasto y único Universo, yacía un ser envuelto en oscuridad pura, parecía ser un hombre por como su figura mostraba, parecía ser aquel hombre que habló con los Loud.

Miraba detenidamente un portal por el cual se apreciaban varias dimensiones que emanaban luces amarillas. Algunas se volvían negras, otras verdes, otras azules y otras rojas a los pocos instantes, pero la mayoría como se había mencionado antes, eran amarillas.

Dejó de mirar el portal para prestar atención a sus alrededores. Habían más personas como él, algunos aparentaban tener cabello largo a pesar de estar también envueltos en la oscuridad, lo que daba a entender que eran mujeres, pero aun así. Todos mantenían una cosa en común.

Y eso era que también miraban unos portales por los cuales no se podía ver lo que observaban. No a menos que estuviera en su perspectiva claro.

La primera figura dejó de mirar a las demás para poner atención nuevamente en el portal que tenía delante de él. Presionó una de las dimensiones que había cambiado a negro y el portal hizo una especie de soom que lo llevó a ver el mundo, y la historia que se planteaba allí.

- **Cada vez vienen más, cada vez aparecen más contrincantes contra ellos. Esto va a dar un giro de más de 360° si sigue así.** \- Pronunció el ser volviendo a alejar la dimensión que había visto para volver a ver todas las que habían con anterioridad en el portal.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 7.**

 ** _Los siguientes capítulos serán más cortos, pero tal vez más seguidos. La razón de esto es porque. Como se diría si fuera un anime. No habrá tanto "relleno". Ideas que aclarar y acomodar son mi excusa por tardar. Con esto aclarado, me despido._**


	10. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: A Jugar Lily

* * *

 **Nombre:** Laura Loud

 **Aspecto:** Cabello Rubio, Ausencia de un Diente Frontal, Overol Amarillo Con Calaveras Azules, Una Camisa Blanca Dentro Del Overol, un Collar de Perlas Rojo en su Cuello, Unas Medias Azul Celeste Con Rayas Rosas y Unos Zapatos Deportivos Rojos Con Rayas Naranjas

 **Madre:** Lana Loud

 **Padre:**?

 **Menor Parentesco:**? (Padre)

 **Mayor Parentesco:** Lana Loud

 **Posición de Hermandad:** Segunda Menor (Penúltima en nacer por 5 segundos de ventaja)

 **Estatus de Nivel:** La Quinta Más Fuerte De Los Débiles

* * *

Recapitulando lo sucedido. ¿Qué coño acababa de suceder?, ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? No, eso no podía ser posible, todo se sintió muy real. Y el sitio en el que estaba, solo ayudaba a reforzar eso, además, si en realidad fue un sueño TODO lo que sucedió. Entonces debió conducir dormido durante HORAS. En primera, no recordó haber conducido y llegado al lugar en el que estaba, y en segunda ¿Para que querría venir a este lugar?, porque no tenía nada que hacer en el Vaticano.

¿Un truco de Bill?, Es lo más probable, considerando que de no haber sido por esa pelea que los Señores Pines tuvieron, todo hubiese concluido y Gravity Falls regresaría a la normalidad, al menos eso creyó, hasta que recordó lo último que sucedió antes de que despertara en el sitio en el cual estaba justo ahora.

Ellas, aquellas chicas, tanto niñas como adolescentes, aquellos ojos que compartían la misma ansiedad de locura, destrucción y diversión que el demonio triangular tenía, aquellas sonrisas que si Bill tuviese boca, de seguro la tendría todo el tiempo.

Las palabras que todas ellas dijeron, simplemente no lograban dar un buen sentido, ¿Acaso no desaparecerían junto con él?, Eso solo le ocasionaba miedo, miedo que de alguna forma, no sobrepasaba las expectativas que deberían sobrepasar, eso le pareció extraño.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, teniendo una vez más la idea de que había caído bajo un truco de aquel demonio, y que esas chicas fueron la primera ilusión creadas por él, pero ¿Qué debería hacer? Solo se le venía a la cabeza hacer una sola cosa, muy tonta considerando las dudas que tenía en esos momentos.

─ ¿Qué lugar es este? ─ No pudo evitar preguntarse eso en voz alta.

Tonto, pero con algo de razón. Era muy extraño el lugar, por eso se preguntó si realmente estaba en el Vaticano. Parecía que estaba en una iglesia o en un museo gigante, y totalmente vacío, ventanas que al menos no tenían forma de cruz, lo cual podía decir que no estaba en una iglesia en realidad, lo bueno era que la luz del sol, que era un posible atardecer, le permitía ver todo, pero eso le daba al lugar, cierto misterio, además de que una alfombra de un bello color Lila en forma circular estaba justo dónde él estaba encima, y lo último que se podía deslumbrar del lugar eran un montón de pilares, algunos puestos en un buen orden, mientras que otros no cuadraban en la posición en la que estaban.

─ ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ─ Gritó en un intento de tener una respuesta

Pero esa respuesta, no tuvo la decencia de manifestarse, si empezaba a buscar, dentro de poco se cansaría y debería buscar un asiento, miró a las paredes y para su desgracia. No había ningún asiento disponible, un lugar vacío solo con pilares, una alfombra y ventanas, vaya suerte que tuvo. Pudo ser un lugar peor al menos.

Soltó un suspiro y tuvo que tomar una decisión, ¿Ir hacia adelante o ir hacia atrás?, lo pensó bien, miró hasta donde su vista le permitía. Al frente solo había un camino que al final se veía una puerta, por detrás sucedía lo mismo.

No lo sabía, pero desde dos posiciones diferentes, todos sus movimientos eran seguidos por tres personas. La primera persona, era la más joven de aquel grupo de doce. Por supuesto me refiero a Lily Loud, quien como si fuera un murciélago, sonreía como una niña inocente, a su vez que ve como su presa no sabía cuál era el mejor camino a elegir, y poder salir de la pequeña prisión en la que estaba.

─ Elige rápido, de todas formas vas a terminar igual.─ Susurró mientras desaparecía del lugar por donde observaba al que pronto sería su primera víctima en el nuevo mundo.

* * *

Las otras dos personas en cambio, eran los dos chicos de la banda de doce. Lincoln y Lester, quienes se encargaban de tener vigilada a su querida hermanita y a la presa que eligió, a través de un portal que era el mismo que el menor de los dos había hecho con anterioridad.

─ Necesitan apoyo. ─ Dijo el menor, sin dejar de ver el portal.

─ ¿Y para que necesitarían apoyo? ─ Preguntó el mayor, de la misma manera. Sin quitar un ojo del portal.

─ De seguro nos van a dar la paliza de nuestra inmortalidad si no les damos a sus presas algo con que defenderse. ─ Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

─ Buen punto. ─ Dijo Lincoln mientras chasqueaba los dedos y se creaba una pequeña mesa de metal sólido entre el espacio del portal y el sofá en donde estaba.

Lester caminó un poco por el cuarto, hasta que encontró un frasco de cristal que contenía una especie de líquido que emanaba bastantes colores. No mantenía uno fijo, siempre los cambiaba. Tomó el frasco y se puso del otro lado de la mesa que Lincoln creó.

─ ¿Lo tienes verdad? ─ Preguntó el mayor de los dos mientras colocaba su espada y la de Lester en la mesa, ubicándolas en posiciones opuestas.

─ Sí, aquí está. ─ Respondió, colocando el frasco en el espacio entre ambas armas.

─ ¿Tienes información de esa persona que Lily eligió? ─ Preguntó Lincoln, queriendo saber la respuesta. A su vez que ponía un poco de su sangre sacada de su brazo, adentro del frasco.

─ Su nombre es Soos, según tengo entendido, su mayor pasatiempo cuando no anda en el trabajo es la un Gamer. Lo mejor para él, tal vez sea un arma tipo pistola. ─ Respondió Lester a su vez que repetía la acción que Lincoln hizo.

─ Bien, entonces para los demás, lo dejáremos a la manera aleatoria ¿quedó claro? ─ Ordenó mientras acomodaba un poco su arma, la cual se encontraba un poco dispareja.

─ Comprendido. ─ Fue lo que Lester respondió de manera tranquila.

El frasco que contenía el líquido extraño empezó a emanar una pequeña, pero potente luz, la cual hizo soltar unos pequeños rayos, los cuales parecían querer tocar algo con rapidez. Hasta que se concentraron en las espadas que se encontraban a su izquierda y derecha.

Los rayos entraron en las espadas, y de esa manera. Los tres artefactos comenzaron a levitar, del frasco comenzaban a emerger más rayos que a su vez, también se conectaban a las espadas. Siguió así hasta que una potente explosión, que para sorpresa, no causó daño alguno, dejó presenciar que el frasco se encontraba vacío. Las espadas en cambio, se encontraban emanando un aura blanca en el caso de la de Lincoln, y negra en el caso de la de Lester.

─ Odio tener que hacer esto. ─ Refutó el menor.

─ Pues, el sentimiento es mutuo. ─ Apoyó el mayor.

Ambos hermanos tomaron sus espadas, Lester usando su otra mano, chasqueo los dedos haciendo desvanecer la mesa de metal, para así posicionarse al lado de Lincoln, ambos alzaron sus armas y las chocaron entre sí, obteniendo como resultado que diez bolas de luz, salieran disparadas en distintas direcciones, pero que rápidamente se detuvieron y rodearon a los dos chicos.

─ Ya va siendo hora. ─ Mencionó Lincoln.

─ Tienes razón. ─ Lester.

Ambos volvieron a alzar las espadas, ocasionando que las esferas se elevaran a la altura de las mismas, los dos bajaron y apuntaron las armas hacia el portal, y como si hubiesen recibido una orden, las esferas de luz se dirigieron y entraron al portal.

Luego de que esas esferas entraran al portal, Lincoln y Lester bajaron sus armas, respiraban con algo de dificultad, parecía que se habían agotado. Lanzaron las armas al sofá y luego saltaron y se sentaron en este mismo.

─ De verdad que odio hacer esto. ─ Volvió a refutar Lester.

─ Lo mismo digo, pero tal como tu dijiste. O era esto, o recibíamos la paliza más grande de nuestra eternidad. ─ Mencionó Lincoln.

Voltearon a verse a la cara el uno al otro, suspiraron con pesadez, sin dejar de quitar esas sonrisas características de ellos y sus hermanas, y chasquearon los dedos haciendo aparecer unas bebidas parecida a la cerveza, en sus manos, solo que esa cerveza como era de esperarse, estaba mezclada con sangre humana. Dieron un sorbo y se fijaron nuevamente en lo que sucedía en el portal.

Se alegraron al ver que, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido. Nada más allá del entretenimiento había ocurrido.

* * *

Soos seguía indeciso, cualquier camino que eligiese podía llegar a ser el último. Sin otra opción la cual tomar, simplemente decidió irse por el camino que conducía hacia adelante.

No sabía el por qué, pero por cada paso que daba, sentía que en cualquier momento, algo, bueno o malo, iba a suceder, mientras se dirigía a la puerta que tenía delante. No lo sabía, por razones obvias, pero ese sentimiento que tenía, no pudo aparecer en una mejor ocasión, algo le saltaría encima en cualquier momento.

Ya había afrontado situaciones como las que está lidiando ahora, obviamente, las anteriores fueron más serias que esta, debido al poco reto que se emanaba en esta misma, pero sentía más pánico en los otros momentos. Aquí en cambio, ese pánico no es tan grande como el de los casos anteriores. Tenía miedo, pero también tenía ¿Valentía? Ojala sea ese sentimiento.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta que debía cruzar, parecía una de esas puertas usadas en los castillos o mansiones gigantes, empujó la gran puerta, para ver como detrás de esta solo se veía un camino oscuro, el cual no parecía llevar a ningún lugar. Dio un paso dentro de ese lugar, y lo que obtuvo fue ver como una potente luz, terminó por cubrir la oscuridad de ese sitio.

Para su sorpresa, la luz no le dio ningún afortunado impacto en los ojos, así que, pensando que había tomado el camino correcto. Soos, pasó dentro de lo que antes, era un cuarto oscuro, conforme pasaba, la luz lo comenzó a cegar, así que sin más opción. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y seguir caminando.

Finalmente dejó de sentir que la luz le estorbaba su vista, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, solo que acababa de salir por la puerta por la cual no quiso pasar.

─ Hmm…Debí suponerlo, es como si fuera un videojuego en el que debes vencer al jefe para pasar, pero ¿Quién es el jefe y donde esta? ─ Se preguntó a si mismo.

Definitivamente pasó algo por alto, así que debía tener un buen ojo para ver lo que había dejado de lado. Caminó hasta llegar al centro de ese gran salón y examinó a detalle todo el lugar, y aunque le costó bastante. Considerando lo grande que era el salón, encontró dos detalles que no había visto antes.

El primero: ¿Una bola de luz?, No, eso era completamente nuevo, pero era algo. Se acercó a la luz, la cual se encontraba en la esquina más alejada y hacia donde estaba la puerta por la que había salido hace poco. Al dar un paso cada vez más cerca de aquella esfera de luz. Sentía que lo que sea que lo observaba, también se acercaba a él.

Y para su desgracia, ese sentimiento de que lo veían tomó más fuerza, al sentir un escalofrío estando a punto de tocar aquella extraña luz, ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Era lo que se preguntaba. Sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se había esfumado en esos momentos, dándole a entender que tenía opciones, él ya sabía cuáles eran.

Opción 1: Correr como un cobarde e intentar no mirar hacia atrás, para así creer que estaba a salvo. Pero terminar muerto a manos del ser que lo había estado vigilando.

Opción 2: Tocar la bola de luz, y que sea lo que este juego macabro en el que entró diga.

Opción 3: Mirar al ser que tenía detrás, evaluarlo y luego planear algo para derrotarlo.

Opción 4: Unir la idea de la opción 2 y la opción 3. Primero darse vuelta y mirar a quien sea que esté detrás suyo, y mientras evalúa a "X" ser, tomará con sus manos la bola de luz, y que el juego en el que entró, de inicio.

Trago saliva, tomó aire y se dio vuelta esperando a ver un monstruo, a Bill, a una de sus pesadillas, o algo simplemente aterrador. Pero lo que obtuvo fue ver ¿A una niña?, Extraño, su apariencia daba a entender que era una agradable niña, pero sentía que ya la había visto antes. Estaba herida, se sostenía el hombro derecho, por el cual se veía una pequeña cantidad de sangre, estaba cabizbaja, lo cual hacía difícil ver su rostro, pero se podían ver pequeñas lágrimas y también algo de sangre.

Se alarmó al verla así, pero tal vez sea una trampa ¿Cómo asegurarse de ello?, Lo pensó rápido, tomó la bola de luz sin quitar la vista de esa niña. Sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo en esos momentos, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Desvió su mirada un momento para ver que es lo que tenía en la mano.

Una pistola m43 que emanaba una pequeña aura de color verde. Al parecer ese pequeño mundo le decía algo muy obvio, esa niña, no iba a ayudarlo a derrotar al "jefe" de ese lugar, sino atacarlo y posiblemente llevarlo ante ese jefe.

Pero esa conclusión se volvió inexacta cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo le pesaba bastante, cayó al suelo sin casi poder levantarse, apenas si pudo ver como la niña se acercaba a él a paso lento, lo entendió ahora, esa niña era el jefe de ese nivel.

─ Caíste, no puedo creer que hayas caído. ─ Decía la niña que luego empezó a soltar unas demoniacas carcajadas. ─ Pudiste haber tomado el arma y atacar de una sola vez, pero no. Te hiciste el curioso y volteaste a verme. ─ Volvió a soltar esas horrendas carcajadas.

Esa voz, tenía razón en haberla visto antes. Era ella, la más joven de todas esas chicas que se aparecieron en el peor momento posible, sin embargo no pudo seguir plasmado en sus pensamientos, al sentir como tomaban su cabeza, lo que lo obligó a ver directamente a la cara de esa pequeña demonio. Sin dudar, esos ojos y esa sonrisa reflejaban a la perfección la misma ansiedad de ver la muerte, la locura, la diversión y la destrucción, que el ojo de Bill emanaba, tal vez incluso era peor.

Simplemente no sabía que decir en esos momentos, la veía directamente a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, mientras Lily solo se reía por dentro a más no poder, de todos sus hermanos, ella siempre ha sido la última. No solo en nacer, sino también en otras cosas. Es la última en recibir los mimos de sus dos hermanos, es la última que asesina, despedaza o masacra, hasta fue la última en tener las señales de que estaba marcada en tener la siguiente generación. Prácticamente es la última en todo.

No contó cuando los habían llamado con respecto a la idea que tenían sobre viajar al mundo en el que estaban, y eso lo comprobaba ya que Lisa estaba con ella, podría jurar con toda su colección de huesos y cabezas, que si ella no estaba presente, de seguro hubiese sido la última en recibir información.

Pues esta ocasión era diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dieron el permiso de ser la primera. Estaba bajo el ojo de ambos hermanos y de una de sus hermanas, así que debía mostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer. A su vez que se divertía en torturar al humano claro, eso nunca falta.

Así que empezó con algo bastante sencillo. No sin antes darle a su víctima la opción de elegir.

─ ¿Qué eliges?, ¿Qué lo haga en tu espalda o en tu estómago? ─ Preguntó mientras saliva verdosa empezaba a salir de su boca, y que al tocar el suelo, esta lo desasía. Claramente era ácido.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Fue lo que preguntó Soos ante esa cuestión que la pequeña le dio.

Una de las gotas que caía de la boca de Lily, terminó por hacer contacto en uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Soos, y las consecuencias fueron como Soos gritaba de agonía y solo por reflejos, disparaba el arma con su otra mano. La bala fue lanzada, se incrustó y atravesó la pierna derecha de Lily, y al final, esta misma bala envuelta en un aura verde, chocaba con uno de los pilares.

Llevada por la sorpresa, Lily cambió el centro de gravedad de Soos, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared contraria del salón, la fuerza fue tal que, el pobre hombre dejó un espacio con su figura en la pared.

─ ¡Wow!, eso no me lo esperé. Buen ataque, hasta me llegó a doler. No lo haces nada mal. ─ Alagó la pequeña al momento que regeneraba la herida, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que, la herida tardaba en regenerarse.

Más sorprendida que antes, Lily dejó de prestarle atención a Soos, al hacerlo, también dejó de cambiar su centro de gravedad, dándole al hombre una oportunidad, la cual él no iba a desperdiciar.

No era momento para sentir compasión por la niña, ella lo quiso matar. Solo debía darse la idea de que solo era alguien más, no una niña, ni una humana, sino una simple demonio disfrazada de algo completamente inocente.

Se levantó con dificultad, miró a Lily, quien ya había regenerado la herida, y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó a quemarropa en un intento de derribarla.

Sin embargo, eso no pudo ser posible, ya que las balas que salían de esa arma eran destruidas con bolas de energía lanzadas por la misma Lily, dichas bolas de energía que solo lograban crear pequeñas explosiones en la que estas mismas y las balas se destruían, al hacer contacto entre ellas, al final solo quedó humo producto de las explosiones, humo por el cual a Soos se le dificultó ver en donde se encontraba su atacante.

Ese hombre no era él, ya lo sabía, pero no era el momento para pensar en lo que le pasaba. Debía acabar o neutralizar a la amenaza y de ahí, buscar una forma de salir del mundo en el que entró, miró su arma y creyó que ya no tendría balas, pero considerando que hace poco lanzó un montón, se dio cuenta que esta tenía aparentemente, balas infinitas. Eso es un golpe de suerte.

Se preparó para cualquier ataque, la mano aun le dolía bastante, pero si o si debía ignorar el dolor. Lo que obtuvo fue sorpresivo. De un segundo a otro, terminó en el techo de ese salón, intentó levantarse, pero vio como una bola de ácido era lanzada hacia él, por lo tanto, tuvo que rodar para esquivar el ataque, logrando que este chocara con el techo. A pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía, se tuvo que poner de pie. Miró rápido a la dirección en donde recibió el ataque, y pudo ver como muchas más bolas de puro ácido se acercaban a él con rapidez.

No perdió tiempo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, dando también unos giros en zigzag, lo cual funcionó, ya que las bolas de ácido solo se estrellaban contra el techo y no contra él. Miró de nuevo hacia lo que antes para él, era el suelo, y pudo notar como el humo se había disipado y se apreciaba a Lily lanzando las bolas de ácido.

Sacando de su boca las masas y usando sus manos para volverlas esferas perfectas, Lily se tardaba bastante en aventarlas, así que Soos aprovechó eso a su favor. En un punto clave se detuvo, apuntó y disparó directo a la cabeza, pero el disparo se desvió en el proceso del ataque, al igual que él mismo empezaba a levitar.

Al final, la bala si llegó a su objetivo, pero no al sitio idóneo. Tomó a la pequeña por sorpresa, la bala le había atravesado el hombro derecho. Al recibir tal impacto, la pequeña solo pudo retroceder un poco y luego sujetarse el hombro, debido a que su preciada sangre y ácido comenzaban a salir de la herida como un chorro.

─ Es todo, no más niña buena. ¡Te mataré aquí y ahora! ─ Furia fue lo único que salía de la boca de esa niña, y la sonrisa lo demostraba bastante. Ya sus dientes no eran apreciados.

Aprovechó que deshabilitó la gravedad en Soos y se abalanzó contra él. Este mismo comenzó a dispararle, pero las balas no se movían muy lejos del disparo, ya que la velocidad sobre ellas no existía ahora. Así que, estaba perdido en pocas palabras, solo pudo ver como recibía un mortal golpe en el estómago, luego otro en la espalda que lo mandó al suelo, estrellándose y dejando un pequeño cráter en este mismo lugar. Se intentó levantar pero solo recibió una patada hecha por los dos pies de la niña en forma de querer aplastarlo, justamente en el mismo sitio que la primera vez que lo golpeó, directo al estómago.

No gritó, solo pudo soltar una gran cantidad de sangre, producto ocasionado por el mismo ataque. Lily aún se seguía sujetando su hombro, pero eso no evitó repetir la acción que había provocado. Saltó una vez más, y nuevamente usó sus pies para que cayeran como una punta sobre el estómago de Soos.

─ Esto se acaba ¡Ahora! ─ No hace falta decir que, después de decir eso. La risa de Lily comenzó a surgir otra vez.

Luego de eso, la pequeña dio un último salto, uno de mayor altitud, cambió un poco de posición en el mismo aire para aplastar el cráneo de Soos con su caída. Este último antes mencionado, ya estaba en las de morir, veía como Lily daba un giro acrobático en la máxima altura, y luego comenzaba a caer en picada, lista para matarlo. En un último intento de salvarse, con sus pocas fuerzas, intentó tomar el arma que estaba a su lado.

La noción del tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Mientras Lily empezaba a sacar una esfera perfecta de energía negra de su brazo no lastimado, a su vez que caía con mayor rapidez. Soos trataba de alcanzar el arma, sin importarle usar su mano herida para hacerlo. Ambos querían acabar con esto, mientras Soos solo quería acabar con una amenaza tan potente o incluso más potente que Bill, Lily solo quería ver muerto, destrozado y/o mutilado a la primera persona que logró dañarla.

Cada vez el desenlace se acercaba con mayor fuerza y con él, nada podría cambiarse. Todo mostraba que Lily ya tenía la victoria asegurada, ya que solo estaba a milímetros de que su ataque tocase y destruyese la cabeza de Soos. Pero como todo en la vida, sucede un evento inesperado, Soos logró tomar el arma y con la poca fuerza que tenía, intentó darle un golpe al ataque que Lily tenía en su mano.

La fuerza de Soos no era suficiente para que algo sucediese, pero el arma como se había visto con anterioridad, si podía dañarla, y desgraciadamente, la poca fuerza de Soos fue más que suficiente para que el ataque fuese desviado de su objetivo principal, y se centrase en Lily. Ni ella misma pudo desviar la dirección del ataque ubicado en su mano, lo recibió de lleno en su boca, y parte de su rostro. Solo por un pequeño golpe.

Un pequeño golpe con un gran impulso en realidad, no solo fue suficiente para desviar el golpe de Lily y enviarlo a su rostro, sino que también la sacó a ella misma de su curso de colisión, el cual en lugar de ser contra Soos, fue contra cinco de los pilares puestos en el salón en el que estaban, claro que habían más, pero el sexto fue el que detuvo el vuelo de la más joven de los Loud.

Luego de recibir el choque, la niña simplemente cayó al suelo, pero al final de cuentas, el impacto que el pilar recibió fue lo suficientemente potente para romperlo por completo, y que este junto con una gran parte del techo, le terminara cayendo encima de la niña.

Claro que con eso no iba a morir o dejarla herida gravemente. Poco después de que los restos del techo y el pilar cayeran sobre ella, estos mismos fueron destruidos por la misma Lily, quien ya no se encontraba en un buen estado de cuerpo y menos de cara.

Su ropa estaba rasgada, de pies a cabeza se veían heridas que se regeneraban con rapidez, pero su rostro sufrió un pequeño contratiempo, se encontraba casi sin su boca, solo un pedazo de carne unía la cabeza con el cuerpo, incluso los ojos se habían destruido con su mismo ataque.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente roto, el derecho en cambio, ya estaba como nuevo, así usó este último para verificar el estado en el que estaba su rostro, pero con solo ver que ni ojos tenía, fue más que suficiente para poner su regeneración a mayor potencia. Volvió a estar como antes, su brazo izquierdo cubría la expresión de su boca, mientras que su brazo derecho cubría el ojo de su mismo costado, ósea el ojo derecho.

─ Desgraciado, como te atreves… ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ROMPERME LA CARA! Solo has hecho que…─ Su monologo no pudo continuar, ya que una simple, pero mortal bala le terminó por atravesar su pecho.

Luego otra en su pulmón, luego otra y otra y otra más, dejando un total de más de veinte balas que atravesaban todo su cuerpo, solo había un lugar que faltaba, y ese lugar era claramente su corazón.

Aun con todo eso, sus brazos no cedían en ocultar su boca y su ojo, solo la mano derecha fue la que cedió en ocultar su ojo, mostrando que este estaba cerrado, luego de que el brazo cediese su agarre, el cuerpo entero terminó cayendo al suelo. Ya sin un pilar el cual estorbara, el simple piso fue lo que terminó recibiendo Lily, una vez que su caída al frío piso terminara por completo. Sangre y ácido era lo que comenzaban a salir de sus heridas, solo uno de sus ojos era el que se limitaba a ver todo lo que tenía a su alcance, su otro ojo, el derecho, se mantenía cerrado, pero a diferencia de las otras heridas, este ojo solo sangraba y ya. Lo curioso es que ni siquiera había sido tocado por las balas.

Hablando de estas, el dueño del que disparo las balas, Soos, se encontraba apenas de pie. A paso lento pero seguro, se acercaba al cuerpo convulsionante de su enemiga, quien esta última, trataba de regenerar su cuerpo, pero este tardaba bastante en lograr hacer el cometido que ella quería.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, caminó hasta poner un pie justamente sobre el pecho de Lily, y le apuntó al corazón de esta misma con el arma, pero justo antes de apretar el gatillo, dijo unas palabras.

─ ¿Algo que decir monstruo? ─ Preguntó mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca.

Aun sin quitar su mano de su boca, Lily no perdió el tiempo en decir lo que quería.

─ Dos cosas…La primera: ¿Te gustó el nuevo cambio de personalidad?...Y lo segundo-… ─ Se detuvo al sentir como el peso de Soos sobre su pecho aumentaba más.

Ya todo tenía sentido, por eso se sentía diferente, por eso las ganas de perdonar sobre él ya no estaban presentes. La pequeña Lily no solo tenía el poder de controlar la gravedad a su antojo y también tener el poder de controlar el ácido, sino que también podía cambiar la personalidad de cualquier persona. Viendo esto, Soos supuso que al deshacerse de ella, podría volver a ser el de siempre, y definitivamente no quería ser ese hombre de corazón frío.

─ ¿Y lo segundo que es? ─ Preguntó ya más furioso.

─ N-no…no me iré…Jejejejeje no…no sin ti.─ Con esas palabras dichas, la risa se apoderó de la niña.

Sin perder el tiempo, Soos disparó de una buena vez, y así de simple, la vida de la pequeña Lily llegaba a su fin, la victoria había sido de Soos.

Pero su victoria fue rápidamente cubierta por lo que había hecho, el dicho de "ojo por ojo" se hizo presente cuando una inocente, pero mortal gota cayó del techo, justamente en la cabeza de Soos, al sentir la gota, creyó que no sería nada, pero cometió un error al hacerlo.

Sintió un pequeño dolor luego de que la gota cayese, pero dicho dolor empezó a ser más fuerte. No pudo hacer nada luego de eso, se quedó estático mientras sentía como todo su ser empezaba a disolverse, miró hacia arriba una última vez y vio como el ácido que Lily había lanzado con anterioridad al techo, se empezaba a acumular justamente encima de él.

Miró hacia Lily y vio como el ojo abierto de ella, osea su ojo izquierdo, miraba directo al techo, ese ojo bajó la mirada a su vez que la luz amarillenta que emanaba se desvanecía por completo. Al bajar la mirada, todo el ácido del techo cayó en picada, tapando a Soos por completo y dejándolo hecho un charco de pura sangre, algunas tripas y algunos huesos.

Todo terminó cuando un tipo de armadura usada en los cascos para los caballeros, el cual era de un color Lila, emergía y cubría la boca de Lily, a su vez que la mano de esta se quitaba y solo caía al suelo, dando a entender que, estaba muerta.

Lily Loud, la más joven e inexperta de la familia Loud, había fallecido, y con ella, se llevó a la única persona que la logró lastimar, Soos.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**

 ** _He decidido hacer una maratón, tal vez a partir de Noviembre, ya que los estudios en la secundaria me impedirán subirlos en Octubre. Con esto claro, esperen pacientemente, esta historia aun no muere._**


	11. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Ponte a la Moda Leni

* * *

 **Nombre:** Lane Loud

 **Aspecto:** Cabello Castaño Claro, Camisa Blanca Con Botones Negros, un Collar de Púas Negro en su Muñeca Izquierda, un Chor Amarillo, Unas Medias Azul Oscuro y Unos Zapatos Deportivos Blancos Con Rayas Azules

 **Madre:** Lola Loud

 **Padre:**?

 **Menor Parentesco:**? (Padre) Y Lola Loud

 **Mayor Parentesco:** Tía Luan Loud

 **Posición de Hermandad:** El Quinto Mayor (Quinto en nacer por 3 segundos de ventaja)

 **Estatus de Nivel:** El Cuarto Más Fuerte De los Débiles

* * *

Se observaba de nueva cuenta aquel espacio extraño, en el cual yacían todos esos seres envueltos en oscuridad. Como sucedió antes, todo se enfocaba solamente en el ser que se había conocido con anterioridad, ósea, aquel que habló con los Loud. Se encontraba viendo otra dimensión, la cual emanaba una luz verde que parecía querer cambiar a otro color. Estaba realmente metido en la historia de ese mundo.

─ **Hey, Sombra V.** ─ Pero esa satisfacción no le duró demasiado, al escuchar que él lo llamaba de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, dejó de mirar a la dimensión y se fijó en quien lo había llamado con anterioridad, a veces lo llegaba a desesperar y más cuando usaba ese nombre. No había necesidad de describir al ser que lo llamó, ya que era idéntico a él, solo que con la voz obviamente diferente.

─ **Ya te dije que no me llames así. Llámame como se debe, SK.** Dijo frustrado.

 **─ ¡JA!, tranquilo amigo. Solo bromeaba contigo, ya sabes como soy, SV.─** Respondió SK entre risas

─ **Sí, lo sé, pero será mejor que dejes esas bromitas conmigo, eso es muy estresante, ¿me entiendes?** Refutó SV con un toque más de furia en su voz.

─ **Sí, SV tiene razón SK, ya debes dejar de decirnos por el nombre Sombra, es frustrante. Nosotros decimos tu nombre como se debe. Tú debes hacer lo mismo.** Apoyó otro ser que se unió a la conversación.

─ **Ves, hasta SG sabe que es algo muy frustrante. Debes parar de decirnos así.** Volvió a refutar SV.

 **─ Oigan, ¿cuál es el problema? No lastimo a nadie solo por decir el nombre de Sombra.** Se intentó defender SK.

 **─ Pues "lastimas" nuestras intenciones. Es como si fuésemos los malos aquí, como si hubiésemos sido creados a base de algo lleno de maldad. El punto es que cuando dices "Sombra" Nos hace parecer los villanos, cuando estamos en una línea intermedia.** Otro ser se introdujo en la conversación.

 **─ SC tiene razón, por tu bien SK. Llámanos por cómo se nos debe llamar ¿Esta claro? A menos que quieras volver al puesto que tenías antes.** SG estaba cruzado de brazos, mientras decía aquellas palabras.

 **─ Sí, los llamare por cómo se los debe llamar.** Respondió resignado SK.

De esa forma, SG y SC dejaron de estar presentes en esa conversación, prestando atención a las dimensiones que estaban mirando con anterioridad. En cambio, SV y SK se seguían mirando los unos a los otros, aunque sus rostros sin cara decían lo contrario.

 **─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?** Preguntó SV, ya sabía que el parásito que tiene como compañero vecino tenía algo que decirle.

─ **Solo quería saber, si me permitías echarle un ojo a las dimensiones que ves, es que has pasado mucho tiempo dentro de ellas, y meda curiosidad saber qué es lo que ves.** SK se puso algo nervioso por la respuesta que le pueda dar SV.

 **─ ¿Me has permitido ver tus dimensiones?** Y ahí viene su respuesta.

 **─ No, pero es porque…─** Pero SV se le adelantó.

 **─ Es porque no has querido. No eres de mucha confianza SK, así que: No, no te dejaré ver las dimensiones que veo, no hasta que te comportes como el guardián que eres.** Concluyó SV, dándole la espalda y volviendo al puesto en el que estaba.

SK por otra parte, solo pudo bajar la cabeza en resignación a lo que su superior en cuento a edad se refiere, terminó concluyendo. No lo molestó más y se fijó en las dimensiones que estaba observando. Mismo suceso que SV hizo, dando un suspiro de alivio mientras volvía a ver la dimensión que tanta atención le había llamado con anterioridad.

 **─ Les va a costar.** Pronunció, para luego quedar en silencio de nuevo.

* * *

Si se llega a dar la pregunta, ¿qué tipo de reacción sufrieron los dos únicos miembros masculinos del grupo de doce, al ver a la primera caída?, pues la respuesta es simple.

─ Pero que maldita decepción. ─ Expresó Lincoln.

─ Tantas veces diciéndonos que le permitamos ser la primera en algo, ¿y nos da esto como prueba de que merece ser la primera? ─ Se notaba el sarcasmo en las palabras de Lester.

─ Debimos suponerlo, es demasiado joven para que sepa que cambiar la personalidad de un "Mastodonte" era algo muy peligroso para ella. ─ Supuso el mayor.

─ Bueno, una menos para divertirnos. Espero que Leni sepa lo que vaya a hacer. ─ Se notaba que el menor presentía que algo pasaría.

─ Veamos ¿Cómo se llama la persona que Leni eligió? ─ Dependiendo de la respuesta, las cosas serían más interesantes.

─ Pacífica Noroeste, es como Lola, pero menos caprichosa. ─ Una nueva duda vino con esa respuesta.

─ ¿Lily cambió la personalidad de la mayoría de esos héroes, no es así? ─ Lester supo perfectamente a lo que Lincoln quería llegar.

─ Así es, y le puso una personalidad de miedo absoluto a una de esas chicas. Estoy seguro de que esa chica, es Pacífica. ─ Al responder, Lester tomó un poco de la bebida que aún tenían él y su hermano.

─ Espero que con el pasar del tiempo, no perdamos a más de dos. ─ La angustia también le llegó a Lincoln, quien también tomó de su propia bebida.

─ Si eso llega a suceder, entonces creo que este mundo conocerá el dolor, más rápido de lo que iban a esperar. ─ Dio el menor su opinión

Nuevamente, ambos hermanos volvieron a reír sin parar, mientras el portal por el cual habían visto la batalla de Soos y Lily, se llenaba de oscuridad, y la estática volvía a presentarse en este mismo.

─ ¿A dónde enviamos la basura hermanito? ─ Preguntó Lincoln.

─ Déjala en el mismo lugar en donde se vieron la primera vez. ─ Respondió mientras veía como el aura de su espada se hacía más grande.

─ Como digas. ─ Luego de decir eso, Lincoln chasqueó los dedos, mandando el cuerpo de su hermana y el de Soos, devuelta al salón en donde yacía el dibujo de Bill en espera de ser activado.

─ ¿Regresamos el tiempo del mundo? ─ Preguntó el menor.

─ No. No hasta ver los resultados de esto. ─ Respondió el mayor.

La estática del portal había cambiado, y esta vez se mostraba como Leni estaba tranquilamente cociendo un nuevo vestido, hecho a base de piel oscura al parecer, al lado de un pequeño portal, en donde había visto la batalla de Lily en todo momento.

─ Así que, nuestra pequeña hermanita ha perdido. Pues en su homenaje, aplastaré y masacraré a la que yo elegí. ─ Al decir tales palabras, se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, y empezó a caminar por el almacén en donde ella y su presa estaban presentes.

Ropa y más ropa era lo que se veía desde el norte hasta el sur, desde el este hasta el oeste. De broma no llegaban hasta el techo, el cual no transmitía ningún color más que el negro, en las paredes habían antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, pero ni con eso parecía ser suficiente para quitar la oscuridad yacente en el sitio.

Una de las prendas guindadas, la cual era un equipo deportivo cuyo color era de agua marina, fue atravesado por una esfera blanca de energía, lo cual ocasionó que ese traje se desprendiera de su sitio y caminara hacia algo yaciente en el fino y lujoso suelo del lugar. Una chica vestida con un suéter de una Llama, pero lo que más atención le llamó a ese traje con aparente vida, fue ver el gran parentesco que esa chica tenía con su ama.

¿Es ella? ¿Por qué se ve diferente? Solo se formuló esas dos preguntas, para luego por sí sola, se acomodase y se pusiese como vestimenta de la chica de nombre ya conocido y dicho por los hermanos, Pacifica.

Quien repentinamente despertó de un grito, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla, se tocó el pecho y vio la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

─ ¿Y esto?, no recuerdo haberme puesto esta ropa. ─ Se dijo así misma.

Intentó no prestarle atención, mientras los latidos de su corazón volvían a su ritmo normal. Se levantó y miró todo a su alrededor. Ropa era lo único que le llegaba a la vista. De pronto, unas potentes luces fueron encendidas, dando a entender que, el lugar estaba operando.

Pero algo que no se esperó fue, que las luces seguían aumentando su potencia, la iban a dejar ciega a ese paso, cerró sus ojos y bajó la mirada, hasta que el sonido de varios objetos caerse contra el suelo, la hizo correr y cubrirse entre el montón de ropa. Sin saber que ese ruido, solo fue un pretexto para ser localizada.

Poco después de aquel ruido, salió para verificar que el peligro hubiese cesado. Una vez que comprobó eso, pero que también comprobara que el lugar volvió a quedar a merced de la oscuridad, Pacifica solo pudo tomarse un tiempo para pensar en las opciones que tenía.

Podía irse y buscar una salida, pero le aterraba pensar que algo la esperaba, pero quedarse no servía tampoco, ya que "el perseguidor" podría encontrarla. Vaya que se metió en un embrollo mental bastante complicado, pero si o si tenía que tomar la opción que todo miedoso con algo de valentía tomaría, moverse de ese escondite, correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y encontrar la salida.

Y eso hizo, no perdió más el tiempo y salió corriendo como nunca antes había corrido, todo con tal de encontrar una salida de ese extraño centro de ropa.

Sin embargo, una vez que corrió, la dueña del lugar localizó de manera oficial a la ladrona, claro era fácil, y más con el atuendo tan llamativo que esa presa cargaba puesto.

─ Linky, Lesty, ojala hallan puesto la fuerza suficiente en ese traje. Encontrar venas de ese color fue complicado. ─ Gracias a que vio la muerte de su hermanita, logró enterarse de mucho de lo que los dos hermanos platicaron.

Pero ya era momento, ahora era ella contra la elegida a morir que con mucho cuidado eligió, así que sin decir más, Leni se desvaneció entre el montón de prendas que tenía.

Mientras, Pacifica seguía corriendo, no se detenía ante nada. Cada vez que encontraba un pequeño espacio por el cual escabullirse, lo tomaba sin llegarlo a pensar. Seguía sin detenerse, ya que su cerebro solo estaba impulsado por el miedo, ignorando por completo el cansancio, y para su desgracia, sus piernas si estaban más que alertas con esa sensación.

Cayó al suelo sin más, respirando con dificultad, para finalmente caer desmayada. Oficialmente estaba perdida, ya no habría nada más que hacer, pero tal vez la suerte le podría sonreír.

Despertó en el mismo lugar en el que había caído, miró a todos lados, y al ver a su derecha, tenía a alguien con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

─ Ten, necesitaras esto. ─ Dijo el desconocido, dejando el vaso en el suelo.

El aspecto de esa persona nunca se deslumbró, solo se veía como un informante que mantiene oculta su identidad en las series de televisión. Aunque sentía desconfianza de él, no pudo evitar tomar y beber del vaso hasta ya no tener contenido.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─ No pudo evitar preguntar mientras se ponía de pie.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Usando la decisión que su cerebro le obligaba, se acercó a la persona, pero esta ni se inmutó. Con algo de pánico al ver que no respondía, Pacífica decidió decirle algo más.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ─ Tal vez así le respondería.

─ Solo diez minutos. ─ Aunque le gustó que respondiera, la manera y las palabras que salieron, solamente la aterraron más.

Dejó de acercársele, no iba a dar otro paso, esa persona parecía no estar totalmente cuerda.

Aquel desconocido se puso de pie, volteó a ver a Pacifica, y ella finalmente pudo verle el rostro. Sorpresa fue lo único que obtuvo, al ver que no había un rostro. Aquella persona literalmente no era nada.

─ Ahí viene. ─ Al decir esas palabras, él mismo se dejó caer al suelo, y el traje se separó en distintas partes.

─ Esto no puede ser real. ─ Pacifica se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Sin saberlo, detrás de ella ya estaba su perseguidora. Leni ya estaba lista, tenía su brazo estirado y listo para acabar con la vida de la chica, pero considerando que apenas si hizo algo para aterrarla, ¿qué tal si la asusta un poco más? Rió para sí misma, no era como Lucy, pero podía dar terror si se lo proponía.

─ ¿Así que, tu eres la invasora? ─ Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La joven Noroeste se heló en ese momento, había sido encontrada ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Lo único que su cerebro le decía era: No mires atrás. Pero, todos sus otros sentidos le decían que volteara.

Al final, lo hizo, y del susto de broma no saltó, y todo gracias a que no podía articular siquiera una palabra. Los ojos y la sonrisa, esos dos ya emanaban el terror que recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica, más sin embargo, no pudo contemplar esa vista más tiempo. Gracias a que la dueña de dichos ojos y sonrisa, le propino una fuerte patada.

Pacifica voló por los aires durante unos metros, y luego cayó, rodó un poco y se detuvo de espaldas. Leni se sorprendió al ver que el resultado de las heridas no eran las correctas. Aquella chica solo tenía raspones, ni siquiera poseía un hueso roto.

─ Como que, eres más persistente, ¿no? ─ Rió y comenzó a acercársele.

La joven Noroeste se intentaba levantar, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, su cuerpo se lo negaba, y los pasos de su futura asesina no ayudaban en nada.

─ ¿Qu...que puedo…hacer? ─ Tenía que derrotarla, pero ¿cómo?

Conforme se acercaba, Leni notó algo en su presa, no era que no estuviera tan lastimada, eso ya lo vio. Notó fue lo que llevaba puesto.

─ ¿Quién te dio el permiso de hurtar una de mis mejores ropas? ¿Tienes idea de lo poco popular que es la sangre que lo conforma? ─ Aunque su sonrisa seguía mostrando unos afilados colmillos, Leni estaba en realidad de mal humor.

Ella sabía el por qué sobre el traje, pero de todas formas quería ver la reacción de Pacifica.

Pero sus palabras, aparentemente resonaron en oídos sordos, en esos momentos, la mente de Pacifica solo resonaba una sola unión de palabras " _Su ropa, la tengo puesta_ " Eran las palabras que su mente repetía. Tal vez podría, de alguna manera, atacarla con algún poder que el traje que tiene puesto posea. Porque no puede ser que solo sirva para pegársele a las personas y ya.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, en el momento que comenzó a ser tomada del cuello.

─ ¿Sin respuesta? Muy bien, solo preguntaba. ─ Levantó su puño, lista para acabar con ella.

La primera en visitar el paraíso de moda de la segunda mayor estaba por decirle adiós a su vida, pero entonces un pequeño milagro ocurrió. Fue soltada, aunque la caída la lastimó un poco en su trasero, seguía estando con vida, pero, ¿por qué? La marca en forma de estrella, la cual atravesaba el estómago de Leni podría ser una perfecta razón.

La segunda mayor de las hermanas estaba haciendo todo lo posible para regenerar esa herida abierta, pero no servía de nada. Solo pudo ponerse una mano en aquel hueco.

─ … ─ No tenía palabras, su sonrisa había dejado de mostrar sus dientes. Estaba furiosa.

La cara de la chica Noroeste no tenía precio, el terror volvió a recorrer sobre ella, aquella herida aunque era grande y hasta incluso atravesaba el cuerpo de su cazadora, esta misma parecía ignorar ese daño.

─ T-te...co-contaré...a-algo. ─ Pero era claro que si estaba afectada.

A paso lento, pero completamente decidido, Leni se acercaba a Pacifica.

─ Q…¿qué cosa? ─ La pobre niña seguía con terror.

─ C-co-como que… ─ Tomó una pausa para detenerse y escupir algo de sangre. ─ ¡NO TENDRÁS PERDÓN! ─ Furia a más no poder.

La joven Noroeste no lo pensó y rápidamente salió corriendo. Pero su cazadora, aunque estuviera herida, no iba a dejarla ir.

Leni levantó un brazo, mientras con el otro se hacía presión en el hueco, chasqueó los dedos y el vestido que siempre llevaba puesto cambió a un color verde.

─ N-no...cre-creí que...h-haría esto. ─ Cambiar su ropa a ese color no era un gusto en ella, es débil recurrir a una curación por este medio.

Pero aunque eso estaba en mente, no perdió el tiempo y se elevó, aunque dolía, Leni no iba a dejar escapar a esa presa. Era el viejo caso de todo o nada.

La segunda mayor del grupo comenzó a perseguir a la joven Noroeste a una velocidad superior a los pasos de la chica.

La persecución fue rápida, Leni no tardó casi nada en alcanzar as su víctima, viendo esto, al igual que la velocidad de Leni no disminuía en el vuelo, Pacifica esperó un choque, mientras todavía seguía corriendo, pero gracias a eso, terminó por resbalarse. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue sorprendente.

En solo cuestión de segundos, casi al instante que comenzaba a caer, Pacifica estiró sus manos al frente y se impulsó, la velocidad de este hecho fue tal, que en el momento en el que se encontraba en el aire, Leni se encontraba justamente debajo de ella. Actuando fuera de sí aparentemente, la joven Noroeste aplicó una gran masa de peso en sus piernas, terminando con caer y aplastar a Leni contra el suelo, ocasionando grietas en este mismo al momento de la colisión.

Pero no solo quedó allí. La fuerza dejó a Leni en estado de inconciencia, por lo que aprovechando esto, Pacifica se bajó de ella, la tomó de una pierna y comenzó a girar, cada vez más y más rápido, era notorio que no sabía lo que hacía. La soltó y el cuerpo inconsciente de Leni simplemente salió disparado; terminando por estrellarse contra el suelo de nueva cuenta.

Pero ante esto, se despertó, y aunque ahora se encontraba mucho más débil que antes, la asesina se puso de pie. Ya se notaba que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

─ ¡T-tú...malcriada! Y-ya puedes…¡ir-irte despidiendo!… ─ Tuvo que parar al tener que escupir una cierta cantidad de sangre. ─ ¡E-esto...ac-acaba aquí! ─ Y luego de esas palabras, chasqueó los dedos.

De repente, un dolor insoportable comenzó a llenar cada nervio en la joven Noroeste. Se arrodilló y se sujetó con fuerza el estómago. ¿Qué le ocurría a su cuerpo?.

A pesar de lo débil que estaba, Leni logró sacar carcajadas llenas de rencor, burla y claro, locura extrema. Una lástima que la asesina cubrió su boca con una mano, sería interesante ver la expresión que lleva.

─ ¿A-ahora que sientes? ¿D-dolor? Jejeje…¡jajajaja! ¡TE LO MERECES!. ─ Pero aun así su voz resonaba fuerte y claro. Más bien duró mucho tiempo antes de perder el razonamiento.

La sangre en Pacifica estaba hirviendo como el mismo infierno, sí que es fuerte en no querer gritar de agonía. Dentro de poco los niveles se elevarán y solo serán cuestión de segundos para que Leni disfrute de unos agradables cohetes ensangrentados.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por los ojos de la chica, ese dolor era sin dudas el peor que haya experimentado. ¿Cuál puede ser la salida en esta ocasión?. Necesitaba saber la respuesta justo ahora

No se dio cuenta, pero Leni se le estaba acercando, a paso lento, pero si lo hacía, quería estar lo más cerca posible de la explosión.

─ C-como…como que e-esto se terminó…escoria. ─ Cierta cantidad de risas fueron soltadas después.

Un nuevo chasquido, el cuál provino de la otra mano de la asesina, se hizo presente, y Pacifica fue elevada a la altura de Leni, permitiendo que ambas se miraran fijamente. Algo era notorio en esas miradas, y eso era que una de las dos dejaría su vida atrás.

Sin mucho más que hacer, Leni colocó su mano libre en el pecho de Pacifica, más específicamente en su corazón. La otra en cambio, seguía haciendo el trabajo de tapar su propia boca.

─ ¿Ex…explosión o…qui-quieres…que t-te lo a…arranque? ─ Le dio a elegir su muerte, que amable.

El dolor seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, y si abría la boca solo soltaría un grito que sabía que Leni esperaba que soltara.

Pero su asesina estaba ya en las últimas, lo notó cuando uno de sus ojos centelló.

Contra todo lo que su cuerpo le decía, Pacifica abrió la boca, dejando así sacar un grito lleno de dolor y miedo, finalmente Leni tuvo la señal que quería.

─ ¿A…arrancar? M-muy bien. ─ Ya estaba lista, solo tenía que encajar su mano mucho más profundo.

Pero increíblemente no hizo nada, ya que logró escuchar unas palabras de parte de su presa.

─ E…es-espera. ─ Débil, pero logró soltar una palabra.

─ ¿Si? ─ La mano de Leni subió y ahora tomaba a Pacifica de la cabeza, cambió de objetivo. ─ Dime que quieres. ─ Estaba expectante, y se notaba que ya estaba recuperándose. Su otra mano dejó de taparle la boca, permitiendo ver la macabra sonrisa que siempre llevaba.

El dolor parecía estar deteniéndose, y solo Pacifica lo sabía, porque se percató que Leni no notaba que ahora ella también colocaba una mano cerca del corazón de su asesina.

─ T…te. ─ Se detuvo, fingiendo soltar un quejido algo fuerte.

Ante eso, Leni acercó su rostro al de Pacífica.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Cayó.

Notando la mirada, y nuevamente actuando como si no fuese ella, la presa habló.

─ ¿Te parece sentir el dolor primero? ─ Con esas palabras, todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un rayo salió de la mano de Pacifica, más específicamente, en la mano que colocó cerca del corazón de Leni, el rayo pasó por completo, atravesó a la asesina.

Lo único que Leni hizo fue solamente fue abrir los ojos, e incluso sacó una considerable cantidad de sangre de su boca, pero la expresión en esos labios era imposible de ver.

Pacifica cayó al suelo, el traje que llevaba se volvió cenizas en un instante. Movió su cabeza a los lados y puso una mano en esta misma.

─ ¿Que…que pasó? ─ La respuesta la obtuvo tan solo al levantar la mirada.

Retrocedió a arrastras al instante, Leni se le estaba acercando, pero mucho más débil que antes. Una mano estaba haciendo presión en el hueco donde yacía su corazón, los otros dos huecos que estaban en reconstrucción volvieron a derramar sangre debido al estado incompleto en el que estaban. La otra mano en cambio, estaba estirada e intentando alcanzar a su presa.

─ Ahhg…─ Cubrió su boca rápidamente al no poder decir algo.

Al final, Leni cayó de rodillas, miró fijamente a Pacifica y su caída concluyó.

La otra chica se puso de pie, le era difícil considerando lo que estaba viendo justo ahora, pero al final lo logró, se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló frente a su depredadora. Leni estaba boca abajo, y era notorio que su mano seguía cubriendo su boca. Pacifica puso las manos en el cuerpo de la joven y la empujó un poco para girarla.

Al instante, quitó sus manos rápidamente del cuerpo, al ver que Leni comenzó a toser. Lastimosamente para ella y para fortuna de la otra, Leni ya no podía dar más.

─ C-co…como que…P-pa…paga…pagarás. ─ Su mano perdió fuerzas y se soltó su boca, pero entonces una clase de armadura empezó a cubrirle la misma boca al instante.

Luego de eso, la luz amarillenta desapareció y los ojos de Leni quedaron en negro.

Las piernas le estaban temblando, ahora lo único que quería hacer Pacifica en ese momento era escapar, pero no podía, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, simplemente comenzó a llorar y abrazar sus piernas. De todas formas jamás se levantó.

Leni Loud, la hermana considerada como la más amable e inocente de todos, terminó cayendo. Por desgracia, no pudo llevar a cabo su cometido, Pacifica sobrevivió al ataque.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 9.**_

* * *

 ** _Mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Entiendo que esto no se actualizó desde prácticamente un año ya. Pero no fue sino hasta ahora que logré encontrar el balance para esta obra, que en teoría tiene que dar más de lo que tiene y tendrá._**

 ** _Hasta otra actualización._**


End file.
